Devotion
by ashermajin
Summary: "Don't tell me you are so foolosih as to care for her?" "We did once" "That was too many centuries ago to matter." He had loved once. A very, very long time ago and thought he would never love again till he met her. He had waited centuries for her. His love. His Queen. His Hybrid. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1: Sunset

_**Chapter 1: Sunset**_

"_Please you and Tyler are too cute together" I told her as we stepped into the Grill I smiled at spotting Matt waiting on a table. He looked up at our entrance and his face hardened before walking away. I groaned as he disappeared into the back "don't worry Soph, you'll find the right guy soon." She said softly and I nodded. How ironic that it was that I finally find the guy I want after a hundred and seventy years and he doesn't want me. She giggled at me as her phone rang "Hey…what? Is she okay?" Caroline said into the phone and I furrowed my eyebrows checking my own phone. No messages. Must not be Elena._

"_Yeah I'll be right there" Caroline said hanging up and I pouted. We seriously needed girl time. "I'm sorry, Tyler's mom is in the hospital" she said. "Go" I told her, "you sure?" She questioned and I nodded. "Go" I told her again. She hugged me before leaving. I sighed going to turn to leave the Grill only to pause running straight into a hard chest. "Oh sorry" I apologized looking up and pausing at the blue/green eyes that watched me shock filled them before becoming composed again and he smiled at me, "I know you" I said softly watching his eyes with confusion. I knew this man. He looked slightly taken aback but chuckled, "I'm sorry, that was uh rude" I apologized. But he shook his head slightly to disagree as he smiled at me, his eyes completely captivating "it's all right love, does an angel like you have a name?" He questioned and I raised an eyebrow at the smooth man. His dirty blonde hair in short dark curls and he had stubble on his chin and upper lip. _

_His dark red button down shirt and black velvet jacket clung to his broad shoulders and muscled chest. "Depends, what's a guy like you going to do with it?" I questioned him playfully crossing my arms over my chest protectively. A soft chuckle came from his lips, the corner of his lips turning up slightly as he watched me. "Well I was intending to buy you lunch but if I don't know your name the conversation could get rather boring very quickly" He told me, his chin down and his eyes playfully watching mine and I felt my knees going weak slightly._

"_And why should I believe you?" I questioned him, "because I'm different" he said with a knowing smirk and I felt butterflies filling my stomach and a mischevious smirk crossed my face. "Oh really?" I questioned and he nodded, "okay. What color are my eyes?" I questioned closing them and turning around quickly so he couldn't cheat and look. I chewed on my lip waiting and I heard him chuckle. "At first glance they're blue" he said and I made to turn around at him answering correctly but paused as I heard him continue. "But if you look more closely it's electric blue, but around the iris they're sky blue and when you look into the sun they're pure white that makes goddesses jealous. That's my favorite" I heard his accented husky voice whisper. _

_I looked at him over my shoulder completely taken aback by his answer as I slowly turned around. He smiled at me knowingly. "How'd I do?" He questioned his tone deep and serious his eyebrows raising up slightly playfully. "I would have settled for blue" I said softly, he reached his hand up stroking a chestnut brown lock of hair behind my ear and I shivered at feeling his finger tips caress the soft cartilage. "That's your mistake love, you don't deserve to settle, you deserve the best." He whispered and I found myself suddenly focused on his dark red lips and my heavy breathing._

"_Let's make one thing clear" I told him regaining myself when his fingers left my ear. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you" I told him and he smiled. "Well that's why I like you" he smirked back. "You just met me" I challenged him and he smiled tilting his head to the side before regaining some composure and he shrugged. "I'm Nik by the way Nik Mikaelson" he introduced himself holding his hand out, I smiled and took it a strong sense of familiarity hitting me. "Sophie, Sophie Salvatore" I told him in the same fashion he told me his name taking his offered hand. He chuckled noticing it. "Well how about some lunch Sophie, Sophie Salvatore?" He questioned gesturing to some tables with a smile on his face. I laughed and chewed on my lip thinking it over. _

_I was hungry, and Caroline did ditch me…._

_Why not?_

"_Why not?" I questioned and he chuckled gesturing for me to go first as he put his hand on my lower back leading me over to a table. I was surprised when he pulled my chair out for me and gestured for me to sit with utmost elegance. I smiled and sat in the seat and he pushed the chair into the table before taking the seat opposite me. "A gentlemen, and here I thought chilvary was dead" I told him and he chuckled as if it was a joke. "When you let your guard down love that's when life starts surprising you" he told me with a wink and I smiled at that as Jeremy came over._

"_Hey Sophie, I thought you were having lunch with Caroline today?" Jeremy questioned, "I was but Tyler's mom is in the hospital so she went to visit her. You know Caroline being Caroline" I told him before I looked around. Matt was serving the tables around us except for this one. I looked back up at Jeremy, "Did Matt make you switch sections?" I questioned him and Jeremy shifted on his feet. "No, he's uh getting off soon….so…" he started only for matt too great a table near us and I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well let's start with some appetizers and drinks!" He said obviously trying to change the subject. I growled, "a coke please, thanks Jer" I told him as Nik ordered the same and some chips and salsa before Jeremy left to get our food and drinks. "A friend?" Nik questioned me and I nodded. "He's the younger brother of my brother's girlfriend" I told him with a smile "And Matt?" He questioned and I played with my forth resting one elbow on the back of my chair. "Now that is more complicated" I told him, "and why do I have a feeling that's an interesting story?" He questioned me and I laughed flipping open the menu and glancing it over to occupy me. _

"_Well not that interesting" I told him and he gave me a doubtful look "now I found that hard to believe" he told me and I smiled at him. "Fine, Matt and I recently broke up, so instead of it being awkward by waiting on us it's gonna be awkward in him trying to ignore us." I muttered, "so what happened? He got jealous of the other guys hitting on you?" Nik teased me and I laughed shaking my head. "And what makes you think that was the cause?" I questioned him playfully back and he gave me a yeah come on look. I laughed sitting back in my chair. "No it wasn't like that. He uh couldn't deal with some aspects of my life, he wanted to change it and he finally realized that he can't. So he decided to find a normal girl to take to Prom instead." I told him as Jeremy brought back drinks as well as some appetizers for us._

"_Thanks Jeremy" I told him and he smiled, "no problem, just signal me over when you're ready to order" he said and I nodded. "So enough talking about me tell me about you, are you new to town? Moving or just passing through?" I questioned him, "passing through. Picking up a few things then I'll be on my way" he told me and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine at his words as I nodded. _

"_Sophie" I heard Alaric greet, I looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Alaric, I thought you and Jenna were having lunch?" I questioned him, "we were but she canceled." He said and I frowned. "Sorry to hear that, anything I can do?" I questioned him and he shook his head. "Who's your friend?" Alaric questioned looking at Nik. "Nik Mikaelson, Nik this is my history teacher Alaric Saltzman and he's currently dating my brother's girlfriend's Aunt." I told him. Nik nodded shaking Alaric's hand. Alaric raised an eyebrow at Nik as he shook his head before shaking something off._

_I raised an eyebrow at Alaric's behavior. "Well I'll leave you two to your lunch, I think Damon needs a drinking buddy" he said before approaching Damon at the bar. I looked over and rolled my eyes at seeing he was already half way through a liquor bottle. "Another complicated relationship?" Nik questioned me, "unfortunately" I told him before shaking my head and looking back at him with a smile. But Nik raised an eyebrow curiousity burning in my eyes. I sighed, "Damon, the drunk at the bar before it's even noon is my older brother and no he's not the one dating Elena, my twin brother Stefan is. But he wants to. It's just really complicated and sickening to see those two fight over some girl." I told him putting my elbows on the table and leaning onto them adjusting myself in my seat. I didn't want to talk about Damon. He was pissing me off lately._

"_You didn't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable" he said moving himself to be in the similar position, I smiled softly. "It's fine, but we're doing an awful lot of talking about me. Tell me about you" I told him with a smile and he chuckled back. "Well I have siblings as well though I'm a middle child I'm afraid. I have one sister and five brothers. My eldest brother died before my parents second child was born so I never knew him and my youngest brother died when he was only a boy" he said his tone going on sad. I frowned my hand going to his forearm and I squeezed it softly needing to comfort him. "You didn't have to tell me that" I told him softly. _

_He looked up at me and smiled softly, sadness marring his features before he shook it off. "It's all right love, it was a long time ago" he told me and I nodded pulling my hand back. "So are you close to your siblings?" I questioned him curious, "to a few but we've drifted apart as the years went by" he told me and I nodded. "I'm sorry" I said softly, I couldn't imagine that happening to Stefan and I. I could see that with Damon and me but not with Stefan. There wasn't a day that I didn't see or talk to him. "It's all right I've grown quite used to being alone" he said, "but that doesn't make it all right" I told him and he looked back up at me quickly and I felt like I said something wrong._

"_Sorry I was born without a filter between my brain and mouth" I told him with a small chuckle only for Jeremy to interrupt us with our food. "So are you home for the spring break or…?" He questioned and I shook my head with a chuckle. "No I'm only a junior in high school" I told him and he burst into laughter pressing the back of his hand into his forehead as he held his fork across his palm. "What's so funny?" I demanded smacking his arm as my eyes narrowed. Did he know? "Nothing just you look like you're eighteen" he told me, "well my birthday's in a couple months" I told him with a wink and he smiled, "Good information to know" he winked back at me playfully. _

_I laughed with him as he looked up at me again, "So you said you were traveling, where are you headed?" I questioned him curious now and he shrugged his shoulders. "Wherever the wind takes me" he told me with a chuckle and I smiled enviously at him for having that luxury Ever since Stefan and I came back to Mystic Falls and found Elena Stefan was refusing to leave. We traveled everywhere together, I didn't want to leave town without him. Plain and simple. He noticed it tilting his head to the side before asking. "Have you not traveled?" He questioned curious and I sighed. "Some but only in the U.S. Military family so we moved around a lot, and I've seen Mexico but that's about it" I told him softly giving him the cover story and Stefan and I had worked out and he made a pained sympathetic face. "I'll take you if you like" he said surprising me. I looked up at him quickly and shock crossed his own face at his words he must know but the look on his face said that he mean to say them. "Uh I mean I'd be happy to tell you about it. The world is far too beautiful for you to stay cooped up in this one horse town." He said recovering from his first statement and I felt disappointment fill me at his correction but I couldn't agree more with him. I nodded, "where have you been?" I questioned curiously and he shrugged. "It's more like where I haven't been if you know what I mean" he said teasingly turning the conversation playful again._


	2. Chapter 2: It's Complicated

_**Chapter 2: It's Complicated**_

_I smiled at that, "Africa?" I questioned and he nodded, "Brazil?" I questioned again and he nodded his head yes indicating he had visited. "Europe?" I questioned, "More specifically which countries or just include them all?" He questioned me, "All" I said curious and he nodded his head yes and I just stared at him incredibly shocked. He must be really rich to be able to afford all that traveling. "Canada?" I questioned him and he laughed but nodded his head yes. "Have you not visited any part of the world?" I questioned him and he smiled softly at me, "I've discovered it's not the places you go that makes the beauty but the person you're traveling with" he said softly leaning forwards so they're only a foot of space between us. _

_I smiled at that answer and felt my cheeks getting hot. "How was everything?" Jeremy questioned, I looked up at him regaining myself and sat back in my chair. "Perfect Jer thank you" I told him, and he took my empty plate. "Any dessert? There's a brownie mountain in the back with your name on it" Jer teased me and I laughed rolling my eyes at him. "We'll take one then" Nik told him, Jer nodded before going to put it in. "Brownie mountain?" Nik questioned me and I nodded. "It's a chocolate brownie obviously, on top of chocolate and strawberry drizzle. A large scoop of vanilla ice cream with some chocolate chips that Matt always used to have them put in for me and of course whip cream and a cherry. But I'm allergic to them so they put a strawberry on top instead" I told him with a shrug of my shoulders._

"_You're allergic to cherries?" He questioned me and I nodded. "Have been my whole life. Funny since it's the only thing I'm allergic too. My friend Caroline likes to rub it in sometimes by tying the stem into knots you know?" I chuckled taking a sip from my drink. "With her tongue?" Nik questioned and I nodded. "You're sounds like she can be very entertaining sometimes" Nik said and I laughed. "Oh definately but she means well." I told him with a smile. "Of course I meant no disrespect" He said and I smiled. "None was taken" I reassured him with a smile, "so are you allergic to anything?" I questioned him and he shook his head no. _

"_No I've never really known someone with allergies before well except for one woman" Nik said thoughtful now and I raised an eyebrow at that. "Ohh tell me about her" I told him with a smile he chuckled, "she was beautiful, much like you" he said with a wink and I smiled at him a blush crossing my cheeks. "She was actually allergic to cherries as well but I knew her a long time ago." He said but his tone went soft. "You loved her didn't you?" I questioned him, his eyes went up to mine quickly and mine widened._

"_Sorry there I go again with the total lack of filter" I apologized, he chuckled shaking his head going to answer again when Jer brought it out as well as two spoons. "Thanks Jer, it looks delicious" I told him and he nodded. "Only the best" he told me with a smile before leaving. I looked back over at Nik to see he had picked up the strawberry and was holding it out to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled playfully back at me. I smiled and leaned forwards biting the strawberry letting the sweet fruit pass my lips. I watched as his lips parted slightly as well, the corners of his mouth turning upwards with a smile as I chewed the fruit. "Delicious" I winked at him and he chuckled picking up a spoon to try the dessert._

_I chuckled noticing the slight ting of color on his cheeks now as I picked up my own spoon. "So I take it that your single now then?" I questioned him curious now, he glanced up at me then back to the dessert shaking his head. "Yes unfortunately, most women find putting up with me to be rather difficult" he said taking a bite of the dessert. "That is rather good" he said and I nodded. "I know right?" Chuckling, "why are you some crazed psychopath or something?" I questioned with a laugh and he laughed with me, "not exactly" he told me with a smile and I furrowed my eyebrows my curiosity peeked. "Then what?" I questioned curious finding it difficult that such an attractive man was indeed single while I was tempted to slip vervain in his drink to see if he reacted to it. _

_He smiled opening his mouth to answer when another woman did for him. "Klaus we're ready" she said and I looked up at the attractive dark skinned girl that now stood at our table. I furrowed my eyebrows. Klaus? But I looked at him with questioning eyes and he sighed his playful smile disappearing as his face went serious. "Greta I'll meet you outside" he said, "Klaus?" I questioned him as it sunk in. He was the vampire we were fighting against. The vampire who was going to sacrifice Elena, an original, "My father named me Niklaus, I now go by Klaus" he explained and I sat back in my seat. I was so stupid. _

"_Of course" I growled getting up from my seat and he caught my arm. "Sophie…" he started, "What Klaus? Got tired of playing mind games with my friends so you decided to mess with mine personally?" I demanded from him, he opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off slapping him hard across the face. "Forget it, you're such an asshole. You know what Klaus" I told him making sure to use that name, "maybe you would be able to keep that special someone if you actually had a heart and didn't lie, manipulate or kill people for entertainment. Just a thought" I growled at him ripping my arm from his grasp grabbing my bag I stormed to the door only to bump into Stefan._

"_Everything all right?" He questioned me, I looked up at him shaking my head. "Long story I'll see you at home" I told him not even paying attention to anything and left the Grill shaking my head and trying to keep from crying. I couldn't give him the satisfaction._

_Klaus's POV_

_I caught her arm, I needed to explain this. "Sophie" I started but she interrupted, "What Klaus? Got tired of playing mind games with my friends so you decided to come and mess with mine personally?" She demanded fury and hurt evident in her face and voice and I flinched at her using Klaus instead of Nik like I introduced myself to her. Only for her hand to smack my cheek hard and I tried again to explain that this wasn't a game, that I enjoyed her company and eating lunch with her. That I missed her. "Forget it, you're such an asshole. You know what Klaus" she growled not allowing me to explain myself and I hid the shock I felt of her cursing at me like that. "Maybe you would be able to keep that special someone if you actually had a heart and didn't lie, manipulate or kill people for entertainment. Just a thought" she growled her unique blue eyes narrowed and shining with held back tears as the feeling of being used consumed her and I stared at her shocked, she didn't even know how true her words were. _

_My own hurt froze me in place as she pulled her arm out of my hand with her hybrid strength and walked away and I stood there and let her go. I lost her for a third time. I watched her as she stormed to the door only to run into her brother Stefan who stopped her out of concern. I watched their exchange before leaving the restaurant. Stefan looked back up at me and glared, I watched him. "What did you do to her?" He demanded walking up to me, I pulled my wallet out tossing a hundred on the table. "I didn't do anything to her mate" I told him putting my wallet back into my pocket and turned to leave but he grabbed my arm._

"_Look you're new to town so you don't know any better. But that's my baby sister that just left in tears. She's been through enough without an asshole like you making her life worse. You want to do her a favor apologize then get the hell out of her life and stay that way" Stefan growled I narrowed my eyes at him. "Get your hand off me while it's still intact and you haven't changed a bit Stefan" I growled at him. He let me go but his protective look didn't leave his face and he gave me a questioning look before realization crossed his face. "Klaus" he sighed and I smirked at him. He had no idea what he was in for._

"_Really?" Bonnie questioned as I told her the story of what how I spent my lunch. Jeremy rolled his eyes he had shown up as I was finishing my story, "this Klaus guy is becoming a serious dick though you two were flirting pretty heavily before you found out who he was" he muttered and Bonnie and I both gave him a look. "He's a psychopath dick Jer" I told him with a roll of my eyes and he laughed closing another book and tossing it to the side. "But he hit on you" Bonnie told me, "Just to mess with my head, he's a complete asshole" I growled, "and then trying to use his cute accent to get out of trouble" I was practically mauling the pages as I flipped them. "Cute accent?" Jer questioned and I looked over. "What?" I questioned, "You said that he had a cute accent" Bonnie said, "No I didn't" I told her going back to my book. "Yes you did" Jer snickered._

"_No I didn't! It was a very pompous I'm better then you are accent, and don't even get me started on his damn dimples. I swear that was the face of the devil" I told her only to hear the creek of the floor board on the stairs. "Speaking of anyone I know?" Elijah questioned and I looked over at him. "Yeah your asshole brother Klaus" I growled at him and he raised an eyebrow looking to Bonnie for an explanation. "She ran into him at the Grill. Caroline bailed on lunch with her so she had lunch with Klaus not realizing it was him." Bonnie snickered "and they spent the entire lunch making goo goo eyes at each other" Jeremy snickered and I glared at them. _

"_He introduced himself as Nik! I didn't know any better!" I snapped snapping the book closed and throwing it across the room in my fury. Elijah chuckled shaking his head. "I was wondering how long it'd take him" Elijah chuckled and I looked at him sharply. "Excuse me?" I demanded from him crossing my arms. He looked up at me and let out a chuckle. "No doubt Katerina has filled Klaus in on every detail of Elena's life including you Sophie, of course he would take interest in you since you are the first werewolf he's ever met that can change at will not to mention you're other side." He told me indicating my vampire side, "then why didn't you warn me?" I snapped at him crossing my arms. "I've had a dagger in my heart love" Elijah argued back and I glared. "Hey don't blame me for what Damon did to you" I told him when he opened his mouth to argue back only for Bonnie to interrupt. "Guys! We don't have much time" Bonnie told me, "well nothing in here is going to help." I told her only for Jer to interrupt. "Wait a second, there's a spell here that Emily used to save a child's life. Her mother brought her to Emily for help when the baby was dying because she was sick. It might work" Jeremy said showing it to Bonnie. "But I don't know exactly how that spell works" Bonnie said only for John Gilbert to come down the stairs volunteering to be the one in the spell._

_After some mild arguing later Bonnie finished the spell just as Alaric and Stefan showed up. "He's got her, Damon called. They're at the bottom of the quarey" Stefan said and I hugged him. "It's okay, we'll get her back" I told him softly but he had a look on his face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside away from the others. "What are you planning Stefan?" I demanded from him, "he's got her Aunt Jenna. He turned her into a vampire. He's going to sacrifice her." He said softly and my eyes widened. No matter if we could save Elena, Jenna would still die. Another member of Elena's family would die. I looked back at Stefan and tears filled his eyes. "Stefan you can't" I told him shaking my head. "I can't let her lose any more family" he whispered, "and I can't lose you" I told him holding his cheeks. He hugged me tightly. "You'll be fine" he whispered in my ear. _

_I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't let him do this. I spun him around quickly wrapping my arms around his neck before pulling up sharply snapping his neck. He collapsed on the ground. "Sophie what did you just do?" Bonnie screamed, I picked Stefan up and brought him inside. "He was going to replace Jenna. I can't allow that" I said walking back outside, "he's got Jenna?" Alaric questioned going to follow me but he froze in the doorway. He put his hands up and I realized there was a barrier there to keep them in the house. "I'm sorry Alaric, but we can't lose anyone else" she said turning around to walk in the woods. I sighed turning around only to see Elijah's dark brown eyes watching me. "What?" I demanded from him but he just turned around and started to walk after Bonnie._

"_You know this plan hitches on you right?" I questioned him falling in step next to him and he looked over at me. "It all depends on your honor Elijah. On your ability to kill your own brother" I told him. "Says the girl who just snapped her brother's neck." He said, "that's different, he'll wake up in half an hour" I told him as we walked together. "Klaus isn't my only brother Sophie. I had other siblings and one by one Klaus took them from me" he said watching me as he walked. I looked back at him and felt pain for him. I'd die losing my brothers. "But can't you just pull the daggers out?" I questioned him, "he buried them at sea making it impossible to do so." He said and I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry Elijah" I said softly looking up at him squeezing his upper arm. He looked back at me, "You're welcome here anytime you want Elijah" I said softly, he needed family. He needed friends. He smiled softly, "thank you Sophie, you really are special" he said softly and I felt a blush spread on my cheeks and I nudged him with my elbow chuckling._


	3. Chapter 3: Watch Your Back

_**Chapter 3: Watch Your Back**_

"_We need to take that witch out before she can interfere" Elijah said "good, make sure you do" I told him before taking off towards Klaus. He looked over sharply as I walked into the clearing. His eyes narrowed but his face remained impassive. "Hello there little Sophie, taking a midnight walk?" He questioned me approaching me, I noticed the werewolf hadn't been sacrificed yet. "Or have you come to try to stop this ritual?" He questioned me and I shook my head no. "I know why you want this ritual so bad and I'm not here to stop you" I said softly. Klaus paused in his walk to me raising an eyebrow. "Then tell me love, out of curiosity" he said his heavy accent and velvet voice caressing my ears and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him and press against his hard body in sheer enjoyment._

"_You want to know what it's like" I said softly moving closer to him letting my voice become softer. "You've spent a thousand years with your werewolf side trapped and it's been clawing it's way out" I told him moving and walking around him slowly noticing just how buff his arms were, how strong his back was and the dip in his shirt between his shoulder blades made my thighs twitch in pleasure. "You can feel it can't you? Clawing, biting, fighting its way to the surface but never quite able to make it." I whispered near his ear and watched as goose bumps spread across his exposed neck before circling back around him. His blue/green eyes went darker, hungrier. I saw the beast within him. "You've been forced to suppress yourself but if you do this Klaus you don't understand what you'll be doing to yourself. You'll send yourself into a tail spin and you'll never be able to shut off your emotions again if you trigger the werewolf side of you." I told him, it was impossible not to feel as a wolf, to not hear the cries of the family members over the fallen victims. _

"_And here I thought you said you weren't going to talk me out of this." He said his voice turning into rumbling thunder and I felt my body shake against it. "I said I wouldn't stop you" I told him softly and his eyebrows lowered in a quizzical stare, "you're to take the place of my wolf and vampire aren't you?" he snickered pulling back slightly from the close proximity we got ourselves in. "I am" I said softly and he furrowed his eyebrows. It was his turn to walk around me, studying me. "And what do your brother's think about this?" He questioned me, "What's it matter Klaus? After tonight Stefan will see Elena's corpse and he'll die in grief while Damon tries to avenge her by going after you and you'll kill him. I'll have no family left, so why not die with them?" I questioned him turning my head to look at him dead on over my shoulder. _

"_I could let you die if that's what you wish, if you really believe your life has no meaning" He told me standing in front of me now, his index finger curved inwards resting underneath my chin to keep me looking at him. "But you'll never see the great cities and the beauty that they hold. Art, music, literature," he listed and it was my turn to be confused. He wasn't supposed to try to talk me out of this. He was supposed to agree and kill me quickly. His fingers slid against my neck and I felt my heart race at the touch, his thumb rubbing down my jugular before tracing my collar bone, his other fingers winding in my hair slightly and I felt something stirring. My wolf side. It responded to his words, to him in a way that I had never felt before. It was craving him, wanted him. Klaus moved closer to me they're was only a breath between us. "Nik" I whispered softly as his other hand held my forearm, his thumb gently sliding up and down the skin in a familiar pattern. _

_Heat was wrapping around me, consuming me. My body was hypersensitive, more so then it ever has been. I was hyper aware of everything around us. I could hear Elijah and Bonnie's breathing in the woods, Elena taking her chance to comfort her Aunt and telling her to run. Greta chanting by the alter and the wolf's screams of pain as her body was slowly tearing itself apart to break free. His lips curved upwards at my response showing off his dimples. Before his lips barely grazed my cheek in pursuit of my ear as his aroma filled my nose making my eyes flash amber with repressed need. "The only problem with your little sacrifice me plan love is, I have bigger plans for a hybrid like you" he whispered against my ear and I closed my eyes at the feeling that started in my gut before climbing my stomach and filling my chest with warmth only for a shiver to run down my spine quickly shaking my body and heat pool between my legs before I felt a hit on the back of the head. I groaned falling backwards into my subconscious warm strong arms wrapped around me. _

"_Sophie, Sophie" Damon whispered patting my face. I furrowed my eyebrows groaning as they fluttered open. "What's going on?" I whispered to him, "Elijah's killing Klaus" Damon told me, I looked over at hearing the grunts and screams of pain. "Get Elena out of here" I told him, "But…" he started, "Do it Damon" I growled exposing my teeth to him. He sighed, "fine but you better be back immediately" he growled before disappearing. I looked over, Klaus was laying on his back with Elijah standing over him. "In the name of our family Niklaus" Elijah growled bending down quickly shoving his hand deep in Niklaus's chest who arched off the ground screaming in pain. _

"_I didn't bury them at sea" Niklaus blurted out quickly so Elijah wouldn't kill him. Elijah froze, "What?" He demanded, "I didn't bury them at sea, they're safe. They're bodies are safe" he said, "he's lying Elijah!" Bonnie shouted at him and I watched knowing Elijah wouldn't kill Klaus. He missed his family far to much. I felt tears burn my eyes as I heard Klaus's next words. "I swear brother that I will reunite you with them" he said a tear rolled down my cheek knowing Klaus would live to see the sunrise and I found myself oddly happy about it. Elijah looked over at us and I looked away. I couldn't meet his gaze. I couldn't blame him. I would do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed. "Do it and I'll take you both out" Bonnie promised him, "you can't" Elijah growled back, "I'll die if I have to" Bonnie snarled and in a whoosh noise I knew they were gone. I opened my eyes to see Bonnie, she collapsed on the ground. _

_I walked over to her. "He's gone. After everything he still gets to live" she whispered tears filling her eyes. I leaned down and hugged her. "Come on, Elena needs you" I whispered she looked at me before nodding focusing her gaze and pulling up her big girl panties on as she stood up. "If you want to get on it'll be faster" I told her leaning forwards slightly, "seriously?" Bonnie questioned me, "feel like walking?" I questioned her and she sighed before climbing on. Just what I thought. I hooked my hands over her knees and sprinted to the witch house. We got there just as John Gilbert came out of the house. He smiled softly at us before just standing there watching the sunrise. I couldn't blame him, hell he was going to die soon anyway._

_I carried Bonnie inside and smiled at Stefan warily as he glared up at me. Before standing up and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. "I can't lose you Stefan, not under any circumstances" I told him softly and his arms tightened around me. "Where's Elijah?" Stefan questioned, "He uh took off. With Klaus" I told him and he sighed and I rested my head on his shoulder just soaking his support. "I love you" Stefan whispered, "Love you too" I whispered back slowly pulling back from the hug as Elena shuffled on the sofa. I watched as Stefan immediately moved to her side as her eyes snapped open. I smiled at the happy couple. At least they got they're happy ending. _


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Drop

_**Chapter 4: Just A Drop**_

"_Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Stefan questioned me, I looked up at him from my spot in the window bench looking over the backyard contemplating what the hell was wrong with me. I nodded. I hated funerals. "I know they would appreciate your support" he told me, "she has enough support between you and Damon" I responded back flipping a page in the book. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide, nice choice" Stefan commented sitting next to my feet as he looked at the book. "I thought it was quite ironic" I pointed out and he gave me a look. "Still having bad dreams?" He questioned me and I shook my head. "You know I don't get nightmares Stefan" I told him and he furrowed his eyebrows. "But you mentioned that you were having dreams of the twenties the other day" Stefan pointed out and I gave him a look. "No I didn't Stefan, you know I can't remember the twenties." I told him turning my attention back to the book. "Did Elijah compel you?" He questioned me suddenly and I looked up at him. "One Elijah would never compel me, two if he did compel me I wouldn't remember it let alone be able to answer your question now could I?" I questioned him and he sighed. "Fine just please start sipping some vervain please?" He questioned me, "fine if it'll get you off my back I will" I told him. "Thank you" He responded back kissing my cheek before leaving the room. I sat back against the wall and looked out the window it wasn't even a minute before Damon decided to bug me. _

"_Hey Stefan say's you're not coming today?" Damon questioned me and I nodded. "That's right" I told him and he nodded. "Probably for the best what with that quarterback going and all. Wouldn't want you to push him in one of the empty graves" Damon told me with a wink and I glared at him. "Damon nothing you say is going to change my mind so just don't try all right?" I demanded glaring at him. "Matt made his choice and now he has to live with it and I'm not going to spend the rest of my existence torturing that stupid football jerk" I told him. "Actually I was going to say that he's waiting for you downstairs to apologize but I'll just tell him that you don't care about him anymore" he said standing up, I glared at him hitting him with my book before running down the hallway to the stairs. _

_I went down them quickly only to freeze on the last one taking a deep breath. Don't appear over eager. Don't. I repeated to myself in my head before walking around the stairs down the hallway and into the living room. He was sitting on the couch nervously holding flowers. "What do you want Matt?" I questioned him crossing my arms. He looked up at me and I watched his blue eyes, they were so beautiful as usual. "Uh" he stood up nervously not sure of what to say before holding the flowers out to me. "These uh are for you" he told me and I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I questioned suspiciously raising an eyebrow refusing to take the flowers. "I uh have done some thinking and well…I'm sorry" he finally said. "Sorry about what?" I questioned him, "for how I've been acting. I thought that you were some blood thirsty monster and when I saw you with that guy yesterday flirting and laughing I just can't take it. I want you back Soph" he told me, "I am a monster Matt, do you even realize that sooner or later we're gonna have to break up for good or you turn? Has that even crossed your mind?" I demanded from him and he opened his mouth. "And you don't even want to turn in the first place!" I shouted at him, "I will. For you" He told me stepping forwards holding my cheek. _

"_I love you Soph" he said softly and I so badly wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him that I love him too and that everything would work out perfectly. He leaned in to kiss me but I put my hand on his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows, but I gripped his face letting my pupil's dilate. "You will forget everything that was just said Matt. You will forget your love for me. You came to see if I was coming to Jenna's funeral and you will leave here happy and knowing that everything has worked out for the best. You will find yourself a nice girl, fall in love, marry her and have kids and you will go on and live a normal human life and we'll just be friends do you understand?" I questioned him, "I understand" he said in a dazed monotone voice. "Good now go to Jenna's funeral" I told him, a tear rolling down my cheek as I let him go putting a vervain bracelet on his wrist. "Consider this a goodbye present. It has vervain in it and will protect you from being compelled by vampires" I told him, he nodded. "Goodbye Matt" I whispered hugging him softly. He hugged me back. "Goodbye Sophie" he said softly before leaving the room. I stared at the flowers feeling the tears running down my cheeks._

"_And here I thought you were never going to compel him?" Damon questioned reminding me of my words when I criticized his relationship with Andy. I wiped the tears away furiously picking up the flowers and throwing them in the fireplace before lighting it on fire. "It's none of your business Damon" I growled before I felt his hands on my upper arms, he pulled me back into his chest giving me a hug. I hugged him back burying my face into his neck. "It'll be okay, it always is" Damon said softly rubbing my back. "You sure Damon? Cause from my point of view it can't get any worse! Klaus broke his curse, Elijah betrayed us and knows all of our weaknesses! We're sitting ducks!" I cried into his shoulder, "and on top of all that I had to compel my boyfriend to forget he ever loved me" I cried against him. His arms tightened around me. "Sh, I know but we all know Elijah won't hurt you" he told me, "I wish I knew that Damon" I told him with a frown pulling back from his chest and wiping at my eyes. _

"_Besides we all know Klaus is going to make his move when he wants too and there's no point in stressing about it. Enjoy the now while you can sister" Damon told me kissing my cheek gently. I sighed but nodded, "Thanks Damon" I told him softly, he winked at me playfully. "Anytime now if you'll excuse me I have a funeral to crash" a devilish grin crossed his face as he left the living room. "Damon" I called out to him, he paused popping his head back into the room. "I don't care what the others say about you or how many times you screw up. You're still my big brother and I'll always love you" I told him softly he smiled at me his facial features softening. "I love you too Sophie, don't spend the entire day inside all right?" He questioned me and I nodded as he left the house._

"_I thought I would find you here" Elijah's soft British voice caressed my ears. I sighed putting the matches back on top of the mantle of the fireplace. The flowers slowly burning. "Can I help you with something Elijah?" I questioned him not bothering to turn around. "Sophie" Elijah said softly his hands gripping my shoulders. I didn't try pushing him off. There was no point, he was stronger and faster then me. "What Elijah come to see if Klaus has killed us yet? Oh wait you would be the first one to know if he was planning that wouldn't you?" I questioned him refusing to look into his eyes. Stefan's words coming back to the forefront of my mind and I wished I had sipped some vervain when he told me too._

_Elijah must have noticed it. "Do you really think I would compel you?" He questioned me, "wouldn't be the first time mate" Klaus's voice filled my ears. I looked over and he was wearing all black, he had dirt on his cheek and neck as he leaned against one of the banisters. I backed away from Elijah my eyes flickering between the both of them. Elijah had brought him straight here to me. "Wow Elijah I must say you do work fast" I growled my eyes flashing amber warningly. If they were going to kill me I'd at least go down fighting. "Easy love we're not here to kill you just to make an offer" Klaus said easily standing up straight holding his arms open in a embrace with his palms facing me in an innocent gesture._

_I clenched my jaw feeling my teeth elongate. "And why do I have trouble believing you?" I snapped, "at least listen to his offer Sophie" Elijah told me and my eyes snapped back at him making sure to keep my back near the wall so they couldn't sneak up behind me as I inched for the door. "Oh come on love I'm not going to hurt you" Klaus told me and I didn't bother repressing the snort. He paused watching me his facial features turning serious, soft slightly. "Do you really think that low of me?" He questioned noticing how I kept my back pressed to the wall, my itching movement to an exit. "Yes I do! The last time we met you snapped my neck or have you forgotten?" I snapped at him, "and let's not forget the time before that of where you lied to me and pretended to be someone else!" I snapped, he held up his finger to pause my rant. "In all fairness I did present myself to you correctly you just didn't realize it at the time" he corrected me. "Then if you're telling the truth when else has Elijah compelled me and how do you know about it?" I snapped I had to know. He smiled knowingly._

"_1928, and I know about it because I was here. And if I'm not mistaken he compelled you again shortly after coming back to life after Elena neutralized him." Klaus told me and I looked at Elijah. His face was hard but I saw the guilt in his eyes and my mouth fell open in shock. "How could you?" I snapped suddenly furious tackling him into the ground going to punch him when he caught my hand and flipped me over pressing my chest into the ground as he straddled my lower back holding my arms into my back. "Calm down Sophie! I didn't have a choice! And you're perfectly happy without those memories haunting you! Yes I compelled you to forget and yes I compelled you to forget again last week. You were having nightmares every night Sophie! You couldn't sleep! You were being tortured by your past how was I supposed to let you live like that?" Elijah yelled at me. "It was my choice! It was supposed to be my choice!" I screamed at him bucking against him trying to get away from him as the sobs racked through my body._

_My noble Elijah._

_The man that taught me to be a hybrid. _

_That helped me control my humanity._

_Who stood in the place of my brother's when I thought they were dead. _

_Who was family to me._

_Had lied to me._

_Had controlled me like I was one of his dolls._

_Elijah was thrown off my back, I rolled over sitting up just in time to see Klaus dive a dagger deep into Elijah's heart. He gasped gripping Klaus's arm as he gasped like a fish out of water. "You kept your end of the deal up Elijah and now I'll keep mine" Klaus growled letting Elijah's body fall to the floor on his back. His skin gray and veins everywhere._

"_Now love" Klaus said turning to me but I was gripping my head as flashes ran through my brain. I whimpered at all the memories. All the pain that I had inflicted. I felt two warm hands grip the sides of my face over my own pulling my face up to meet the all too familiar light blue green eyes. "Sleep" the deep thunder of his voice commanded and I fell into his chest as my unconscious brain took over to sort it out. _


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror

_**Chapter 5: Mirror**_

_Smooth Jazz music soothed my ears as Stefan stepped into the Jazz club, he smiled at me and I smiled back turning back to Rebekah to continue our conversation. "Really Rebekah all the fun is luring them in." I told her and she gave me a look. "I've a 900 year old vampire Sophie and you think I don't know this?" She questioned me and I just winked at her, "All I'm saying is you need someone to let loose with. Someone more….durable" I told her thinking of the phrasing and she smiled back at me. "And who did you have in mind prey tell?" She questioned me sipping at her drink. I smiled, "my brother" I told her nodding in his direction. She looked over and the smile on her face and her eyes light up playfully._

"_See, I told you" I told her and she smiled back at me before composing herself. "He's handsome I'll give him that but he has funny hair" she told me and I smiled back knowing she wanted him. "Well Rebekah if you want my advice then don't come across as easy. Make him work for it, make him chase you and just when he's about to go insane then take him" I told her giving her a confidence boost. She smiled before leaving the table. "So you're the one corrupting my sister" A deep velvet voice rumbled behind me, I turned my head to the side and smiled at the attractive man behind me. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you'll excuse me. I have more interesting people to be eating" I told him winking at him playfully as I stepped around him. I felt a hand grip mine spinning me around and I smiled at seeing Stefan. "Hello sister, mind telling me the name of the beautiful woman you were drinking with tonight?" Stefan questioned me a smile on his lips. I giggled, "oh why would I want to do that brother?" I questioned him playfully, "oh come on sister you always were my favorite" Stefan told me and I laughed. "That's cause I'm your only sister!" I told him playfully and he spun me in a circle before pulling me back into him. _

"_Besides I'm quite enjoying watching this game she's playing with you" I told him with a wink and he pouted at me and I laughed. "I suggest you go after her brother, looks like she's already finding someone to keep her entertained" I told him, he looked over. "Well then I better go interrupt" he chuckled kissing my hand before setting off but I noticed he went to the bar that was near her and proceeded to join a conversation with quite a few men making them laugh quite loudly. I chuckled shaking my head only to get spun around into a strong chest and pair of arms._

_My eyes snapped open as I sat up with a start, glancing around I noticed I was in my room and my eyes slowly fell back closed again as my unconscious mind pulled me back under._

_It had been three days since I last seen Rebekah's brother. I'm sure he hid in the wings out of sight and I felt a thrill thinking his eyes could be on me at any time of the day. I smiled at feeling my food's hands slide up my thighs bunching my dress up. His heart was beating loud and erratically. His lips pressed into my neck as I held onto him. His hand slid around grabbing my bottom. That was it. I felt my fangs elongate and the fluttering touch of my blood vessels swelling under my eyes as I sunk my teeth deep into the man's throat switching our positions pressing him tightly up against the wall. I felt my teeth sink through his voice box and windpipe but they kept digging licking and sucking hungrily at the blood that came up to greet me. His hands tightened on me for a second before releasing me. _

_My fingers tightening over his wrist and I felt the bones snap under my grip but I didn't care. I pulled back from his throat closing my eyes briefly in the pleasure that now swam through my veins. Flexing my lips slightly I sunk them back into his throat as his head fell off and rolled down the alley. I didn't care, my claws ripping his black suit and jacket to shreds as I lost myself in the kill. _

_The beast inside howling and growling in pleasure at the kill and the flesh that was now available for me. I dropped the man to the ground knowing I had blood all over my face, down my neck and staining my beautiful dress but I didn't care. I wanted more. Another bite. At hearing the heart beat from behind me I blurred to catch my prey attacking the man pinning him into the ground my fangs barring at him making their way to his throat before I was flipped over and pinned into the ground. "Now love I know you're the kinky sort but I will not tolerate you biting me while you wear another man on your lips" his deep voice filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see his sparkling eyes. Amusement and lust filled them. I licked my lips clean. "There" I smirked back at him and he chuckled at me but he kept me pinned into the ground and my lower body squirmed against him._

"_Now if you don't let me up I'm going to start thinking you have ulterior motives about keeping me in this position" I told him with a seductive wink trailing my fingers up his shirt to his bow tie before flicking my fingers against the edge. He smiled back at me before he lowered his face to my throat and I leaned my head back enjoying his hot breath on my already burning sensitive flesh. I gasped at feeling his hot tongue trail from my collar bone up the center of my neck to the tip of my chin letting the tip of his tongue flick across it before closing his mouth. I watched the veins under his eyes swim to the surface, the white's of his eyes turning blood red. "Not bad little ripper" he growled the words and I smirked at him my spin shivering, "Good because you're going to have to earn your second taste" I told him and he chuckled sitting up on his knees pulling me up into a sitting position against him. _

"_What were your words? Oh yes, I'd rather just take it" he growled and my eyes widened only to feel his elongated teeth pressing into my skin without breaking through while his hot tongue ravaged my neck and collar bones. Moaning I held onto his shoulders as he lifted me up higher so he wouldn't have to bend down to reach my skin, he pulled back from my neck his blue eyes darker then I remembered them. We both reacted at the same time, grabbing onto each other kissing passionately._

_Wrapping my arms around his neck our fangs grazed each other and pleasure swarmed through me. I needed more. His fangs bit down in my bottom lip and I gasped at the sudden attack and blood that now came from the wound but he didn't let a single drop go to waste. He pulled my bottom lip in between his as he sucked on it, nibbling gently as it healed itself. Growling I snapped and pushed him hard up against the alley wall kissing him hard only for him to flip me, burying his fingers into my hair his other hand gripping my waist lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist as our tongues fought for dominance. _

_The back door opened up but we ignored till the loudly beating hearts filled my ears. Breaking the kiss I looked over and spotted two girls leaving with a male. My lips turned upwards as hunger gripped me. "Have fun love" he whispered in my ear, "what don't you want to join?" I questioned him as he set me on my feet. "I'd rather watch the beauty of your kill." He told me his fingers caressing my cheek. I smirked at him and disappeared in flash only for loud screams to fill the back alley as I attacked letting blood cover the alley street. _

"_Time to wake up love" I heard his voice whisper in my ear, my eyes slowly opening and I stretched in the bed sitting up arching my back. Raising an eyebrow I was dressed in my t-shirt and jeans and tucked into the bed. Hm. Stefan must have put me to sleep after he got back from the funeral. I put my hands on the bed and furrowed my eyebrows at hearing the crunching of paper. Confused I looked over and there was a drawing on the bed. I picked it up to get a better look at it and my eyes widened at seeing it. It was a perfect drawing of me while I was sleeping. Furrowing my eyebrows I looked at the bottom corner._

'_You're still more radiant then the sun ~Nik'_

_Nik?_

_I froze at the drawing, by the perspective he would have to be sitting…I looked to my right and sure enough there was a chair set up right there. I got out and inspected it. Klaus's intoxicating aroma filled my nose. It was potent too, he had been sitting there a while too. "Sophie are you awake?" Stefan questioned knocking on the door. "Come on in" I told him putting the chair back quickly and hiding the drawing in my bed side table. Stefan came in with some coffee. "Thought you might like a cup after sleeping for a day" he chuckled handing it to me. I took it. "I've been out that long?" I questioned him and he nodded sitting on the edge of my bed._

_I sat next to him sipping my coffee. I had such a bad headache from all the dreams and memories shoving their way to the forefront of my brain. "Are you feeling all right?" He questioned me and I nodded. "Fine, just my head hurts. What with everything going on" I told him and he nodded understandingly. "Well I'd hate to add one more problem but we've got an issue" he told me. "Like what?" I questioned him. "When Damon rescued Caroline and Tyler, Tyler bit him" I told him and I looked up at him in shock. "What? But a werewolf bite is fatal!" I shouted getting to my feet. "I know, he didn't tell anyone but he attacked Elena. She's fine but he's gone delusional. I talked to Bonnie and she talked to the witches and they know someone who might have a cure." He told me, "Who?" I questioned him, "That's not important, I'll take care of the cure but I need you to keep Damon inside his room. Sheriff Forbes almost killed him today." He told me, I nodded. "Call me as soon as you know something" I told him hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. "I will, we won't lose him Sophie. I promise" he told me and I nodded kissing his cheek before going to Damon's room._


	6. Chapter 6: Delusional

_**Chapter 6: Delusional**_

_Stepping into the room my eyes widened at seeing Elena babying Damon. "Sophie" Damon whispered and I rushed by his side. Elena gasped and backed away from the bed as I glared at her before turning to Damon. I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair. "Hey big brother" I smiled at him. "Sophie" he grinned softly, "Father is calling for you, you're missing your engagement party" he told me and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Engagement party?" I questioned and he nodded. "To Jonathon Lockwood, he's announcing it to the entire town" he told me and I sighed. He was trapped in 1863._

"_Sh, I know rest now sweet brother. Rest" I cooed in his ear singing him a French lullaby that mother used to sing to us when we were sick or refusing to sleep. Halfway through the lullaby he fell asleep. "You were engaged to a Lockwood?" Elena questioned me, I looked over at her. "Once upon a time" I told her combing my fingers through Damon's hair wetting a rag and putting it on his forehead. "I didn't know you were married once" Elena said sitting on the other side of Damon's bed. "Engaged, not married. Big difference Elena" I told her, "sounds like a good story" Elena said and I looked at her and sighed. "Fine, I was sixteen when my father and Jonathon Lockwood arranged our engagement for the following year after my birthday." I told her._

_Mystic Falls 1863_

"_Sophie! Sohpie where are you?" Damon shouted but I was hiding to well for him to find me. He opened my wardrobe door and looked down at me raising an eyebrow. I smiled pitifully up at him. "We've been looking everywhere for you Sophie" He told me and I pouted, "I know but I don't want to marry Jonathon" I told him and he sighed. "This isn't your wedding day sister" he told me sitting down next to me. "Might as well be if Father's going to sell me off like cattle!" I snapped crossing my arms. He chuckled, "well what if I told you I had a plan for that?" He questioned me and I raised an eyebrow at that. "What kind of plan?" I questioned, "I'll let you know only if you go down to your engagement party and actually pretend you're happy." Damon told me and I sighed. "Fine" I told him._

_Present Day._

"_So what happened?" Elena questioned, "Well you know how Damon's plans work." I told her with a chuckle and she nodded. The night before my wedding Damon snuck into my room and snuck me out. He brought me to the stables, it was storming hard that day. What we know call a hurricane. Anyway he had Stefan's horse waiting for me. Our fastest mare." I told her and she nodded her head excitedly. "Well what happened?" She questioned engrossed in the story. "I ran away." I told her simply. "Into a hurricane" she said and I nodded. "Into a hurricane" I acknowledged. _

_Mystic Falls 1863_

_Thunder rolled in the sky and I shivered gripping Damon's hand tighter as he pulled me through the backyard and gardens into the stables. "Gabriella? Damon what's going on?" I questioned him seeing Stefan's horse saddled and waiting. Damon didn't waste time but picked me up setting me in the saddle. "I've contacted Aunt May in Georgia, you know the way Sophie. Run as fast as you can and don't look back." He told me, "But Damon?" I cried realizing I might never see my brother again. Damon squeezed my knee. "I love you Sophie so please never come back here again, I can't bare the thought of seeing you as an unhappy bride" he told me. I leaned down and kissing his cheek softly hugging him. "I love you brother" I told him, I had barely pulled back from the hug when Damon smacked Gabriella hard on her flank making her propel forwards into the rain. _

_I held the reigns tightly but they were slick in the water. I took the trail way through the woods to Old Wickery bridge. I had to cross it if I had any hope of getting to Georgia. Gabriella jumped at every crack of lightning or rumble of thunder. Reaching the bridge I could hear my father's shouts as well as loud hoof beats smacking into the muddy Earth. They knew. "Faster" I urged Gabriella and she sped up. Racing down the path, we were half way across the bridge when lightning struck a nearby tree. Gabriella reared up, my thighs gripped the saddle but the y were far too wet from the rain. _

_I screamed as Gabriella started bucking, the thunder and rushing water of the river scaring her. I was thrown from the saddle and I fell being engulfed in the rushing water as Gabriella took off running. I gasped and quickly swam under the bridge holding onto the side of it for my dear life._

_Present Day._

"_Then what?" Elena questioned but I looked back at Damon who was groaning and stirring restlessly in his dreams. I took over his dreams putting him in a peaceful one. A good memory of him teaching Stefan how to play football. "Then I met Elijah" I told her, "You were turned by Elijah?" She questioned me and I nodded. "He almost ran me over with his carriage" I chuckled, "but that's a different story" I told her only for my phone to go off. I pulled it out seeing Stefan's name. "Mind watching him?" I questioned her and she shook her head no. I left the room closing the door behind me before picking up. _

"_Stefan?" I questioned, "yeah it's me. Good news and bad news" he told me. "What?" I questioned him not being able to take anymore bad news. "I have a way of getting the cure" he told me, "on what condition?" I questioned him, "A decade long ripper binge with Klaus" He told me. "A decade? But Stefan if you let the ripper out for that long there's no going back." I told him knowing from experience. "I know but what other choice do I have Sophie?" I demanded, "put Klaus on the phone let me talk to him" I snapped. "No Sophie, if it saves Damon's life…." He started only for the phone to be pulled away from him. "Sophie love so good to hear your voice again" Klaus's British accent filled my ear._

"_What you didn't get enough invading my dreams?" I demanded from him, "Oh love I didn't manipulate your dreams those were all you love" he told me, "Impossible" I spat, "I would have remembered…" "what remembered Elijah compelling you? Don't be ridiculous" he said. "You know what Klaus I'm not talking about this with you, what do you think you're doing messing with my brother?" I demanded from him, "Oh come on now love he came to me it's not like I purposely had a wolf bite your brother. It just happened" he told me, "well how perfect for you, you're a hybrid now and you have your ripper best friend back you always seem to the be the one that wins." I growled, "oh love well if you joined this side then you would too" he told me, "and why would I ever want to join your side?" I demanded, "because love I'm the only one that can explain your partial memories too you. That is unless you'd rather let your brain take the slow way into figuring it out." He told me and I growled._

"_Oh I always did love it when you growled for me" Klaus snickered and I punched the wall. "This isn't funny Klaus! This is my family that you're fucking with!" I snarled furious feeling my fangs protruding from my gums in anger. "Turn around love and don't say I never gave you anything" he chuckled before the phone hung up. I raised an eyebrow at my phone before turning around. My eyes widened at seeing Katherine standing there. I smirked devilishly._

"_Katherine, so good to see you" I snarled grabbing her throat and pinning her into the wall. She grabbed my arm and tried to pry it off but with my added werewolf strength she was helpless. I bared my fangs at her, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't bite you right now and watch you go mad with delusions of the daughter that was taken away from you" I growled. Fear filled her eyes for a second before her cocky attitude came back. "A vial of Klaus's blood. Cure to werewolf bites, funny cause since you're a hybrid can your blood heal too?" She questioned curious. I went to grab it but she pulled it back. "The vial for you letting me go" Katherine bargained. My eyes narrowed, "I suggest you run fast Katherine because once Damon's healed I'm hunting you down" I snarled grabbing the vial from her and throwing her down the hallway._

_She landed on her ass staring at me in shock before she got up and ran for the hills. I turned around on the spot and threw the door open making Elena jump, I froze in my footsteps at seeing she was leaning over Damon her lip gloss smeared, the same lip gloss that now coated Damon's lips. My eyes hardened and Elena backed away from Damon in fright that I might attack her. I ripped the cork out of the bottle and pried Damon's mouth open. "Sophie?" He questioned curious, "Shut up and drink Damon" I told him as the blood dripped into his mouth. "What is that?" Elena questioned and I glared at her. "The cure, Stefan made a deal with Klaus to get it." I told her, "Stefan? What kind of deal?" She demanded I put the cork back in the bottle before turning to Elena. _

"_Are you sure you care? Or did I imagine your tongue down my dying brother's throat?" I growled pinning her by her throat into the wall. "It wasn't like that…" She gasped my fingers tightened on her throat. "It wasn't huh? Well while you're busy whoring it out to Damon my brother just exchanged his freedom to Klaus for this cure. Interesting how Stefan chose our brother over the likes of you." I snarled and watched the hurt build up in her eyes. The tears swelling. "A Katherine stand in." I spat letting her go as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Now get the hell out of my house" I growled dangerously at her making it very clear that I would hurt her terribly if she didn't run now. She looked at Damon quickly before grabbing her jacket and purse and ran from the room._


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting

_**Chapter 7: Hunting**_

_Damon spent the first two weeks mad at me for hurting Elena's throat. I didn't give a damn. My twin was in the hands of Klaus thanks to her and him. We fought. Damon lost. He crawled back to Elena to get nursed back to health. Yeah insert eye roll now._

_I sat on my bed with a map and a pen, I had already followed the leads through Florida. Nothing. What was Klaus even looking for in Florida? "Hey knock, knock" Caroline smiled, I looked up at her and smiled back as her and Tyler stepped into my room. "Hey guys what's up?" I questioned her, "Just checking in, we're going to the movies you want to come?" She questioned me and I raised an eyebrow. "As a third wheel? No thanks" I smiled shaking my head only for Caroline to give me a look and I smirked back at her. "What are you doing?" Tyler questioned me, "Tracking Stefan and Klaus, they've swept through Florida and Georgia but I don't know where they are now" I told him, he leaned over to look at the map. _

"_Huh" he said, "what?" I questioned him, "Just when I was with Jules she had a werewolf friend who lived in Pensicola, he had relatives in Georgia." He told me, "werewolves?" I questioned him and he nodded and realization hit me. "He's hunting down a pack" I muttered, "of course!" I snapped furious with myself for not seeing it first. "Tyler do you know where this pack is?" He questioned me, "Well the only pack around is in Tennessee. They gather in these mountains for the full moon so they don't have to chain themselves up" He told me pointing to a mountain ridge on the map. It would be two days before the next full moon._

"_Oh thank you Tyler!" I grabbed him in a hug, "why is he hunting werewolves?" Caroline questioned, "to make more hybrids, they have to be werewolves first" I told her, "then who did you become a hybrid? Unless Klaus turned you?" She questioned and I shook my head. "I come from a werewolf bloodline, my mother had an affair and my father was a rogue wolf passing through town. Anyway I hadn't triggered my werewolf curse till I made my first kill as a vampire." I explained, "and triggered your werewolf side" Tyler said and I nodded. "Then why doesn't he do that? Hunt werewolves in hibernation as it were?" Caroline questioned, "Because then they wouldn't be loyal to him." I explained to her, "like me for instance. I'm a hybrid but since he didn't create me he's not my alpha so I don't have any loyalties to him." I tried to explain to her and she nodded._

"_Okay I think I got it. Oh before I forget here" she said handing me a piece of paper. It was another news clipping of two girls being brutally murdered in Tennessee. "Thanks" I told her getting up pulling my tennis shoes on. "Where are you going?" Caroline questioned, "to check it out, besides I'd rather not stick around for Elena's birthday" I told her brushing my hair really quick. "That's not any better?" Tyler questioned me and I shook my head no. "Nope she's still stringing Damon along" I growled, Caroline sighed but nodded. "Look Caroline sorry if I don't get along with Elena, but I'm still always here for you Care" I told her hugging her. She hugged me back. "Thanks Soph, I just wish things weren't so complicated right now" she muttered. "When isn't it Care?" I laughed winking at Tyler goodbye before leaving the room._

"_Where are you going?" Damon questioned me, "None of your business" I told him only for him to block my path. "Little birdie said you were going to Tennessee to check out a recent animal attack" he told me. I glared at him, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's no concern of yours" I told him walking around him. "Well I just happen to be heading there myself" he told me, "oh well good luck with that" I fake smiled at him about to grab my car keys but he grabbed his and pushed me towards his car. "So why don't we just save on gas and go together?" He questioned, "Because I'm not interested to hearing you moan and groan about Elena the entire way" I spat at him. "Okay then we'll put her in the do not discuss pile, besides I miss my baby sister" Damon pouted at me and I sighed. _

"_Not one word of her" I told him holding up a finger, "Not one" he promised shrugging it off as he opened my door for me. I sighed and got in. "So you've been tracking them down too huh?" He questioned me and I nodded, "might be" I told him, "can we just drop the whole mystery answers?" He questioned me, "fine. Yes I am and so are you" I told him and he nodded only for the car to go silent. "So you've been having those nightmares again" Damon started and I gave him a look. I didn't want to talk about those. "Are they of the twenties?" He questioned me, "Yeah" I muttered looking away from him. "Well if it's any help Sophie, I only saw you the once" he told me and I nodded. "I know you've told me" I said, "yes but what I didn't tell you was that Elijah wasn't there by accident" he said and I looked over at him. Even though my memories were slowly coming back to me I still couldn't remember exactly how I ended up in Elijah's care again._

_I had been running from him for twenty years and one day I just woke up in a hotel suite and he was there with a fresh cup of blood. "What do you mean he wasn't there by accident?" I questioned him, "I mean that you weren't the only one he was looking for" he said and I looked away. If my dreams were in fact memories then I was with Klaus and Rebekah, siblings. Elijah's siblings. So then he must have been there looking for Klaus still and he just happened to find me along the way. "What's the deal between you and Elijah anyway?" Damon questioned me, I sighed looking over at him. "What Damon worried that Elijah and I are lovers and have crazy hot vampire sex?" I questioned him and he made a disgusted face. "One disgusting, two I'd kill him, and three the prissy Elijah probably never even takes his shirt off so I doubt that he's ever had sex." Damon told me and I shook my head. "Just keep thinking that Damon" I told him._

"_All right so then if you won't answer that question then why are you dreaming of Klaus?" He questioned me, "not answering that one either" I told him with a smile. "Well I could always read your diary till you tell me" Damon pointed out and I gave him a look. "Please Damon, Stefan's the one that writes down all of his inner thoughts and monologues" I said faking a deep brooding voice and he rolled his eyes. "Oh so then this isn't yours?" He questioned reaching behind my seat and pulling out a faded journal. "It's from the twenties, aren't you a little bit curious?" He questioned me flipping it open. I grabbed it from him and tied it closed again. Beyond writing the words that now fill its pages I never once read it. _

"_Oh you don't want to know do you?" He questioned me, "to relive my ripper days? No I don't" I told him coldly throwing the book away furious with myself all of a sudden. "Oh come on, you looked like you were having fun. Had the boys all tripping over each other just to speak to you. Then you'd pick one or two and take them out back and have your wicked way with them." Damon taunted me, "I said I don't want to know Damon" I told him, "Ah but your brain's going to force you to remember anyway so you might as well hear it from yourself first" He told me picking up the book again and handing it to me. I glared at him before flipping it open. "If it'll get you to shut up" I snapped flipping to the twenties and to Gloria's bar._

_But the pages were blotched with ink, or in some places completely scratched out. No mention of Klaus, Rebekah, or anyone or anything. The journal was impossible to read. "What?" Damon questioned me, "It's ruined, It's impossible to read" I told him tossing the book into the back seat. "So what's the deal between you and Elena?" I question him, "There's no deal" he told me and I gave him a look. "Please you've been spending more time with her then with Andy." I told him and he rolled his eyes. "Who evading questions now?" I taunted him and he made a face before pulling up to a old three story white house. "This is it" Damon said parking and getting out. I got out as well and went up to the door and pushed it open pushing my hand through the doorway and sighed in relief that there was no barrier. _

_Damon brushed past me to be the first one to enter the house and I rolled my eyes. Smelling the blood I walked into the living room and saw the two girls sitting on the couch, their bodies were ripped apart and put back together. Stefan's handiwork. Damon grabbed the rug off the ground and threw it over them, "Damon look" I told him bending down at the handle that was imbedded into the floor. Damon raised an eyebrow and grabbed it lifting it open revealing a metal cellar with chains hanging off the walls. I noticed the all to familiar claw marks on the walls. "Werewolves" I muttered, I was right. They were hunting a nearby werewolf pack. _

"_Great" Damon muttered closing the door before throwing gasoline on the carpet and lighting it on fire to cover Stefan's tracks only for his phone to go off. It was Elena. I rolled my eyes, "Aren't you coming?" Damon questioned me, I looked over at him. "I'll catch up with you later, sounds like you have an emergency there. I want to follow up with an old lead." I told him, "need some help?" He questioned me and I shook my head no. "I'll catch up with you later Damon" I told him before disappearing in a flash. I didn't want him following me. _

_I could get Klaus to tolerate me, but I seriously doubted he would tolerate Damon. Reaching the bar I could feel Stefan was inside. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the bar looking for Ray. I spotted him at the bar, he had just sat down, "Ray" I greeted walking up to him. He turned to look at me before pausing. "Sophie? What are you doing around here?" He questioned me curious, "cashing in a favor" I told him and he raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?" He questioned, "to get the hell out of here" I growled spotting Stefan. His eyes were on me, he was happy to see me but dread filled his stance and features. _

_If Stefan was here Klaus wouldn't be far behind if he wasn't here already. "Sophie so wonderful to see you again" Klaus said leaning on the bar on Ray's other side and I tensed. Ray looked over at him and sensed the danger that lay in him. "Who are you?" Ray demanded, "My name is Klaus and Ray I've been looking for you, what with you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon pun intended" he chuckled at his joke and I rolled my eyes. "What do you want with me?" Ray demanded standing up only for Stefan to force him back in his seat. "I wouldn't try anything Ray you see my friend here as compelled everyone in this bar not to help you," Klaus told him before turning to me. I shivered at his gaze memories of what he could do with that talented tongue back in the twenties filled my vision and I was curious to find out if he had gotten any better in the time difference._

_He smirked, "take a seat love and enjoy the show" Klaus told me not compelling me but a clear warning not to interfere. I growled sitting down on a bar stool and he smirked before turning back to Ray. "Now my friend here is just the simple vampire, ripper though so I suggest you watch it. While I'm a bit different. A little vampire, a little wolf" Klaus smirked. "What?" Ray questioned looking at me. "I thought you were the only one" Ray told me, "She was till I broke my curse a couple moons back. Now Ray you will direct me to your pack so I can make more like me." He smirked threateningly and I shivered at the tone of his voice, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. Stefan noticed it and slipped between Ray and me casually leaning against the bar so I was hidden behind him and out of Klaus's direct line of sight. I squeezed the back of his shirt in thanks before looking out over the bar. _

"_All right Ray we're gonna play a little game called Truth or Wolf's bane" Stefan said pulling out a bag of his pocket and I leaned away from it recognizing the smell. "You know love you used to find this enjoyable" Klaus told me, "Don't call me that" I growled my eyes narrowing at him as I sipped my drink. He was casually resting back in his chair, his feet up on the bar behind my shoulders as I looked out into it trying to ignore what Stefan was doing to Ray. "Call you what love?" Klaus questioned in a playful tone, "love. Stop calling me that. I'm not your love, sweetie, darling, lovely or play thing so I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as such" I growled at him warningly. His face turned serious as he put his feet down and leaning forwards coming within an inches of me, I looked away but he grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb pulling my face back to him. "You love do not tell me what to do" his fingers tightening and I winced at the pain it caused._

"_You know Klaus you used to find that enjoyable" I shoved his words right back into his face, his blue eyes turned a shade darker as they staid hard for a fraction of a second before he chuckled letting my chin go. "You're quiet right" he snickered lowering his hand to my waist as he pulled me roughly out of my chair and up against his side while he sat down putting his feet back up on the bar casually. "Let me go" I snapped at him, "I don't think I will. You wandered quite willingly in here so I think it's only fair if you stay awhile. After all don't you miss your brother?" Klaus snickered gesturing to Stefan playing darts, using Ray as the dart board. _

_I clenched my jaw glaring at Klaus. "He's not like that anymore" I snapped at him. He leaned forwards slightly, his white cotton shirt hugging his chest perfectly. Necklaces wrapped around his neck before disappearing under his shirt. "Take a good look love, yes he is" Klaus told me seriously his voice soft and I looked away refusing to meet his gaze only for my phone to go off. I pulled it out seeing it was Damon I was about to answer it when Klaus caught my wrist. I looked up at him. "Pick up but don't mention me or Stefan" he told me, "or you're brother dies. I'll even let you pick which one" he warned. I nodded and he let go of my wrist. "Hey Damon" I greeted, "hey where are you?" Damon questioned me. "Uh still running on that lead." I told him, "has it brought you anywhere?" He questioned, "if it did Damon I would already be home right now" I told him and he nodded. "Well if you miss the birthday party you're going to have Caroline to deal with." Damon warned me, "let her cry if she wants too. Bad signal, you're breaking up, bye Damon" I hung up the phone. _

"_Who's birthday party?" Klaus questioned me, "a friend's. Caroline's throwing it" I told him. "You know the perky blonde vampire, who just happens to be my best friend that you tried to sacrifice" I told him. "Yes the one who's in love with that werewolf that bit your brother and got Stefan in this mess. I'm quite aware" Klaus winked at me drinking his Brandy. "Now come have a drink" Klaus said ordering another round. "I make it a point not to drink with my brother's associates" I told him sticking with my soda. "Well love that's never stopped you before" Klaus snickered handing me the shot. I glared at him. "Are you gonna leave me alone for five minutes if I take the shot?" I questioned him curious, "if you don't use your phone in any way shape or form or try to leave this bar then yes." Klaus told me clinking his shot glass against mine. My eyes narrowed._

_What the hell?_

_If it got me five minutes away from him this one shot was worth it._

_I took it quickly only to feel my throat burn. I coughed trying to get the liquid out but it sizzled and burned my throat. I looked at Klaus accusingly and he just smiled before I felt a needle being pushed into my neck and more vervain/wolfs bane concoction filling my system. "There you go love, five minutes of peace and quite as promised" he snickered catching me as I fell forwards. "Bastard" I growled as my eyes dropped closed of their own accord._


	8. Chapter 8: Hiccup

_**Chapter 8: Hiccup**_

"_You sure you don't need a break Stefan? Ray can be quite heavy" I heard Klaus's voice. Groaning I lifted my head up vaguely aware of the slight rocking motion my body was under. "Whats it going on?" I questioned trying to open my eyes more than a few millimeters. "Ah Sophie love you're finally awake" Klaus chuckled, opening my eyes fully I looked around. We were walking through a forest, or well correction Stefan and Klaus were walking through a forest. Ray was across Stefan's shoulders passed out while my legs were wrapped around Klaus's waist and my arms around his neck. My chest pressed into his back. _

"_You all right Soph?" Stefan questioned me reaching up to squeeze my arm. I nodded, "killer migraine though. What the hell happened?" I questioned, "you got your five minutes of peace of quiet, well it was actually more then five minutes but I thought you wouldn't complain" Klaus snickered and I glared at him. "You drugged me!" I accused, "Guilty" Klaus smiled at me and my eyes narrowed. Conceited asshole. _

"_Where are we?" I questioned, "the mountains, Ray here has led us straight to the pack. But then again you probably knew where they were the whole time didn't you? And before you try to lie I found this in your back pocket" He said holding up the map that I had used in tracking them down. "Well it wasn't hard to figure out what the first thing a hybrid would want." I told him, "Smart girl" Klaus taunted, "you know my feet are resting right near your groin I'd be careful what you say to me or they might just slip!" I growled in his ear only to feel his fingers pinch my butt harshly. "OW!" I screamed wiggling trying to get away from his hands before realizing that they were laced under my butt so I could rest on them. "Again with the threats? I could have sworn that we've been over this already" Klaus told me and I glared at him only for us to walk in through the clearing where the pack was setting up camp getting ready for the full moon tonight._

"_Sophie" Amy recognized me, Klaus and Stefan both looked to me but I smiled wearily at her. "Hey Amy" I greeted her back only for Klaus to set me on my feet. "Who are you friends?" She questioned her eyes staying on Klaus. "He's not exactly a friend" I told her and her shoulders tensed as she kept her human boyfriend behind her. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus" Klaus said calmly watching as fear filled the pack as Amy backed up slowly. "You're the hybrid" Amy said her eyes flicking to me and I looked away. "You've heard of me. Fantastic" he smiled and it sent shivers down my spine. The need to change and run making my bones ache for the change as Stefan tossed Ray to the ground in front of them. With his hands free Stefan reach out taking my hand gently. I squeezed his hand back as he pulled me behind him away from Klaus. Klaus turned to us and gestured to sit at the large rock in the clearing. Stefan pulled me over to it sitting in front of me using as much of his body as he could to keep me out of Klaus's line of sight._

"_It's quite fascinating actually, a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon a vampire who isn't burned by the sun" he said his eyes resting on me besides Stefan's best attempts. "A true hybrid" his rough voice made my stomach clench, my heart beat picked up just by the look in his eyes. It was a look I was familiar with but hadn't seen in almost ninety years. Soft, caring, captivating with an edge of danger and wonder wrapped up in one. His dark blonde hair in its usual messy curls at the front and dark colored lips in a gentle thoughtful reminiscent smile and I realized he missed the past._

_Stefan glanced between us at seeing the exchange of looks before I looked away a blush coloring my cheeks only for Ray to arch off the ground gasping for breath. "Excellent timing Ray. Very dramatic" Klaus noted leaning forwards, his accent saying the word dramatic wonderfully. No stop it. Don't think like that. I looked back over at Amy and she was glaring at me. I smiled apologetically at her. I'm not the one that led them here. "What's happening to me?" Ray gasped his eyes resting on me. His friend. "Stefan" Klaus said turning to my brother. His back tensed as he stood up. This wasn't the ripper Stefan, this was I'm going to act bad Stefan but my humanity is still on. He looked around at the wolf pack, "are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it. He will die" Stefan said facing Amy. I refused to look at her, her boyfriend was human. He spent every full moon with her in the woods. Stupid to put himself so close to a dangerous mindless creature but hey that's what you do for love._

"_Doesn't take much, just a sip" Klaus said, I looked up at feeling Stefan's eyes on me. I met them, glanced at Amy's boyfriend before looking away. "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend? Along for the ride" Klaus questioned standing up to look at each person quickly. I shared a look with Amy. She was also glancing at her boyfriend wearily. I tensed at seeing Klaus turning, he was looking at Amy as well before following her eyes to her boyfriend. His lips parting as his dark blue eyes lit up like it was Christmas and he got his favorite toy. "You" he said simply before attacking, his fangs coming out and his eyes bleeding black and amber as he sunk his fangs into the boy's forearms before throwing him to Stefan. Who slammed him into the ground next to Ray. "No!" Amy shouted running forwards but Klaus caught her throat. "That's your choice sweetheart you join us or you die" Klaus told Amy holding the side of her face. "I'd rather die than become a vampire" Amy hissed, "wrong choice" Klaus growled biting into his wrist and shoving it into Amy's mouth before snapping her neck. "She'll thank me for that later" he chuckled dropping her to the ground. "NO!" I screamed running and skidding next to Amy shoving Klaus away from her. "Amy, Amy" I chanted smacking at her face. Feeling for a pulse anything to wake her up and to stop the transition from happening._

"_Don't worry love, give her time she'll come around" Klaus told me and I glared at him. "What the hell did you do?" I snarled at him, "She didn't want this! What to be a hybrid? I've been one longer then you Klaus and trust me it sucks!" I screamed at him shoving against his chest pushing him backwards. He reacted grabbing my arms his eyes still black, the amber of his eyes glaring at me and his fangs showing dangerously. "I did your friend a favor so I suggest you thank me" Klaus growled, "cursing them is not a favor Klaus, you should know that" I snapped at him. He held his hand up to hit me but stopped just short of my cheek. "That love is a warning it won't happen again now sit over there stay still and shut up" he growled tossing me to the rock. I growled at him and stood up defiantly as he turned to the rest of the pack. "Okay…now who's next?" He smiled and I glared. What did I ever see in him? I watched Amy's body hoping she'd wake up soon._

_Ray came over and sat next to me as Klaus and Stefan worked through the pack, feeding them, then killing them and keeping an eye on the human so he could be used later. "I'm sorry" I whispered to him, "it's okay. I know you didn't want any of this" he said clenching his chest as he rocked back and forth slightly. "Are you okay?" I questioned him concerned, he was blubbering and starting to cry but holding it back as his body shook. "They're all dead, they're all dead" he said looking at me and I nodded. "I'm sorry" I told him reaching out putting my hand on his shoulder, Stefan leaning against the tree behind me ready to grab me in case something goes wrong. "He's through his transition, he should be feeling better soon" Klaus said watching Ray critically. _

"_So is this your master plan? To build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan questioned, Klaus tensed his eyebrows came down slightly. "No" he said forcibly and it brought my eyes up to him. "No not slaves, soldiers" he said and I rolled my eyes. "They weren't given a choice Klaus, but to have it forced on them. Sounds like slaves to me" I muttered. "Comrades" Klaus said again emphasizing the word and I rolled my eyes. "And for what war might I ask?" Stefan questioned him curious, I had to admit I was curious too. "Well you don't arm yourself after war has been declared Stefan, you build your army up so big that no one ever dares pick the fight" Klaus said. I looked up at Stefan. The worst part of this was that logic actually made sense._

"_And what makes you so sure that they'll be loyal to you since you killed them?" I questioned curious of his answer. His eyes softened again as they rested on me. "It's pretty easy to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn Stefan once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder" Klaus chuckled at the last part making Stefan snicker exposing his own set of dimples as he shook his head. "Is that why you're keeping me around? Waiting for my attitude adjustment?" Stefan questioned but I ignored him, Ray stuttered spluttering saliva. It grabbed Klaus's attention and he sat on Ray's other side grabbing his face to look at him better to examine his eyes. "You'll know why I've decided to keep your around once I've decided that you're ready to know" Klaus told him letting go of Ray's face but the concerned look didn't disappear from his features. "Something's wrong" Klaus said causing Stefan to bend down looking at him too checking his eyes for himself. "Oh…that shouldn't be happening should it?" Stefan questioned Klaus not bothering to hide the sarcasm. _

"_Well obviously" Klaus growled back at him standing up crossing one arm over his abdomen holding his other elbow while he pressed the knuckle of his index finger against his lips in concentration. "You said it was going to feel better" Ray said turning to me. "I know sweetie, I know it should. Something's not going right" I told him running my fingers through his hair trying to reassure him. "it doesn't feel better. Maybe your blood will fix this." Ray suggested, I looked up at Klaus and he crossed both of his arms now. "Some master race" Stefan commented, "lose the attitude" Klaus warned him only for Amy to pop up gasping for breath. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend" Klaus told him, Derek stood up and walked over to Amy and fed her. I looked away. _

_They were all going to die tonight._

"_AH!" I screamed getting shoved by Ray into Stefan knocking both of us to the ground before he snarled exposing his fangs before racing off into the woods. I sat up quickly. "You okay?" Stefan questioned me concerned and I nodded. "I think so" I told him. "Good now go get him Stefan" Klaus ordered him. Stefan looked at me before back at Klaus and back at me. I nodded telling him it was okay before he disappeared after Ray. "If my brother get's bitten by a werewolf I'll never forgive you" I told him plainly crossing my arms and he smirked at me. "Make sure Amy doesn't kill Derek, we still need him after all" Klaus told me before disappearing. I grabbed Amy pulling her off him. "Amy control yourself! This is your boyfriend remember?" I snarled at her showing my teeth in warning. She backed down. "Oh God, Derek. What happened?" She questioned, "Klaus turned you. Ray's not doing to good. Let's hope you'll do better" I told her. "How could you?" She demanded, "bring them here? We trusted you!" Amy yelled at me. "Amy I swear I didn't…." I started only to get cut off by Klaus as he came back in the clearing. "Oh don't worry she didn't share your secret, Ray did. Quite willing to talk after being tortured by wolfs bane. Rather pathetic really." Klaus commented looking around as other started waking up. A huge grin crossed his face in satisfaction as he walked through them._

_I returned my attention back to Amy crouching in front of her, she was shaking and her eyes were starting to bleed. It was happening to her too. None of them would survive._


	9. Chapter 9: Vulnerable

_**Chapter 9: Vulnerable**_

"_Bad news my friend, it's the end of the road for you" Klaus told Derek turning him around before sinking his teeth into Derek's throat. I watched, my own teeth lengthening at the smell of fresh blood. The familiar butterfly touches on my upper cheeks and I knew my eyes were black and gold. I looked up after watching a trail of blood soak the back of Derek's shirt to see Klaus's eyes on me. I looked away quickly and forced the hunger back down forcing my face to return to normal. _

_He dropped Derek to the ground and I stood up at feeling the threat looming. The wolves or well hybrids now were standing up and just walking around in circles like zombies. "Careful love, there's only one alpha here" Klaus told Amy warning her that he would kill her if she challenge him. I rolled my eyes. Alpha my ass. "Bloody hell" he growled and I looked up, he rarely used that swear. A few of the hybrid females started approaching me and I let my teeth lengthen in warning flashing them with a growl making it clear not to pick a fight with me. That didn't stop them as they attacked, I turned quickly diving my fist into the nearest one's chest ripping out her heart. Klaus's fury be damned._

_Another bit my shoulder and I turned on the spot stomping her knee cap before ripping her head off sinking my fangs into another female before biting through her neck, blood dripping my fangs as I growled at the others. "Let's get this over with quickly love" Klaus told me not even standing three feet from me. "Like pulling off a band aid" I told him his own fangs showing as we attacked slaughtering the wolf pack as they went rabid turning on us. "That is not the brightest idea you've ever had" I told him wiping my bloody hands off on my jeans. "Well love then this should make up for it" He said holding up a six pack and walking over. "Where did you get that?" I questioned him, "Found it in the tent" he said gesturing behind him. I nodded as he handed me one. I looked up at him. "This doesn't change anything Klaus" I told him, "Wouldn't expect it to love" he told me as I took the bottle. "Will you please stop calling me that?" I questioned him sitting down on the rock. "And why would I do that?" He questioned, "Because you call every girl you see love" I told him, "oh and you want the title to be exclusive?" He questioned me taking a swig from his beer trying to keep the conversation light but it was pretty hard to do when failure was all around him._

"_In your dreams" I told him clinking my beer bottle against his before taking a swig. He smiled softly before finishing his bottle and getting into another one. "God it's so hot" I groaned leaning forwards and ripping my jeans at mid thigh. I didn't want to walk around in blood covered jeans anyway. "Ah well feel free to walk around naked I won't protest" he told me holding his hands up and I rolled my eyes. "How'd I know you were going to say something like that?" I questioned him curious and he smiled at me his face fully turned towards me the full moon above us bathing him in moonlight. He looked ethereal. "Because whether you want to acknowledge it or not I see you" he told me. "Everyone sees me Nik" I told him without thinking and he smirked and I froze glancing up at him nervously. "Don't be frightened, I always did love it when you called me that. But then again" he said leaning closer into me invading my personal space and the musky bloody aroma of him swept over me and made me shiver and I tried to ignore the sudden condensation between my thighs. My teeth practically aching to get a bite of him, the urge to change and just run burning my veins. I usually liked to spend my full moon's running through the woods. But I couldn't do that now. To run with Klaus? I couldn't bare it. I might as well have rolled over exposing my belly to him and that was just not an option. _

"_You were usually screaming it" he told me, his voice deeper, rougher I blushed but didn't avoid looking at his eyes but instead stared him down. "Probably out of anger or frustration" I told him, "a type of frustration but what can I say I was always pretty good at releasing your frustration" he winked at me his lips turned upwards in a smile. My eyes narrowed playfully as I swatted at him. "And if I remember correctly I always had you speaking in tongues" I retorted back and he chuckled. "Don't know what you're talking about love" he muttered looking back out at the hybrids and I did the same. The mood had gotten to close back there. We looked up at hearing Stefan's approach. He had Ray slung over his shoulders before tossing him to the ground for the second time that day dead. "They went rabid" Klaus said but Stefan gripped his arm tightly and I ran to him. "Stefan? What's wrong" I demanded pulling his hand away from his forearm and my eyes widened at seeing the festering bite on his arm. It looked a lot worse than Damon's. "Some of them we killed….others just bled out" disappointment filling his tone. I held Stefan's cheek hugging him as he held onto me for support. I looked over at Klaus as he stood up approaching us. "In the end…..they're all dead" he said his face calm before it flashed to furry in less then a second. He turned on the spot throwing his beer and it exploded against the rock as he screamed. But it wasn't in furry as I had first thought. _

_His tone was filled with pain, disappointment, loss. He was just expressing it through anger. He turned back at us, "I did everything I WAS TOLD!" He shouted his arms flexing with pent up rage and disappointment, his face contorting in pain and he looked like he was about to cry. He paused pressing his finger against his lip, controlling it. Pushing the pain back down and the wetness in his eyes disappeared. "I should be able to turn them" he said his tone back to angry. "I broke the curse, I killed the werewolf" he started running through the ritual again and Stefan and I shared a glance before quickly looking away so we wouldn't get caught. Klaus was to preoccupied to notice. _

"_I killed the vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He looked so confused, his eyebrows together, lips apart as he talked. Stefan's heart beat picked up at the mentioning of Elena. Klaus paused for a second before slowly looking up meeting Stefan's eyes and staring him down as if waiting for him to crack with some type of information but Stefan looked away. "You look like hell" Klaus told him his back straightening, his mood calming down in a cold, dead resolve. Stefan staggered slightly so I tightened my grip on him keeping him up. "Last I checked I'm dying, and you don't want to heal me" Stefan told me and I looked at Klaus sharply my eyes narrowing at him. He noticed the look I was giving him and his eyes softened before he looked over at the dead Ray._

"_I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice" Stefan justified himself, Klaus looked back up at Stefan and me. My eyes begging him to heal my brother. "I failed you and I'm sorry" Stefan said and I saw the tears in his eyes again as he looked at me. As he looked at Stefan. He was really upset about this. Stefan let go of me and walked in front of Klaus, Klaus's face hardened. "Do what you have to do" Stefan said knowing Klaus was going to kill him for failing him. I gasped covering my mouth in horror. Klaus's eyes flickered over to me and they softened at seeing the tears fresh in my eyes and threatening to spill out on my cheeks if he killed my brother._

"_It should have worked" Klaus said before turning walking away from Stefan. What was he doing? Going to let the bite kill Stefan slowly? He bent over picking up a beer bottle turning around slowly. Staring at me for a second or two before he bit into his palm his yellow eyes blazing before letting the blood drip into the beer bottle snarling at the pressure he put on his hand to get enough blood into the bottle before stepping towards Stefan offering the beer bottle much like had had me. "Bottom's up, we're leaving" he smiled, at him. Stefan stepped forwards taking the beer bottle as Klaus walked around him to me. I didn't move as he approached me, his hand came out touching my neck gently. I watched him warily. "Don't fret love, there was once a time when you enjoyed me feeding from your neck" Klaus chuckled pushing my shirt sleeve down to inspect my shoulder. I looked remembering I was bitten during the attack but it was all healed up. The left over blood still staining my shirt. "Fancy that, your blood cures you too." Klaus mused, I rubbed my soar shoulder and nodded. "Fancy that" I mimicked him, and he smirked. "I suggest you change or you're going to draw to much attention to us" Klaus told me handing me some clothes. I took them. "Us?" I questioned him, "Unless you'd rather leave then be my guest" he said gesturing to the woods. "Though if you left you wouldn't find out just exactly how well I see you" Klaus told me. I paused. He had a point._

_These dreams had been plaguing me for weeks now. I had to know if they were real or not. Or just how real they were. "And you'll tell me everything?" I questioned him, "About us yes love" he said smiling at me. "Good" I told him before walking off behind a tent so I could change into the denim shorts and decided to still wear my top. It wasn't too bad off. Walking back over to the boys Klaus held his hand out to me. I stared at it before glaring back up at him and he gave me a soft pitiful look. I couldn't help it. I found my hand in his and his fingers tightened around it and I felt a shock run through me as butterflies exploded in my stomach. I looked up at him to see if he experience it too but he was looking at the dead hybrids around us._

_He was so sad._

_He looked back at me feeling my eyes on him. "It appears you're the only comrade I have left" he said softly before turning and leaving the clearing at a leisure walk. His free arm swinging back and forth as he moved from one foot to the other in his natural swagger. "You're beautiful when you cry" I told him quietly enough so Stefan wouldn't hear me. He looked up at me. "I didn't cry" he told me sternly. "Just because your tears didn't touch your cheeks doesn't me you didn't cry" I told him not noticing as he interlaced our fingers pressing our palms firmly against each other as we walked. "Whatever you say Niklaus" I told him with a smile and he pause his head tilted to the side staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him stopping. "What?" I questioned him, "you just called me Niklaus" he told me. "No I didn't" I told him. "Yes you did" he said. "No I didn't, I don't even know where that name came from!" I told him pointedly, "think about it love. Yes you do" he told me before starting the walk again pulling me along as he took the lead. _

_Klaus's POV_

_She's remembering._

_I watched her in the rearview mirror, she was curled up in the backseat her head resting in between the window and the seat her body tilted to the side so her body rested across the seat, my jacket covering her shoulders and torso as she slept. "Look let's be honest with each other, what's going on between you and my sister?" Stefan questioned, "Oh to be fair Stefan she was been long mine before she was ever your sister" I told him with a smirk and he furrowed his eyebrows at that in confusion. "Look let's just leave her out of this." Stefan told me and I laughed, "but you see Stefan you're the one that brought her into this. Always protecting her, putting yourself between me and your baby sister, helping Elijah in making sure that we've never crossed paths until the sacrifice night." I told him, "oh the night you sacrificed my girlfriend on a alter of fire" Stefan said glaring at me now, "should have picked a different girlfriend mate" I told him and he shook his head._

"_Look my sister is not some trophy so leave her out of this." Stefan said seriously and I looked at him, "I'm afraid that isn't my choice now is it Stefan?" I smirked at him, "She'll never chose you" he said confidently. "She did once" I told him and he furrowed his eyebrows and I smirked. It was too much fun teasing him._


	10. Chapter 10: Old Times

_**Chapter 10: Old Times**_

"_Wake up love" Klaus's British voice called and I glared. "Quite calling me that" I growled rolling over rubbing my face into the soft leather of the car seat. I felt his hot breath on my ear and his chest pressing into my shoulder. "I suggest you wake up love before I take advantage of you in your sleep" he whispered in French in my ear. A blush crossed my cheeks and he chuckled noticing it but I stubbornly tried to stay asleep. I loved how guys spoke French. It was sexy as hell. "Oh come on love a man only take so much moaning of his name before he has to act on it" he tried again in French but this time I felt his lips on my ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the curve of it before his teeth nibbled on it. I kept ignoring him, he left my ear to explore my neck. His teeth grazing and nipping as he went sending tingles across my neck and spine._

_His hand tightening in my hair as he tucked it off to the side exposing more of my neck to him as his tongue rubbed the now hot flesh. My heartbeat beating faster as I tried to ignore him but he was making it more and more difficult. "Wake up darling" he whispered in French his other hand running back and forth on the exposed skin between my shirt and shorts, his finger tips ghosting across the sin making it hypersensitive. About half way down my neck Klaus reached a certain spot and I tensed before quickly pulling away from him and sitting up. My hand resting on my neck covering that spot particularly. "Fine I'm up, you happy?" I demanded glaring at him. He chuckled but lust was clouding his eyes and a playful smile on his face. "Now if only every morning can start like that" he chuckled getting up from his sit down position next to my seat as he slipped out of the car. What's that supposed to mean? I got out behind him and looked around the warehouse we were in but then I spotted coffins. "Coffins?" I questioned taking a step towards them only to get cut off by Klaus. "You have no desire for those coffins" he told me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't huh?" I questioned and he shook his head. "You'd rather know how I know you so well am I right?" He questioned, "oh you're finally going to tell me?" I questioned him and he nodded offering his hand, his other hand was still behind his back and his shoulders were relaxed. A light smile was on his face and he almost could have passed off as human. Almost._

"_Fine, but you do anymore of that neck thingy I'm leaving understand?" I questioned him, he chuckled. "Fine I'll keep my hands to myself" he said retracting his hand before walking around me towards a door. I looked back at the coffins having a horrible feeling about them. "Love, we don't have all day you know" Klaus called to me. I sighed but left chasing after him as we left the warehouse. "Where is my brother?" I questioned him, "running a few errands. Don't worry he'll be back later." Klaus assured me as we walked down the busy streets of Chicago. "So is that going to be your first question?" Klaus questioned me, "So I can ask you any question about my past and you'll answer it?" I questioned making sure, he looked at me and nodded. _

_I sighed trying to work this out, everything was still jumbled in my head. Memories out of order and it was confusing. "Okay so I met you in the twenties when I was in Chicago with Stefan." I mused and Klaus nodded. "The two of you had masaqured a village in Mexico and decided to see the windy city." Klaus continued with the story. "And I met you" I told him and he nodded. "And Rebekah" I mused and he nodded again. "Your sister?" I questioned, "My younger sister yes, you were corrupting her" Klaus told me with a smile and I chuckled. "I find that hard to believe" I told him and he shook his head leading me into a high end clothing store. I noticed it was women's clothing and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What love you can't wander around in only one outfit now can you?" He questioned me, "Oh taking a girl shopping Klaus? You've just bitten off more bunny then you can chew" I smirked at him walking around him, clasping my hands behind my back as I looked at the many racks of clothes. _

"_She had a thing for Stefan" I told him and he nodded again. "She found your brother quite intrigueing and loved to taunt him. Anyway Rebekah never does things at half speed" Klaus told me, "she fell in love" I remembered and he nodded. "And you Stefan became friends, brothers even" I said putting my hand on the rack to look at him better as he looked at different dresses, pulling one out and holding it up to me before putting it back on the rack. "Once upon a time" Klaus said, "but Stefan doesn't remember any of this." I told him, "and neither did you. Though I was the one who took Stefan's memories away from him." Klaus told me, "why?" I questioned, "is that the question you really want to be asking?" He questioned his finger trailing my cheek._

"_How do you know all this about me?" I questioned him, I needed him to say it. I needed to hear it. He chuckled leaning closer to me before whispering in my ear. "We were lovers love" he told me and I raised an eyebrow, "if we were lovers then…" but before I could question he interrupted. "You have a scar on your third right rib from the bottom from the time Damon pushed you out of your father's apple tree. And let's not forget your birthmark on your inside right wrist." He told me, "Lucky guesses" I told him. "If you were my lover then tell me something only he would know" I told him crossing my arms not believing him. He smirked, "I would but I promised to keep my hands to myself love." Klaus told me with a devilish grin that made my body temperature rise and moisture to form between my thighs and I swear Klaus could smell it because his eyes just went darker, "fine don't answer the question" I told him turning around walking away. I needed to put space between us before something happened. At least that was plan but he had other ideas. He caught my hand spinning me around and pulling me tightly into his chest his hands running over my waist to my lower back. _

"_The back of your neck is the most sensitive, except for this spot" he said placing a kiss on the spot he was playing with earlier and I felt my knees starting to buckle, he spun me around pressing my back tightly against him as he trailed his fingers up my thighs and my body shook as I tried to control my breathing. He doesn't have this affect on me. He doesn't have this affect on me. I kept repeating only for his fingers to ghost across my exposed hip bones. It tickled slightly and my hips tried to squirm away from his touch only to grind against his groin. "These become extremely sensitive when my tongue and teeth come across them" he moaned quietly in my ear and I gasped. "And let's not forget that you love the occasional hair pull or smack on your ass. You like it rough, getting tied up, whether it's chains or simple ropes or even the occasional tie. You loved it when I dominated you and had you screaming my name in complete ecstasy" He growled as his hand tightened over my ass at his words giving it a hard squeeze. I looked up at him, how'd he know all this? "And most of all I remember" he told me getting my full attention as I tried to focus on anything but those dark cheery red colored lips. "How I could get you to come so undone that when you screamed my name you fed mercilessly against my shoulder. Or how you came completely undone on my tongue over and over again" he growled his hand coming up to caress my neck as he turned me around slowly his voice a seductive growl that left me panting as his face came lower to mine. "Only for me to feed from your thigh" he growled and as he spoke he trailed his finger across that vein and all the memories from these encountered became the fore front of my thoughts. _

_I snapped grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into one of the dressing rooms slamming the door shut as I pressed him against it kissing him hard. His hands went to my ass immediately lifting me up wrapping my legs around his waist as he switched our positions his tongue invading my mouth as I grabbed his shirt pulling on it trying to get it up and over his shoulders. He lifted his arms quickly pulling the shirt off him before tossing it to the side. Neither one of us in the mood for playful banter anymore, just the crave for each other. Our fangs elongated as we snapped at each other teasingly before locking into another passion filled kiss as Klaus pulled my shirt off over my head, his hands slipping into the back of my jeans as I held onto him. _

_My hands digging into his hair as he trailed kisses down my neck. "Nik" I growled as he found that spot again and my hips jerked against his hardening erection. He growled back as I reached down fighting with his belt buckle to open it and get it off him only to lose all train of concentration as he pushed my bra off my breasts and over my head completely forgetting about the clasp as his lips wrapped around one of the hard buds, his other hand covering my breast as he rolled and pinched the nipple between his fingers. "Nik" I moaned bucking into him rubbing my crotch up and down his hard length in the need for friction as his other hand rubbed and squeezed my ass before coming around his thumb flicking open the button and pulling the zipper down working my jean shorts far enough down for his hand to slip inside. I screamed in shock only to moan in pleasure as his talented fingers encountered the hot wet flesh coaxing and rubbing as if they'd done this a million times before already knowing exactly how much pressure to apply and how to rub and pinch to make my body shiver and shake the most and in that moment I knew it was true, everything he said about me was true._

_He smirked in satisfaction locking our lips together again as his fingers worked back and forth. Klaus took his free hand and grabbed one of mine and put it on the top of the door wrapping my fingers around it. "Hold on love" he growled into my throat his tongue running across that spot. "Nik" I gasped using my other hand to hold onto his hair as two of his fingers slipped inside of me. I gasped arching my back pushing my bare chest against his own. His fingers working that flesh expertly and I felt my body tense. It had been a little while since my last encounter with someone so the tension was already there building up but it was manageable. That is till Klaus walks in and kept giving me those panty dropping smiles of his. _

_Klaus growled in my ear. "God you're just as tight as I remember." My head fell back against the door as a moan escaped out at his words. My fingers running from his hair to his neck and I felt his necklaces and pulled him in for another passion filled tongue battle. I ran my fingers down one of his necklaces tracing the intricate woven strands only for my eyes to find it as well. I knew that necklace. I had made it! That was my necklace I made as a little girl. It still had the family crest pendant on it. I pulled my mouth from his to question him on it only for a sharp rap on the door to bring me back to consciousness. I looked at Klaus as he looked back at me. "No point in trying to be quite now, I already know you're in there" Stefan said and I groaned letting go of the door and holding onto Klaus's shoulder instead as Stefan successfully killed the mood between us. Klaus growled his hands tightening on my hips. I looked back up at him, his eyes glowed dark and I knew he was contemplating killing my brother. "Later" I told him kissing his cheek to placate him. "You still have questions to answer." I told him unhooking my legs from his hips slipping his finger out of me as I stood up on my shaky feet quickly pulling my shorts back up and buttoning them closed. A smile grew on Klaus's face, "believe me when I say we're lovers now?" He questioned and I looked at him over my shoulder as I put my bra back on and blushed looking away. _

"_Were we just lovers?" I questioned pulling my shirt on. "As opposed to what?" He questioned me and I looked up at him crossing my arms not wanting to say the words in case he said no. "Never mind" I told him opening the door and slipping out past Stefan and past the clothes to stand outside. I needed the fresh air. "You all right?" Stefan questioned me and I nodded. "Good. Want to explain what happened back there?" He questioned me and I shook my head no. "I thought you were running errands?" I questioned him, "Finished" he said and I nodded only for Klaus to come out and lead us back to the warehouse where he had Chinese delivered. He actually let the delivery boy go but as I turned the corner I found out why. Klaus had a girl draped across his lap as he fed, Stefan much the same while a third girl stood frozen. Obviously compelled. "Ah love finally decided to join us." Klaus teased, "not hungry" I told him flatly picking up some fried rice before sitting down in one of the sofa chairs putting my legs up on the arm rest and my back resting against the other. "Oh I find that hard to believe, you haven't eaten in almost a week now" Klaus told me. I knew he was right but I wasn't about to feed off some poor girl. _

"_Not my type" I told him plainly giving him a glare before going back to my food. He tilted his head to the side watching me. "Give up on it Klaus, she doesn't drink from humans anymore" Stefan said dropping his girl to the floor before attacking the third. Her scream echoed in the empty warehouse and I held my head. I didn't want to listen to this. Sighing I put my Chinese back on the table and stood up. "Where are you going love?" Klaus questioned me, "Away from here. I'm bored" I snapped walking over to the door and pushing it open. The water was beautiful and it reflected the building and lights of the city._


	11. Chapter 11: Reckoning

_**Chapter 11: Reckoning**_

"_What is it love?" Klaus questioned joining me on the pier. He sat down next to me, our feet dangling above the water. "Nothing" I told him and he laughed. "I know you better then that love" he told me. "Fine, how did I run into Elijah all those years ago and why did you let him erase my memories?" I demanded, "That love is a very long story" he told me, "we're hybrids Nik. We have plenty of time" I told him and he chuckled. His facial features turning soft as he smiled at me, "yes we are" he said and I looked away at feeling the intensity of his stare. He sighed sitting up again, "it was a few months after Rebekah and I had been here. One night at Gloria's it was shot up with wooden bullets by the police." Nik said, I furrowed my eyebrows. "But how would they know?" I questioned, "You and Stefan weren't that subtle love." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes as he bumped my shoulder with his._

"_Anyway Rebekah and Stefan were dancing, he pulled her behind the bar while I pushed you outside before retrieving Rebekah." He said, "not Stefan?" I questioned and he shook his head. "Not Stefan" He told me, "I shoved Rebekah outside and she grabbed you and tried to get you to run with her to the truck but you refused to leave without Stefan. I erased Stefan's memories of Rebekah and I before grabbing you and pulling you to the truck." He told me and my memories started to play out in my head as if remembering as he spoke the words. "Anyway at the truck both you and Rebekah refused to move till Stefan showed up and you figured out that I had erased Stefan's memories. While I fought with Rebekah you ran back to Gloria's. I tried to stop you but Rebekah pulled me off to yell at me for leaving him." He told me, "and I ran into a man" I told him remembering._

_His blue eyes, light blonde hair. Similar to Nik's but so different. "He was stronger then you, Rebekah or even Elijah" I said remembering how he threw me into the wall choking me. "Mikael" Nik growled the name with so much hate that I looked back at him. All the pain and fury I had seen in the woods was back on his face. "He knew who you were, a hybrid. How important you are to me." Nik said and I blushed at his words. "He tried to kill you but Elijah interfered saving your life. He took you and ran. By the time I caught up with you two you were so distraught that Elijah was the one to save you from Mikael and not me" he said and I remembered the pain. The fury. Mikael's words taunting me about the lack of Nik's feelings. How he didn't care. How he could never care. That he was incapable of it. The abandonment of it all. _

"_You didn't come for me" I said softly feeling the pain all over again. "It wasn't like that love" Nik told me, "by the time I caught up Elijah had already rescued you" He told me. I scoffed looking away. "Are you sure that you weren't just to afraid of Mikael so you were dragging out rescuing me if you were even going to?" I snapped, "Of course I was going to rescue you!" Nik snapped back at me. I got up glaring at him as we faced off on the dock. "Oh really? I find that hard to believe Nik! You said you were there when Elijah erased my memories! If I was ever important to you then how could you let him do that to me?" I screamed at him, "Because I saw the pain you were in!" He snapped and I stared at him in shock "You were a shell of what you are! Elijah said you had tried to cut your own head off! You were trying to kill yourself so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain!" Nik screamed at me, "we're hybrids Soph, we can't turn it off and you wanted it all to stop! What was I supposed to do? Huh? You wouldn't believe me when I tried to explain it to you! You would just stare at me like you were a mindless zombie!" He screamed, "you should have tried harder!" I screamed at him. "I did everything I could and nothing made it better Sophie! The only way for you to get over the pain was to forget! It was the only option!" Nik told me, "and you just let him?" I demanded feeling the tears running down my cheeks. "How could you? I thought…" but I trailed off shaking my head. No. I refused to admit that I loved him now. Not anymore. That was long gone. He watched me shocked and expectantly waiting to hear the three little words. But when I clenched my jaw I saw the hope slowly die in his eyes as a lone tear ran down his cheek and fury suddenly had a grip on me. He should have known better, that he can't just toy with a person's emotions like that. With they're memories like that! Didn't see that it only hurt more now then it did back then?_

"_You gave up! You didn't care you were just glad to be rid of me like Stefan! A nuisance that would grab attention while you and your sister ran like cowards!" I screamed at him smacking him across the face. I wanted to make him hurt. To make him understand just how painful it was. He caught me pinning me down into the dock kissing me hard. "If you thought that then you don't know me at all" he growled, "then why didn't you make me remember you?" I demanded feeling tears leaking from my eyes and disappearing in my hair as I looked at him. "It's been ninety nears Nik why haven't you come back to me in that time?" I demanded from him. "Because Elijah was forcing you to remember your humanity. To stop killing innocents. He forced you into vampire rehab" He told me holding my cheek wiping the tears away. "I found you back in the fifties. You were with Elijah in New Orleans and you were actually happy with him. Living normal comfortable lives together." He said letting me go as he sat down looking away from me as he continued talking as he justified his actions. "With me you would have been on the run constantly. You wouldn't be able to do what you want when you wanted to. You deserved a better life than that. You deserved a life with him." He growled out the words his jaw clenching in contempt for his brother as he spat out his next words. "The noble one, the honest one, the one everyone likes better. He could give you a life that I never could. One free of running, you could be free" He said looking back up at me as he said his last words longing and pain filling his eyes. He was hurting too. He looked away quickly and I watched his hand rub across his face as he wiped his tears away before I saw them. "And you thought Elijah would give me that? You thought that I would choose Elijah over you so you never gave me the chance to decide for myself?" I questioned him, he looked up at me and I was knocked speechless at all the pain that was in his eyes. _

"_I couldn't lose you like that" he said softly, "you had already chosen Stefan in that split second to go back for him." He said and I clenched my fists in anger. He didn't get it, he never would, "he's my family Niklaus! Of course I would go back to save him no matter the cost! We had just been reunited after decades of thinking the other was dead I wasn't about to leave him." I told him plainly only for him to pounce on me. "Don't call me that" he growled dangerously and I realized I called him by his full name before he pulled himself away from me about to storm off till I called after him. "You thought I loved Elijah didn't you?" I questioned him and he froze, his back stiffening ash e looked at me over his shoulder. "Don't you?" He demanded his tone bitter as he crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manor over his heart. I don't know why I did it. But I just knew I had to. I got up walking over to him and turned him around to face me. "I might have loved Elijah Nik" I told him honestly and he kept his eyes on the ground in the most defeated look I'd ever seen on him. "But he's no you." I told him. "I needed you, not Elijah and you erased yourself from my memories making me feel more incomplete and lonely then I ever have" I told him feeling the pain. "He's what you needed, not me." He said and I sighed shaking my head._

"_You're never going to get it are you?" I questioned him and he looked up at me confused. "Quite acting like you don't care Nik, I know you do" I told him picking up my necklace that he wore. He looked down at it before looking back up at me. "You're so obsessed with other's hurting you, leaving you, betraying you as you put it" I told him, "do you even realize that you did the exact same thing to me. I felt the pain Nik and I couldn't even remember why I was hurting like this. I thought it was because of everything I had done on my ripper binge. Or at least what Elijah told me I did and a part of me was gone. I couldn't explain it and then Elijah stepped in and for a time he made it better but he's no you" I told him his blue eyes were so heavy as he watched me. I held the necklace rubbing it softly as I tried to convey to him everything I was feeling. "You hurt me Nik, you left me." I told him plainly, "and I can't forget that" I told him putting the necklace back on his chest before walking back towards the warehouse. "And what can I do to acquit myself?" He questioned, I paused looking at him. "I don't know if there's anything you can do to make that right again." I told him giving him a half hearted pathetic smile before continuing on my way._

_The next morning Klaus brought us to Gloria's bar. "I remember this place" Stefan said softly as he stepped inside. I shivered, this place held to many memories for me. It was too haunting being back here. "Well look what the cat dragged in" A woman's voice said as she came around the bar. Short blonde hair and dark skin. Gloria. "I remember you" Stefan said softly, "so a hybrid walks into a bar and…" Nik starts only for Gloria to interrupt him. "Just because your invincible doesn't make you funny" she told him and he chuckled, "worth a shot" he mused. I rolled my eyes brushing past him and walked behind the bar pouring myself a drink. "Yes Sophie help yourself" Gloria told me, "Gladly" I smiled back at her gulping down the contents of my glass before saying fuck it and pulled the spout off the bottle and tossed it to the side and just drank from the bottle. _

"_Want to share?" Stefan questioned me and I smiled and handed him his own bottle. He chuckled turning around to grab a glass only to spot all the pictures up on the wall. He leaned over looking at them before our eyes settled on one. Of Stefan and Nik sitting at the bar, Stefan's arm around him in a brotherly gesture as they drank smiling for the camera. Stefan ripped it off the wall before approaching Nik. "What the hell is this?" He demanded from him. Nik looked at the picture before looking at me and I looked away. I hadn't told Stefan. How could I? "That's a long story Stefan" Nik told him, I looked away from the two downing the bottle. "That's not going to solve your problems sweetheart" Gloria told me, I looked over at her. She was wiping the bar down. "Oh? You going to read my palm for me?" I questioned her and she gave me a look before cracking a smile. I smiled back shaking my head. _

"_He really loves you, you know" Gloria told me. I furrowed my eyebrows looking over at the two boys as Nik taunted Stefan with information. "He doesn't know what love is" I told her, "you don't have to know it to feel it." Gloria told me, "Ohhh right it down on a fortune cookie" I mumbled taking another couple shots, or gulps….sorta lost track of them. "Stay here and help Gloria prepare" Nik told me I flicked my fingers at him in recognition as I sat on the bar, my legs stretched out over it with my hand behind me propping me up as I held the bottle just drinking. It'd been a while since I drank. Might as well go all out. _

"_Well glad to see you're still alive" I heard Damon say not long after Klaus and Stefan left. I looked over at him. "Hi brother" I greeted with a smile. "How long has she been drinking?" Damon questioned Gloria. "A good while now" Gloria told him as he sat down next to me. "What's going on?" Damon questioned me, "Nik loves me" I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Nik?" Damon questioned me. I looked over at him and realized what I said. "Oh uh….no one" I told him and Gloria snickered shaking her head behind me. "Who's Nik Sophie?" Damon demanded looking at Gloria then looking at me. "No one, God Damon you're nosy. What are you doing here anyway?" I demanded slipping off the bar to my feet only to bust my ass on the floor. I groaned and just sat back against the bar not even trying to get off the floor. Damon crouched down next to me lifting his fingers and wiping my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying._

"_What's going on Sophie?" He questioned softly but I turned into a blubbering mess as I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "When's Klaus coming back so I can kick his ass?" Damon questioned Gloria. "He'll be back tonight" She told him and he nodded pulling out his phone as it went off with a text message. He made a face, "come on" he said slipping his arms underneath me lifting me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck crying and whimpering into his neck as he left the bar. I didn't pay attention to where we going till I heard, "Where were you?" Elena yelled, I looked up through drunken eyes only to spot the doppelganger standing in the middle of our old apartment._

_I looked back at Damon, "another road trip?" I questioned him and he nodded setting me down on the couch and forcing me to drink a fifth cup of coffee sobering me up. "I texted you an hour ago telling you Klaus and Stefan were here" She growled, "yeah and I had an hour to process it and realize there was nothing I could do about it. Here, get dressed" Damon said tossing Elena her bag. "You're worried about my outfit?" Elena yelled and I growled, "Shut up!" I snapped holding my head. Elena sighed, "sorry" she apologized lowering her voice. "Yes if you want to see Stefan tonight then get dressed" he told her, "you look all road trippy" he said wiggling his fingers at her. I rolled my eyes before standing up and going to the bathroom. Emptying my bladder then my stomach in the sink._

_Knock, knock_

"_What?" I snapped turning to look at the door as it opened. "I brought an extra tooth brush" Elena said holding it up still in its package. "Thanks" I grimaced taking the toothbrush and toothpaste before washing my mouth out at least ten times since I kept throwing up every time I tried scrubbing my tongue to get the throw up taste out of my mouth. _

"_Damon said you're pretty torn up about some guy" Elena said, I snickered. "Do you really think we're going to bond over boy bashing?" I questioned her, "but I thought…" Elena started, "what that we're friends?" I questioned her and she nodded her head dumbly. "We were that is until I caught you with your tongue down my brother's throat, now you're playing his feelings for you in order to get Stefan back. You don't even realize how deep your in do you? Even if you get Stefan back physically he'll never be your Stefan again" I growled at her through clenched teeth. "I have to try" she said softly tears in her eyes as her voice shook. "And you'll lose" I told her leaving the room only to feel something sharp stab my back before the burning sensation of vervain gathered around that spot before spreading through my body. I gasped falling forwards on my knees before face first on the floor as my eyes closed._


	12. Chapter 12: Missed Call

_**Chapter 12: Missed Call**_

_I didn't wake up till we were almost home. Damon had been speeding the entire way. Elena pretending to sleep and trying not to cry in the front passenger's seat while I laid across the back. "Finally you're awake" Damon said handing me a blood bag. I took it without thinking sinking my teeth into it. I was to hungry to care about manners. I drained it, "That's the last one. You'll have to wait till we get home before stocking up" Damon told me and I nodded. "Kidnapping now huh?" I questioned him and he chuckled. "Anything to get you away from Klaus" he told me flicking my nose. I chuckled swatting his hand away before adjusting in the back seat. Damon's jacket draped over me and I snuggled into it just staring at the back seat letting the car lull me back to sleep._

_I didn't wake up again till we were home and I was in my own bed. "Nik's a good drawer" Damon said, I looked over he was sitting on the edge of my bed with the drawing that I kept hidden in my side table. "How come I haven't heard of him?" Damon asked I sighed getting out of bed and walking out of the room. I didn't want to have this conversation with him. I grabbed three blood bags before laying on the couch digging into the first. I had some catching up to do. "No you don't get to walk out on this conversation who the hell is this Nik guy and why is he drawing pictures of you sleeping?" Damon demanded, "it's nothing Damon" I snapped at him. "Oh it's nothing huh?" He demanded and I nodded my head only for him to go the fire and start to put the drawing in its flames. I reacted running forwards grabbing it from him and threw him across the room before holding the drawing protectively. _

"_Nothing my ass" Damon growled standing up. "Seriously Damon, back off all right?" I demanded from him. "No I need to know who the hell this guy thinks he is and kick his ass!" Damon shouted, "why don't you go worry about Elena huh? Or go have Andy keep you company!" I snapped at him only for his face to drain. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Our dear brother didn't tell you?" Damon spat, "tell me what?" I questioned, I didn't like being left out of the loop. "He came back and had Andy kill herself right in front of me" Damon growled pouring himself a large glass of Brandy. I instantly felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry Damon, I didn't know" I said softly, he waved it off. "It's whatever" he mumbled, "your boyfriend's been calling" he told me and I furrowed my eyebrows as my heart skipped a beat. He knew. He gave me a funny look at hearing the beat skipping. "Who are you thinking of?" He questioned teasingly and I made a face at him only for him to toss my phone at me. I had missed calls from Stefan and Nik alike. I sighed and left the house getting as far away as possible so Damon couldn't listen in to the voicemails. _

_I had a couple from Stefan asking where I was and if I was okay and if Damon had taken me back home before I listened to the voicemails from Nik. "Just had a run in with your brother love, where are you?" "Love you're really starting to test my patience, where are you?" He demanded the voicemails continued on from there till he filled my voicemail up entirely. I sighed and cleared out the voicemails and missed calls before heading to The Grill for some solid food._

_Entering the small restaurant I looked around to see if I knew anyone. Caroline sat at a table pouting, her chin resting in her hand but she looked really upset. "Hey" I greeted sitting with her. She looked up only to smile. "Hey! There you are! Where have you been all summer?" She questioned and I shrugged, "off doing fun stuff. Why do you look like your dog got ran over?" I questioned her, she sighed. "My dad came into town" She told me but didn't elaborate. "Hi Sophie! I didn't know you got back in town" Matt greeted me, I smiled at him. "Yeah last night, pretty hungry though" I told him, "Want your usual?" He questioned me and I nodded. "Thanks Matt" I told him, "anytime Sophie, it's really good to see you again." He told me with a smile and I nodded smiling. "Thanks, it's good being home" I told him as he left and I looked back at Caroline, she was glancing between Matt and I with a wtf expression on her face._

"_You compelled him didn't you?" Caroline questioned, "so did you once" I told her and she rolled her eyes. "What did you compel him to do?" She questioned curiously wanting to know why that exchange was so friendly. "He came to my house before the funeral" I told her, "he told me he loved me and wanted to get back together." I told her, "that's great but I don't get it" Caroline said leaning back in her seat. "I compelled him to forget that he told me and to go and live his life with a normal girl who can love him back like he deserves." I told her plainly shrugging my shoulders. "Oh honey but why? You two made such a cute couple!" Caroline told me, I nodded my head playing with my drink._

"_We did but he didn't want to be a vampire and I'm going to live forever. Sometimes you just have to face the music with your head held high." I told her, "Mrs. Lockwood kidnapped me" Caroline told me. I looked up at her at that. "She vervained me and called my dad. Who tied me up to a chair in the cellar under the courthouse." She said, "yeah they tortured vampires there" I told her and she nodded. "Yeah almost two days of it before my mom and Tyler busted me out. My mom almost even shot my dad." She said, "Oh Caroline I'm sorry" I told her squeezing her forearm. She waved it off. "Anyway he was trying to change me, he'd put a blood bag in front of me and every time my fangs showed he'd pull the blinds open." She said shaking slightly. I got up from my seat and sat next to her in the boot and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Caroline" I whispered, I should have been there to protect her. She is my responsibility and I just abandoned her for my own curiosity. "It's not your fault" Caroline said softly, "yes it is. I should have been here to protect you. I'm sorry" I told her, she smiled hugging me back tightly before wiping her eyes. I went back to my seat at spotting Matt coming with our food. _

"_Thanks Matt" I smiled at him as my stomach growled hungrily. It really wanted this food. "So how are you and Tyler? Are you guys together yet?" I questioned her and she smiled her cheeks blushing. "Oh Caroline you work fast" I teased her knowing that they did the dirty. "We uh got together at Elena's party" She said, "how was the sex?" I questioned her, "amazing!" She gushed and I laughed with her glad that she was happy with Tyler even if her father was a tortuous ass. "Talking about me ladies?" Tyler questioned sitting down next to Caroline, "of course" I told him eating one of my fries whole, "So how's Stefan doing? Elena said that he broke it off with her entirely." Caroline said, "Wouldn't surprise me, she drugged me before any of that happened" I told her. "So he's okay?" Caroline questioned and I thought of how to phrase it. "He's not okay by Elena's standards but for the situation he's in he's holding up pretty well." I told her and she nodded. "But he's gone all ripper hasn't he?" Tyler questioned and I shook my head. "No well not entirely. He's letting some of his ripper side out but Stefan can't be a true ripper unless he turns his humanity off. And as long as he loves Elena then he'll keep it on." I said knowing my brother better then anyone._

"_But he broke up with Elena" Tyler said, "yeah to make a clean break" Caroline put in obviously getting it. "That way Elena can move on" Caroline told him, "What to Damon?" Tyler demanded, he had a point. "Not with Damon, I think Stefan was hoping she'd go back to Matt and get away from all the vampires. But it seems to be having the opposite effect" I muttered, "you think?" Tyler questioned with a duh expression and I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled rolling his eyes. "So Senior Prank night is tonight." Caroline told me and I raised an eyebrow. "Senior Prank night?" I questioned not getting it, "The night before school starts the seniors go and prank the school" Tyler explained, "it's going to be a lot of fun!" Caroline told me trying to sweeten the deal. I sighed looking back up at them. "Fine, I need some alcohol free fun" I told them and Caroline clapped her hands excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun! I have so many ideas!" Caroline said pulling a notebook out. I looked over and raised an eyebrow. It was a supply list. _

"_Mouse traps?" I questioned her and she nodded. "We're going to set them all over Alaric's room" She said and I smiled. "Oh that is so going to be fun, we need to put some under his desk too so he won't see them." I told her and she nodded writing it down. "What's the soap for?" I questioned seeing the bars of soap written down. "To make the floors slippery in the cafeteria." Tyler told me, "Oh then what are you going to do to the principal?" I questioned and the two exchanged evil smiles. "Nothing" Caroline said. I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?" I questioned her and she nodded. "Think about it, he's going to spend the entire day in anticipation and fear thinking we've pranked something in his office but he won't know what! So he'll drive himself crazy!" Caroline said, "Or you can rig the ceiling above him with foam and a timer so you can set it to go off during the morning announcements and his entire office will fill up with foam." I mused, "Oh that'd be so much fun!" Caroline said, "and put red dye in the water supply so it looks like blood" I added making Tyler shake his head._

"_What are you going to do to the pool?" I questioned them, "teepee it" Tyler said, "okay but there's also this stuff you can get at the grocery store that will dye you blue and you can't even see it in the water so they'll never suspect it" I told them. "Oh you so should have been here for planning night!" Caroline laughed writing all this down and I shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a genius" I told her with a smirk only to feel eyes on me. I looked around the Grill quickly but no one out of place was there and no one was looking at me. "What is it?" Tyler questioned, "nothing" I sighed making a mental note to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. _


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky 13

_**Chapter 13: Unlucky 13**_

"_So Damon mentioned some guy named Nik" Caroline mused and I looked up at her, we were currently super gluing Alaric's desk shut. "You're talking to Damon?" I questioned, "I was over at Elena's when he asked if you had mentioned a guy named Nik" she told me and I sighed. "So spill" Caroline said, "Promise to keep it a secret?" I questioned her, "and I'm not talking about a secret that you go tell everyone Caroline. I mean on your pain of death keep this secret" I told her making it clear. Her face went serious as she picked up on my tone before she nodded her head. "I promise" she said and I sat on my desk. _

"_I've known Nik since the twenties" I told her, "we were lovers" I said plainly. "Did you love him?" She questioned me, I sighed but nodded. "I loved him yes" I told her making sure to make it pass tensed. "Anyway we became estranged until recently" I told her, "and he drew you that picture?" She questioned me and I nodded. "He's trying to make it up to you" Caroline told me, "so tell me about him. What's he like? What's he look like?" Caroline questioned, I chuckled. "Well he has dirty blonde curly hair that just begs to have your hand ran through it. Really deep blue eyes that when he looks into the light just right they look almost green, and oh these full dark red lips that are so talented!" I told her, "and don't even get me started on his dimples or voice" I told her making sure not to go into detail about his voice or she'd know exactly who I was talking about. "Ohh is that why you initially were attracted to Matt? He sounds a lot like him." Caroline said, I mulled that over "A little bit but their personalities are completely different" I told her. "And Matt has that boy next door feel to him while Nik is more of the bad boy motorcycle type that you don't bring home to your parents." I told her with a laugh at imagining Nik meeting my dad. That wouldn't have gone over well at all._

"_Anyway, it was a long time ago." I told her, "doesn't sound like it to me" Caroline said and I looked up at her, "What?" She questioned and I gave her a explain yourself now look. She sighed, "I'm just saying that it sounds like you're still in love with him" she said digging in her bag for the mouse traps. "In love with who?" Bonnie questioned coming into the room. "Nobody" I told her and she gave us a funny look. "Fine keep me out of the loop but I'll find out! Just you wait and see." Bonnie teased, "Oh no! The witch is on the case!" I teased her as Elena and Tyler came in too so we could set up the traps faster. "There all done" I smirked tip toeing around the traps so we wouldn't get snapped up by one and set them all off. After helping the others out the door we decided to do a few more rooms rat trapped. "What if one actually catches a rat?" Bonnie questioned, "then Caroline can have snack time" I snickered and she gave me a look. "I'm off the bunny diet thank you! It's not as filling" she said and I laughed with her. "No it most certainly is not." I chuckled only for Elena to get a depressed look on her face. We split up from there. "So what else has been going on with Elena and Damon while I've been gone?" I questioned Caroline as she poured honey on the door knob Tyler behind her kissing at her neck._

"_They've been hanging out together a lot. She's been trying to change him into Stefan but she completely denies it! The whole no Damon you can't do that, you can't do this, you have to act like that!" Caroline mimicked and I laughed. "Oh that's going to backfire in her face" I laughed, he hated authority figures and would purposely do the opposite just to piss them off. He did it with our father all the time. "Yeah it did. Everyone kept telling him to stay away from Elena and that he needs to give her space and he just finally snapped and snapped Alaric's neck" She told me and I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like Damon, has she been kissing him again?" I questioned Caroline and she shook her head. "No I don't think so anyway but Bonnie would be the one to ask that question she tells Bonnie more stuff then me now a days" Caroline pouted, "Hey you're still my bestie" I told her._

"_And here I thought that was my job" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over shocked at seeing Rebekah standing there in modern clothes. Her hair was a little bit shorter now and straight. "Hello Sophie" Rebekah greeted, "Rebekah, hi….what are you doing here?" I questioned her walking up to her giving her a hug. She hugged me back. "Doing a favor for my dear brother" she said and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I questioned her, "When exactly were you going to tell my brother that the doppelganger is still alive?" She questioned, "Rebekah that's complicated" I told her. "It didn't used to be" She said, "excuse me how do you two know each other?" Caroline questioned, Rebekah looked over at her._

"_I'm the new girl and you're Caroline, which makes you Tyler" she said looking at Tyler now. "The werewolf" she said and my eyes widened. "No Rebekah he'll die" I growled, "that is unless your witchy friend can find the solution." Rebekah snickered stepping around me. I caught her arm. "Leave him alone Rebekah" I growled, "Caroline, Tyler run" I growled. "Come now love you're only going to make this more difficult." I froze at the voice as Caroline and Tyler disappeared around the corner. _

_I felt his hands slide down my waist to my hips. His fingers gripping them as they interlaced with my belt loops. He must have nodded to Rebekah because she then disappeared. "I've missed you love" he whispered in my ear. "Quite calling me that" I spat, "why didn't you return any of my calls?" He questioned, "because I didn't want to" I snapped and he spun me around pinning me into nearby lockers his hands holding my arms against them so I couldn't fight back._

"_And here I was being nice to you in reuniting your family" he said, "Stefan's here?" I questioned him and he smiled. What was he planning? "Now I know that we didn't quite leave things off on a good foot before your annoying older brother kidnapped you away from me but that's really no reason to ignore me love" Nik said, "Get off me Klaus" I growled, "Oh see that I almost believed but then if I do this" he said transferring one arm to the other so he could pin them down with one hand only to trail his finger down my lips, down my throat. His finger lighting a path of burning flesh behind him that made me shiver only for him to continue his soft treatment to right between my collar bones and down half my sternum before encountering my shirt. "I can hear your heartbeat love. I know when you're lying" he told me and I struggled to keep my heart rate down. He brought his face closer to mine his lips barely a whisper away. _

"_Don't lie to me love" he whispered, "I'm not" I whispered back. "Prove it" he challenged. "I have nothing to prove to you" I growled at him, "who said you had something to prove to me love?" He whispered keeping his body just out of reach, close enough for me to feel his body temperature and the occasional graze when I moved but far enough away to prevent any real contact. His dark eyes watching me, just waiting. I felt my cheeks burn red before I reacted lunging forwards and capturing his lips, his free arm wrapped around my back pulling me off the lockers and against him, his other hand keeping my hands pinned where they were. He broke the kiss and trailed them along my jaw to my ear. "No matter what you tell yourself Sophie, you're mine" he growled in my ear making his point by biting down on my earlobe and my temper flared up._

_I wasn't anybodies. I shoved him hard knocking him off me. "I'm not anybodies least of all yours Niklaus!" I spat his eyes narrowed and he attacked his hand wrapping around my throat as he slammed me back into the lockers. I groaned as my head left a large dent in the metal. "You will submit to me" Nik growled, I glared right back at him. "Never" I growled back exposing my fangs making my point. He snarled pulling me off the lockers and throwing me into the opposite ones. I growled at him pushing myself up only to get hit again. I groaned this time holding my ribs as he crouched down in front of me. "You know I get moody when I don't get what I want love" he growled, "then change your tampon" I spat only to feel his hands on my throat before darkness._

_Klaus's POV_

_I brushed my fingers down her cheek. "You really know better than to push me love" I told her. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled high in a pony tail and fell down her back in loose curls. She was so beautiful. She had her hand resting on the floor near her face and if I didn't know better I'd think she was sleeping. "Come on love, can't have you sleeping on the floor now can I?" I questioned her playfully bending and lifting her up holding her over my shoulder with arm hooked over the back of her knees. Her hands occasionally bumping into my knees as I walked after Rebekah sniffing her out. _

_She had Tyler in one of the science rooms and I laid Sophie down on one of the tables. The blonde baby vamp laying on the ground with her neck snapped as well. I turned towards Tyler who was still dead on the table. "Did you really have to snap her neck?" Rebekah questioned me, I just gave her a look. "Why don't you just tell her you love her Nik?" Rebekah questioned me, "she wouldn't believe me even if I told her. Besides she's happier here with her brothers and with me out of the picture" I told her pulling my hand away from her cheek before looking at Tyler. "How's our hybrid doing?" I questioned her, "Still dead" She said with a smile as she played on a cell phone. I rolled my eyes at my sister before leaving the room. I wonder if Stefan has killed my doppelganger yet. _

_Sophie's POV_

_I sat up with a start gasping for breath before calming down slowly. "It was just a broken neck, it's not like he staked you. But then again you never complained when he did that either" Rebekah snickered and I gave her a look before looking over her shoulder seeing she was looking at pictures of Stefan and Elena. "She's not even that pretty" Rebekah growled, "wow green's a good color on you Becs" I told her before looking over at Tyler and Caroline. Tyler was hunched forwards on the table and Caroline was trying to soothe him. "Has he completed the transition yet?" I questioned Caroline, she shook her head no. "Bonnie's still looking for a solution" Caroline said and I nodded. I hoped she'd find it soon._

_Hearing incessant tapping I looked at Rebekah who was tapping furiously at the phone before her eyes widened and she looked up at me. She flipped the phone around and nearly shoved it down my throat. "Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?" She growled, I looked at the necklace. I remembered the necklace, the necklace that Rebekah always wore and Stefan…oh shit. "Uh Stefan gave it to her" I told her softly and fury crossed her face. Only for Nik to come into the room. Rebekah turned her eyes on him immediately. "Make that doppelganger bitch give me my necklace back or I'll rip her heart out Nik!" Rebekah yelled at him, "Nik?" Caroline questioned and I looked at her. I watched her confused eyes and could hear the gears working in her brain before she looked up at me her eyes widening. I glared at her barring my teeth reminding her of her promise. Nik stepped up to us and Rebekah grabbed Caroline pulling her away from Tyler. "Now Tyler I need you to drink this." He said holding a vial of blood out to him._

_Tyler shook his head no. "You either drink this Tyler or you die. Which is it?" He questioned him. "Tyler don't!" Caroline told him, Tyler looked up at me. I sighed but nodded my head yes. Tyler looked back at Nik before reach forwards and grabbing it downing it in one gulp only to start chocking on it. "Good boy" Nik said only for Tyler to start convulsing, he fell off the table onto the floor his legs kicking like a cockroach before he moved to his knees pulling his hair out as he screamed before collapsing forwards. Nik crouched down in front of him watching his transition. Tyler looked back up and gold and black amber eyes showed, red veins under his eyes and his fangs protruded from his gums as he snarled. _

"_Splendid." Nik whispered before standing up to look at me. I glared at him. "I suppose I can't convince you to come with me?" He questioned me, "I suppose you can't" I told him crossing my arms. I wanted an apology. He didn't own me and he needed to know that. He sighed. "Fine. Rebekah" Nik said stomping around me before storming from the room Rebekah following him. "Klaus? Klaus is your boyfriend?" Caroline demanded, "he's not my boyfriend" I told her. "But he's the one that you're in love with!" She told me, "you're in love with Klaus?" Tyler questioned standing up now. "Tyler you okay to be standing up?" Caroline questioned him. "I'm fine" he told her kissing her softly before looking back at me. _

"_Klaus really?" Caroline demanded only for Tyler to shake his head. "You don't approve of this do you?" Caroline demanded from him, "I say love is love. You can't say who it's supposed to happen to. After all I was just a werewolf two minutes ago who is in love with a vampire. My mortal enemy" Tyler told her, she frowned. "But you're not all evil" Caroline said, "and maybe he isn't either when he's with her. Think of that?" He questioned her, I rolled my eyes at their conversation. I turned and left the room. It's not like I was part of that conversation anyway._

"_Sophie!" Bonnie yelled running up to me. "What is it?" I questioned her, "Klaus he took Elena to the hospital. He's going to drain her and use her blood to turn hybrids." She said in one big breath. Now I was starting to hate Elena. I really was. But it would hurt Damon and Stefan would probably never recover from it. I bit my lip. "Make sure everyone gets home safe. I'll take care of Elena." I told her, "call Damon and tell him" I shouted at her before disappearing at vampire speed towards the hospital. It would be faster to run instead of driving. _

_I stopped just short of the parking lot. "Is that what this is all about? You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah questioned Nik. I looked over at Nik. He had that vulnerable look in his eyes again. "All I want is to take my girl and get the hell out of this one pony town" Nik snapped, his girl? I furrowed my eyebrows. He didn't mean me did he? "Then turn around and apologize and she just might come with us" Rebekah said slipping off the hood of the truck she was sitting on before walking off. Nik looked over his shoulder and I stepped out of the woods walking in the parking lot towards him. He turned fully towards me, "What are you doing here?" He questioned me, "making sure you don't kill Elena" I told him._

_He sighed closing his eyes looking away. "Of course" he said, did he think that I would just come running to him? He broke my ribs and snapped my neck! He had a lot of groveling to do. "You leaving town?" I questioned him, "for a bit" he said. "A vacation?" I questioned him curious. "Of sorts, why wanted to join along love?" He questioned, "Not till you apologize" I told him, "and what would I be apologizing for love?" He questioned me like he honestly didn't know. "Well let's see, for kidnapping my brother all summer, for letting Elijah erase my memory and for leaving me, much like you are doing now by the way," I told him inkling my head towards him as I counted them down on my fingers. "And let's not forget tonight where you broke my ribs, snapped my neck and had the audacity to think that you own me!" I snapped furious with him. "That's quite a lot to apologize for love" he told me, "and you said you would find a way to make it up to me!" I snapped, "how is changing Tyler into a hybrid making it up to me huh? Do you have any idea what that boy has been through!" I screamed at him._

"_I saved him! You know the pain of transforming during the full moon. I gave him a life away from that!" He snarled, "At what cost Nik?" I screamed back at him, "his life?" I demanded, "I saved his life!" Nik spat, "It wouldn't need saving if you didn't endanger it in the first place! God Nik! Why can't you just let them decide on if they want your help or not?" I snapped furious with him. "Forcing this on them won't make them loyal to you Nik! You want a family? You want people that love you? Enslaving them will only make them hate you!" I shouted at him, "what like you do?" He demanded, I sighed turning away from him. Putting my hand on my forehead. "I don't hate you Nik!" I snapped at him, "well you could have fooled me love" Nik said. "Will you stop it?" I screamed at him. "Why can't you see that you're the one that's pushing people away?" I screamed at him not being able to take it anymore. _

"_You say you want a family, you say you want friends but yet whenever the opportunity presents itself to get those your fight! You push, you run like hell in the opposite direction till you've scared them away!" I screamed at him. "It's time for you to leave" Nik growled at me, "well isn't this cosy?" Damon questioned joining the group. I glared facing Nik down. "Get Elena Damon, I can handle him" I growled and Klaus growled at me tiling his head to the side. Damon took a step forwards only for Klaus to attack. I attacked him back kicking him back only for him to smack me hard sending me to the ground as he gripped Damon's neck pinning him down into a car. "Goodbye Damon" Klaus growled bringing his hand back about to rip out Damon's heart._

"_Don't you want to hear about Mikael?" Damon questioned and the both of us froze. "What do you know of Mikael?" Klaus growled and I sense the fear coming from him. "Just that he got decicated in a graveyard and Katherine is waking him up right now. Might want to start running" Damon taunted him. Klaus growled in furry pulling Damon off the SUV and throwing him into the car behind them before looking at me. He must have seen the fear on my face because his softened. "Come with me or stay here and face Mikael alone" he told me. I looked at Damon, he was groaning in pain on the ground as he adjusted his broken arm so it could heal properly. My family needed me. I couldn't leave them here to face Mikael alone. _

_He knew my answer. "Fine. Die here for all I care" Klaus growled hurt plain on his face before he disappeared in a blink of an eye. "You okay?" I questioned Damon, he looked up at me. "Please tell me that the Nik that drew you that picture isn't Klaus" he said looking up at me. And I bit my lip. "What can I say us Salvatore's like to fall in love with people we're not supposed to" I told him. "Thought so" he grumped standing up brushing his clothes off. "Do you still love him?" He questioned me, I looked up at him. "I don't know" I told him honestly, he sighed. "Come on. Let's get Elena then we have some talking to do" He said, I nodded following him into the Hospital knowing it was pointless to argue with him now. He already knew. Might as well be honest about this._

_Tonight was just not my night._


	14. Chapter 14: Looks

_**Chapter 14: Looks**_

"_Want some coffee?" I questioned Elena, she looked up at me and nodded. Damon was bandaging the bite wound on her neck. She shook her head no. "Hot chocolate?" I questioned her, she looked up at me. "You need to drink something Elena to replenish that blood you lost" I told her nodding to her neck. "Hot chocolate's fine" she said. "Good" I muttered getting up and going to the kitchen. I pulled down a mug and started making homemade hot chocolate. "Well your being friendly to Elena, hell must have frozen over" I heard Stefan chuckle. I looked over at him leaning against the counter. He was leaning against the wall. "Well one of has to" I told him and he smiled at me but it was the ripper malicious smile. "What are you doing here Stefan? Klaus get tired of you?" I questioned, "nope he has me here watching his blood bag and his new favorite hybrid." He said and I smirked at him. "Oh was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" I questioned him and he shrugged. "Just telling the truth. After all someone has to care for you or are you just going to push people away too?" He questioned me. Now that one stung a little._

"_Is that what you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" I questioned him brushing past him and taking Elena her hot chocolate. "Goodnight" I told them before going up to my room. I had just changed for bed when Rebekah walked in carrying shopping bags. "So since your brother's are going to be rude jackasses I'll ask you, what room can I have?" She questioned, "have?" I questioned her raising an eyebrow. "Yes my brother left me here. He actually left me here can you believe it?" She demanded, "Why?" I questioned her, "what do you think? To watch you of course!" She said rolling her eyes._

"_Please I thought he made it clear to Stefan that I wasn't worth being protected?" I questioned her and she laughed. "Yes he made that clear to Stefan so Stefan wouldn't get suspicious. You see my brother can be quite the vindictive little bastard and he's not through screwing around with Stefan. But I as his sister know better. So I've been given Sophie watch to make sure you don't get used against him." She said, "so which room?" She questioned, I sighed getting off my bed and leading her into the hallway. "You can use this one" I told her opening the door and gestured for her to go inside but she paused as she passed one of the doors. "Why does this one smell like Elijah?" Rebekah questioned, I looked away. "Please tell me you are not playing my brothers against each other?" She questioned, "I'm not. Elijah was staying here while we were trying to plot Klaus's death when he broke his hybrid curse. I of course had no memories of you or Nik because Elijah wiped them. So when Klaus daggered Elijah for betraying him, after Elijah spared his life of course, the memories started coming back." I told her, she nodded going into her new room._

"_So do you love Elijah then?" Rebekah questioned, "after what he did to me? I can never love someone who takes away my memories to suit their own needs." I snapped, "yes that is Elijah. People always think he's so noble but he'll play just as dirty as any of us when it comes to trying to win someone over. Besides you were so head over heels, I believe the term is now for Nik that Elijah just couldn't compete. So he cheated." Rebekah said, "it doesn't matter either way. I don't' want either brother." I told her honestly, "oh that'll change. It always does." She chuckled putting her clothes away._

"_So are you starting school too?" I questioned her curious and she nodded. "Yep, I'm quite excited about it honestly. I've never been to high school before" She said with a smile. I smiled back at her. It was nice having her back. I had missed her. She was a good friend. "Well then let's pick your outfit!" I told her walking into her semi full closet. "I really need to fill this." Rebekah said looking at the mostly empty closet. I nodded my head in agreement. "We can go shopping after school tomorrow if you like" I told her offering, she nodded her head. "Oh yes please" she said with a smile and I chuckled._

"_So now that Stefan's all ripper again, are you going to try to get him back?" I questioned her, she smiled at me. "Oh I'm going to make him come to me" she said her eyes sparkling with memories of what I told her in Gloria's. I chuckled nodding my head. "Keeps you from coming across as desperate." I told her agreeing with her plan. "And you would agree? That Stefan be with me over that doppelganger bitch?" She questioned, "Rebekah I'd take anyone over Elena when it comes to my brothers." I told her, "she's playing both of them and I don't like it." I told her crossing my arms. "Fine, then I'll help you with that of separating her from your brothers as long as you promise to give Nik a fair shot when he comes home" she said. I looked at her, "as long as he apologizes first then he can have a shot. But one slip up and I'm gone" I told her seriously. She smiled and nodded her head agreeing. "I'll talk to him." She said, "good luck with that" I told her rolling my eyes before leaving the room. "Goodnight Rebekah" I told her, "Goodnight Sophie" Rebekah said and I closed her door before going back to my room. I paused at seeing a ornate jewelry box sitting on my bed. A envelope was propped up with my name on it. I walked over to it opening it. _

_Sophie,_

_I apologize for my actions earlier today and throughout this past century and I seek to make amends. For my first transgression again you I give you this jewelry box, to hold the soon to be coming gifts. One for each transgression against you for I am truly sorry for hurting you. I was in the wrong to think that I own you and I hope that you will forgive me. Open the middle drawer. It is time I return it to you._

_Fondly, Nik_

_I furrowed my eyebrows at the letter before opening the middle drawer and my eyes widened at seeing the braided necklace with the Salvatore pendant in the middle. I pulled it out of the drawer and inspected it. It was just as gorgeous as I remembered it. I sat on the bed just holding it, pulling it close to my chest and squeezing my eyes tight closed. I could remember when I gave it to him._

"_This is beautiful, though it pales in comparison to true beauty" Nik whispered in my ear running his finger over the dark blue pendant before my own cheek bone. I smiled at his flattery. "And you have seen true beauty?" I questioned him our lips barely grazing. "I see it every day that I am beholden to you" he whispered his lips trailing back to my neck before grazing over my pendant once again. "It belonged to my mother" I told him softly running my fingers up and down his bare chest admiring the hard muscles. "My father gave it to her as a wedding present" I told him adjusting myself below him pressing my thighs on either side of his hips teasingly, his finger lazily running up and down my ribcage making me shiver in retaliation for teasing him. "Is that a fact?" He questioned me and I nodded rolling us over, sitting up and straddling him. "It's said that it has magic properties" I told him with a playful smile adjusting my hips over his shaft in teasing non penetrating strokes. _

"_Oh?" He questioned his eyes darkening, fingers squeezing my hips. I leaned forwards kissing up his abs grazing my fangs against his skin. His hands ghosting up my back before digging into my hair as he moaned, "Yes, it's said to keep lovers together till death" I told him trailing my kisses up his sternum and nipping at the straining tendons in his neck. "Is it true?" He questioned me, "my mother was faithful till the day she died. My father didn't have an affair till six months after her death so I would think so" I told him nibbling his ear._

"_And yet you still wear it?" He questioned me, "Well maybe I'm just looking for the right man to give it too" I told him with a devilish grin as I kissed him. He smiled sitting up quickly his hands trapping my hips as he bucked into me. I gasped a surprised moan as my head fell back and he kissed my throat softly as he moved to sit on his calves, I wrapped my legs around his hips to keep us close together. His hand pressing into my lower back curving it just right making me gasp and moan for him as I rocked on him. His hands lifting me up before bringing me back down sharply. "And have you found him?" Nik questioned me his blue eyes capturing me. Body and soul. I pressed my forehead against his. "I have" I whispered, "but he must choose me too" I whispered back to him. He lifted me up again before bringing me down sharply his lips meeting mine quickly in a heated kiss and I knew his answer. _

"_Stefan!" Rebekah's loud moaning scream filled our room through the thin walls. Nik tensed under me and I quickly distracted him by gripping his hair and biting his bottom lip. He gasped pulling back from the kiss, "Oh look at that lip" I teased reaching out with my tongue and licking it. He tasted to sweet. "I'm gonna get it" I growled feeling the feather light touches under my eyes. He smiled hungrily back up at me before quickly flipping me over pinning me into the mattress, his hand pulling my leg over his shoulder before he dug his fingers into it kissing my calf lightly before looking back at me. Competition burning in his eyes and I smiled knowing tonight was going to be a long night. _

_He pressed his forehead into mine as he pulled his hips back before slamming hard back into me. I moaned loudly letting out a light scream as my head pressed back into the pillow. His hot breath beating against my ear. "I bet I can get you to scream louder" he growled and my toes curled in anticipation. "Please love" I growled loudly at him clawing at his back. He growled against me. "Put it on me" he moaned against me. I moaned back at him sliding the necklace off my head and put it around his. It rested on his upper chest, just under his collar bones. Fitting him perfectly like it was made for him. "Now to make you scream" he growled._

_I growled at the sudden memory, my flesh burning as I opened my eyes. I pulled the necklace back to look at it only for something to catch my eye. Another note in the box. I grabbed it quickly opening it. It was smaller with only a few words written._

_Wear this for me till I've earned the right to wear it again._

_I read it over and over again as I sank on the bed. _

_Nik._

_I collapsed back on the bed._

_That's all I wanted. I just wanted my Nik back. His competiveness, his drive, his complete lack of humor when he tries to be funny, his loyalty to those he loves. I even missed his stubbornness and temper. I pulled my phone out. Should I call him? Should I just tell him to forget about the apology and to just come home? That he didn't have to make hybrids, we'd create our own. We'd live our lives free only to feel a ripple of fear at remembering why Nik was out there creating hybrids. _

_To fight against Mikael. _

_For some type of protection against that bastard. I clenched my fist and threw my phone from me. I picked up the box and put it on my dresser before putting my necklace back on. It felt familiar yet strange around my neck. It had to get comfortable to it again. I curled up on the bed and I wished that I had one of Nik's shirts to cuddle up in. How does that man do it? I was so furious with him that I was ready to cut him out of my life and with one gesture I'm ready to let him back in only to realize that he never actually left. I closed my eyes and wished that I had my mother here to help. She'd know what to do. She always knew what to do when I was fighting with Damon, or when father was being unfair. She always knew what to say._


	15. Chapter 15: Unanswered Prayers

_**Chapter 15: Unanswered Prayers**_

_I woke up the next morning and as promised a diamond bracelet was waiting for me on his side of the bed. The blue velvet box lay open so the diamonds sparkled in the early morning light. It was beautiful. So beautiful. I sat up running my fingers over the diamonds before quickly pulling it out and clasping it around my wrist admiring it in the light. Gorgeous. Might as well wear it. I mean it was a gift. _

_I slipped out of bed and spun over to my closet on the balls of my feet in a good mood. I had dreamt of mother all night. Grabbing my bag and purse I left my room taking the stairs two at a time before coming across the dead girl's bodies laid out on the rug. I glared at the mess and stepped over the bodies finding Stefan in the living room playing twister with half naked girls. "Really Stefan? Is it that hard for you to grow up?" I demanded, "says the woman who has easily forgiven Klaus in exchange for that bracelet." He said and I glared at him. "At least he has fine taste, can't really say the same for you" I snapped indicating the slutty whores he was playing with. He chuckled shaking his head as Rebekah joined the group also dressed for school. "Ready?" I questioned her and she nodded, "Stefan aren't you coming?" Rebekah questioned, "He's walking" I told her before heading outside. She followed, "I see you enjoy Nik's present" Rebekah commented as we drove. I looked at the bracelet and smiled._

"_There's no reason why a girl can't enjoy her diamonds" I told her and she giggled shaking her head at me before holding up a small rectangle. "Is that what I think it is?" I questioned, "What do you say to blowing off school and have a pampering day curtsey of Nik?" She questioned, "I would say you're the smartest woman alive" I told her changing course to out of town. Let's have a spa day._

_We had our hair done, mani, pedi, massages, waxes, wraps, facials and any other thing the spa had to offer. "You know I have no idea why we haven't done this before" Rebekah smiled, "what get pampered or steal Nik's credit card?"I questioned her sipping my iced café mocha. "Both" she smiled trying on the twentieth pair of shoes. I nodded my head in agreement added another pair of shoes to add to the pile of things to buy. _

"_He called me this morning" Rebekah told me, "wanting to check up on you and making sure you were all right" she said. "Why he did is beyond me, you've always been capable of taking care of yourself." She said, "it's a guy thing. The need to posses and claim everything around them." I told her, "well that's true but with him it's more then that. He actually sounded quite concerned for you. Afraid you wouldn't sleep well after your fight." She explained, that was true. I hardly ever slept well after fighting with Nik. But thinking about it that was mainly because after we fought it lasted maybe a few minutes before we were at each other again and having make up sex all night long. _

"_Well he needn't worry, I'm fine" I told her and she gave me a yeah right look. I sighed leaning back into my seat thinking of the right words. "I'm scared" I finally admitted to her. She looked up at me sharply. "You're not scared of anything" She told me plainly. "Oh I wish, but your brother terrifies me." I told her, "Yesterday evening I hated your brother" I told her, "he thought that he could own me like a common dog" I growled. "Yes Nik is quite possessive" Rebekah agreed knowing all too well from being his baby sister. "He left again, after saying he would never do so." I told her, "only to make hybrids to protect us from Mikael" she put in and I nodded conceding to that point. "Yes but that doesn't make it hurt any less" I told her, "besides not to mention the damage he's done to Stefan, he almost killed Damon twice in the last week." I ranted, "and turning Tyler into a hybrid against his will!" I exclaimed holding my hands up exasperated. "Yes but none of this explains why you're scared of my brother." Rebekah told me and I sighed. "Because after all that I still care for him, after everything that he's done that hurt me I instantly forgive him." I told her, "he could destroy everything I hold dear and I doubt that I would ever be able to. After everything he's done I just want him. I want him to come home." I told her, she reached out putting her hand on my back. _

"_He will sweetheart once he's done." Rebekah told me softly and I nodded, "I just. I miss him. I don't care about an apology anymore. I just want him" I told her. She nodded pulling me into a hug. "Then call him and tell him" she told me and I scoffed at the idea. "I can't, he'll think I'm weak" I told her, "funny" she responded and I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "That's exactly what he said last night." She smiled before getting up and going to pay for our shoes. I chuckled shaking my head, she was good at playing the in between and patching things up. She always had been._

_I pulled my phone out and stared at the screen. Willing that he send a text message or call but it made no noise. I sighed putting it away. "Call him sweetie" a soft voice whispered and a long forgotten scent filled my nose. It smelled of warm cinnamon and everything that smelled like home. I looked up to see a beautiful women smiling back at me. Her long chestnut brown hair in lose curls and her green eyes watching my own. "Mother?" I questioned softly standing up. "How? How is this possible?" I questioned her, "There's a spell at work here, but do not worry you're friends will fix it soon. We haven't much time" Mother told me and I clasped her hand in a mindless reaction only to gasp at feeling her fingers. I could touch her, feel her. "Come we have much to talk about" Mother smiled at me. _

"_Let me talk to Rebekah" I told her and she nodded politely waiting a small distance away as Rebekah came back. "Hey I uh got a call from the gang, Caroline's having some trouble with her dad. The whole torture thing and all. Mind if I take a rain check?" I questioned her and she pouted. I held out my car keys. "You can take the car" I told her shaking the keys back and forth. She smiled grabbing the keys before disappearing with the shoes. I shook my head before turning back to mother. "It is good seeing you again daughter." Mother smiled before leading me out of the store and into the woods where we wouldn't run into anyone and could talk freely._

"_Now about this boy" Mother started and I smiled, she was still direct to the point. I looked up at her and I couldn't read her expression. "You have more important things to be worrying about Sophie" Mother told me and I sighed knowing I should have expected this. "Stefan needs you right now." Mother told me, "Mother there's nothing I can do for Stefan till the compulsion is lifted" I told her, "Stefan's resisted Klaus's compulsion before he can do it again if given the right motivation." Mother told me and I shook my head. "Mother it's next to impossible his ripper side is too strong. It's been locked up to long. There's no way it's going to release its grip now." I told her and she was just looking at me. _

"_Now when did my Sophie become a quitter?" She questioned and I sighed, "Mother" I whined, "Sophie" Mother mimicked me. "Elijah taught you how to live with your ripper side. It's about time you teach Stefan" Mother told me. "He won't listen" I told her, "neither did you" She pointed out. "Lexi is with him now but Elena doesn't have it in her. He needs you Sophie" Mother told me. I bit my lip. I couldn't leave Stefan, he was always there for me. I had to return the favor. I looked up and mother was gone. I disappeared in a flash to find Elena. She'd know where he was. "I can't, I'm here with Lexi she's teaching me how to get Stefan back" I heard her voice. I froze looking to my left just making out her figure in front of the courthouse. Of course._

_I quickly went over to her and she froze at seeing me hanging up. "Hi Sophie what are you doing here?" She questioned me, "quite trying to play dumb Elena you're a horrible liar" I told her walking around her. "You can't let him out" She told me, "What makes you think I'm going to let him out?" I questioned her opening the door and walked down the spiral stair case. "Because Klaus wants Stefan free so then you have to too." She said and I laughed. "Please you think I let him tell me what to do?" I questioned her, "well since your sleeping together yeah" She said, I reacted grabbing her throat and pinning her into the wall. "Shut up about things you know nothing about Elena." I snarled exposing my fangs to her. Fear filled her eyes. "After all Stefan's not in his right mind in protecting you" I growled pulling her off the wall and tossing her to the side like a rag doll. _

"_Thought I heard my sister bitch" Lexi smirked crossing her arms and leaning against the door. I smiled at her, "well what can I say. Heard about the blood rehab and thought I'd lend a helping hand since you won't be around for much longer" I told her, she smiled and nodded before gesturing for me to come in. Stefan was glaring and snarling at me. His ripper eyes wanting to rip anything apart that had a heart beat. "This isn't going to work. At least not fast enough" I told her, "it's the only thing that does work." Lexi argued, "yes after thirty years. By then Stefan would have lost everything he cares about" I told her, "like you Sophie?" Stefan chuckled, I looked back at him. "No you'll never lose me Stefan" I told him putting my hands on his forearms as I leaned forwards making eye contact with him. "I lost you the day we met Klaus in the twenties. It didn't take him long to make you his bitch" he spat and I smacked him hard before grabbing his chin and letting my eyes dilate. _

"_You can't compel me" he told me, "Oh no but I can still manipulate your mind" I told him and he tried to close his eyes but the connection was already made. It wasn't hard since we were twins already. The connection was already there. He groaned his body hunching forwards. "What are you doing?" Elena questioned seeing Stefan squirm and scream in his seat. "This is a year without blood" I told her, walking around him slowly increasing the years. "Five years" I said and his screams became louder and he started cursing me. "You're nothing to him you know? Just a pair of legs" or "you worthless bitch!" or "Dad would be so proud of his little girl now. His vampire werewolf hybrid bastard daughter" as I increased his years without blood. Once I got into the double digits I started adding the faces of the ones he killed. Their faceless loved ones screaming and crying at the graves with no bodies. _

"_That's only going to have him keep his emotions off" Lexi said, "no it won't." I told her, "what?" Elena questioned at seeing Stefan in so much pain and agony as tears started running down his cheeks. "She's forcing him to see the one's he's killed, their family members, wives, husbands, children, parents, all of them." She said, Elena looked at me shocked. "It'll become so overwhelming that he won't be able to resist it anymore. He'll have to turn it back on." I told them forcing Stefan to meet my eyes as I forced him to endure his past of killing our father. Of Damon's furious words with him. Of the pain he felt at thinking I was dead all those years before we found each other in Mexico. _

"_Stop" "stop" "stop it!" Stefan cried in the chair. "No Stefan" I growled forcing it on him harder. "STOP IT!" Stefan screamed at me. "Stop it Sophie he's had enough!" Elena shouted at me, "no he hasn't Elena" I growled, "Stop it right now!" Elena shouted at me. I turned on her, "if you can't handle it Elena then fucking leave! If you can't be strong enough for him, for his needs then get the hell out! You didn't deserve him anyway!" I snarled tears filling her eyes before she ran from the room. I turned to Lexi. "Are you going to help or not?" I questioned her, she looked at me but nodded her head yes and I felt her mind connecting to ours only for Elena to come bursting back in. "They're going to destroy the necklace" she said, I looked at Lexi. She'd be leaving soon. She came forwards and put her hands on Stefan's forearms. "You remember what that necklace represents Stefan? Hope. Our hope for us! Fight Stefan or you're going to lose me forever." She told him, he looked up at her. "Ironic then it's about to get blown to pieces." Stefan told her and she stared at him in shock. "It's just the ripper in him talking" Lexi told Elena to comfort her while I sent Stefan back in his dream of faceless ghosts. _

_It wasn't long before Lexi disappeared. Elena had left. I sat on the ground with my back against the door just watching Stefan. Keeping him in his dream state, slowly draining him from blood. Even animal blood. He was done with that crap. He would drink human blood and learn to live with it. It was about time he stopped letting his demons control him. I wanted my brother back. All of him. _

_Mother was right._

_Nik always put his family first._

_It's about time I did the same._


	16. Chapter 16: Family First

_**Chapter 16: Family First**_

'_Which dress?' Rebekah had texted me about seven or eight pictures of different dresses not sure of which one to wear to Homecoming tonight. Tyler had even set her up with Matt. I wasn't exstatic about it but Rebekah promised to be nice to him and to not bite him so what can you do?_

'_The red one' I texted back to her. "What not going dress shopping for Homecoming?" He questioned, "oh no I am. Damon's going to baby sit you. After all can't leave the children unattended now can we?" I questioned him only to hear Damon open the door above the stairs. I got up brushing my butt off of dirt. _

"_Here I am" Damon smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Do I need to leave you dos and don'ts?" I questioned him and he smirked. "No I'm good" Damon told me, "good. And Damon" I told him turning around. "When I come back tomorrow he better still be in that chair" I told him pointing a dangerous finger at him. He held his hands up innocently. "Damon I'm serious" I told him and he nodded. "I promise he'll be in the chair when you get back" he told me. "Good" I told him before leaving. I had to pick out my own dress still. But I already knew I didn't have any at home so Caroline and I decided to go out and buy one. She had hers already. I was the one that was behind._

"_I can't believe you still haven't gotten your dress." She told me and I shrugged, "I've had other things on my mind this week." I told her and she nodded. "You're still wearing the necklace" Caroline observed and I nodded. I had taken the bracelet off as soon as I went home that night. I didn't want his diamonds. Though by this point I was developing quite the collection._

"_It's a family heirloom" I told her and she nodded. "So it has nothing to do with Klaus?" She questioned me, and I looked up at her. She was dying to talk to me about him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned, "I did" I told her. "You did not tell me that Nik was Klaus" She told me pointing a finger at me. "Because I knew what you would say Caroline." I told her, "he tried to sacrifice Tyler and me" she said, "and Damon used and abused you and you still forgave him" I hissed at her, she scoffed and went back to looking at dresses. "Look I'm not making excuses for him. He is who he is" I told her. "A murderer" Caroline told me. "And you haven't?" I questioned her, she sighed and looked away. "I'm just saying there's more to him then just that" I told her, "like what?" She questioned curious now. "Like he's the sweetest guy that I've ever met" I told her seriously and she raised a challenging eyebrow. _

_I smiled, "okay like for instance this necklace" I told her, "my father gave it to my mother when they were courting. It's said it has magical properties that keep lovers together. I gave it to Nik back in the twenties" I told her, "but then Elijah erased your memeories?" She questioned and I nodded. "he could have taken it off and pretend that it never existed but he still wore it every single day" I told her, "except now" she pointed out, "he gave it back to me to hold onto till and I quote 'till I earn the right to wear it again'." I told her making air quotations. She smiled, "Okay I'll give him that, that is romantic" she said and I nodded. "And every morning I wake up to flowers, jewelry or the occasional stuffed animal." I told her, "though most of the stuffed animals are wolves though. I think he's worried that I'll forget him." I told her seriously. _

"_And I just….I can't describe him enough to do him justice. There's just so much more to him then the big bad evil hybrid." I told her seriously. She nodded. "I believe you, and I promise that when he comes back I'll give him a chance. Between you and Tyler I sort of have too" she chuckled shaking her head. "Are things getting any better there?" I questioned her, "sort of. He's just….he's the old Tyler again. The asshole" She said and I smiled. "He's just trying to get used to be a vampire Care. He'll level out, I promise" I told her "just give him time. If I remember right you weren't all sunshine and rainbows when you were going through it" I told her with a chuckle and she laughed. "That's the truth." She chuckled only to freeze. I raised an eyebrow at her and turned around. "Ladies" Stefan greeted._

"_Damon great" I growled and he smirked. "Really Sophie you should have known better then to leave Damon in charge of me" Stefan chuckled, he had a point. "What do you want Stefan?" I questioned him, "Oh to repay the favor" Stefan told me before I felt his fist collide with my cheek snapping my neck instantly as I collapsed to the ground. _

"_Wake up love" a British accent filled my ears. My heart leapt in my chest. Nik. I opened my eyes quickly and smiled at seeing Nik standing in front of me. His hands clasped behind his back. "Nik" I smiled stepping forwards only to cry out in pain. Looking down bear traps were digging into my ankles preventing me to walk. Looking up my hands were also held up with bear traps digging into my wrists. My shirt was ripped open and dangling from my shoulders. "Nik? What's going on?" I questioned him, but he only smiled at me before pulling his hands out from behind his back._

_A stake in his hand. But from the smell it reeked of wolfs bane and vervain. "Nik" I said shaking my head knowing was about to happen. "Nik it's me Sophie" I told him. "I know exactly who are Sophie, I really didn't think you would conspire with your brother's in my death" he growled. "What?" I questioned him completely confused only for him to dig the stake hard into my stomach. I screamed out at the pain. "Though I must say it was very clever how you played it" he growled pulling the stake out before digging it in again breaking my ribs as he pierced a lung. I coughed up blood at that as I tried to breathe. _

"_Nik…I don't know what you're talking about" I told him, "don't lie to me!" He roared in my face his amber eyes glaring at me as he twisted the stake and it rubbed against my heart. I screamed at the pain trying to get away from him but I couldn't. The traps dug into my wounds making blood run down my arms and sides. "Please Nik, I swear I didn't do anything. I didn't know Damon and Stefan were planning anything. I swear!" I told him shaking my head back and forth tears running down my cheeks. This wasn't my Nik. My Nik wouldn't do this to me. He pulled the stake out of my chest and smirked at me. But it wasn't his smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows and he melted before me only to be replaced by Mikael. "I should have known" I whispered, "yes you should have. Good to know that you feel so strongly for my son. It will only make this easier" he said and I glared at him. "Go to hell" I spat at him blood coating the inside of my mouth._

"_Oh I will one day I assure you, but not before I've killed Niklaus" he told me. "Good luck with that" I muttered knowing it was impossible. "Oh I am, your brother's have been quite helpful. Even handing you over. They must really want my son dead" Mikael said, "they wouldn't do this to me" I told him. "Oh then how did you end up here? In the Salvatore crypt?" He questioned gesturing around him. I racked my brain trying to remember. But the last thing I remembered was Stefan breaking my neck while I shopped with Caroline. He wouldn't. Even with his humanity off he still wouldn't hand his sister over to a vampire hunter just to possibly kill Klaus. _

"_Though I must say Damon's plan is quite brilliant" Mikael said still taunting me and I snickered. "Good luck with one of his plans. You'll end up dead" I growled, "which is why I have you as insurance. Niklaus will do nothing to me as long as I'm the only one who knows your location" He snickered holding my chin. I spat at him. His eyes narrowed before he dug the stake into my other lung, I screamed at the pain before pulling a knife out. "Now since you have vervain in your system I can't compel you" he said his knife turning slowly back and forth in his hand. "So let's stick to the major veins and arties yes?" He teased digging the blade into the side of my neck as he dragged it down. I groaned at the pain as he cut all my major veins and arteries. I was on vervain? How?_

_Rebekah._

_She must have slipping me small amounts of vervain that I wouldn't be able to detect in case this ever happened. "He'll still kill you first chance he gets" I snapped, "then you'll die too. But you're not afraid of that are you?" He questioned cutting another vein. "After all you must know on some level that Nik would sacrifice you without a thought in order to kill me." He said, "Can't say I blame him" I spat as my wounds slowly started to heal. He pulled the stake out of my lung and dug it into my thigh. A growl I couldn't suppress vibrated my throat as I clenched my teeth forcing the hybrid back down to keep from showing itself. _

"_Now I must say, I've never tortured a hybrid before. So let's see exactly how far I can push this before your body breaks" He snickered and I felt him take control of my mind once again._

_Nik._

_Was my only thought, through all the pain, torture, maiming anything Mikael had in his bag of tricks._

_He had left me hear alone, I could sense the sun slowly coming down as nightfall set in. Everyone would be at the dance by now. I looked up through half closed eyes as the door was pushed open. Vampire scent filling my nose as Katherine stepped into the room. "Katherine, should have known you'd be a part of this" I spat, she snickered shaking her head at seeing me like this. "Now I must say Mikael did a number on you." She said with her foxy smile and I bared my fangs at her. "Hey, hey don't bite the hand that releases you" Katherine told me. "And why would you do that?" I questioned her, "because Klaus ordered his hybrids to rip Damon to shreds if he dies. Now with Mikael about to kill him you see my problem" Katherine said, "you see he's a tad furious that you have yet to make an appearance." She said, "so you're going to release me to stop this so Damon doesn't die. But why would you care what happens to Damon?" I questioned her, "because regardless of what you think of me I do care for him. After all if I release you from this hell hole then you're in my dept and won't kill me and once Klaus finds out that I helped you he won't either. It's a win, win" She said with a smile. "Once again you end up winning Katherine" I growled and she shrugged and released my ankles from the bear traps. "Well that's just how the world works." She smiled releasing one of my hands and I whimpered at the pain. I was too weak to get there any further. _

_She put a blood bag in my hand. "That will tie you over till after all this is over" she said releasing my other hand. "Now hurry they're at the Lockwoods, Klaus is throwing a huge party over there for his father's funeral" She said. I nodded going to the door. "Oh and Katherine" I called her she looked up at me. "I still hate you" I told her, "wouldn't want it any other way" she said with a smile before disappearing. I finished off the blood bag while running as fast as I could to the Lockwood's. Running in through the back door I blurred by all the guests and saw Damon jumping towards Nik, a white oak stake in his hand. My eyes widened and I quickly dived around his arm blocking his chest._

_I saw Damon's eyes widen but his momentum couldn't stop now and I screamed as the stake pierced my skin breaking my upper sternum, ribs and collar bone, missing my hear by only a few centimeters. I gasped coughing up blood as it spilled into my left lung. "Sophie" Damon whispered shocked and he quickly let go of the stake only for Stefan to tackle him backwards away from us. I fell back against Nik's chest slumping to the ground. He went down with me laying me down, his hands holding my throat. "Sophie" he whispered his voice sounded so happy and so hurt at the same time. I noticed his wet eyes and cheeks and saw another tear run down it. He is so beautiful. I reached up holding his face bringing it down to my level and kissed him softly. "Kill the bastard" I whispered against his lips as I kissed him. I pulled back from the kiss and he ran his thumb over my cheek as if reassured that it hadn't turned blue and vein covered._

_He pulled the stake out as gently as he could before he turned around and tackled his father outside and to the ground shoving the stake in his heart as he did. Mikael's screams filled my ears and I rolled onto my side pushing myself up with one arm as I held my chest as it bled. It was taking forever for it to heal. I looked back at my brothers. Stefan straddling Damon and both staring at me. I glared at the both of them with such hatred that I never imagined I could feel towards my brothers. _

_How could they?_

"_What are you doing?" Damon demanded shoving Stefan off him. "Earning his freedom mate" Nik said entering the room his eyes going to me first asking if I was all right. I nodded my head yes so he turned to Stefan catching his shoulder and his eyes. "You're free" was all he said and I watched the compulsion being lifted, Damon and I shared one more look before he disappeared probably to run like hell before Nik killed him. Stefan looked down at me and I bared my feral fangs at him in hatred. Nik noticed it and he opened his mouth to question it but Stefan disappeared. "What happened love?" Nik demanded kneeling next to me. I coughed the last of the blood out of my lung, he bit into his wrist and offered it to me. I sunk my still exposed fangs into him drinking greedily. "There you go love, have at it" He said softly running his fingers into my hair holding my neck. "Sophie? What happened?" Tyler demanded quickly joining us from down stairs. _

_I pulled back my fangs Nik's blood smeared on my lips and I licked them lazily. His blood was always my sweet fix. I felt my wounds healing quicker. "What happened?" Nik demanded from me but I rested my head against his chest. "Sh…just sh" I told him, I just wanted to enjoy being in his presence once again, to rejoice in the fact that he's home. _


	17. Chapter 17: Barely Holding On

_**Chapter 17: Barely Holding On**_

_Blood coated the drain. I had to hold myself up against the wall just letting the water run over. My body still too tired and sore to wash properly as the water ran over my cuts and stings. Nik had removed every single metal spike that was pushed into my thigh in a circle by a leather strap, he never once took his eyes off the wound and it made me shiver. He was furious but I think he felt worse that he wasn't here to stop it. I heard his voice as he tried calling Rebekah again. There was no point. If Stefan and Damon could hand me over to Mikael without a thought then they surely had Rebekah taken care of as well. She was probably daggered in the bottom cellar next to the vervain. _

_The bathroom door opened slowly before Nik stepped inside. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at anyone right now. Not till my body had healed completely. Even my cheeks were still sore from the vervain and wolfs bane soaked rag that Mikael had used to gag me with. I felt his fingers run up my spin and it made me shiver at his touch. I heard him rustling around back there before I felt a soft sponge coated in soap being pressed into my back. A growl rumbling in my throat at the contact. The soap stung._

"_I know love, but it'll be better soon" Nik whispered using his finger to run over my neck as he collected the hair tucking it over one shoulder so my back was unblocked from his vision. "How long did he have you?" Nik questioned, "just a day. We had tied Stefan up and I was forcing him to turn his humanity back on, much like Elijah had done to me. I left Damon to watch him while Caroline and I went homecoming dress shopping." I told him my nails curving into the wall as he cleaned the wounds. _

"_Stefan showed up and broke my neck and when I woke up I was tied up in the Salvatore crypt. In bear traps no less." I told him, "I'm sorry" Nik whispered, "it's not your fault Nik" I told him seriously, "you want to know the worst part about it?" I questioned him, he didn't say anything but his body tensed. "He used mind control. And instead of being a man and doing the pain himself he used you instead" I told him, I felt his forehead press into my shoulder before he turned me around. I held onto him to keep my body up right. My fingers curving over the hard muscles of his deltoids. "I swear I would never…" "I know you wouldn't Nik" I told him waving it off immediately. "I knew it wasn't you, but that doesn't make the pain hurt any less" I told him seriously resting my head against his collar bone. _

"_What can I do?" He questioned me, I wrapped my arms around his back holding him tighter and he mimicked the gesture. "This, right here" I told him, "this is all I want" I told him softly. "Nik…I don't know what's going on between us and…." I told him pulling back to look at him but he put his finger to my lips. "We can talk about it later darling" he whispered, I didn't want to talk about it later. I wanted to figure out what we are now. "Nik…what are we? What are we doing here?" I questioned him, "well love many spend their lives contemplating the universe" He told me with a playful smile and I smacked his arm. That's not what I meant. _

_He chuckled, "come on love, let's get you washed up and some food in you and then we'll contemplate the universe" he teased._

_Ass._

_Klaus's POV_

_The shower took longer since she was too drained to do much then lay against my chest while I washed her, but hey I couldn't complain at having her pressed against me. I wanted to take her right here and now but she needed time. She needed space, my nose ran over her shoulder and I closed my eyes at the scent. It was too intoxicating, to alluring. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping her up in it before I pressed her into the wall attacking her right here. But I didn't want our first time back together to be a quick fuck, I wanted to savor her, and make her scream my name repeatedly before she begged for her release. To dominate her entirely and for her to give in willingly._

"_Come on love, let's get some food in your system. It'll help you recover" I told her leading the way into the bedroom. I pulled on some sweat pants while she pulled my gray long sleeved shirt out of the closet. She knew it was my favorite one. She dropped her towel her back facing me as she pulled it on. It just reached an inch or two down her thighs but it became quite revealing if she bent over. I licked my lips involuntarily and suppressed the growl at the idea of bending her down right now. _

_I went over to her taking her hand my scent rolling off her and I felt my cock twitch at that. "You all right Nik?" Her voice teasing a sultry. She knew what the hell was bloodly wrong with me. "Splended" I responded back leading her through the halls and down the stairs into the kitchen. There was still plenty of food left over from the party and Sophie wasted no time in digging into it greedily. I chuckled at her behavior and she gave me a look to not say anything. I held my hands up and snacked on a few things myself as I watched her. Her wet chestnut hair looked darker as it fell down her back, getting my shirt wet in the process. She was so beautiful, kind, funny and fierce when she was making a kill or protecting those she loved. _

_I didn't deserve her. _

_Mikael was right._

_An angel like her would never love me._

_Even know she's only tolerating my presence because she doesn't have anyone else to go to._

_I looked back up at her at feeling her lips on my collar bone. "What are you thinking about that's making you so sad?" She questioned, her fingers running down my necklace only for her eyebrows to furrow as she picked up the silver band that rested on the bottom of the chain. "I know this ring" she said and I watched the wheels in her head turn as she forced her mind to recall where she knew this ring from. I watched her connect the dots. "You bought this for me. The day after I gave you the necklace" she said her mouth falling open. "You said that you were to wear something of mine then I would wear something of yours." She said, "we…..we were married" she gasped looking up at me to confirm her memories. I nodded, my voice leaving me. I couldn't trust it not to shake, not to mention I doubt I could even speak with the lump that had risen in it. _

"_Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She demanded anger crossing her face. "How could you not tell me?" She demanded shoving at my chest knocking me back into the counter. "Because love I knew you didn't want that life anymore. Hell you're only even here because you won't go back home to face your brothers!" I spat back at her, "is that why you think I'm here Nik? Because of them?" She demanded her voice shaking. "Yes! Why else would you be here with me? You hate me!" I shouted at her, "Why would you even think that Nik?" She demanded, I looked away. I wouldn't tell her. "Because it's the truth. You could never love a monster like me." I said softly feeling the tears on the surface for the second time tonight. _

_I felt her arms around my neck and her lips on mine in an instant. Her lips demanding that I respond, her body curving and pressing against mine. I closed my eyes wanting to give in so badly but she deserved better. She didn't deserve a man like me. A man that she would have to give up her family to be with. "Sophie" I growled grabbing her hips pulling her off me. "Sophie" I warned her but she pressed her forehead against mine her eyes meeting mine unwavering. "I get it" she said softly her hand coming up and holding my cheek. She didn't have to say it. She knew exactly where I was coming from in one look._

"_Just because he didn't love you Nik doesn't mean that I don't" she said softly. "Sophie don't….you don't understand everything that you'll have to give up to be with me. Your family will never approve let alone stop getting between us. And the friends you've made. They'll leave in an instant." I told her, she bit her lip. "I know" she said softly. Her finger slipping through the large ring that rested on my sternum. "I believe this is mine Nik" She playfully growled at me. "After all technically speaking we're still married" she whispered, "only if you want to be" I told her. "Stop that" she said quickly pulling back. "Stop thinking that you're not good enough Nik! I know you better then that bastard of a father you have and I know you better then my brothers and friends. Yes you are a murderous vindictive little bastard, I know all that Nik" she said and I felt more hurt at her words then I knew was capable. She stepped closer to me pressing her hands on my cheeks forcing my eyes to meet hers. "But you're the sweetest, romantic, and loving man that I have ever met. I love you Niklaus Mikaelson and that's never going to change. I'm sorry it took me so long to remember." She said softly but I silenced her with a kiss pinning her back into the counter._

_Pressing my body hard against hers. "Say it again" I whispered against her neck. "I love you" she whispered her fingers curling in my hair pressing herself closer, her legs lifting up wrapping around my waist pulling me closer. "Sophie if you're too tired to do this then please tell me now" I told her pulling back from her neck, my body shaking with the pent up need at being held back. She smiled that foxy smile, her seductive scent filling my chest as she leaned forwards her lips brushing against mine softly before moving to my ear. "Make love to me" she whispered, my eyes closed as the growl built up in my chest._

_I sat her on the counter lifting my shirt off her quickly my hands caressing and rubbing her back. Sighing in relief at feeling her wounds completely gone as my lips trailed kisses down her throat to her collar bones, her left one completely healed. "Nik" she moaned encouragingly her thighs tightening on my hips as she rolled them rubbing them together making my cock twitch again. "Sophie" I warned her and she made a frustrated growl back. I quickly grabbed her hands off me and pinned them behind her pressing her back to the counter so she lay out before me. Her back arching off the cold countertop, her eyes a light and feral._

"_Uhuh Sophie, I'm going to take my time making love to you" I whispered trailing kisses up her stomach to her diaphragm. She moaned in annoyance wiggling her legs frustrated. I smirked at her helplessness I had her now._

_Sophie's POV_

"_Nik" I growled shaking my hips back and forth. "Careful Sophie or I'll tie you down" he whispered against my breast. His teeth pressing against the nipple before he rolled it and I nearly came undone right there. What was wrong with me? His slightest touch almost made me climax. He let go of my breast, his raspberry lips hovering around the nipple still as he smiled at me his dimples barely showing with lust in his eyes as he watched my composure melting. "I'm going to get you back for this" I threatened him. "Looking forward to it love" he smirked his lips ghosting across the raised sensitive nipple ash e spoke, his warm breath heating it making me squirm and my thighs get wetter. He smirked noticing it before he ghosted down and I screamed at feeling his tongue flick up the parted lips. _

_He fingers tightened over my wrists keeping them above my head. "Nik!" I screamed at his teasing fingers before he finally slipped one in and curved it in a come hither motion making my head fall back into the granite counter top. It cracked against the hit as I moaned for him. He added another finger I rolled my hips quickly over them needed friction. Needing that release. He let go of my hands and held my hips down with it as he slowly worked me with his fingers. "Nik god damn it!" I screamed at him my fingers catching his hair and giving it a hard tug. He growled at the attack but his lips never left my inner thigh. "So eager love" he teased, I lifted my head to curse him only to see his fangs as they dug into my thigh. My retort died in my throat as my mouth fell open in a strangled scream as I felt my hips explode my back arching off the counter top, the top of my head barely grazing it as I saw stars. _

"_Nik" I gasped feeling his fangs and fingers retract but they still teased the overly sensitive bundle. "Sophie" he growled and I attacked shoving him back into the counter behind us slipping off my own broken countertop pulling his sweat pants down to his ankles freeing his monster of a cock. I smirked up at him hungrily as my fingers curved around it slowly pumping it. His hands gripped the counter top behind him his head falling back slightly before he looked down at me. "Sophie" he warned, "I told you I would get you back Nik" I growled licking the head and he gasped, I didn't waste time but wrapped my mouth around it. It adjusted immediately to the size like it was welcoming an old friend. His head rubbing in slow circles against the back of my throat. His hands dug into my hair wrapping it around his hands lifting it off my back and shoulders. "Sophie" he growled pulling my head back slightly, but I growled warningly at him letting my fangs scrape against him in warning and he his hand stilled instantly. _

_My tongue rubbing teasing strokes against the large vein that ran along the bottom of his shaft as I put more pressure on the back of my throat. He growled, his chest heaving forcibly. "Sophie…God…your….throat…oh God" he growled as I pushed more of his cock into my throat before pulling back and doing it again deep throating him. "Sophie….Sophie" he panted growling and mumbling my name as well as other things. "Stop" He said so forcibly I immediately let go of him sitting stare and staring at him with wide eyes like a reprimanded child. His hooded lust filled eyes stared down at me, his fangs out like a wild animal. It took a second to realize why he shouted, he was about to pop like a cherry. He grabbed me disappearing in a flash and I felt my back being pressed into our closed bedroom door, my legs around his hips and he pushed his head in. I gasped my head falling back against the door, he groaned into my throat. "You feel as good as I remember" he whispered in my ear. "Likewise" I whispered back capturing his dark red lips against mine our tongue fighting each other in crazed passion as he continued to push into me._

_Three orgasms later he was fully inside of me. My fingernails gripped his hair, our forehead pressed together as I panted trying to get used to him again. Our eyes met and I smiled at him. "You feel that?" He questioned me, our chests were pressed so tightly together it felt like his heart was beating right next to mine. I nodded my head unable to speak. I felt it. I felt him. "Good, cause you're never going to feel it again" he growled, and I screamed at feeling a stake being shoved into my chest pressing against my heart but not penetrating it pinning me back against the door. _

_I watched as his eyes dilated before changing into a light blue and Mikael stood in front of me with an evil smirk. My eyes snapped open as I coughed up blood, the Salvatore crypt haunted my vision, lit torches and moonlight the only light source. "You bastard" I growled cursing him. He chuckled crossing his arms as he leant against a grave behind him. "Well, well, well so you do have feelings for my son." He chuckled and I spat at him. The bastard tricking me like this. I screamed and cried against my restraints in furry. "We're going to be having this much fun for a long time Sophie" his cruel voice haunted me as he put the leather strap around my left thigh. It's metal spikes soaked in verbane as I liked to call it now._

_He pulled it hard and I screamed as it dug into my leg stinging as the liquid traveled through my veins. He pulled the wet cloth from a jar that it was soaking in the verbane before pulling it between my closed lips forcing it into my mouth as he tied it securely behind my head. I screamed trying not to breathe as the liquid and fumes slashed down my throat and lungs. God damn it, this hurt as tears ran down my cheeks._

"_Just kill me" I mumbled shaking my head back and forth. "Just fucking do it already" I mumbled through the rag. "Oh love that would be too easy a fate for an abomination like you." He told me running his finger down my cheek. I turned my head away from him and refusing to make eye contact. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own funeral to crash" he smiled fixing his suit jacket before leaving the crypt. "Oh and Sophie, don't wait up for me" he chuckled before closing the crypt door._


	18. Chapter 18: Blood and Water

_**Chapter 18: Blood and Water**_

_**Author's Note: Okay the obvious Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Diaries obviously. Also to my wonderful readers pictures can now be tied to stories so please, please, please make some banners for me! I'm really horrible at them. And as for images of Sophie I was thinking of a Kiera Knightly and Jessica Alba cross. Thank you so much! The winning banner will be put as the story cover picture! Now on with the story!**_

_Klaus's POV_

"_Ah the homecoming Queen still walks with the living which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here and let's face it with Rebekah and Sophie together again they've been attached at the hip. So Stefan where are my girls?" I questioned him, "I have no idea, I was under the impression that Rebekah was coming with Matt" he said shrugging. "And Sophie?" I questioned him, "she hasn't been in a partying mood lately what with Mikael around. She probably took off." He said, "Oh let's be honest now Stefan, where are my girls?" I questioned again. Sophie would never leave town without giving me a call first especially if Mikael was the reason she was running. I'd be the first number she'd call with Elijah out of the picture._

"_I said, I have no idea. Now would you like me to take you to your father or not?" He questioned, he was hiding something. He was playing with the loop holes of the compulsion. "Well it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor would it? Bring him to me" I stared him down. Stefan broke eye contact looking to his right before licking his lips. He was planning something and if the girl's were hurt because of it he'd pay dearly. "All right but perhaps there's something in it for me" he smiled. What's he want now? I already gave him everything he could have wanted. _

"_My freedom from your compulsion" he said "Oh you want your freedom? Well once he's dead and his weapon destroyed you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you." I told him. He smiled nodding his head and turned to walk away. "Oh Stefan" I called, he paused looking back at me. "If any injuries have come to my girls, Sophie's brother or not I will kill you and your brother then compel you to destroy this entire town. Do we understand each other?" I questioned him, "perfectly" he said before leaving. He was definitely planning something. _

_I pulled my phone out trying to call Sophie again but it went straight to voice mail. I hung up calling Rebekah only for it to ring for a minute or two before going to voicemail. Where the hell were they?_

_After playing with Tyler and Elena a little bit I searched the party again for the girls. Neither one was present. Where were my girls. "Any sign of them Mindy?" I demanded from her, "no none" she said, "keep an eye out. I want to know immediately when one of them show up." I told her, she nodded as I went inside. Curiously watching some teenagers playing with a ping pong ball and beer cups. Watching them for a minute or two I decided to drink my stress away. They'd show up. But I couldn't' shake off the nagging feeling that something went wrong. "You have a visitor" Mindy said coming up to me. "Well tell my visitor that I'm on the brink of victory here." I told her. She had left. Sophie had left town as soon as she heard I was coming back. It was the only explanation. _

"_He said his name was Mikael" She said and clenched my jaw, my gut twisting in slight fear. Stefan had betrayed me. I tossed the ping pong ball into the last red cup not caring for the game anymore. "Well then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I want to have a little chat with my dad" I told her not being able to suppress my teeth in a snarl. Downing the rest of my brandy I prepared myself for what was going to come._

_I couldn't let him win. No matter the cost._

"_Tony you know what to do" I told him passing him heading for the front door. Turning the last corner I stared him down refusing to break eye contact. His hair was shorter than the last time I saw him in the twenties. "Hello Niklaus" he greeted, renewed hatred for that name filling me. "Hello Mikael, why don't you come in? Oh that's right I forgot you can't" I teased him finally beating him at something. "Oh you can come outside you want" Mikael said gesturing behind him. "Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" I smirked watching them as they came around the front to block his escape. "They can't kill me" Mikael said completely unphased by my threat._

"_True but it'd make one hell of a party game." I smiled, "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce" I said lifting my hand to show him ready to snap them. Quite willing to watch the carnage and satisfaction of seeing his mangled corpse bleeding and mauled on the Lockwood's front door. He wasn't going to win this. He wouldn't leave this alive. _

_He just smiled dangerously back._

"_The big bad wolf" he mocked and the excitement in me died immediately. "You haven't changed, still hiding behind your play things like a coward. Though I will admit I did enjoy the company of one of your play things earlier today." He said with a smile and fear gripped me as my heart sank. Sophie. "Oh and you forget they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire and they can be compelled by me." He said as Mindy turned the corner standing next to my father. I'd decapitate her for that alone. What had he done to her? I didn't have a chance to ask before Elena was suddenly in his grip. _

_I forced the emotion down not letting him see the fear and pain in my eyes at the mentioning of her as he laughed at it openly. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Come out and face me Niklaus, or she dies" He said plainly holding Elena's throat. "Go ahead, kill her" I growled. My hybrids meant nothing if they couldn't exist to protect my Sophie. "No Klaus he'll do it" Elena begged but if fell on deaf ears. I didn't care. I just wanted him dead, what point was there to it anymore with her gone? With my Sophie gone?_

"_If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations" Mikael growled, "I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." I growled, my way of making true hybrids gone from this world and I was going to make sure he'd pay for it and pay for it hard. "And to what end Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? I'll even tell you how she died if you like." He taunted, my jaw clenched. "She died cursing your name! For not coming for her! For leaving her here for the second time unprotected. She was such an easy target. So weak. Your precocious hybrid. She was too easy to kill, her blood stains the ground you so carelessly left your mothers. Nobody cares about you anymore boy! I made sure of that." He shouted at me and I felt my heart harden. "Your friend Stefan would leave you in a heartbeat, Sophie only stayed to protect her brother and well Rebekah was to scared of you to leave. Who do you have now other then those who loyalty you forced?" He questioned pausing slightly. "No one" his voice so soft and deadly all that the same time "no one!" He mocked and I felt the tear run down my cheek no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. _

_Sophie._

_She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't abandon me, betray me. She wouldn't. Would she?_

_I had to take this off me. I had to._

"_I'm calling your bluff father" I spat "kill her" I growled. Sophie didn't like her anyway. A couple dozen hybrids would be enough protection. "Come outside and face me you little coward" Mikael mocked. Stefan and Damon wouldn't let Mikael kill Sophie. She was alive. Somewhere. "And I won't have to" he said. "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you have killed my Sophie then I have no reason to create my hybrids. If you kill her you lose your leverage so go ahead kill her. Come on old man kill her." I told him, "kill her!" I shouted at him daring him too. He would never kill an innocent. He valued them too much._

_He laughed._

_He actually laughed._

"_Your impulse Niklaus it has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." He said as I stared him down refusing to break eye contact. He pulled his arm back before stabbing Elena in the back through her heart. She gasped like a fish before falling to the ground dead. My eyes followed her. _

_Goodbye hybrids._

_I turned at hearing a vampire's approach only to see Damon, his hand grabbed the back of my shoulder as he shoved a white oak stake into my abdomen. I screamed at the intruding object. He flipped me over slamming me into the ground. I grabbed the stake angling it down and away from my heart but he pushed the opposite direction. "For kill my sister you bastard" he growled hatred filling him. He thought I killed her? I didn't…. but Damon pulled the stake out to get better aim but as he brought the stake down Stefan tackled him away from me. He dropped the stake at the assault._

_I grabbed the stake breathing heavy as the wound in my lung healed before getting up and running at Mikael tackling him backwards outside and stabbing the stake into his heart. His mouth fell open as he started screaming in pain. I got off him as a fire started at his heart catching the stake on fire as well. I left it in him to burn as well. I wiped the tears off my cheeks refusing to let him see them as the last thing he sees before he dies. The satisfaction became over powering before the reminder of Sophie. _

_I turned stepping inside. I had to know if Stefan had a part in this. "He's earned his freedom." Stefan stood up off Damon and came over to me. "Thank you my friend you no longer have to do as I say. You're free" I told him, "now did you have any part in Sophie's disappearance?" I question him. "No" Stefan said honestly. "Good but if her answer doesn't match with yours. Regardless of you being her brother I will kill you slowly" I growled at him before disappearing. I knew exactly where my heart was._

_I approached the graveyard. The Salvatore crypt standing hauntingly and I faintly heard the soft beat of her heart. Blood tainted the air. Her blood. It was heavy in the air. I pushed the door open stepping down into the crypt. I froze on the last stair at seeing the image in front of me. Her body pressed into the wall, a stake driven in her chest as her heart strained against it. It was only a matter of time before she moved the slightest bit for the wood to stab her and die. Bear traps digging into her wrists and ankles, blood staining her. Wolfs bane and vervain soaked her clothes and kept her flesh burned. A rag around her mouth with the same mixture impeding her need to breathe. Stakes were throughout her body like Swiss cheese. I noticed a leather strap around her thigh and could smell the blood pouring from the wound. She would decicate soon if she didn't get some blood. I stepped forwards, her eyes didn't even open. My hand raised on it's own and it shook violently as it gripped the stake that was pressed against her heart. I ripped it out. Her eyes snapped open a scream billowing from her throat. I caught her cheek. "Sh love it's just me" I told her, her eyes met mine as the tears spilled from them. She shook her head mumbling something untellagble. I ripped the gag away from her mouth._

"_No….no…not again….please Mikael….not again….please" she begged. I furrowed my eyebrows, "he's dead love" I told her. "That's what you said last time! Please….just kill me already…..please….just stop…please" she cried hanging her head forwards in defeat. I held her against me, "he's gone love, you're safe. I swear to you" I whispered to her. "You lie" she accused, "all right then test me. Ask me anything that only I would know" I told her. She stared at me for a minute before saying. "How'd I know you were going to say something like that? She questioned, our conversation from the woods that full moon I first attempted to create a hybrid brought to the forefront of my mind with that one phrase. "Because whether you acknowledge it or not, I see you" I told her running my thumbs over her cheek bones._

_She gasped the tears flowing harder, "Nik" she whispered. "I'm here love" I whispered, "you came…you came for me" she said as if it was a miracle. "Of course I came for you love. Mikael is dead, we are free" I told her kissing her softly. She kissed me back and for the first time in a long time I was happy. "Hold on love, this is going to hurt" I told her bending down and unclasping the bear trap from her ankle. She screamed but tried to stifle it quickly. I quickly un did the other one and her body sagged not being able to hold herself up. I undid her arms quickly before resting her against a tomb. I pulled the rest of the stakes out and ripped the leather strap away from her thigh. _

_She screamed at every movement. With that done I stood up. "We have to get you of these clothes love" I told her, she snickered. "You always did try to get me out of my clothes" she teased and I smiled at her. "And I always will" I told her softly running my fingers down her cheek. She smiled and weakly lifted her arms up. I smiled and quickly ripped her out of her clothes before slipping off my jacket and tie. Unbuttoning my shirt I held it out to her. She slipped her arms in the sleeves and I brought the two pieces to her chest buttoning them closed. Her arms lingered around my neck, tightening refusing to let go. "You need to feed love" I told her running my hands down her hair. She rubbed her face against me. "Just shut up and let me enjoy this" She said pressing herself against me. I crushed her against my bare torso. _

"_I thought you were dead" she whispered, "in all fairness love I thought you were too" I told her. "I was expecting to find your corpse when I came here." I told her honestly kissing her temple softly. "Nik" she whispered holding my face bringing it to her. "Take me home" she whispered, "to the boarding house?" I questioned her and she shook her head no. Her fingers tightening against my ear and hair. "Take me home" she whispered. I smiled pressing my forehead against hers. "Anything for you love" I whispered hoisting her up against me, she rested her head against my shoulder and neck curling herself up into a tiny ball against my chest as if afraid someone was going to grab her away from me. "No one can harm you now love" I whispered to her leaving the crypt far behind before approaching the Lockwood's once again. Mindy opened the door for me immediately and I brushed past her. "A room's ready for you in the west side of the house. No one will disturb you there. Food and blood bags and a change of clothes for Sophie" Tyler said his eyes resting on the girl in my arms. She refused to look at anyone but kept her arms covering her face as she hid from the world. "Thank you Tyler, now get some rest. Tomorrow starts a big day" I told him, plans of Sophie's and my life filling my head as I carried her up the stairs. _

_Her arms tightened as I climbed the stairs before walking down one of the many hallways and pushing the door to our bedroom all the way open. I could smell the fresh water and soaps from the tub. "Sit in the bath" I told her softly, "But I'm hungry" she said softly her eyes going to the food and blood bags immediately. "Sit in the tub darling, I'll bring the food to you" I promised her, she nodded giving the food one more look before stepping into the bathroom. I sighed changing into sleeping pants before grabbing a tray of assorted party food and picking through the blood bags for her favorite ones, two blood bags fit the bill. It'd tied her over for now bringing them into the bathroom. She had settled into the tub, bubbles covering her completely and she even had some soft music playing. I raised an eyebrow at the music. "Tyler had it playing" she said and I nodded. "He seems to have a soft spot for you" I mused a slight edge to my voice and she giggled. "Well considering I'm his great, great, great, however many great aunt I think it's appropriate." She said taking the offered blood bag and ripping it open drinking from it greedily. _

_I set the platter down on a small table next to the bath before gesturing for her to sit up. She raised a furrowed eyebrow but did so, I slipped off my pants and slipped in behind her. "Oh you just wanted to get naked with me in the water huh?" She teased, "I just thought you might want a back rub after today but if I'm mistaken I can always just leave" I told her moving to get out only for her hand to pin my thigh against the bottom of the tub. I smiled at her as she looked at me over her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere" she said plainly, I leaned forwards immediately kissing her cheek. "Never love" I vowed bringing my hands to her back. She moaned at the feeling her head dropping forwards lightly as her back pressed back against my hands. _

"_Want to talk about it?" I questioned her, she finished that blood bag and dived into her second, half way through it she slowed down and started eating normal food as well. "I was shopping with Caroline for homecoming dresses, you see Elena and Lexi had trapped Stefan in a metal chair and were attempting to bring back his humanity. I found out about it and decided to help. I hated seeing my brother so miserable." She said softly, "and how did you help me?" I questioned curious, "the same way Elijah helped me" she said softly. I tensed at that. "It was starting to work but Caroline was insistent that I take a night off and enjoy myself for once. So I left Damon in charge of him. Big mistake I know." She said eating another finger sandwich. "Anyway Damon freed him and they struck a deal with Mikael. Stefan attacked me at the dress shop snapping my neck and I woke up in the crypt with Mikael" she said softly._

_Her voice faltering at the pain of her brother doing something like that to her, she swallowed it immediately. "Anyway he used any number of tactics to try to get me to break but it wasn't till he started the dream manipulation that I started to crack" she admitted. "What did he make you see?" I questioned her, she looked at me over her shoulder. "You" she said softly and a renewed hatred for my father exploded in my chest. "He made me see Damon's attempt at killing you but fabricated Katherine coming to release me in order to save my brother. He had me see his death at your hand and we…" but she faltered. I squeezed her back kissing her shoulder gently. "You can tell me love" I told her softly. She sighed, "and we made love." She said softly. "He made me think that we had gotten married in the twenties and that I used to wear a silver band on a necklace while you wore my necklace." She said her hand going to her necklace in question tears in her eyes as she looked away from me. "And everything was so perfect" she whispered, I stared at her in shock. She wanted this? She wanted me? Wanted me to make love to her? Wanted to be married to me? _

"_Everything was perfect, just perfect. And then the dream you stabbed me in the heart with a stake and I woke up from the dream to Mikael shoving that stake in my chest." She cried her body shaking in the tub making the now red water ripple around us. I hugged her immediately pulling her back against my chest. "Sh love, sh" I whispered kissing her forehead. "I wanted it so bad Nik, that life, that dream. I wanted all of it and that sick bastard knew it. He was watching us during the twenties Nik, he had to be! There's no other explanation for it! Before the raid he knew us! Knew things that only you and I were supposed to know!" She cried, my arms tightened around her crushing her against me. I turned her around forcing her to look at me. _

"_We can still have that life Sophie" I told her wiping at her tears, "we can still be together Sophie, he hasn't ruined that. I'm right here, we're right here" I told her taking her hands pressing them against my chest so she could feel the heartbeat. "We're alive and he's dead and that's not going to change sweetheart." I told her trying to reassure her. She shook her head softly, "how can you want someone like me Nik? My brother's tried to kill you tonight and they almost succeeded! Don't you see our lives can't coincide!" She said shaking her head at her own words. "Sophie we can make them coincide!" I told her, "How Nik? By compelling them?" She demanded, "if it keeps you safe" I told her plainly, she scoffed pulling away from me. I grabbed onto her. I couldn't let her go. Not now. Not ever. _

_Not after everything tonight. _

_I needed her._

"_Sophie I can't let anything happen to you" I told her, "well it did Nik! I was strung up and tortured by my own family! By yours!" She shouted, "Mikael is no family of mine" I growled at the accusation. "You know what I mean Nik!" She scoffed pulling out of my grip and getting out of the tub wrapping a towel around herself. "So that's it then? You're just going to leave?" I demanded from her, she turned around screaming in frustration before facing me again. _

"_They're my family Nik!" She said, "They nearly killed you!" I shouted at her completely flabbergasted by her words standing as I did forgoing a towel. "They handed you over to Mikael without a second thought to save their own lives and they're stupid doppelganger!" I shouted at her, "don't you mean your doppelganger?" She snapped icily. "No I thought Mikael stabbed her when I refused to come outside only for the both of us to be shocked that it was Katherine instead. Don't you see Sophie" I demanded grabbing her face forcing her to look at me. "Your brother's will always chose her over you. While I gave up my hybrids for a chance to kill that bastard to make you safe" I growled at her. "But if you want them then leave!" I shouted at her pulling away from her, turning away from her. She wouldn't be the first one to leave me._

"_Nik" she said softly. "LEAVE!" I screamed at her pointing to the door. Her eyes widened slightly, knees locking and the temporary smell of fear rolled off her before a cold hard resolve took its place. "What are you waiting for? You wanted to go run back to your brothers then fine! DO IT! See if I care!" I shouted at her but she refused to move. I snapped, if she was to afraid to run then I'd force her too. I grabbed her upper arms and shoved her hard into the wall making it dent under the force. "I said leave!" I screamed at her my double fangs bared and the amber eyes showing with hatred. _

_She didn't flinch, but just breathed trying to slow her already fast beating heart. She lifted up her hand and I rested it on my cheek. "I see you" she whispered, my grip on her loosened as the tension slowly left my face. "I see you Niklaus and I'm not going to run from you." She whispered softly, "I love you" she whispered and I felt my heart ache. How could this perfect woman love someone like me? My head fell against her breast and she held it there, her arms tightening around me as I fell to my knees in front of her burying my face into her stomach, my arms wrapping around her waist as I cried against her. Her arms tightened around me immediately. "Sh…it's okay" she whispered running her fingers through my hair, her nails scratching the scalp gently. "It's okay Niky. It's over" she whispered kissing my temple softly, "It's okay" she whispered over and over again. "I love you" I whispered against her diaphragm. "I love you" I whispered back to her over and over again finally feeling free enough to say it. To know that she loved me too. That it was okay to say it. She held me tighter. "I love you too Niklaus" she whispered kissing the top of my head softly and my arms tightened around her._

_I vowed in that moment to never let this woman go._

_**Okay a little cheesy at the end I know but hey I figured he's already so emotional after his father that he could stand to show a little more emotion towards Sophie. **_


	19. Chapter 19: WWIII

_**Chapter 19: WWIII**_

_Warmth._

_It was the first thing that my body registered. It was all around me. Arching my back as I stretched my arms and legs only to freeze at feeling resistance. Flashes of the crypt filled my mine and I was too scared to open my eyes. Please no. Not the crypt again. Please, please, please don't let last night be a dream. "Love? What's wrong?" Nik's sleepy voice filled my ear, his hot breath hitting it. "Love? What's wrong?" He questioned again and I felt his fingers stroking my cheeks coaxing me to open my eyes. I shook my head back and forth frantically. No I couldn't, I couldn't stand it. _

_Goddamn you Mikael. _

"_Darling it's okay, I'm right here" he whispered and I felt his hand grip mine pressing it into his bare chest and I could feel his heart thumping underneath it steadily as always. I cracked an eye open slowly terrified of seeing the crypt again only to see Nik smiling at me softly. Sitting up on his knees staring at me. His hands holding mine against his heart. "I'm right here love" he whispered, sleep still filled his eyes and his hair was sticking up and ruffled. _

_I opened my eyes all the way breathing a bit easier but still afraid that it was going to suddenly get ripped away from me. With my eyes finally open Nik laid back down next to me sliding an arm underneath me while the other wrapped protectively around me pulling me tightly against his chest, his legs winding around mine again and the all the warmth immediately made sense. He was radiating it. _

"_Want to talk about it?" He questioned and I shook my head no burying my face into his chest, his arms tightened briefly before I felt one move. My head shot up frantically afraid he would drive a stake in my chest again. He reached out in the darkness and turned one of the bedside table lights on before putting his arm back around me. "Calm down love, it's okay" he whispered his lips rubbing against my cheek as he spoke. "It's okay love" He whispered, "he's dead" he whispered, I curled my arms resting them against his chest pressing myself tighter against him. I knew it was silly having a light on at night, as if that could actually keep the monsters and bad dreams away. It was foolish and it wouldn't work and it had no influence on why my eyes were closing or the fact that I didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night._

_Waking up that morning Nik was still holding onto me tightly, His face buried in my hair, his chest pressed firmly into my back, our legs still tightly woven together. Looking at the clock it was only just past seven. I rubbed my eyes groaning lightly. "Hmm" Nik hummed his arms tightening around my waist and torso. "Nik" I whined shimmying in his arms, my bladder screaming at me for release. His arms tightened, "Nik please I have to use the bathroom." I whispered urgently, he sighed his arms tightening for a second before letting me go. _

_I slipped out of the bed quickly and ran into the bathroom. Finishing up I ran my fingers through my hair in the mirror. It was the bed hair. I smiled at seeing I still wore Nik's button down shirt from last night, walking back into the bedroom he was passed out on the bed still, the blankets around his waist showing off his bare muscled chest and stomach. The planes of muscles showing beautifully in the early morning light. Hearing rusting downstairs the hairs on the back of my neck rose in warning. I slipped out of the room remembering we were at the Lockwood's. Walking down the hallway I spotted Tyler in the foyer just coming back in from a run. He paused there taking his shoes off. "Sophie?" He questioned looking up, I looked back down at him and smiled. "Hey I heard a noise so I was just checking it out" I told him justifying me being out here. He held his hands up, "it's cool. You guys are more than welcome to the room as long as you need it. How are you holding up? You looked pretty roughed up yesterday." He said and I nodded holding my elbow walking down the stairs._

"_Uh yeah, I'm doing better thanks" I told him with a smile and he nodded. "How are you?" I questioned, "Uh….Caroline and I broke up." He said and I bristled at the mentioning of Caroline. Betrayel still stung. "Oh?" I questioned and he nodded. "Last night at the party, Klaus told me something was going down here tonight so I vervained Caroline and had Matt carry her out of here back home so she would be safe and when I went to go check on her she broke up with me. Said as long as I'm sired to Klaus she won't be with me." He said pain in his voice. "Oh Tyler I'm sorry" I told him hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. "It's fine Sophie, really. I mean I should have known it was coming. It's just I feel so great now, I mean I don't have to change unless I want to. I'm in control of my life again. I'm not a danger to attacking her during the full moon anymore and she leaves me. Everyone leaves me" Tyler said softly his arms tightening around my back. _

"_I won't Tyler. You'll always have this old wolf to run with when you need it." I told him punching his shoulder, he chuckled letting me go and nodded. "Thanks Sophie, I can grab some of my mom's old clothes if you need them" Tyler offered and I waved it off. "It's fine. I'm uh actually going to drop by the house and pick up some stuff for a couple days till things blow over you know?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Okay well let me get a shower and change and I'll go with you" He said, I waved it off. "It's fine Tyler I can do it on my own" I told him. "Not happening, after last night I'm on stick Sophie watch. So come on" he said grabbing his car keys and putting his shoes back on. I glared at him, "what don't trust me to stay put while you get a shower?" I questioned him as we walked out of the house. "Well considering my life is on the line if something happens to you, no I don't" he said plainly and I snickered. "He wouldn't kill you" I told him rolling my eyes and Tyler gave me oh yes he would look. _

_I sighed, "he can be so protective sometimes." We rode over to the Boarding House. "After yesterday? I can't say I blame him. He was terrified that something happened to you. Even right now they're hybrids watching you" he said indicating behind us. I looked behind me and there was an SUV following us and I recognized Mindy and a couple other hybrids in it. I shook my head. I was going to have to talk to him about this. This was insane. "Have you heard from Rebekah yet?" I questioned curious and he shook his head no. "Klaus figures they used her help to dagger Mikael only to dagger her in return." He said and I nodded but a nagging feeling was still bugging me. There was more to that story. Pulling up I saw Damon and Elena's car in the driveway. "Keep the rest of the hybrids out please" I told Tyler and he nodded giving them a look. They stepped out of the SUV but they stayed next to it as we went into the house. _

_I froze at seeing Damon and Elena cuddling on one of the sofa's. "I need to have a conversation with my brother" I told Tyler, he nodded. "I'll start packing up your room" he said and I nodded stepping into the living room. Damon stirred at our voices before opening his eyes and looking around only to freeze on me. I crossed my arms glaring at him. "Hello brother" I spat. "Sophie?" He questioned shock marring his face. I've seen this look. It's the exact same look he wore ninety years ago when he found out I didn't die in that storm after running away from home. "Sophie" he said softly, slipping out from under Elena and walking over to me. "How?...I thought Klaus killed you?" He said softly, "Did your precious Mikael tell you that?" I spat at him as he stepped forwards gripping my arms. I shoved him off me punching him hard. "Tell me Damon who's idea was it to have Mikael take me out of the picture? Yours or Stefan's?" I demanded punching him again as he tried getting up only to knock him back to the ground. "What are you talking about?" He demanded and I kicked him knocking him back five feet and on his back. _

_Grabbing a chair I broke a leg off and skewered it into his stomach. He screamed out that pain causing Elena to stir awake. I pounced on her before she had a chance to run squeezing her throat. "Sophie! Stop it!" He shouted, "Tell me Damon! Who's idea was it?" I snarled at him barring my fangs in fury. "We did what we had to Sophie! You would have interfered in the plan! You would have warned him!" Damon shouted, "So you knew?" I questioned him tears in my eyes at the outright betrayal. "That Mikael was supposed to tie you up and keep you locked up till Klaus was dead yes I knew about it!" He shouted, my fingers tightened around Elena's throat. "Sophie let her go!" Damon shouted as Elena gasped for breathe. "Why should I Damon? How stupid are you Damon! The last time Mikael and I ran into each other he almost killed me!" I shouted at him, "if Elijah didn't step in I'd be dead! And you and your bitch Katherine just go and wake him up? What did you think was going to happen? That he was just going to tie me up, pat me on the bed and give me a warm glass milk?" I snapped, "how stupid are you Damon!" I shouted at him. "How was I supposed to know?" Damon shouted at me pulling the stake out of his stomach and standing up. He approached me and I squeezed harder on Elena, she whimpered in response and he froze._

"_Let her go" he snarled, "Not really interested" I growled grabbing her arm. "You see after a day's worth of torture at Mikael's hands I'm quite famished still." I snarled and Elena whimpered as my fangs neared her wrist. "Klaus won't be to happy with you for biting his doppelganger" Damon growled, "actually at this point I think it's about time she taught you two a lesson" I looked over seeing Nik leaning against one of the banisters. My favorite dark gray t-shirt that he wore and a leather jacket with dark jeans. I wanted to pounce on him right there. _

"_Then you'd have no more hybrids" Damon said and Nik laughed. "See that's where your wrong Damon" he said approaching Damon. "As long as I have my Sophie I can have an infinite number of hybrids…true hybrids." He said and I furrowed my eyebrows at his words. Damon looked back at me his mind connecting the dots. "You're half vampire, you can't procreate" he spat. "I'm a hybrid mate, I can do anything I want. Now I believe Sophie has some unfinished business with you" Nik said coming over to me and grabbing Elena's arm keeping her from moving. I smirked turning back to Damon who looked back at me. He held his arms out. "You wouldn't kill your brother" he said confidently. I picked up the fire place poker playing with it. _

_The pain, the torture, the pain of almost losing Nik all rushed to the surface. I attacked swinging the poker like a baseball bag hitting Damon hard in the diaphragm. "What brother?" I spat hitting him hard on the back. "A brother wouldn't condemn his sister to death!" I spat hitting him hard again. "A brother wouldn't trade his family for some stupid girl who doesn't even love you!" I shouted at him hitting him repeatedly. "You're nothing but a Stefan stand in to her! Don't you see that Damon! She's using you to get Stefan back and once she has him she'll leave you in a heartbeat!" I shouted now hitting him at different angles as he screamed in pain at every hit. "A big brother wouldn't leave his sister rotting, dying in a crypt, crying for her brother to come save her only to find out he's the one that put her there!" I screamed before kicking him over onto his back. His body crumpled against the floor as I broke his leg with the half broken poker. _

"_I didn't know he was going to kill you….I swear" he groaned holding his broken leg. I grabbed his neck pulling him up to meet my eyes. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother Damon" I spat throwing him back hitting him again before shoving the poker through his sternum grazing his heart and imbedding it into the floor underneath us. "And I no longer want to be a part of it" I spat ripping my necklace from my throat and throwing it at him. "Take your family heirlooms and go to hell" I spat wiping some of his blood off my cheek as he coughed it up his head rolling back in pain as he passed out. _

_At hearing Elena's erratic heartbeat I looked over at her. Nik was still holding her arm as they curved in on herself terrified. Fear rolled off her on waves and it brought my animal to the surface, wanting to attack the worthless prey in front of me. Her eyes widened at seeing my fangs and she looked around frantically. "Stefan!" She screamed, "Damon!" She shouted trying to get him to move as she pulled herself against Nik's hand but it didn't budge. She was calling for them to come rescue her? Again? I snapped at her grabbing her from Nik's arms and sinking my teeth into her throat. This bitch would pay for destroying my family. Her hands pushed at my shoulder but she didn't move. "Sophie? What are you doing let her go!" Tyler shouted running into the room. I looked up at him, Elena's blood dripping from my fangs. "The bitch deserves it Tyler, can you honestly say you wouldn't mind if you didn't have to worry about her constantly whining ass around?" I demanded, "Tyler" Elena begged for someone to help her. _

"_Let her go Sophie" Tyler told me, "you'd only be doing her favor if you kill her now!" He justified, "not to mention your brothers would never forgive you." He told me, "Brothers?" I questioned, "What brothers? My brother's died the day Katherine walked into their lives and now this bitch is doing it all over again" I growled my grip on her tightening and she whimpered at the pain. Her hand holding her bleeding neck pathetically. "You're no better than Katherine if you do this! Using people for your own entertainment your better then that Sophie!" Tyler shouted, "You forget your place Tyler" Nik growled approaching him. _

_But it was true. _

"_He's right Nik" I said softly letting Elena go. She fell to the ground and he looked back over at me. "It'd be too easy a death for her to kill her now." I said squatting down to look at her scared face as she refused to make eye contact. "I'm going to make you suffer first, make you beg for death like you made sure Mikael did to me with the information you fed him. Though I'm quite curious how you knew about it?" I questioned her, "Caroline, she told me that you had feelings for a guy named Nik and during prank night she found out that Nik was Klaus. You were never supposed to get hurt. It was nothing personal" she said softly looking up at me begging for me to believe her and to rethink torturing her part. _

"_Well the thing about that Elena, when someone kidnaps me, tortures me, makes me see the man I love killing me, and then try to kill for real." I told her brushing her hair behind her ear so I could see the fear in her eyes better. "I take it very personal" I growled, "I'll be paying you and your family a visit very soon" I promised her standing up. "Oh and Elena, you might want to warn Caroline as well. Wouldn't want her mother to run into an animal attack now would we?" I spat as her body shook in fear. I reached out taking Nik's hand walking around Tyler and picking up the duffle bags on the ground. Nik grabbed them from me and had the hybrids grab the rest. He tossed them into the SUV telling them to go to the docks that we were leaving._

"_Where are we going?" I questioned him spinning on the balls of my feet as we walked to his car. A black Italian sports car by the look of it. He opened my door and they rose up instead of coming out to the side like normal. I smiled and got inside tucking his shirt around my thighs as he closed it. "Well love I thought you might want to be there for when I wake up my family. After all we still have Rebekah to find" He said, "Stefan would know where she is. I doubt he left those two morons to take care of her" I told him and he nodded his head in agreement only for his hand to squeeze mine tightly. I looked at him and he smiled softly. He knew. He knew it broke my heart to disown my brothers like that. But what choice was I left with. "I told you Nik, I love you and if it means giving up my brother's to be with you then it's their fault that they can't be happy for me." I told him seriously squeezing his hand. It was me and him now. _

_He smiled kissing the back of my hand as he continued to drive. "Though you might want to change before meeting my family" he mused and I pouted, "but I like wearing your shirt" I told him. "Then keep wearing it love by all means but you might want to put on some shorts or pants." He told me, "good point" I mused and he nodded as we pulled into the docks nearing the shipping containers. Once I stepped out I went my bags and dug around in them for some clothes. Finding some comfy jeans I pulled them on, before deciding just to wear a normal t-shirt. After all I hadn't met two of Elijah's brothers before. I wanted to make a good impression. Checking my hair and make up one last time I closed up my bags and walked over to the open shipping contain where Nik was spitting with rage. "I will kill you and every single person you have ever met" Nik threatened. "Do that and you'll never see your family again" Stefan threatened. Nik hung up the phone angrily. "What's going on?" I questioned, "Stefan has seen fit to hold my family hostage" He growled in fury. I froze. "What?" I questioned, "where would he be?" he demanded. I was coming up with a blank. "I don't know. His first hiding spot would be the boarding house but we were just there and there was no trace of him." I said, "his next spot?" He demanded, I had to think about it. "I don't know" I told him honestly. _

"_Well let's see if his girlfriend can find him" he growled taking my hand spinning me around as he did pulling me to his car. "You know what to do" he growled at the hybrids who nodded their heads before disappearing with the SUV. He turned to Tyler. "Start hanging out with the Gilbert kid, get him off vervain. Befriend him" he growled, Tyler nodded before leaving in his own car. "Where are we going?" I questioned him curious. "We're going to threaten your new best friend" he said winking at me and I smiled at the idea of having some fun. "Then what are we waiting for?" I questioned him getting into his car. "You have to let me drive this thing" I begged rubbing my head against the headrest's soft leather. "Well love feel free" he said gesturing to his lap. I raised an eyebrow and he raised a challenging one back. I smiled, "don't mind if I do" I climbed over the stick shift as he put the top of the car down making it a convertible as I turned the car on it and it's engine purred. "Oh I so have to get one of these" I mused putting it in gear adjusting myself on Nik's lap and he caught my hips growling lightly. "Easy love or you're going to end up handling a much bigger stick shift" he warned, I looked at him over my shoulder letting my eyes flash amber playfully as I smiled playfully at him before speeding away from the docks. Taking the curvy roads much faster then I was supposed to._

"_Pull off over here love" he said indicating the Grill. I sped up before wiping the car around in its space the engine roaring with power as I did drawing everyone's attention. Nik opened the door and I turned the car off before stepping out fixing my sun glasses as I did. Quite a few of the teenage boys from school whistling at me and I playfully smiled back at them. "I'm not opposed to ripping out every single one of their hearts." Nik whispered to me his hand slipping into the back pocket of my jeans, his arm pressing into my back as he glared at each one of those boys. I smiled up at him. "You know I like your jealous look. It's quite sexy" I smiled holding his shirt bringing him in for a kiss. He kissed me passionately holding me against his making it obvious to anyone around us that I was taken. _

"_Now let's go threaten your favorite doppelganger." He smiled and I grinned. "With pleasure" I smiled happily spinning around and pulling him into the grill._


	20. Chapter 20: Banter

_**Chapter 20: Banter**_

_Stepping in Tony greeted us, "Tony why don't you take Sophie to a table" Nik suggested and I pouted at him. "Oh look at that lip" he smirked steeping closer I fought the smile off my face determined to keep pouting. "I'm going to get it" he smirked and I burst into giggles as he bit down on my lip before kissing me. "Sit back and enjoy the show love, after all it's my turn to threaten her" he said with a smile kissing me again softly. I pouted, "Fine" I sighed before walking off to the pool tables with Tony._

"_So where did he pick you up from?" I questioned him, "Seattle actually" he said and I nodded. "So do you have your orders to guard me too?" I questioned him curious as he set up the balls in the triangle. "Well technically speaking each one of us have to protect you as the Alpha's mate and all" he said and I raised an eyebrow at that. "Mate huh?" I questioned him and he nodded, I looked back at Nik and remembering his words to Damon about procreating. Was it even possible? "But Tyler as his second in command is the only one with the sole mission of protecting you" he said, "and what's yours?" I questioned him curious. "Stalking the doppelganger of course. This morning for example I nearly gave her a heart attack by simply running into her jogging." He chuckled shaking his head. I laughed lining up my shot before breaking. _

_Neither one of us really cared about the game. We just liked the company. "So did you have family back in Seattle?" I questioned him curious. "No after I triggered my curse I ran away from home. Found the local pack and were running with them since till Klaus came through and released us from our curse." He said, I raised a curious eyebrow at how exactly this sire bond worked. "Do you regret it?" I questioned him, "what being a hybrid?" He questioned and I nodded. "No. I'm free in a way that I wasn't before. If I wanted I could live a normal life, never having to change again. And now I can live forever. Something that wasn't even an option to me before." He said, "but don't you wish that you could do what you want? Go back home and see your family if you wanted?" I questioned him, "if I wanted" he said. "You mean if Nik wanted" I put in and he sighed. "It's not like that. This is my choice Sophie" he said sinking in a few balls. _

"_And what are you two talking about so seriously over here?" Nik questioned sliding his hands around my hips. "Nothing love, how'd finding the coffins go?" I questioned him, "they're be on the search for Stefan" he said and I nodded. "Any news of Rebekah?" I questioned him and he shook his head no. I had a score to settle with her. I spotted Caroline enter the Grill and my eyes narrowed. "Excuse me boys, powder room" I said handing Nik my stick before following Caroline into the girl's bathroom. As soon as I was through the door I locked it grabbing her by her throat pinning her into the wall. "I should rip your heart out right here" I growled in fury._

"_Sophie? You're alive! Damon said you were dead!" She said, I glared at her. "Yeah thanks to you!" I snarled pulling her off the wall before slamming her hard back into it. "How could you! You promised you wouldn't tell Elena anything about Nik and you went running to her blabbering your fucking mouth!" I snapped at her. "Or maybe I'll just rip your tongue out so you'll finally be able to keep a secret" I snarled at her. "Look I know your mad but I didn't know she was going to tell Mikael! I didn't even know Mikael was in the picture I swear!" She said, my fingers tightened on her throat. "That doesn't change the fact that thanks to you Mikael broke my heart over and over and over again for his sheer entertainment Caroline. All because of you" I whispered diving my hand in her chest and wrapping around her heart. "Maybe I should rip your heart out so you know how it feels" I growled at her. She gasped in pain her hand going to my arm trying to pull it out. "Please Sophie, don't. Please. I'm sorry" she cried. "No you're not. Not yet" I growled pulling my hand out leaving her beating heart intact. I tossed her to the ground as I washed my hand off in the sink before drying it off. "I suggest you stay out of my way Caroline or next time when you lay on the floor at my feet you'll be dead" I warned her stepping over her, unlocking the door before leaving. Niklaus raised an eyebrow at me, I smiled at him kissing him softly. _

_I looked around, Damon and Elena were gone and was Tony. "Where did everyone go?" I questioned him, "Well Damon and Elena went to go find Stefan while Tony is running an errand for me. Had a nice snack in the powder room?" He questioned me and I rolled my eyes. "Not exactly a snack" I told him and he raised an eyebrow but I waved it off. "Just settling an old debt" I told him and he nodded. "Well I have a surprise for you. Want to see it?" He questioned me changing the subject. I nodded my head eagerly. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He questioned leading me back to his car. "Oh one more thing" he smiled pulling out one of his ties. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked gesturing for me to turn around. I smiled biting my lip before turning around and he put the tie over my eyes as he tied it into a knot keeping them covered and helping me sit down in the car. He buckled me in and closed the door before getting in on his side and driving. I felt air all the scents of town. I sniffed at the air looking for clues as to where we were going but we soon left town behind and the smell of woods and paint._

_Furrowing my eyebrows. Paint? Why would I smell paint? I heard Nik laughing at me so I swatted him. "This isn't funny where are we?" I questioned him angrily. He chuckled finally parking the car. He got out and took my hand helping me out of the car. He spun me in a circle before pulling me back into his chest. His fingers undoing the knot and pulling the tie away from my eyes. "We're home love" he whispered kissing my cheek, my mouth fell open as I gasped. A gorgeous white mansion lay before me and paint, plaster as well as other things came from it as well as the smell of hybrids and construction workers. I looked back up at him my eyes wide, "ours?" I questioned him shocked and he nodded. _

"_I promised to bring you home, this is me honoring that promise. Would you like a look around? It's under renovations now but you'll get the point." He said and I nodded my head eagerly as he took my hand leading me inside. I skipped next to him. Our own home! Stepping inside my lip curled at the ugly green paint. "It's just a base coat love" he chuckled at my reaction. "So give me the tour" I told him stepping behind him putting my hands on his shoulder as I jumped up on his back wrapping my legs around his waist. He chuckled holding my knees as he stepped forwards further into the mansion. It was huge. I raised my lips at seeing Mindy. The hairs on the back of my neck rising and my grip on Nik tightened at the threat of her presence. _

_Nik raised an eyebrow at me before he continued on his way. "Want to talk about something love?" He questioned, "Nothing to talk about, well actually" I said thinking about it. "Go ahead, say it" he said. "What did you mean by telling Damon that you didn't need your hybrids as long as you had me? And about that stuff you said about true hybrids." I questioned him curious of what he would say. He looked up at me, "I meant it exactly how it sounded love" he said softly sitting me down on one of the work tables. "Then if we can procreate then how come it didn't happen back in the twenties?" I questioned him, "Because I was still a full vampire then. Now I'm not" he said holding my cheeks running his fingers through my hair. _

"_Is that why you tried to hard to get back with me?" I questioned him, I had to know. Was he using me just to get some hybrid heir. He tilted his head to the side at my words. "There's nothing I want more" he said softly and I dropped my eyes in pain, he tilted my face back up kissing my tears away softly. "Then to have a family with you." He said, "a little Sophie running around hell bent on terrorizing her siblings. Just like her mother" he said softly and I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image. "Why me Nik?" I question him softly, "you're everything that I admire and find beautiful in this world Sophie. Everything that I'm jealous of because I know I'm not capable of it" I shook my head in defiance at his words. Yes he was._

_He was capable of it if he wanted to be._

"_No matter what's going on in your life you always look at the world for all its beauty and there's nothing I want more then to show it to you and I swear to you that once I have my family back and this grudge with Stefan is settled and we're safe I'll show it to you entirely." He promised, I wanted it so badly. Everything he promised but to do it I'd be turning my back on everything that I thought I knew. _

"_Careful Nik, you just bit off more rabbit then you can chew" I warned him grabbing his shirt pulling him closer. He smirked, "Oh I think I can handle it Sophie" he chuckled melding his lips against mine. My hands ran over his cheeks and the stubble that coated them before pulling on his short hair. He put nudged my knees apart standing in between my legs, his arms pressing into my sides as he walked his hands on either side of me leaning forwards as he did so I laid back on the table bringing my legs up hooking my hips over his waist, knotting my ankles at small of his back as his tongue ran over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth immediately to him running my hands down his sides before up his back pressing my hands into the hard muscle admiring them. God he was covered in them._

_He broke our heated kissing as I panted for breathe, his lips trailing to my ear as he nibbled on it. "Nik" I groaned sliding my hands under his shirt scraping my nails down his abs. His tongue doing this numbing thing on my collar bone only for Mindy to walk in clearing her throat. I glared at her barring my fangs and she dropped eye contact immediately. That's right bitch, bow down. "Easy love," Nik whispered kissing me softly before standing up straight. I sat up fixing my shirt glaring at her. "What is it Mindy?" He questioned her, "I'm just reminding you of that thing" she said cryptically and I looked at Nik. "What aren't you telling me?" I demanded, "I'm going to have a word with your brother since they still haven't found Stefan or my coffins yet." He said, "and why didn't you tell me?" I questioned him hurt he was keeping things from me. "Because I didn't want to distract you love" he said softly with a mischevious smile. "Distract me from what?" I questioned him, "Well the entire mansion is getting renovated love. We're going to need some new furniture, curtains, the whole nine yards. Thought you might like to do the honors as the lady of the house" He smiled holding up his credit card. I grinned hugely at him taking the card, "gladly though I don't have a car…" I mused out loud and he held his car keys up. "Hm you must really want to have a conversation with Damon to keep me this distracted" I told him and he shrugged smiling sweetly showing is dimples knowing I couldn't get mad at that face. "Fine, but you're going to regret this" I told him tucking his credit card into my bra. "Oh I doubt it love" he chuckled. "Just no scratches on the paint!" He shouted after me. I smiled skipping out of the mansion and to the black beauty that rested in the driveway just dying to be ridden._

"_Hey need a shopping buddy?" Tyler questioned, "You don't want to come shopping with me Tyler" I told him. "You're right I don't, but seeing as how we're both pissed at Caroline and none of our other friends are talking to us I figured why not go shopping too. Besides it's not like you're going clothes shopping" he said with a smile getting into the car. "Nice car" he said, "Uhuh, it's Nik's" I said with a smile putting the car in drive and heading for the stores. _

_We walked into the furniture store, I looked at the clip board that Tyler had brought along with how many rooms, beds, couches all that we'd need that Nik had written up. "Oh I'm getting this one" I sighed laying out in a lazy boy recliner. Tyler in his own. "As much as these things are awesome I don't think Klaus is going to let you fill it with lazy boys." Tyler chuckled, "hm then maybe just in the woman cave" I smirked, "woman cave?" Tyler questioned living his head up and I nodded. "Yep kind of like the man cave but a place to get away from men instead of women" I told him with a smirk and he laughed. "Good luck with that" he chuckled. "Hey I can get anything I want from him." I told him with a confident smile. "You want to bet on that?" He questioned me, "yes" I said leaning forwards shaking his hand. _

"_Would you like these chairs as well Miss Mikaelson?" The store manager asked me, I raised an eyebrow at the Mikaelson part. "Yes add these to the list of things to be delivered next week." I told him and he quickly wrote it down as we moved on to sofa's. We were looking for more of the antique cross with modern retro feel. "This one's comfortable" Tyler said from one of the sofa's. I laughed, "Please Nik would kill me if I bought that" I told him with a smile and he shrugged. "I thought you could get anything from him?" Tyler taunted, "I can but I prefer to keep my hands on this credit card!" I told him with a smile holding up the black piece of plastic. He chuckled shaking his head. We spent the next four days distracted with furniture shopping._

"_The house is really coming along" I smiled at Nik that morning over breakfast. "It is" he smiled approvingly at it. I had the stove, dishwasher, fridge and freezer delivered today so we could actually cook breakfast. "So any news on the coffin and Rebekah front?" I questioned him curious. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. "I'm going to keep asking till you tell me" I told him shrugging and he sighed. "Stefan has demanded that I send my hybrids away or he'll drop Elijah in the Arctic." He said, "and Rebekah?" I questioned him, "got her back yesterday" he said, I stared at him shocked and confused. "I haven't heard from her" I said confused. "That's because I've left her daggered" He said moving to get up but I slipped onto his lap straddling him peppering his neck with kisses. "Why?" I questioned him curious._

"_Because one she'll kill my doppelganger and I still need to bleed her and two she'll try to kill me if I wake her." He said and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why would she try to kill you?" I questioned him. "Because she knows that Mikael didn't kill our mother like I made her believe" he said softly his eyes heavy with guilt. I furrowed my eyebrows staring at him. "You killed her?" I questioned but I already knew the answer when he looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes. "It was just after I was turned, I was in a rage. I had activated my curse and demanded to know what was going on. She cursed me, locking up my werewolf side and then turned her back on me. But it was too late. Father already knew and he slaughtered my werewolf family and half the village in his fury." He said softly. "That's why he took you to the Salvatore crypt. That's the spot where I ripped out my mother's heart." He said, "and that's how I knew where you would be. He wanted to rip out my own heart like I did his all those centuries ago." I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him against me. His arms tightened around my ribs and back. I ran my fingers through his hair comfortingly._

"_I don't know what it's like to personally kill one of your parents Nik" I said softly pulling back. "But I know what's it like for a sibling to do it and I still forgave Stefan. Rebekah will forgive you with time Nik" I told him, "how can you be so sure?" He questioned me, "because I'm a woman Nik. I know everything" I told him with a playful wink and he chuckled his hands moving to rest on my thighs, his thumbs running up and down my denim covered thighs, his eyes turning into the familiar dark blue lustful eyes from the twenties right before he was about to attack. "Nice try Nik, it's going to take a lot more than a heart to heart to get in these pants." I told him with a smile moving to get off but he held me in place. "Oh and buying us a mansion and letting you decorate it isn't?" He questioned, I tapped my chin playfully thinking about it resting my hands behind his neck as they lazily ran up and down his neck making him shiver and squirm._

"_No" I told him with a smile kissing his lips quickly before trying to get up again but he pulled me back down. "Now I haven't had my proper good morning kiss" his deep British voice rumbled as his full lips curved into a smirk. "Oh then we should fix that huh?" I questioned him playfully and he nodded his head eagerly holding the nape of my neck bringing our lips together in a serious of heated kisses. His hands slipped in the back of my jeans grabbing my ass making me jump landing off his lap and onto his groin. He growled at the sudden pressure put on it. "You're driving me insane Sophie" He growled against my lips, one of his hands sliding out of my jeans and up the back of my shirt on my bare skin and I shivered at his burning hand pressing into my over sensitive flesh. "Nik" I growled kissing him hard only to hear the clearing off a cough. "God damn it Mindy" I growled looking up only to pause at seeing Stefan standing there. I hadn't confronted him about Mikael yet. "Well Sophie didn't expect you to be here…alive" he said the last word and I glared at him. "Yeah well what can I say your plan with Mikael failed" I snapped. Nik's hands tightened on my hips as he stood up lifting me off him and setting me down on the counter before turning to Stefan pouring more blood into his glass. _

"_Come to give me my family back Stefan?" Stefan questioned him, "Not in the slightest." He said his eyes leaving me and turning to Nik who stood half in front of me protectively. "Then I suggest you say your next words carefully" Nik growled, "you see it's simple Klaus you've taken everything from me" Stefan said his eyes flickering down to me then back at Klaus. "Here's the deal, you send your hybrids away or I dump your family in the ocean and you'll never see them again." He threatened, "problem?" Mindy questioned stepping into the room. "No Mindy Stefan was just leaving after he failed to make his point" Nik growled his back tense ready to pounce if need be._

_Stefan forced a smile on his face before he attacked grabbing a crowbar off the table next to us and slicing Mindy's head off in a clean cut. Her body fell to the ground bleeding, Nik looked back up at him glaring murder. "I'll let myself out" Stefan smirked tossing the crowbar on the table before leaving. I slid off the table and moved to follow him but Nik caught me. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned, "I need to talk to him Nik" I told him sternly. "The last time you talked to him you almost died" he growled, "exactly. It's about time I returned the favor" I growled pulling myself out of his grip and running off after Stefan. _

_I caught him outside. "Stefan!" I shouted, he turned looking back at me. His hands in his jacket pockets. "What Sophie? Come to shove a poker in me too?" He questioned me, "After what you did I should rip your heart out right here" I snapped, "Then why don't you Sophie? You've made it pretty clear you no longer want to be part of our family." He said, "of your family? No I don't" I told him plainly, "then there is nothing left to say" he said. "Give them back Stefan" I snapped at him. "What the coffins? Now why would I want to do that?" He demanded, "after all you're not scared he'll kick you to the curb once he gets his family back are you?" He questioned trying to play on my insecurities. "No actually I'm not because you see Stefan, unlike you, I actually have someone who loves me enough not to hurt me. Unlike you" I told him and he chuckled shaking his head. "And you think I care about that now?" He questioned, "with your humanity on? Yes you do. Whether you want to admit or not mother would be ashamed of you" I told him. "Like she wouldn't be ashamed of you? Running around with the him!" He demanded pointing to the mansion. "No she wouldn't actually. Because while you were tied up in a chair with Lexi torturing you. I was having a conversation with our dear old mother. She understands. Can you honestly say she would be proud of you? Of what you did to me when family meant so much to her? To us?" I demanded from him, we hadn't been separated in a hundred years. Until now._

_Separated twins, his eyes darkened. "That's what I thought and Stefan," I said catching his attention again, "if you come harm him in anyway. I will kill you" I told him honestly turning around and walking back in the mansion. _

_Goodbye Stefan._


	21. Chapter 21: Let Your Hair Down

_**Chapter 21: Let Your Hair Down**_

_After that I threw myself into the renovations of the mansion. Nik was very firm on the painting of the down stairs rooms but I absolutely refused to let him in on any decorations of our bedroom, my woman cave nicknamed wocave for short, and his art studio. That one took a lot of convincing but after threatening sleeping in another room he gave in pretty quickly and decided to focus on getting the coffin's back from Stefan. I looked up from the finished living room adjusting the furniture to my liking as Nik stormed in furious as he spotted his hybrids. He immediately commanded them to leave Mystic Falls but to stay just outside the city so they could be back at a moment's notice. _

"_What is going on?" I questioned him walking into the room, "Stefan" He growled furious. I raised an eyebrow. "What'd he do?" I questioned him. He was nearly spitting with rage before he grabbed me. My eyes widened but he pressed his face against my neck. "Nik? What's wrong?" I question wrapping my arms around him. "Nothing, nothing" he said sighing kissing my clavicle. "You sure?" I questioned him and he nodded but he was still mad. "Come on, I want to show you something" I told him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow his naughty smile crossing his lips. I smacked his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter" I giggled shaking my head and he shrugged. "What can I say love every time you're around it takes up permanent residence there" he teased. Rolling my eyes I led him down the hallways before stopping in front large double doors. "Okay turn around" I told him with a smile pulling one of his ties out of my pocket. He tilted his head to the side with a seriously? Look on his face. I returned it with a your wearing the fucking tie look. He sighed before turning around, I leaned on the tips of my toes and tied it around his eyes before opening the doors and leading him inside. I set him in the middle of the room before turning on a couple lights. "Okay open" I told him pulling the tie off his eyes. He did and they widened as he looked around his new studio. His mouth falling open slightly and I smiled at seeing it. _

_I clasped my hands together watching him apprehensively as he took everything in as he turned slowly in the room his eyes running over everything so not as to miss a thing before he looked back at me in awe. "Do you like it?" I question him, he smiled striding back over to me lifting me up in his arms kissing me as he did spinning me around in circles. "I love it Sophie, you're bloody brilliant" he complimented kissing me again. I giggled pressing my head against him. "Well it's hard to fight what you are" I giggled kissing his bottom lip gently. _

"_So you like it? Really?" I questioned him and he nodded. "It's amazing love" he said softly. "Thank you" he smiled genuinely and I blushed under his praise. "I got it finished around lunch time but was waiting for the right time for you to see it. You always looked so peaceful when you were drawing or painting." I told him honestly. He smiled kissing me softly. I kissed him back and as soon as his hands started creeping up my thigh I pulled back. "You're still not getting laid" I told him and he chuckled. "Worth a try love" he teased wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Now I say we break this easle in" he said with a smile carrying me over to the couch. "Nik no! Don't!" I shouted at him trying to climb over his back to get away but he just laughed still carrying me to the couch. He grabbed it pulling it over to where he wanted it. "Why shouldn't I draw my muse?" He teased sitting me down on the couch but I dug my fingers into his back pulling him down with me. "Nik please! No!" I told him, "why not love you never minded when I drew you before?" He questioned, "Those don't count! I was sleeping or I didn't know I was being drawn!" I told him blushing furiously. "Oh are you nervous?" He teased, "no" "yes you are" "no I'm not" "yes you are love" our banter went back and forth. "Nik please no!" I tried to persuade again but he just smiled sitting back on his leg. _

"_Now love as an artist I strive to draw the most beautiful things I see and you Miss Mikaelson hold that title so you're going to lay here and let me draw you!" He told me firmly; well it was hard to argue with that. He smiled knowing he had won this argument. "What do I do?" I questioned looking at the couch awkwardly. He smiled his lips meeting mine as he pressed me back against the couch his hand holding the back of my neck. I smiled wrapping my arm tightly around his neck and shoulders curving my back to press against him. His free hand going to my hips as he lifted me up slightly, the hair on the nape of my neck worked its way into my hair pulling the hair bow out of it so it fell over my shoulders. "Just like that" he whispered before letting me go. I pouted at him and he smiled kissing me again softly before adjusting the light how he wanted it before grabbing a comfortable chair and pulling it over with his sketch book in hand. He set everything up before sitting down taking great care in sharpening his pencils. _

"_Don't make me look ugly Nik or those pencils are going in your leg" I warned him, he smiled back at me. "Impossible to do love" he chuckled, "What putting pencils in your leg?" I teased, "Oh no that's quite possible if you're the one doing it. I was inferring at making you look anything other than beautiful. Impossible" He told me with a wink as he opened his sketch book before bringing his pencil to paper. He didn't say anything else unless it was a piece of direction. I blushed under those focused eyes of his as the scanned and focused drawing every single detail. He was breath taking. _

_He spent hours sitting there just drawing away like he didn't have another care in the world. "There" he said softly putting his pencil down finally. "Can I move now?" I questioned him and he nodded, I sat up and stretched exhaustion had set in from doing all the shopping and furniture arranging. What with the hybrids gone it all fell to me now well and the movers but the issue was there I couldn't decide how I wanted it. I walked over to see it and he smiled showing it to me. I ran my hands down his chest standing behind him kissing his temple. It was gorgeous. The shading, the position, the technique everything. He even got the detail on the inside sole of my flip flop as it hung from my foot. The exact texture of my denim shorts, the shading off my stomach showing subtle abs and every strand of hair falling like a waterfall over the couch pillows even down to the light blush on my cheeks. "It's gorgeous" I told him, "I love it" I whispered kissing his neck. He gripped my arm squeezing it. "Glad you like it love" he whispered, "I love it" I told him again biting the top of his ear playfully. "If you don't pass this talent onto our children I will never forgive you" I told him stretching with a yawn. "Our children?" He questioned me looking up at me. I blushed at realizing what I said, electricity crackling in the air. "One day" I told him kissing his nose giving his chest a squeeze before leaving the room in search of dinner. _

_I was starved._

_I was cutting up tomatoes when Nik entered the kitchen. I smiled at him then went straight back to my task. Things had gotten heated back there. "What are you making?" He questioned wrapping his arms around me swaying side to side against him. "Tomato sandwiches" I smiled at him and he nodded his head at my answer. "Okay love, want some help?" He questioned me, "Nope you can just sit there and look pretty" I winked at him and he chuckled but he didn't move from his spot behind me. But instead brought his lips against my neck kissing the skin softly._

_God damn it._

_This was the exact kind of thing I was trying to avoid. I didn't want to give in to him this easily. He was just trying to have children. That's all. He just wanted kids. "Nik" I warned, "hm?" He questioned his voice humming in my ear and I shivered against him. I gave him a look and he smiled back at me with an innocent I'm not doing anything look. Oh yeah fucking right like I believed that one! Bull shit!_

"_Do remember honey that I'm the one holding a knife" I told him with a smile. "Oh but can you stab me for being able to do this to you?" He questioned the tip of his tongue quickly flicking across my ear and I jumped shuttering at the shiver that ran down my spine. "Stop it!" I told him shoving back against him. His hands caught my hips guiding the movement. "Please keep going" he teased, "Nik!" I sighed exasperated by his constant come on's. He chuckled. "It's your fault really" he told me letting me go and grabbing a bottle of blood wine. "Oh? How is this my fault?" I questioned him flicking my hair over my shoulder. "Well for one when you do things just like that" he said pointing to my hair and I rolled my eyes. "And two you smell so damn delishes that I can't help it" he told me. "Now that was a pretty bad pick up line love" I teased him and he chuckled._

"_It's the truth" he told me, I lifted up my arm smelling the crook of my elbow. It smelled normal to me. "Nothing" I told him and he rolled his eyes. "Never mind the point is your scent is bringing it on you" he told me. "Whatever you say love" I told him placating him with his own British accent. His eyes narrowed playfully at it. "You better watch it love or I'll have to teach you a lesson" he warned already setting the bottle and glasses down slowly. I tensed biting my bottom lip knowing what was about to happen. "Oh you can try" I teased and he pounced but I dodged turning on the spot and sprinting from the room as fast as I could knowing he was giving chase behind me._

_I could hear him taunting me barely catching me before I made my escape. I jumped through the open walls landing in the ballroom before racing through it to the other side of the house. Only to feel his arm catch around my waist as he pulled lifting me clean off the ground. His other arm wrapping around me as he spun me around in circles as I screamed in giggles before he finally collapsed on the ground with me on top of him. "HA! I still win!" I told him triumphantly lifting my hands in the air in victory. He laughed holding my hips. "If that's what makes you happy love" he snickered. I smiled leaning forwards and kissing him softly. "It does" I told him. "Good, now how about you go rest on the couch and I'll bring dinner to you?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at me. _

_Hm….that would be nice. _

"_Deal" I smirked getting up and racing off to the main living room. It had the only hooked up TV. Picking out a movie I put it in the PS3 player and sat on the couch grabbing a blanket to curl up with till Nik got here. It didn't take long before he came in with a bunch of tomato sandwiches made just how I liked them. May, cheese, bacon and thin slices of tomatoes. He set them all down on the coffee table before kicking his boots off and relaxing back on the couch. He chose to sit in the middle of it lifting my legs up as he did so they could rest along his lap. "What are we watching?" He questioned me and I smirked and hit play on the TV and Titanic started. He gave me a look and I smiled at him. "You're the one that let me pick the movie" I told him with a smile and he rolled his eyes pouring himself a very large glass of wine. I chuckled taking his glass before he could drink it and sipping it myself. "You're really asking for it you know that love?" He questioned me, "Don't know what you're talking about sweetie" I winked at him biting into one of my sandwiches and settled in for the movie. _

"_I bet I can draw you better then that" Nik told me gesturing to the naked seventeen year old Rose. I looked at him. "In your dreams Niklaus" I told him playfully. "Every night" he playfully answered back and I rolled my eyes laying back in the couch now as Nik ran his hands across my feet and up my calves across my knees and up mid thigh to the hem of my shorts before dragging them back down and repeating the trail. "Nik" I questioned him curious now. "Yes love?" He questioned getting into the second bottle of wine. "Have you ever drawn someone naked like that?" I questioned him, he frowned at the question as he thought about it. "You mean besides you while you were sleeping?" He teased and I gave him a look and he smiled at me playfully his thumb rubbing small circles on my inner thigh. _

"_Not like that love why?" He questioned, "curiosity" I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "Love if you want to be my first then just say so" he teased and I stuck my tongue out at him but I couldn't get my mind off the feeling of his thumb on my mid thigh running up and down tracing the vein there and I wished that it was his fangs. I tried to calm my fast beating heart before Nik said something about it but he politely ignored it but he kept his thumb moving up and down, up and down, knowing what it was doing to me. _

_The moisture growing between my thighs, ignore it. Don't think about his lips there, or his teeth, or his gad damn it. I started moving my leg back and forth trying to adjust and move his thumb but it followed my thigh wherever it went. "Are you all right love?" Nik questioned giving me a knowing smile and I decided if he was going to tease me, then I would tease him too. "Perfect" I said with a smile only to get up on my knees. "Lay down" I told him and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "On your stomach, please? For me?" I questioned him batting my eyes innocently at him. He slowly moved to his stomach keeping his eyes on me as he did so. _

_I smiled triumphantly at getting him to do something like this before I sat on his butt straddling it. I ran my hands over his back digging my nails in slightly making it clear what I was about to do to him. He groaned trying to force the still very tense muscles to relax. Whatever happened tonight still had him furious even after the studio, and our play session. Chewing on my lip I wondered what it could be before realizing that it must have Stefan bending Nik's arm so hard that he finally had to give in and get rid of his hybrids. Looking around the room was completely empty, the house too. Not a single heartbeat was heard except for ours. It was unnerving after being in this mansion so long with others to now find it pretty much empty._

"_Want to talk about it?" I question him softly and he just mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like no. Shaking my head I pushed his shirt up to his neck and start rubbing his muscled back. He sighs his hand coming back and resting on my calf so he could be in some kind of contact with me. I lean forwards as I run my hands from his spine up to his shoulders taking in his scent as I did. His scent was so thick it filled my throat and nose. It was strong, masculine, dominating everything that made my knees weak and head foggy as a woman. "Sophie" Nik calls and I look up at him. He's watching me over his shoulder before rolling over onto his back holding me on his lap as he sat up. "Hm?" I question him, "go out with me" he said softly and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Nik we're already living together…" I told him and he laughed. "I mean like a date Sophie," he explained. "Ow" I dragged out the w putting my arms around his neck. "And if I said yes what would we do on this date?" I questioned him, "Oh love now that's a surprise" he winked at me playfully. _

"_Okay will they're be cuddling and hand holding involved?" I question him playfully, "oh of course" he told me his eyes darkening playfully and his lips a dark red. He looked so adorable, and so damn kissable. "Hm" I mused playfully tapping my chin. "I don't know…." I still teased and his lips pulled into a small smile before he kissed my cheek. "Oh and what can I do to convince you love?" He questioned curious kissing my other check, my chin, my neck and ears playfully. "You make a pretty convincing case" I told him, his fingers kneading my back. "Oh so your answer is yes then?" He questioned me kissing me softly. "It was yes as soon as you asked" I told him honestly kissing him again. He caught my hips and pulled me back. "And yet you extort kisses out of delaying your answer?" He asked faking shock and I nod my head at him and his eyes narrowed. _

_I jumped off him before he could tickle me and ran for it once again. This time running up to the second story and through the many, many bedrooms this mansion had. I knew he could track me through my scent or even listen for my heartbeat but at least I had a moment to contemplate what was going on. I sat with my back up against a wall so he couldn't sneak up on me and behind some boxes but I could still see the door. But he was off exploring a different wing of the mansion. I chewed on my lip, I wanted to sleep with Nik I did. If he had only improved since the twenties then….no…no….bad brain….bad!_

_Is that why he wanted to go on that date? To romance me so we'll come home and have sex? He was so focused on having sex lately it was getting a bit ridiculous. But I couldn't really say much since I've been teasing him none stop about it and then as soon as he tries to progress things I run for the hills. Was I that scared to be with him again? I had already given up my family….my friends…everything. My phone went off and I sighed knowing I had lost the game now. Sure enough Nik appeared smirking at me. I smiled at him answering Tyler. "Hey Tyler, what's up?" I questioned him._

"_I bit Caroline" _


	22. Chapter 22: Forgiveness

_**Chapter 22: Forgiveness**_

_I knocked on Caroline's door, I could hear Caroline's harsh breathing and erratic heartbeat clearing. I saw Matt step in front of the door from another room. "Sophie? What are you doing here?" Matt question his tone hostile. "Easy Matt, I'm just here to see Caroline. Tyler told me what happened" I told him, "she doesn't really want to see you right now and I can't say that I blame her" Matt said harshly but I saw her mother come down the stairs. She looked slightly weary. "I'm not here to cause trouble I assure, I just want to help her." I said softly, no matter what she did to me. I was responsible for her as her creator. I couldn't just let her die like this. _

"_Come in Sophie" She said, now I had already been invited in but I knew I shouldn't push it after everything that has happened lately. I stepped into the house bypassing Matt and walked p to Sherriff Forbes. "Can you heal her?" She questioned me, "I can't. But I brought this" I said softly holding a vile of Nik's blood. I nearly ripped it out of him myself when I had found out what he had done to Tyler, to make him bite his own girlfriend like that. She nodded and gestured for me to go up the stairs by myself. I did but paused in Caroline's doorway. "Knock, knock" I whispered and she looked up at me frightened. I smiled softly at her, "happy birthday" I whispered softly at seeing all the cards on her side table. _

"_Have you come to kill me?" She questioned me, "on your birthday? Do you really think I would do that to you?" I question her, "yes" She said softly tears in her eyes at our broken friendship and I knew she missed me. I was the only other one she could relate to. Bonnie and her hadn't been close since she was turned, and Elena just couldn't relate to anyone but herself and Stefan was all rippery still and Damon….well it's Damon. I was the only one she could really talk to and help her understand things. "I know I threatened to kill you and all…" I told her sitting on the bed next to her. "But I miss you" I told her softly finally admitting it. "Wow I really must be dying if we're making amends on my death bed." She said softly, "You don't have to die if you don't want to" I told her holding up the vile of blood. She raised an eyebrow at it. "Is that…?" She questioned, "Nik's blood? Yeah" I told her and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sophie. I never should have told Elena a thing. I don't know what I was thinking and I'm sorry. I was just upset that you had taken off and was gone for like a month and I couldn't talk to you about stuff and Klaus was taking up all your attention and I'm sorry" she cried, "Caroline you have nothing to worry about" I told her, "I'm sorry if I just took off and you felt like you couldn't talk to me. But Caroline you know I'm always a phone call away! I'll always make time for you!" I told her._

"_And I'm starting tomorrow night, girl's night. You and me. We'll do popcorn, movie, pizza and ice cream and complain about boys. The whole nine yards!" I told and she laughed, "but first you should probably drink this before you start going even more insane then you already are" I told her teasingly handing her the vile but she was to weak to take it. I lifted her head up slightly and poured the vile into her mouth. She swallowed it before I laid her head back on her bed. "Come by whenever you want" Caroline told me. I nodded my head smiling at her softly before leaving the room. _

_Walking down the stairs Sherriff Forbes looked up at me. "She'll be fine," I told her and she sighed in relief. "Thank you Sophie" she hugged me. I hugged her back a little awkwardly. "Anytime, goodnight" I told her with a small smile before turning to Matt. "This doesn't change the fact that you're with Klaus Sophie" He said, "Don't you think you're the last one to be making threats Matt?" I questioned him walking by him and out of the house rolling my eyes at him. _

_Either way Nik needed to have a talking to tonight._

_Klaus's POV_

_Tonight wasn't that bad of a night. Tyler clearly sent a message to Elena and it was only a matter of time before I had my coffins back. At hearing a heartbeat in my room and smelling Sophie's scent I smiled. And my girl was home. I opened my bedroom door fully intent on trying to romance her tonight only for my jaw to hit the ground at seeing Sophie in front of me. She was dressed up in one of my long white sleeved t-shirts and nothing else. Her hair curled and sprayed to stay in place, smoky eye liner and shadow around her bright blue eyes and seductive red lips. A mischievous smile crossed her lips at seeing my reaction. "Hello Nik" she whispered in a seductive growl._

_I stepped into our room and closed the door watching her. "Sophie." I said softly walking up to her. She was teasing me. She smiled and as soon as I was close enough she grabbed me and flipped me throwing me onto the bed. "I hear you've been a bad boy lately Nik" she said with a smile coming towards me. "I don't know to what you're referring" I told her as she crawled towards me straddling my waist. "Oh really?" She questioned bending forwards giving me a view of her chest and I growled at her as she ran her hands up my stomach and chest pushing my shirt up as she went before laying kisses down on my sternum and abs. _

"_Sophie" I growled watched as she curved her back so her butt arched into the air and I reached out to grab it only for her to catch my hand and pinned it above my head, "Uhuh you move Nik and this is over" she said seriously. I grabbed onto the head board to keep from grabbing onto her and flipping her over and ravaging her right there. "Now Nik you'd do anything for me right?" She questioned pushing my shirt off entirely as she trailed kisses up and down my neck to her liking. "Of course sweetheart" I told her immediately wondering where this was going now. "You promise?" She questioned, nibbling on my ear and my head fell back into the pillow as I cursed. She chuckled rubbing her crotch over mine and I bucked up into her unable to stop myself. She giggled her hot breath filling my ear making my erection painfully expanding in my jeans. _

"_I promise" I stuttered out making her giggle again. She trailed her fingers along the waist band of my jeans and I hissed at the contact only for her lips to cover mine. Her teeth biting and pulling at my bottom lip. "Release Tyler" she said softly against them, I pulled back away from her lips to look at her. "What?" I questioned her._

_Sophie's POV_

"_Release Tyler from your sire bond" I told him plainly, "and if I don't?" He demanded pushing me off him and off to the side as he stood up off the bed adjusting himself in his jeans as he went and I snickered. "Then you're sleeping alone till you do" I told him evenly shrugging my shoulders. "And if I do?" He questioned wanting all of his options and I smirked at him. "Well you can use your imagination, after all Nik I always was good at making you speak in tongues" I told him playfully and his blue eyes darkened even more at my words. "You're bartering sex for Tyler's release?" He demanded and I nodded biting on my bottom lip in a way that I knew drove him insane as I rolled my hips on the mattress drawing his attention to them. They were barely covered and I wasn't wearing any underwear. He paused and I knew he could smell my arousal and I watched the war go on in his head. _

"_No" he finally said plainly grabbing his sleeping pajamas and I sat up straight. "What?" I questioned him completely shocked, I thought this was going to work. There was no way he would say no to sex with me when he's been trying to get me to sleep with him for weeks now! It was impossible! "I won't make a deal with you just to make love to you Sophie, either you want to or you don't and you obviously don't otherwise you wouldn't use Tyler as a pawn. I love you Sophie and I'm not going to let our first time back together be under these circumstances" He said feircly before leaving the room slamming the door behind him as he went. I jumped at the slam of the door completely flabbergasted. _

_My plan was supposed to work!_

_They always work!_

_How did this not work?_

_It didn't make sense!_

_I laid back on the bed sighing heavily._

_Great. Now I was even more frustrated._

_Thanks a lot Nik._

_Bastard._

_I could hear Nik slamming doors around downstairs till he ended up in his studio. I waited and listened, he was pacing back and forth muttering to himself probably running his hands through his hair and pulling on it in his anger. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. It wasn't a switch that I could just turn on and off, by me turning it on I needed Nik to turn it back off and he wasn't fucking cooperating! _

_Angry I jumped off the bed and stormed downstairs to the studio. "Stay out Sophie!" Nik snarled, "no" I told him plainly slamming the door shut. "We're talking about this Nik!" I snapped, "there's nothing to talk about!" He shouted back, "yes there is! Why the hell did you run away up there?" I demanded, "I did not run away!" Nik shouted pointing his finger to the ground. "Yes you did! I've never seen you run faster!" I argued screaming at him, his jaw tightened as he looked away from me pacing away from me. "Why won't you just let Tyler go from this damn sire bond? He doesn't want it!" I shouted at Nik, "I don't care what he wants!" Nik shouted back at me. "He's one of my hybrids and that's never going to change" Nik shouted, I glared at him. _

"_You had him bite his own girlfriend Nik! His girlfriend!" I shouted at him, "you might as well have him rip out his mother's heart! It has about the same affect on him!" I screamed at him, he shook his head as if I was a small child not understanding an adult problem. "You don't understand Sophie" Nik told me evenly, "then explain it to me Nik! What is this about your hybrids again? Because I could have sworn you said that you didn't need them as long as you had me or was that just a lie you told to try to get me to sleep with you?" I argued crossing my arms. He growled in frustration grabbing a nearby table and throwing it across the room. It smashed against the wall before crumpling to the ground. _

"_It's not like that Sophie!" Nik shouted at me, "then tell me Nik!" I screamed at him, "is it because you miss Stefan? Since you had to compel him into being your best friend again you don't want to break Tyler's sire bond because you don't want to lose another friend? Is that it?" I screamed at him, he looked up at me and I saw the hurt and fury in his eyes. I had hit the nail right on the head this time. I sighed, "Nik friendship isn't about controlling and dicating every single aspect of it" I told him, "like you would know with all your successful friendships?" He questioned._

_Okay that hurt._

"_What are you going to do when we have a child Nik?" I questioned him and his eyebrows furrowed slightly not seeing the connection I was making. "You can't control a child Nik, they scream at all hours of the night, they misbehave, they break things, they don't listen or understand anything. Let alone behave! So what are you going to do to try to control them Nik? Compel them?" I questioned him, he didn't say anything but just stared at me. "You know what Nik?" I questioned him, "I thought you were compassionate then what you're doing to Tyler," I said softly shaking my head and opening up the door to leave. "Sophie" Nik called, I didn't look at him but closed the door behind me and going up to bed. I cleaned the makeup off but left his shit on and climbed into bed turning the light off as I did. _

_I wrapped my arm around my pillow. I had seen tonight going a lot differently. I sighed and tried to get comfortable but couldn't. I beat on one of Nik's pillows trying to get it into to shape that poorly resembled his hard chest and shoulder so I could cuddle up to it and sleep. I had my back facing the rest of the bed and was clearly on my side of the bed. It was an hour or two before the door opened and a crack of light entered the room. Nik stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind him. I could hear the soft padding of his feet as he walked on the balls of his feet trying to be as silent as possible. _

_I felt the weight dip down on his side of the bed as he crawled over to me. He kissed my temple softly. "Goodnight my sweet Sophie" he whispered pressing his head against mine for a fraction of a second before pulling back and settling in bed, but he didn't just settle in his side of the bed. No he settled right in the middle and wrapped his arm around my waist so his chest pressed into my back. His fingers running up and down my stomach and I closed my eyes trying to ignore him. I felt his lips against my neck and shivered. He pulled back and waited but I didn't move still stubbornly pretending that I was asleep._

_His lips went back to my neck finding that weak spot and I shuttered against him. His hand tightened on my waist running down my stomach to my thigh, his fingertips running and back and forth before teasing the skin just underneath the shirt tail. Nik pulled my hair to the side with his other hand exposing the back of my neck to him as he kissed and nipped at it gently knowing how sensitive it was. I nearly shrieked suppressing it at the last second into a low moan instead. Nik chuckled against the back of my throat. "Sophie, I know your awake" he said softly but I ignored him. I was still hurt that he refused to let Tyler go even after he told me he didn't need his hybrids anymore._

"_Sophie" he called but I ignored him. Sighing I felt the comforter shirt so it was down at our waists and he pulled his shirt up exposing my back to him and his lips quickly met the exposed skin trailing kisses along my spine. I shuttered rolling onto my stomach curving my arms underneath me as he continued to trace kisses on my back, occasionally I'd feel his hot tongue tracing patterns on my skin or a nip on my skin from his dull teeth. He bit on my shoulder and I arched my head back unable to take it anymore. "Nik stop it" I told him. "Oh you're awake now?" He teased and I made a face at him but he still chuckled even though it was completely dark in here. His hands gripped my thighs and I felt his bare chest pressed into my back and I resisted the urge to rub against him. Skin on skin. My butt pressed into his front and I felt he was still wearing jeans. "You're testing my patience love" he warned in my ear. "Now you know the feeling" I retorted only to get spun around and pinned back into the mattress. He sat up straddling my hips so they were covered as the shirt rode up exposing my stomach to him. I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him and he smirked down at me, his chin down and his eyebrows up slightly like a little puppy. He knew I couldn't stay mad at him when he made that face. _

"_What?" I questioned him with a sigh giving up on being angry at him. He smiled at seeing it tugging my hands to him before resting them on his thighs. "Please understand love that I'm not keeping Tyler here just to spite Elena and her friends" he said and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay that's a positive benefit" he admitted and I smirked at him shaking my head of him. "But the point is he's my first successful hybrid! And he's in charge of keeping you safe while I'm not around" he told me. "But he bit his girlfriend tonight Nik because you told him too! He had no free will anymore" I told him remembering the betrayal I felt when Elijah took my memories away. _

_The same thing was happening to Tyler and I didn't like it. "Is that why you're so upset with me over it?" He questioned and I didn't say anything. "Then I swear to you love that Tyler will no long be used as a pawn in hurting them. His only job will be to look after you when I'm not around all right?" He questioned me, "no more Tyler biting Caroline, or delivering your little messages?" I questioned just to make sure and he nodded. "And you won't interfere in his and Caroline's relationship?" I questioned him, "scouts honor" he told me. "You weren't a boy scout Nik" I told him, "it's a figure of speech love" he told me with a smirk kissing me hungrily. I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're still not getting any tonight Nik" I told him, "who said anything about making sweet passionate love to you?" He questioned trailing kisses to my neck and ear nibbling gently. _

_I groaned digging my fingers into his hair. His hand trailed down to my waist before pushing hi shit up my ribcage. My brain was yelling at me to stop him knowing if he started this I wouldn't be able to stop it while the rest of me was demanding to give in. Just once. Just to wash him out of my system. That's all it took. I gasped at feeling his thumbs graze my nipples. "So naught not wearing anything underneath love" he growled in my ear and I squirmed rubbing my thighs together for some friction as I held onto him._

_Oh no, if we were doing this I wasn't going to give in to him like one of his simpering bitches. If we were doing this I was going to get him to submit to me not the other way around. I flipped us over pinning him down into the bed and biting at his collar bones. He growled holding my hips pulling them down to him and I rubbed against the denim of his jeans. With his erection just underneath it was providing just the right type of scratching post if you know what I mean._

_I melded our lips together my fingers pulling at his belt buckle while he pushed the shirt up over my head and threw it to the side his hands trapping my backside as he ran kisses down my neck before I felt his lips on the top of my breast. His other hand coming up and trapping the other one between his experienced fingers. "Nik" a growl escaped my throat as I pulled his belt out of his pants and threw it to the side before ripping his jeans open. He flipped me over nestling himself between my thighs before he trailed kisses down my stomach biting and licking on his way down before I felt his tongue run between my folds. I screamed arching off the bed. He chuckled and did it again. "Nik you goddamn tease" I growled, I didn't want his tongue there. I wanted his cock there. I grabbed him by his hair pulling him up to me kissing him hard and ripping his jeans open pushing off his hips with his boxers freeing his cock. _

"_Sophie" he growled kicking his jeans off the rest of the way before sitting up on his knees. I slid my legs on either side of his thighs before lifting my hips up, his hands immediately went to my lower back lifting me up against him pressing me against his chest. My head fell back as a moan escaped my lips at feeling the head of his cock pressing against me. He held my hips and in quick jerk I was down on him. I screamed out at the intrusion as he held me against him. Holding the back of my neck as he kissed me hard bruising our lips together. I ran my hands over his shoulders to his arms feeling a layer of sweat forming over his skin making it glisten in the very dark room. "Nik" I growled arching my head back, a sliver of moonlight penetrated the room through the curtains. I could just make out the full moon before seeing stars as Nik lifted me up before bringing me down sharply. "Nik" I growled pressing the balls of my feet into the mattress lifting myself up before coming down quickly before doing it again. "Sophie" he growled curving my lower back just right. "Nik" I growled clawing at his shoulders. I need more of him. Right now. _

_He quickly pinned my back into the mattress sliding his arm underneath my leg lifting it up to his shoulder as he pushed his upper body off the mattress making hips arch as he pulled back before thrusting forwards again. I screamed out as he kept at it with a speed and force no human could ever muster. "Nik" I panted feeling the tight coil in my lower gut. He nodded knowing I was close, tugging on my hair, nipping at my neck, squeezing my calf, just everything was perfect. He melded our lips together tongues fighting each other as I felt my orgasm wash over me. "Niklaus" I screamed arching off the bed, I could just make out a smirk on his lips as he thrusted into me harder making another orgasm erupt. I held onto him tighter my thighs shaking around him, he chuckled before an evil smirk crossed his lips. He unwound my arms from around him and unlocked my legs before sliding down my stomach again. "Nik" I panted but I couldn't stop him. I was still seeing white. _

_He smirked and pulled hisemlf out and I groaned at the loss of contact. "Lay back and enjoy this love" he whispered and I gripped the sheet around me as I felt his hot tongue run over the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. I screamed arching my hips up, my head pressing back into the pillows. His fingers trailing the soft flesh before I felt him push them in. I groaned moving my hips back and forth over them only for him to stop me. I groaned, "Nik" I whined and he chuckled. "Patience love, you've already cummed twice and I'm more then willing to try to break our record" he winked up at me. I growled at him my toes curling as he attacked working his tongue and fingers in the perfect rhythm. "Nik, god Nik" I screamed at him pulling on his hair and clawing at his shoulders and arms. He finally gripped my hands with his free one as he looked up at me. His fangs barred and I rolled my hips frantically over his fingers as they quickly curved and pressed just where I needed them too. A hungry smile crossed his lips, bland and red veins swam under his eyes that glowed a bright amber._

_I started muttering half words and phrases needing release badly. He adjusted himself ghosting his lips and talented tongue down my thigh and I squirmed pressing my thigh closer to his mouth wanting his teeth to sink in. He smirked and did so quickly sinking his fangs deep into my thigh right where the vein ran and I gasped arching back into the mattress as I came undone swearing my heart was going to explode in the process. I collapsed back into the mattress gasping for air. I felt Nik drink from my thigh for a little bit more before he let go and climbed up next to me. His hand digging into my hair as he kissed me softly. "I love you my sweet Sophie" he growled kissing me hungrily. I kissed him back, "I love you my brave Niklaus." He raised an eyebrow at that and I smirked pushing him onto his back. _

"_Now let's see how long you can hold on" I smirked at him and a wicked grin crossed his lips as he settled his back into the pillows putting his hands behind his head so he could watch the show, his cock twitching happily underneath me at the thought of it getting attention like it used to. I trailed kisses down his chest, biting one of his nipples making him growl before tracing his abs with my tongue, his salty sweat tangy on my tongue and I wanted to eat all of him up. _

_Reaching his cock it stood proudly over his hips and I gripped the base. A moan built in his chest and I smirked. If he's reaction like this to the simplest touches then he was going to come completely undone with in minutes. It's probably since it's been so long since the last time his cock got treated this good and I wondered if he had been wit any other girls since we separated in the twenties. Jealousy filled me and I licked the tip of his head possessively. Mine._

_I wrapped my mouth around his head licking and running my teeth over it and he gasped, his abs tightening. I slid my mouth halfway down his cock and it rubbed against the back of my throat pleasantly. "Ah Sophie! God your throat….argh Sophie" he growled his fingers tightening in his own hair as he pulled on it. I smirked at him I was right but curiousity and jealousy was eating at me. I worked his cock letting it rub and press against the back of my throat while I massaged his balls before pulling away. His eyes shot up searching mine out demanding why I stopped. I smirked and licked the veiny part of his cock._

"_Tell me Nik, how many other girls has touched you like this?" I demanded from him, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. I sucked on his head for another minute or two and he growled out in pleasure. "How many Nik?" I questioned him pulling back from his cock for a second licking the tip. "Since the twenties?" He questioned me and I nodded watching his facial expressions as he tried to control himself long enough to form a response. "Only you" he growled out and I froze. "What?" I questioned him shocked, he looked up at me. "Why'd you stop" he whined lifting his hips up wanting more attention. _

"_Are you serious?" I questioned him completely dumbfounded. "About what love?" He whined pathetically before propping himself up on his elbows as he looked at me. "No one since the twenties?" I questioned him, "yes love no one now can you please go back to what you were doing with that heavenly mouth of yours?" He questioned a whine/growl cross in his throat. I smirked completely happy that he hadn't been with another woman in the time that we were apart. I quickly lowered my mouth over his cock and his head fell back as I pushed his cock deeper into my throat before pulling back and repeating the process. He groaned his chest heaving with his labored breathing. "Sophie….Sophie…..you're throat…" he growled and I watched as his fangs came out as he lost himself, his jaw slack. Before his eyes widened, I smirked at feeling his thighs tensing around me, his abs quivering. "Sophie!" He snarled and I pulled back immediately at his yell. His eyes snapped open as he grabbed me pulling me on top of him as he quickly entered me and pounded hard into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles at the small of his back. "Nik" I growled clawing down his chest as he held onto the head board giving himself more leverage as he slammed hard into me. _

"_Harder Nik" I growled at him exposing my fangs at him. He growled back pulling out of me and grabbing me. I gasped as he lifted me off the bed turning me around and pressing me into the headboard. I held onto it as he pushed my legs apart with his hands before angling my hips and thrust into me. My head fell back on his shoulder as his growls filled my ear. "Nik" I panted pushing back with my hips to meet his every thrust, he held onto me tighter, his fingers curving around mine on the headboard as he pounded into me. "Nik….Nik….Niky!" I screamed out feeling another orgasm wash over me. He growled digging his fangs into my shoulder and my orgasm intensified at feeling his. I collapsed against the headboard. He rested against my back letting go of my shoulder. "God Nik" I panted, he smirked kissing my cheek. "I've been called worse" he teased and I swatted his arm. He chuckled and pulled me off the headboard laying me down in the bed. I curled up against his chest. His arm tightening around my back as he kissed my forehead, I yawned as sleep over whelmed me. He chuckled grabbing the comforter and pulling it over us. "Sleep love" Nik whispered in my ear kissing it softly as I fell asleep._

_Now that was make up sex._


	23. Chapter 23: Exercise

_**Chapter 23: Exercise**_

_I hummed to myself bouncing on the balls of my feet in the kitchen buttering toast. "Good afternoon love" Nik smiled sleepily. I smiled back at him. "I'll show you a good afternoon" I told him playfully and his smile widened before he kissed me hungrily good morning. "Careful what you start love" I warned him going back to breakfast. He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me tightly against his muscled naked chest. "Oh I haven't been hearing you complain" he growled in my ear nibbling on it. I smirked at him brushing my hips casually against the front of his sleeping pants that were slightly ripped in our hurry to shed them off these last twenty four hours. _

_A throaty growl was his response as his fingers tightened on my jean clad hips. "And where do you think you're going today love?" He questioned playfully popping the button of my jeans open. "Nik, I told you I'm spending the night at Caroline's, I have to make time with her as her friend." I told him. "And what if this is just a trap?" Nik questioned me pinning me back against the counter. I gave him a look and he returned it with one before kissing me softly. I kissed him back only to pull away as he tried to deepen it pinning me against the counter. "Nik" I warned, "just ten minutes love" Nik growled in my ear in that deep British voice of his, his hands running down my back to my thighs hitching them around his waist._

_I dug one hand into his soft curls while the other held his shoulder as he pressed himself against me, his lips melding onto my neck and I felt my libido flare up again. Damn him and those manipulating lips. _

_Knock, knock._

_I looked at Nik confused and he looked back at me. "Expecting anyone love?" Nik questioned me and I shook my head no. The house was already done, so there was no one else. I heard the person knock again and slipped out from under Nik. He caught my hand, "Oh who's it going to be Nik?" I taunted him but he pulled me behind him anyway as he went to go answer the door. I sat on the counter and bit into a piece of toast listening as Nik opened the door. "Thought you were sleeping over at your house?" He questioned, Caroline? "Yeah well plans have changed." Caroline said, "Is Sophie here?" She questioned again, "Come on in Caroline!" I shouted from the kitchen knowing she would hear me. _

_I heard Nik's growl of complaint as Carline came into the room. I smiled at her, "hey. I was about to head over to your house" I told her offering her some toast. She declined. "Yeah well Damon's being a little bitch right now and won't leave me the hell alone and don't even get me started on sire boy" Caroline complained, "so your hiding out here?" Nik taunted her and Caroline glared at him making me smile. "You know best friends have relationship revoking rights right?" Caroline questioned him with a sweet fake smile. I sighed before slipping off the counter. "Make yourself comfortable Caroline, I'll be right back" I told her taking Nik's hand and pulling upstairs and out of ear shot. "you can't be serious about her staying here, it's only a distraction" he told me and I gave him a look. "Distraction or not Caroline needs a friend and frankly so do I" I told him crossing my arms. "I thought I was your friend?" Nik questioned pouting at me looping his fingers in my jean pockets. "You are my friend Nik but I need a girl friend right now. After all after these past twenty four hours I have a lot of bragging to do" I told him with a wicked grin. He growled pinning me against the wall kissing me quickly. I smirked grabbing his shoulders and tossing him on the bed. "Nice try Nik" I smirked at him opening the bedroom door swinging my hips at him as I left the room. I heard his growl of complaint and the soft thudding of his head as it fell back on the mattress. _

"_Please tell me you two didn't have a quickie up there" Caroline pouted, I smiled jumping up on the counter as I finished slicing a tomato before cutting some mozzarella cheese. "We didn't" I told her, "oh so you have gone all the way with Klaus?" Caroline questioned raising an eyebrow. I smiled at her but nodded. "So how is the hybrid sex?" She questioned, "wait I don't want to know!" She said shaking her head covering her ears. I laughed looking up as Nik re-entered the room. He wore the white cotton long sleeved shirt I had worn the day before. Tight dark blue wash jeans and black jacket. "Well ladies, I'll leave you to your girl time" Nik said coming forwards kissing me goodbye. I smiled kissing him back. "Have fun" I told him with a smile and he winked back before leaving the house. _

"_Wow you've got him whipped" Caroline said and I smiled. "It's not about whipping Nik, he prefers chains" I told her with a smile and her mouth fell open. "Oh! God I didn't near to hear that!" She screamed and I laughed. "But seriously the more you try to control Nik the more he get's boxed and the more he's going to break out. His way" I told her seriously making some sandwiches. "And it's always messy when he does." I told her seriously. "And your fine with that?" She questioned, I looked up at her. "No judgment or anything I'm just curious" she said and I nodded. Caroline had been through a lot together. She had the right to ask. _

"_It's not necessarily that I'm cool with it. But I do recognize that everything he does has a reason and purpose behind it. A goal as it were. And for now his goal is getting his family back, and just so you know Nik has agreed to leave Tyler out of the plotting against Elena." I told her, "what do you mean?" She questioned, "he won't use Tyler against you to get to Elena. He'll leave you two alone so you can be together." I told her, "you asked Klaus that for me?" She questioned and I nodded. "Just because Elena used you to get to me I can't blame you forever for it. Besides I didn't like it that Nik took advantage of the sire bind to my distant cousin to hurt you. You're still my responsibility Caroline" I told her with a smile. She smiled back. "If I told you something, would you keep it from Klaus? It's not about his family" she said, "What's going on Caroline?" I questioned her softly. "Do you promise?" She questioned me and I nodded. "I promise," I told her softly._

"_My dad's back in town" she said softly. I raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing in town?" I questioned her, "Tyler called him." She said, "Caroline….what's going on?" I questioned her, I hadn't heard from Tyler all day. "He's with my dad trying to break the sire bond to Klaus so we can be together completely without his influence." She told me softly. I gasped, "is that even possible?" I questioned her and she nodded. "My dad thinks so. Since Tyler feels indebted to Klaus for releasing him from the pain of turning every fully moon then my dad thinks if Tyler forces himself to keep changing till it's painless then it'll break the sire bond." She told me, "Wow" I said sitting back on the counter shocked. "Is he okay? I mean why are you here instead of over there?" I questioned her, "you should have seen him! He was in so much pain!" Caroline said going hysterical. I moved and wrapped my arms around her holding her. "It's okay" I told her, "Will you come back with me? I can't do this alone" Caroline cried. I nodded. I wrapped an arm around her before we left in her car. _

_Klaus's POV_

_I walked into the Salvatore Boarding house, it was currently empty. Walking into the main sitting room I poured myself a drink and walked over to the large collection of CD's. I smiled at seeing the three distinct tastes in music. Stefan's the classical, Damon the hard rock and metal, while Sophie preferred some Jazz but mainly musical collection with the occasional country or pop CD. I hit the play button on the stereo and one of Damon's CD's started playing. _

_Of course he would control the stereo, I turned the music up with the remote and relaxed in a chair waiting for Stefan to come home. It wasn't long before he came in taking the remote and turning the music down. "What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan questioned moving to the other side of the room. "Enjoying our stalemate." I told him taking a sip of the alcohol. At least they had good taste. "What do you want?" Stefan questioned gripping the remote. I looked at him. "The question is what do you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded so tell me what I can do to get my family back" I growled the words. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Stefan. I was sick of these little games of his. Stefan shook the remote in his hand slightly before sitting down in his own chair. _

"_Well…see….Klaus…uh" he said setting the remote down next to him. "I'm not negotiating" Stefan told me sternly. "Then you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same thing has dropping them in the ocean." I told him hinting that if this was his option I would waste no time in destroying this town. "No, no, no you leave Mystic Falls and give me a call in a few years and we'll talk" he said with a smile. I smirked sipping more of my drink. Sophie had that same smile Stefan now wore when she was trying to convince me into doing something I really didn't want to do. I tried not to laugh, wiping my lip with my finger I gestured to Stefan. "I'm going to give you another chance, just one more, let's make a reasonable deal" I told him. He leaned forwards his smile now gone. "Or what?" He questioned, "you make one move and I'll drop" but I laughed at him. Same old threats. Didn't he have any new tricks by now?_

"_That's right, crazy Stefan. Hmm" I mocked before looking back at him. "How's that working out for you? Any friends or siblings left?" I taunted him, his eyes hardened as he sat back in the chair at the mentioning of Sophie. His jaw tightened, he missed his dear sister whether he was willing to admit it or not. He had his humanity on. "Or should I just address the elephant in the room?" I questioned him. "I'll tell you what Klaus" Stefan said with a smile, "let my sister go and you can have two of your coffins back" Stefan said and I smiled. "Oh even if I said yes to that deal, which I wouldn't, she would never go back to the brother's who betrayed her to Mikael and left her to die" I told him swishing the alcohol in my glass._

"_Oh but you can push her away till she does." Stefan told me, "not going to happen Stefan. After all she's quite happier without you and your brother's love triangle weighing her down anymore. How is that going by the way? Sharing Elena with Damon? I wonder can you taste your own brother when you kiss her?" I taunted him and his eyes narrowed. "Get out of this house right now or I'll do you one better and release Elijah from his coffin and he'll kill you himself" Stefan said, I glared at him. "Good luck with that Stefan" I told him standing up. "Even Elijah won't hurt Sophie, even back then he erased her memories instead of killing me. He won't kill me now" I told him finishing my drink before setting it back on the table before leaving the room. _

_Sophie's POV_

_We pulled up to the old Lockwood cellar, "so you and Tyler?" I questioned her and she sighed. "It's still rocky" she said and I nodded. "Are things any better between you and your brothers?" She questioned me and I shook my head no. "We still haven't spoken you know since I skewered Damon and Stefan and I practically agreed the next time we see each other we'll kill the other on sight." I told her, "I'm sorry. I know you guys were pretty close" Caroline apologized. "I know but if there's anything I've learned in this long life is that things always change." I told her only to pause. Blood._

_I looked at Caroline and her face turned white. We bolted down the stairs into the cellar but it was empty. Blood was smeared everywhere. It was slightly aged, "dad" Caroline said softly. The chains were ripped from the ground and Tyler was nowhere to be found. We ran back out of the cellar following the blood trail but we ran into paramedics who already had Mr. Forbes on a stretcher and in the ambulance. "Ride with him, I'll drive your car" I told her taking Caroline's keys before racing back to her car and headed to the hospital. _

_I called Nik on my way. "Missing me already love?" Nik questioned, "oh you have no idea my sweet tasting Niklaus" I told him in a husky voice. I heard him shift on the chair he was sitting on and a low growl in his throat. "Where are you?" He questioned me, "doesn't matter. Home in thirty?" I questioned him, "an hour. I'll meet you there" Nik growled before hanging up the phone. I smiled at seeing the sun going down. I parked Caroline's car and walked in. I furrowed my eyebrows at seeing Alaric waiting with Caroline. "What are you doing here?" I questioned him, "checking on something. What are you doing here? I thought you were on team Klaus now?" He demanded, I smiled at him, "says the man who's friends with the guy who murdered his wife." I smiled at him before turning to Caroline. "How is he?" I questioned her, "Fine, Dr. Fell gave him some of Damon's blood. He'll heal" she said and I nodded. I spent some more time with her before heading home._

_I opened the door at hearing a crashing noise and yelling. Confused I turned the corner walking into the sitting room only for my eyes to widen at seeing Elijah standing there with Klaus pinned underneath him against one of the coffins. Coffins. He had them back. "What the hell is going on here?" I demanded seeing some of the expensive wood flooring broken. They both looked over at me and I glared at them. "Really you two? Really?" I shouted, "so you finally decided to undagger your family and my wood flooring suffers for it?" I demanded from Nik before turning to Elijah who was just staring at me. "Don't give me that look Elijah, you deserved getting that dagger in your heart. I would have put it there myself if given the chance" I spat furious with the both of them before leaving the room. Stomping up stairs before throwing my bedroom door open. _

_How could Nik not tell me he had gotten the coffins back or that he had woken up Elijah. "Before you jump to conclusions I just got those coffins back and I didn't undagger Elijah. One of your brother's did" Nik told me a few minutes later. I glared at him crossing my arms. "And when were you going to tell me any of this Nik?" I demanded from him, "I'm telling you now!" He said confused at why I was still angry. "That's not the point Nik! God you don't get it!" I shouted at him shoving past him. He caught my arm spinning me around. "Sophie what's wrong? Talk to me" he said softly. I curled my fingers resting them on his chest. His hand held my cheek softly. "Talk to me" he said softly rubbing my cheek. I sighed, calming myself down. I pressed my cheek into his hand. "I'm fine, it's just been a long day" I told him softly, he nodded. "I'll get you some hot water with lemon" Nik said and I shook my head. "I'll get it, I'm sure you want to talk to Elijah some more" I told him. "You're my priority" Nik told me softly. I smiled kissing him softly. "I know and I love you" I whispered pulling back from the kiss. "I love you too" he whispered back pressing his forehead against mine. I absorbed his comfort for another minute or two. "Go it's okay, I'm not mad" I told him, he pulled back looking at me in the eye searching to make sure I wasn't still mad at him._

"_Really" I told him honestly holding his hands giving them a squeeze kissing his adorable red plump lips once more before calmly walking down to the kitchen. I put some water in a tea pot waiting for it to boil. It wasn't long before Elijah walked into the kitchen. I looked up at him my jaw tightening. I was still mad at him for erasing my memories. "Sophie we have unfinished business" Elijah said softly taking out two tea cups. I crossed my arms glaring at him as he pulled out tea leaves and a lemon. He put some tea leaves in his own cup before slicing a few lemon slices and placing them in the other cup. _

"_The silent treatment?" Elijah questioned me, I just stared at him refusing to say anything as the tea pot started going off. Elijah reached over pouring it in the two cups. "For what it's worth I am sorry for wiping your memories away of Niklaus and Rebekah. I was only trying to help you control your blood lust." He apologized. "Are you really sorry Elijah? I trusted you!" I shouted at him, "you! Who taught me to be noble, to be better then what I was turned into! To respect human life and to appreciate that nature around me and the entire time you were laughing at me because you turned me into a caged dog!" I shouted at him. He just sat there letting me yell at him to get it out of my sister. "How could you? You were as close to me as my own brothers" I told him softly before feeling a tear run down my cheek. "But that didn't stop any of you from betraying me." I whispered turning away from him. _

"_Sophie, what has happened while I've been sleeping?" He questioned appearing in front of me wiping my tear away. I crossed my arms. "Elena figured out my relationship with Nik, she took advantage of it and with Stefan and Damon's help they turned me over to Mikael who nearly killed me. If Nik didn't come for me after killing him I would have bled out and decicated. He shoved a stake into my sternum scraping my heart, close enough that if I wanted I could move and kill myself" I told him softly. "My own brothers, handing me over to be killed just for a shot to kill Nik." I told him softly, I felt his arms around me and I hugged him tightly burying my face in his blood stained shirt. _

_I cried holding him. He understood. He was there the first time when I mourned my brothers. He rubbed the back of my neck softly holding me against him. "I've lost them Elijah, all over again" I cried against him. "They miss you Sophie" Elijah told me softly. "You don't know that" I told him wiping my tears away, he sighed wiping a stray tear away. "Then talk to me about it" he said handing me my cup. I sipped it sitting back down. Elijah sat next to me sipping at his own tea. _

"_Caroline told Elena, Elena told my brothers and they used that information. Brought Mikael back, cut a deal with him. Damon claims that Mikael wasn't supposed to hurt me. Just to tie me up and get me out of the way while they killed Nik" I told him, "and you don't believe him?" Elijah questioned me, "why would I Elijah? You know your father! He enjoyed torturing me Elijah! You don't know what it was like" I told him shaking my head. He picked up my hand pressing it to his cheek. "Then show me" he said softly and I felt him opening his mind to me for my manipulation. He was making himself vulnerable to me. _

_I sighed my breath shaking as I showed him everything. The images that Mikael gave me, the torture, the visions of me and Nik together, the image of Nik shoving the stake in my heart only for it to be Mikael shoving it next to my heart. Damon's shocked face as he saw me the next morning as I accused him of being in on the loop. My conversation with Stefan. I pulled my hand back slowly. He took a breath sipping his tea. "I seriously doubt Damon had anything to do with Mikael almost killing you" Elijah told me after a minute. "Why do you think that?" I questioned him curious. "Whether human or vampire protecting you has always been Damon's number one goal. Regardless of Elena Gilbert's presence" he told me. "Things change" I told him sipping from my own cup, tasting the sweet slightly bitter lemon. _

"_I doubt it. His little sister still means more to him than anything." Elijah told me confidently, "Then why has he left? He hasn't made a single attempt in trying to apologize to me" I told him, "I'm standing here aren't I?" He questioned me softly, quietly so Nik wouldn't hear who was currently in his art studio working on one thing or another. My eyes widened, "Damon pulled out your dagger" I said softly and he nodded. "He was hoping that if he awakened me that I would help him plot to kill my brother and to bring you back home." He said pouring himself more tea. _

"_Why doesn't he ask me himself?" I questioned him, "because he's worried he might get another stake to his stomach" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "He misses his baby sister" Elijah told me softly. "Enough about me, what's the deal between you and Nik?" I questioned, "Niklaus has told me about Mikael's death and the threat of this fourth coffin is to the safety of our family. Once we get the coffin back we'll wake up the rest of my siblings" Elijah said softly. "you're not telling me something" I said softly knowing Elijah. He was keeping secrets from me. "And when I have my family back, we're going to leave here" He told me his dark brown eyes going cold now. "Without Nik" I said softly and he nodded. "Without Nik, we'll be a family without him" Elijah said softly. "You know what that will do to him" I said softly, "I know. But can you honestly say he doesn't deserve it after everything he has done to us? To my siblings?" He questioned me softly. _

"_I'll tell you what" I said softly, "you try to patch things up with Nik if I try to patch things up with Damon. A sibling for a sibling." I told him, he looked at me. "You would do that?" He questioned me, "I'm no fool Elijah, after so many years we both miss our siblings. Don't be so hasty in throwing them away" I told him, "Says the pot calling the kettle black" he told me and I smiled nudging him. "You need a shower and some new clothes" I told him with a chuckle. He chuckled back, "and a hair cut!" I told him. "No" he told me plainly. "Come on Elijah! You've had the same hair for years! It's time to change it up!" I told him picking up some scissors. He gave me a look. "Come on Elijah, you know you want to" I told him with a smile waving the scissors back and forth. He gave me a look before he sighed slipping his jacket off in defeat._

_Klaus's POV_

_I finished the drawing, calmed down again and thinking Sophie had enough time to cool off I step out of my studio and hear her laughing in the kitchen also hearing Elijah deep chuckles. Narrowing my eyes I walk into the kitchen to see Elijah sitting on a bar stood with his jacket and shirt off. His head leaning forwards as she stood behind him. His hair much shorter. Elijah looked up at me and smirked and I glared at him. The bastard was doing this on purpose. Getting close to her, making her laugh and giggle just because he knew it was going to piss me off. "Having fun?" I questioned them, Sophie looked up at me and smiled her eyes lighting up. "Nik, what do you think?" She questioned tilting Elijah's head up to let me look at the short hair. _

"_Looks like you joined a boy band" I told him and he smirked. Sophie laughed, "Well I think it looks cute" she said pushing Elijah's back down to finishing cutting the hair that was on his neck. "And your making a mess in the kitchen" I said gesturing to the hair on the floor. "And you can clean it up Niklaus, after all it's the least you can do after putting a dagger in my heart" Elijah replied, Sophie sighed, "Boys" she growled shaking her head warningly. "Besides we made a deal Elijah" Sophie told him, I tilted my head to the side. "Deal?" I questioned them and she nodded. _

"_Elijah promises to try to fix the rift between you two if I try to fix the rift between Damon and I" Sophie said softly. "Only Damon?" I questioned confused and she nodded. "Stefan can screw himself right now for all I care" she muttered darkly. "Can you please not say that when you have scissors so close to me?" Elijah questioned her making her smile again. "Fine" she sighed brushing off his neck. "All done, your room is up the stairs fourth door on the right" She told him, "already has your suits too" she said. I looked at her, she hadn't said she had prepared a room for him. "Thank you Sophie" Elijah said running a hand through his hair before picking up his shirt and jacket. He leaned over kissing her cheek just to piss me off before leaving the room._

"_What was that about?" I demanded, "oh jealous of your own brother?" Sophie questioned with a smile washing her hands so they wouldn't itch. I spun her around pinning her against the table. "Of my elder brother who has stolen you from me before?" I questioned her, "I thought you two agreed to put things aside and be brothers?" She questioned, "We did. Then I find him in here with you" I tell her, she smiled up at me. "You look so sexy when your jealous" she growled leaning forwards kissing me. I closed my eyes melting in the kiss pressing her against the cabinets. _

"_Nice try love, but what else were you two talking about?" I questioned her, "you, and Damon mostly" she said with a smile. "Oh what about us?" I questioned her, "just stuff" she said curling her fingers into my hair pulling me down into more kisses and I forget all about Elijah when she slips her hand into my jeans._


	24. Chapter 24: Chances

_**Chapter 24: Chances**_

"_Hey where are you?" Rick questioned, "Tea with an old friend" I smirked standing in front of Elijah as I hung up the phone on Elena and Rick. "Elijah" I greeted, "my favorite original back from the dead. You clean up nice" I commented noticing the brand new suit and fresh hair cut. He just stood there causally pulling the familiar piece of paper out of his inner jacket pocket. "You left me something in my jacket pocket" Elijah commented, "oh yeah…Dear Elijah, let's together about the destruction of your brother and return of my sister. XoXo" I tensed at the mentioning of my baby sister. "Damon" Elijah finished the letter, "was I right to undagger you or are we going to have a problem?" I questioned him hoping I was right in that he cared more for Sophie then for Klaus. He tilted his head to the side as if contemplating about Sophie. _

"_I'm here" he shrugged his face staying as casual and neutral as possible. "Let's talk" Elijah said, good. He'd help me get Sophie back. "Well I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon is magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" I questioned him wondering just how honest he was going to be about this. "And here I would have thought your first question was going to be about Sophie's well being?" Elijah questioned but I knew she was all right. Klaus wouldn't hurt her, he wanted his hybrid babies to damn badly to risk hurting her and losing them. "She's tougher then she looks" I told him and he nodded his head. "But since you want to talk about Sophie want to talk about that little sparkle in your eye that lights up whenever you say her name?" I questioned him with a smile, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened the slightest fraction. _

_Sophie's POV_

_I found an old apple tree, leaning against it I stared at the patch of forest that used to be my home. If I closed my eyes I could image the tall white house, the massive garden that I was proposed in, the stables behind the garden. I could still picture Stefan's favorite horse grazing in the large fields. "Everything all right?" Elijah questioned, I looked over at him and nodded. "Just needed some fresh air" I told him, "yes you've been rather in doors lately" Elijah said with a chuckle. I smiled blushing at his statement. "Sorry" I apologized, "you only live once" Elijah replied resting his arm against the tree. _

_I looked up at him, "what is it?" Elijah questioned. I sighed, "do you miss….being…human?" I questioned him curious of his answer. He had lived through a thousand years of history, I was curious on if he would trade it for a simple seventy to eighty years. "Every day" he told me softly. "Do you wish that this never happened? That you could have stayed a simple man hiding out from werewolves every full moon?" I questioned him curious of his answers. It had been awhile since we could last sit down and talk. "Yes, I miss being a simple human and some days I wish I could have stayed like that. But hiding out every full moon, especially after the death of Henrik, I would have moved away. Probably back home to England" Elijah told me, "and be a rich nobleman?" I teased him laughing as I said it making Elijah smile and chuckle._

_He always looked more handsome when he was smiling or laughing, but they were rare occurrences for him. Well his real laughter was anyway. "You can only watch the world change for so long before you lose all interest in it" Elijah told me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "But if it's constantly changing then it would only make you more curious. Always something new to learn" I argued and he smiled. "Says the hundred year old optimist" he countered, "I'm older than a hundred" I countered and he smiled his brown eyes light and playful. "I'm well aware how old you are Sophie and here I thought you would never admit it" Elijah teased. I smiled, "well I won't own up to anything older then seventeen" I told him with a smile. He chuckled shaking his head but he looked more relaxed then I'd seen him in centuries. _

"_It was a beautiful home" Elijah told me, "it was a little drafty" I told him and a smile pulled on the side of his face. "I liked the porch the most. There was this bench swing, hand crafted, gorgeous. It was a wedding present for my mother. I loved just sitting on that bench watching the storms roll in. Everything was so much simpler then." I sighed, I wasn't fighting with Damon and Stefan, I was just a simple girl running from the man her father had picked out for her. _

"_Funny term" he said. I looked up at him confused. "Mother I mean" Elijah said but I was still confused. "It has multiple meanings to different people. For instance a mother can be someone who gives birth to you, or a term for a woman who by birth is not your mother yet against all odds raises you into adulthood" Elijah said, I was confused. "Come, I want to show you something" he said nodding his head to the side. I followed him back to the road where Klaus's car was waiting for us. I pulled the keys out and got into the driver's seat there was no way I was going to hand them over to Elijah. _

_We went back to the mansion, "Niklaus went out" Elijah told me before I could ask but Elijah walked right up the stairs. I staid where I was furrowing my eyebrows, Elijah paused at the top of the stairs. "Are you coming or not?" He questioned me, I bit my lip but ran up the stairs after him. I found him in his study that he had claimed within the house. "Sit please" he said gesturing to a couch. I furrowed my eyebrows as I sat down, "I have something for you" he told me, "close your eyes" he said pulling something from behind his desk. I sighed but closed them and waiting expectantly. Hearing some rustling Elijah finally told me I could open them. _

"_I took this from your home before it burned to the ground." He told me as I stared at the painting. It was of my mother, her beautiful amber hair with chestnut highlights, Stefan's green eyes staring at me. But she had a younger sister. Mother never talked about a younger sister. She had the same hair, same smile as my mother but my own blue eyes were staring straight at me. I stood up walking away from the painting. "That's not possible!" I shouted at him, he tossed me a book. I caught it holding it open at the book marked page. Mother's diary. I knew this book anywhere. She was always righting in it. _

"_Your birth mother had an affair with a Lockwood. Terrified she went to her big sister. As fate would have it both you and Stefan were born the same day and your mother passed you off as Stefan's twin while your mother fled back to Italy." Elijah told me, "no" I denied it clutching onto the book. "You're lying!" I spat, "I give you my word Sophie that I'm telling you the truth." He said softly holding his hands up as if trying to calm a wild horse. "Take your word and go to hell Elijah it means nothing to me since you last broke it!" I spat running from the room at full blast. I blurred past Nik and slammed our bedroom door shut only for it to rip off the hinges slamming into the opposite wall but I was to furious. _

_Lies._

_All lies!_

_She was my mother! My mother! And she just…how could she lie to me like that? To Stefan? To Damon to all of us? How could she! I pressed my hands into my forehead only to feel the hard book of my mother's diary. "What's wrong angel?" Nik questioned me, "Did you know?" I demanded, he furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Did you know about my brother's and I? Did you know it was all fake?" I screamed at him shoving at his chest knocking him back a foot. "Did you know?" I screamed at him pushing him again, he caught my hands to keep me from hitting him anymore. "Did I know about what?" He questioned his voice calm but his blue eyes were blazing. "Of course you knew, how could you not know? You know everything!" I screamed at him, "calm down!" Nik shouted at me sitting me on the end of the bed. I growled at him angrily. "What is going on?" He demanded, "Elijah told me about my mother. My…birth mother I guess you could say" I told him. He sighed sitting down next to me. "Did you know?" I questioned him._

"_Yes" he told me and I glared at him, I stood up facing away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, "In case you haven't noticed love we've been otherwise engaged these last few days" he said with that puppy dog you know you love me smile that I couldn't get mad at. "Don't call me that" I growled at him, "what love? I believe your only hardship to me using that term when referring it to you and others but as you know you've been the only one that word will ever be referred to, so I'm afraid I don't understand your anger" he said giving me that smile of his. I narrowed my eyes. That cute shit wasn't going to work on me this time._

"_How long have you known and if you want your balls to remain intact then I suggest you tell me!" I growled at him my fangs coming out in my fury. The smile quickly left his face. "Since I first met you and Stefan in the twenties" he told me honestly. "Why didn't you tell me then?" I demanded, "we just met then" he told me. I growled throwing the diary that I was still clutching in my hand. A snarl ripped out of my throat. "Quite being smart with me Niklaus!" I snarled, his back stiffened at the use of his first name but my vision was starting to turn red as they set sight on him. _

"_Master dinner's ready" a blonde woman said coming into the master bedroom. My gaze snapped to her and her heart beat was deafening in my ears. How dare this bitch enter my home! I snapped attacking my hand ripping into her ribcage securing over her last three ribs as they crushed under my fingers. My hand dug deeper wrapping around her spine as my teeth sank into her throat snapping through the hard bones that connected her head and shoulders. It hit the ground rolling to the side, I dug my fangs into her shoulder my other hand entering her back securing over her heart as I ripped it from her chest before letting her lifeless bloody corpse collapse to the ground. I snarled at Nik, "I swear to you that if I find another bitch in this place your throat will be the one paying for it" I snapped angrily at him._

_His eyes narrowed turning a dark cloudy blue as he stood up approaching me. "Let's get one thing straight love, I'm the alpha in this pack" he snapped invading my personal space trying to be intimidating. To get me to roll over and expose my belly and throat to him. Fuck that. "Let's get one thing straight love," I mimicked him. "Good luck having your pack without me" I snapped brushing past him my sights set on the bathroom. His hand tightened over my arm spinning me around pressing my back against the wall his lips pressing forcibly against mine. There was nothing gentle about it. _

_He was all raw power and strength, straining tendons and bulging muscles with single focus of making me submit to him. I bit his bottom lip breaking the skin with my fangs. He snarled pulling his own fangs out pulling me off the wall, his fingers tightening over my arm as he forced it up lifting me into the air my back reconnected with the wall hard. A groan came out of my throat as his lips pressed hard against mine again, his tongue swiping against my bleeding bottom lip and he growled at the taste. His other hand wrapped around my thigh wrapping it around his waist before ripping my sun dress off and tossing it to the side. His lips capturing the now exposed skin. I held back the growl of pleasure before kicking the back of his knee making it buckle. I pushed off the wall forcing him off balance so he'd land on his back with me in control but he turned mid fall, the air rushing out of my lungs at the impact with his hard body pinning me there. His hands quickly ripped off the rest of my clothes. I ripped his t-shirt off in retaliation my fangs grazing his back and shoulder as I did. He growled at the attack, his hand digging into my hair yanking my head back. _

"_Ah!" I shouted at the attack but his lips pressed into my throat and it turned into a heated moan. His scent filled my nose, it was over powering, intoxicating. Somehow we got his pants and boxers off him, his hard thrusts had my thighs quivering around him. His fingers digging against my skin, anywhere they could reach. His hand tightening against my ass pressing me tighter into him as he claimed as more and more with every thrust. "Mine" He growled in my ear, I groaned my head falling back to the floor. His hips making his point as his lips met mine again silencing my argument, his tongue invading my mouth and capturing mine. _

"_Mine" he growled again pressing me tighter into the floor to the point that the wood groaned under the pressure he was putting on it. "Say it" he growled as the floor boards started to crack and splinter. "Say what?" I growled at him, he growled dangerously grabbing my thigh pulling it over his shoulder and driving in deeper. I screamed at the change in angle, his hand tightening in my hair. "Nik" I gasped at the pure pleasure his animal instinct was bringing out of me. My nails dug into his back breaking the skin, "say it" he growled and I felt my body go numb his tongue running across my sternum and neck. It took a second to realize he was licking the blood off me. _

_His lips brushed my ear, "say it" his voice a seductive whisper and I felt the wolf in my howling with pleasure and the need for release. His hands turned caressing his fingers coaxing instead of demanding. "Say it" he whispered again in that deep British husky accent his hips driving me closer and closer to the edge without letting me fall. It was completely frustrating. "You know you want to" he teased in my ear, I opened my mouth to argue only for a strangled moan to come out of it instead as he teeth nibbled on my ear lobe gently blowing on it and laying kisses along my neck coaxing and teasing. I gasped feeling myself right there on the cliff edge, teetering over staring at the dark abyss underneath. Nik immediately sensed it and backed off slightly maintaining the long deep steady strokes to keep me from falling._

"_You bastard" I growled digging my nails deeper into his back. He snickered at the growl, "then say it" he said thrust his hips a little harder to make his point before going back to the steady rhythm. "Damn it Niklaus!" I growled and he pounded harder at the mentioning of his full name. "Mine" he growled his teeth sinking into my shoulder his hand running up my arm, sweaty palms pressing together as our fingers interlocked his forehead resting against my own as we stared into each other. "Mine" he breathed, so tenderly that I felt my heart skip a beat. "Yours" I breathed leaning forwards for a kiss, our lips melded together, our fingers tightening as our bodies fused us together. _

"_Mine" I whispered against his lips, "yours" he whispered back our hips now moving at a frantic pace in their hurry to claim the other. I gasped as he pushed me over the edge, clutching onto him tighter as if he'd disappear in thin air. "Nik….Nicky….Nik" I moaned at him as he collapsed forwards pressing me tighter into the ground his head resting on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his sweaty curls. "I love you" I whispered in his ear like it was a secret only we were supposed to know. I felt his lips curl into a smile before they kissed my shoulder. "I love you too love" he whispered kissing along my neck to my ear playfully biting at it. Giggling I turned my head to the side which only made him nip at me again._

"_Nik…stop it…." I giggled he chuckled just staring at me. After a minute and the giggles calmed down I noticed he was still looking with an awe struck expression on his face. "What are you looking at?" I question him softly, "genuine beauty" he replied his face was so soft, so open. So….my Nik. The Nik only I got to see. The one only I knew existed. I held his cheek propping myself up and kissed him softly. "It takes genuine beauty to recognize genuine beauty" I told him kissing him again. He smiled his eyes reflecting pure love and adoration. "I love you" he told me again kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled kissing his chin. "I love you too" I told him as his eyes turned playful. I raised an eyebrow and turned on my stomach ready to run for it but his arms caught me lifting me up and carrying me into the bathroom. He set me on the bathroom counter before drawing a bubble bath for me. I raised an eyebrow as he put on some relaxing music._

"_What are you doing?" I questioned him, "you've had some hard weeks. You need to unwind love" he told me even lighting some candles for me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I'm only agreeing to this because I really want a bubble bath" I told him, he smiled. "I know love" he chuckled wrapping his arms around me and carrying me to the bath and lowering me in it. "Now relax love, I'll bring dinner up to you in a minute all right?" He questioned me and I nodded tilted my head up as he kissed my forehead. He sped through a shower drying himself off with a towel before heading for the door. "Oh Nik" I called, he looked at me over his shoulder. "I'm serious about those blonde bimbos" I warned him, he smiled at me. "Relax love" he winked before closing the bathroom door. _

_Nik's POV_

"_Her mood swings are out of control brother" Elijah warned as he leaned against the bedroom door. I pulled on my shirt, "her mood swings wouldn't have gotten out of control if you had not put them out of control brother" I growled tying my boots. "She needed to know Niklaus" Elijah told me. I snapped getting in his face. "That is not for you to decide Elijah, I know what's best for her, what she needs! It is no longer your priority to know" I snapped at him. Elijah stared at me for a second. "Apologies brother" Elijah said moving off the his reclined position before leaving the room. I looked back at the mess in the bedroom and smirked. _

_My little ripper still had it in her._

_Walking down the stairs I waited by the table as Elijah answered the door before the Salvatore's could ring the bell._

_Tonight I was getting that coffin back._


	25. Chapter 25: Battle of the Bitches

_**Chapter 25: Battle of the Bitches**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I've been trying to reply back to them but thanks for all the opinions and insight. I chapter twenty four helped clear up some confusion that some of you readers were experiencing when it came to Sophie's background and know more will be explained and as for the Elijah and Sophie relationship I will say now it will not develop into a love triangle. There's enough of those stories! Lol, some of the TVD characters might mistake the type of love Elijah has for Sophie, cough, cough Damon, but all will be explained in the upcoming chapters. And finally some bitch show down is going down between Sophie and Esther! I've been thinking about this for weeks and can't wait to finally write the type of relationship she's going to have with her!**_

_Isabella has come for a visit. Young Damon always enjoys a visit from his favorite aunt. Some days I fear he prefers her to I, but I know that is folly. I simply wish the visits were more frequent instead of few and far between. _

_Isabella, that was my mother's name. I bit my lip resting my head back against the tub making sure to hold the leather bound book over the water and bubbles. Damon had never mentioned her before. I flipped through the pages before settling on another entry._

_The physician has informed me of my expectant birth though I could have told him this long ago. The symptoms are not as severe as they were when I carried Damon, hopefully this child will be calmer as well then. My dear husband has agreed to house Isabella through her pregnancy as favor to me though I fear her reputation is surely ruined back home but yet she refuses to tell who the father of her child is. I have beseeched her many times but I fear she is growing too ill to tell me the truth about her pregnancy. It is making her sicker then I thought imaginable, she barely comes out of bed and when she does it's only to sit on the swinging bench my dear husband has made for me overlooking the gardens. Isabella says it's the only place the child feels calm._

_I sighed reading this._

_It was too much. _

_I closed the book wrapping the leather cords around it and set it on a chair besides the tub. It was too much to think about. I held my breath closing my eyes as I sunk under the bubbles in the tub encasing myself in the warm scented water. _

_Thump_

_I furrowed my eyebrows letting my ears use the water to accent their already attuned hearing. "This is a family matter" I heard Elijah tell someone. Two pairs of footprints left the house while I heard more downstairs. "Finn" I heard Nik say as a pair of feet moved across the floor before I heard Nik's scream of pain. I shot up out of the tub wiping the soapy water from my eyes grabbing a t-shirt and shorts as I ran from the room. Fully dressed I sprinted downstairs just as Rebekah almost stabbed Nik. I grabbed her arm stepping between them snarling at her, rage at her betraying me to Mikael filled me. "Sophie" she said shocked her eyes wide and she looked happy to see me._

_Not for long._

_I spun her around breaking her wrist as I did making her drop the dagger my other hand wrapping around her throat pinning her down into a table my double fangs ripping from my gums. "Sophie" Rebekah said pushing herself off the table using her original strength. I snarled in rage and shoved her back down with strength I didn't know I possessed. "Stay down bitch before I rip out your liver and force feed it down your throat!" I threatened, "enough!" Another woman's voice cut through the air. I looked over and saw a woman standing there. She had waist length curly blonde hair, much like Niklaus's but she had Elijah's brown eyes._

_Their mother._

_But that was impossible…..I thought._

_She walked past her sons and stepped right in front of Nik who was trembling. "Do you know why I have come my son?" She questioned him, "to kill me" Nik said immediately. My eyes widened and I attacked but Elijah caught my arm keeping me back and out of harms way. "To forgive you" she told him softly and I watched a tear run down Nik's cheek. I didn't like him feeling like that. I didn't like seeing him cry. I mashed my teeth together in barely repressed rage at that witch for making him cry like that. _

"_It's time our family was whole again" she said looking at each one of her children before her eyes rested on me. "Sophie Salvatore I presume" she smiled stepping forwards holding her hand out to me but I didn't take it. After many a run in with Bonnie I didn't trust witches. They were dangerous, planning, manipulative little bastards. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she said keeping a kind smile on her face. "I wish I could say the same" I growled, Elijah's hand on my arm tightened for the briefest of seconds in warning. Esther's eyes narrowed for a moment before she smiled again. She was hiding something. It was in her cold detached brown eyes. _

"_I must say it's quite interesting meeting the woman who has captured my son's heart" she said with a smile. "I don't know Esther, our first meeting was quite intriguing enough, or are you done using ghosts to do your dirty work?" I spat again I felt Elijah's hand tighten on my arm. Oh fuck this. This was my house! He has no right to control me like this and this bitch Esther has no right to try to take control of my home. I pulled my arm roughly out of Elijah's grip. Nik tensed behind Esther as if unsure f what I was going to do, of how I was going to react. "After all you've tried killing me once" I growled squaring my shoulders to her, standing to my full height making it very clear I wasn't backing down and she better before she got her heart ripped out again. "Soon I'll be returning the favor" I growled before turning to Rebekah. "I expect those damages to be fixed by morning if you expect to be staying here" I growled at her, her eyes narrowed in disbelief as I turned around only for Finn I believe to be blocking me. _

"_Who do you think you are hybrid?" Finn growled, I smirked kicking his knee in backwards before grabbing his arm breaking it as I flipped him over onto the ground picking up a fallen dagger and stabbing him straight in the chest scraping against his heart. "Don't think that just because you're an original you can walk around here acting like you own the place" I spat kicking his ribs in as I stepped over him leaving the room. "That is extremely foolish Sophie" Elijah scolded me catching me at the top of the stairs. I looked at him. "Back off Elijah I've had enough of you that I can take right now" I growled walking away from him but he caught my arm. "Sophie" he said, "No Elijah! You said that there was no more lying between us right?" I demanded from him, "correct" he said, "Then how come my brother's were here and you made sure I would be distracted with my mother's journal which just so happened to show up just when you needed it too?" I spat at him, his face hardened as his jaw clenched._

"_Damon gave it to me" he told me. I froze. "What?" I demanded, "when I met him in the woods earlier today. He gave me the journal and the painting in order to give them to you." He said, of course. Of course Damon and Stefan would be behind all this. I was so sick of this! Of everyone around me manipulating me into doing exactly what they want which usually involved being out of the way. I sucker punched Elijah hard across his jaw sending him into the far wall. God I was so angry lately!_

_I disappeared in a flash. I was sick of this place. I hated Mystic Falls now._

_I sat in Nik's study just stewing for a few hours before the door opened. I expected to see Nik's face but instead I saw Kol. The youngest Mikaelson male. He smiled at me and held a plate of food. "And what makes you think I'm going to accept a plate of food from you? Did you poison it?" I questioned him and he smirked, he had the same smirk that Nik had. "Well love after seeing you not only kick Finn, and Elijah's ass I thought I'd treat you to dinner" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, he was quite a bit like Nik. _

"_I still think you poisoned it" I told him glancing at the delicious smelling food. He smiled and took a taste of my food. "See love, no tricks" He told me setting it down on a small table before putting it in front of me with a glass of my favorite blood. "Nik told you to bring this to me didn't he?" I questioned him and he smirked. "Smart one you are, so tell me what is my brother black mailing you with in order to keep you here?" He questioned me, "why does everyone think Nik's keeping me here against my will?" I demand from him, "because that's how he operates love" Kol said sitting on the couch next to me putting his arm on the back of it as my hunger drew me to the food and blood. _

"_Well he's not and he's not compelling me either" I told him with a smirk of my own and he smiled this time. "Fiesty one, no wonder why Nik is interested in you. Well not to mention that hybrid thing too" he said as if it was obvious. "Uhuh do you always keep talking?" I questioned him, "quite" he said with a boyish grin that didn't fit on his face. He had too much malice in his eyes. Maybe once…a long time ago he could have passed off as an innocent boy but not now. He was too menacing. _

_I sighed glaring at him. "What do you want Kol?" I demanded from him, he just shrugged stretching back in the couch. "Just getting to know my soon to be sister what's wrong with that?" He questioned me shrugging his shoulders. I raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Nice try, what do you want?" I question him, he smiled at me again. "I was told that you've prepared rooms for us so I was just curious where mine was. Hopefully very far away from yours and Nik's" he said with a playful wink that only a younger brother can pull off. Thought so. "In the west wing, third door from the right and across from Rebekah's." I told him, he nodded standing up taking my hand and kissing the top of it. "Well good night then Princess" he snickered before leaving the room. I rolled my eyes and curled up in the couch wrapping a throw blanket tightly around me. I didn't want to deal with anyone else right now. I eventually just drifted off on the couch. _

_I didn't wake up till mid day the next day to soft humming. Cracking an eye open I spotted Nik standing four feet away from me with an easle and canvas in front of him and a paint brush in hand. I watched him for a minute and realized he was painting me sleeping. His blonde hair was messed up slightly from having his hand ran through it, little crinkly lines around his eyebrows and the corner of his eyes as he concentrated on the task at hand. He'd occasionally bite his bottom full red lip as he tilted his head to the side as he worked on a certain section of the painting. He looked back up at me a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and I knew I had been caught staring at him. _

"_You can move now love" he told me softly, I smiled and stretched my soar muscled before sitting up. "Can I see it?" I questioned him sitting up and he nodded setting his paint brush down. I smiled and jumped up from my spot on the couch and ran over to him putting my hands on my hips as I looked at the painting. It was gorgeous. He had colored in a very beautiful dark background with dark red tapestries. The large antique couch with me laying on it wrapping up in the blanket. He had even painted one of my blue eyes open watching him as well as the impish grin on my face. Was I smiling like that? I examined the sky blue of my eyes in the painting, they stood out so drastically against the dark background, they were completely captivating, gravitating._

_Nik tugged me into his lap breaking the trance that my own eye had put on me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he kissed the side of my neck gently. "What do you think?" He questioned me, his voice deep and husky. I smiled looking at him. "I don't like it at all" I told him and he furrowed his eyebrows at my words. "Really Nik you've painted me completely different, I do not look like that! That woman is entirely too beautiful" I told him seriously and he grinned. "I paint it like I see it my sweet" he smiled as I trailed my fingernails through the scruff on his chin, across his sharp cheek bones. He stayed still enjoying the feel of having my fingers on him. _

_The deep blue of his eyes, flecks of green and gold in them, I ran my hand into his hair enjoying the feel of his soft curls wrapping around my fingers while my other trailed up and down his neck making goose bumps and shivers appear. I smiled at that, at seeing him with his guard completely down, so open and honest. I rested my forehead against his neck curling up in his lap and pressing myself as tightly against him as I could. He chuckled his hand pulling my legs over his thigh so I could rest against his chest better. "You've been rather affectionate lately" he commented kissing my forehead. I smiled closing my eyes. "It's easy to do around you" I told him and he chuckled. "Well with that in mind how do you feel about a ball tonight?" He questioned me, I looked up at him raising an eyebrow._

"_A ball?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Here, we'll invite the council as well as a few other important people in this town as a peace offering" he told me. I tried not to laugh. "Peace?" I questioned him shocked and he nodded. "A deal that we will not harm any human beings in this town in exchange they leave us alone" he told me the pad of his thumb tracing my cheek. "They'll never go for it" I told him, "what if I told you I already got the Mayor to agree without using compulsion?" He questioned me and I cocked my head to the side pulling back to look him in the eyes. "When?" I questioned him, "this morning" he told me and I raised an eyebrow at that information._

_But suspicion was on the surface. "Who's idea was it to throw this ball?" I questioned him curious already knowing the answer. He sighed, "the family does it every few generations. We quite enjoy parties" he told me, "meaning your mother" I told him with a growl in my throat. He sighed but nodded. I got off his lap, "come on love don't be like that" he said. "Then what am I supposed to be like Nik?" I snapped at him turning to face him only for bright rainbows to catch my eyes. Nik was holding a beautiful necklace box. In the time I had taken to turn around he had slipped off the stool and opened the box holding it close enough that it would take my immediately attention. The chain was pure diamonds and a large yellow diamond hung from the middle of it. I slowly reached out tracing my nails over the huge diamond, lifting it off the velvet box and it's corners pressed into my skin._

_It was breath taking. _

"_It will go beautifully with the dress I have waiting for you upstairs" Nik said with a mischievous wink and smile. I glared at him playfully at the bribe. "This isn't fair" I playfully growled at him. He chuckled taking the necklace out of the box and stepping behind me placing it around my neck. "Love never is love" he whispered against my ear softly. I looked up at him and smiled softly at him as he leaned in for a kiss, his fingers holding the back of my neck. Just before his lips pressed against mine I turned out of his embrace and backed away towards the door clasping my fingers behind my back, he raised a questioning eyebrow and I giggled before turning and running out of the room as he quickly gave chase. _


	26. Chapter 26: Ball Gowns

_**Chapter 26: Ball Gowns**_

"_Need a hand with that?" Finn questioned me, I raised an eyebrow in my mirror looking at him over my shoulder as he stood in the hallway. I was currently lacing up the back of my dress. "I won't bite I swear" he said playfully holding his hands up. I chuckled and nodding my head. He stepped into the room fully and walked over taking the laces out of my hands as he tied them up my back effortlessly. "A word of advice Sophie, it isn't wise to taunt my mother" Finn told me, I looked up at him and questioned him with my eyes. _

"_She is a very powerful witch Sophie" he told me, "I'm not scared of her" I told him defiantly lifting my chin. He chuckled at seeing it. "What?" I questioned him, he smiled fixing a strand of curled hair before answering me. "Then maybe it isn't her you should be afraid of" he said softly, his hands resting on my bare shoulders. "You look beautiful tonight fair Sophie" he whispered kissing the back of my head before offering me his arm to escort me down. I raised an eyebrow highly suspicious of him but I took his offered arm anyway and he led me out of the room and down the hallway. _

_Reaching the grand stair case I held the front of my dress with one hand so I wouldn't trip as we walked down them. Finn being the ever gentleman in helping me down them. I spotted Damon and Stefan amongst the crowd. I glared at the both of them before looking away sharply. They weren't worth it. Finn led me into one of the main rooms where I had set up a bar, I spotted Nik at one of the high tables talking to the Mayor before our eyes connected. I smiled shyly at him glancing down at my feet before back up at him. I barely noticed Finn letting go of my arm and kissing the top of my hand before leaving as Nik approached me taking my hand as he bent forwards, his fingers caressing my palm and wrist as he kissed the top of it. "Breath taking" he breathed as he straightened, I smiled a blush crossing my cheeks. _

"_Not so bad yourself" I smiled at him, he looked so debonair in his tux. He smiled wrapping his hand around my arm. "Would you like a drink love?" He questioned me and I nodded as he took two champagne glasses handing me one. "Sophie! Wow you look amazing in that dress! And that necklace!" Mrs. Lockwood smiled at me approaching us, I smiled in greeting. "Thank you Mrs. Lockwood, you look rather fabulous yourself." I smiled at her as she glanced between myself and Niklaus as he sipped his champagne. "Did I miss the engagement announcement?" She questioned, Nik nearly choked on his champagne at that question. _

"_Excuse me?" I questioned her confused by her question. "Well Damon told me all about you moving in here with Klaus and now this party I only assumed that you would be announcing your engagement." She said, Nik cleared his throat a growl building at the mentioning of Damon. "Yes dear sister, we are all quite looking forward to hearing of how a hybrid proposes" Damon said glaring at Nik now. "I suppose it's the same as sleeping around with your brother's girlfriend. After all what is this the second time you've done it now?" I questioned him Nik's hand rubbing my waist gently, "tell me Damon how's it working out for you?" I questioned him with a smile. His blue eyes narrowed at the disdain in my tone. "Quite well actually, though Elena regrets not being able to make it. Stomach flu" he said and I noticed the doors opening up behind him and Elena walking in. "Does she know that?" I questioned flicking my eyes over his shoulder and he turned around to look at her. His jaw clenching as he did. "It seems she's arrived with Stefan, good luck Damon" I taunted him raising my champagne glass to him with a wink. He stared at me for a moment, "you know at least when you were acting like a bitch before it wasn't because this guy was pulling your strings. And here I thought you were stronger then that" Damon taunted before approaching Elena before Stefan reached her. _

_I raised an eyebrow at Damon's words. His eyes were soft, so familiar to the Damon that I once knew. The human Damon who loved his little sister. Nik chuckled in my ear breaking me out of my musing before bidding Mayor Lockwood goodbye and leading me off. "So want to talk about it?" I questioned him setting my champagne glass on a high table, I had to know. Was he really serious about me or was he just playing another one of his games? Would anything between us ever evolve to more than….this? Did we actually have a future together? "About what love?" He questioned me, "that spit take you did back there when our lovely Mayor brought up our supposed engagement?" I questioned him and he gave me a look and I returned it with a grin finding him highly amusing right now as he started playing with the edge on the table trying to ignore the butterflies filling my stomach. What if Nik wasn't serious enough for marriage? For a future? Then what? Could I wait and stay here while he hunted down more werewolves? Was that going to be my life? Waiting at home, waiting for Nik to return from one of his trips? Was that my destiny? Nik fiddled with the fabric like he always did when he was nervous._

"_I…uh….just don't feel it's appropriate for her to be asking such things" he said simply now looking at the table quite interested in it all of a sudden. I grinned keeping up the happy facade, "then why do I have the feeling you would react the same no matter who asked you that question?" I questioned him curiously. He looked up at me a blush creeping up on his cheeks and I felt my stomach sink. He wasn't ready for this. "Or better yet let me guess the reason," I teased determined to not let him see how upset I was and he tilted his head to the side as he watched me. "We're too young?" I questioned him and he laughed at that one and the mood lightened around us. _

"_After all Nik, we wouldn't want our children to be bastards now would we?" I questioned him with a wink, he opened his mouth to say something when Elijah joined us looking very dashing in his tux. His short styled hair suited him very well. It was a good choice to cut it like that. "Niklaus, it's time for the toast" he said before his eyes landed on me. He blinked three times before holding his hand out to me. "Sophie, you look beautiful" he said softly as I put my hand in his out of respect for who he used to be to me. He kissed the top of my hand before nodding to Nik before leaving us to stand on the stair case where the rest of the siblings were gathering. "Go" I told him with a playful smile straightening his bowtie. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes he clasped my hands in his kissing my fingers before joining his siblings on the stairs as Elijah gave a speech. _

"_I see your enjoying your new home." Damon commented standing next to me. I ignored him. "Oh cold shoulder treatment! Say it ain't so!" He mocked and I glared at him. "Don't" I growled at him, "don't you stand there and pretend that you don't know. You knew about my mother for years and didn't say anything!" I growled at him, "what that I knew about your mother? My aunt? Of course I knew!" He growled at me, "then why didn't you say a damn thing?" I spat at him, "what was I supposed to say Sophie? That you were born our cousin but raised as my baby sister? That your place is with your family who has always loved and protected you! You would be shocked by everything that I know!" Damon growled, I scoffed feeling my fangs dying to come out and bite his throat out. "Family? What family Damon? You use me for every available opportunity to hurt Nik, don't you understand that if you hurt him then you hurt me too?" I spat at him. _

"_And you're willing to walk away from everything you've ever known or cared about for someone who is incapable of loving you back? He's the wrong choice for you Sophie! You over look those that really love you and would do anything for you to be with a guy who's only going to turn you into his Hybrid baby factory!" He spat, I looked at him dead in the eyes, our blue eyes blazing at each other. "And you would know all about getting passed over wouldn't you Damon?" I growled knowing full well his feelings for Elena and that she would always love Stefan instead, of how our father always saw him as the disappointment. Always comparing him to Stefan, I saw a few tears build up in Damon's eyes at my words and I immediately regretted putting them there. I sighed, "Damon" I started my tone softer, "no I get it. New boyfriend, new house, new family, don't want a guy like me holding you back. Beautiful dress Sophie, our mother always did love seeing you in yellow." He said kissing my forehead like he used to do before turning and walking away back to Elena. _

"_Damon!" I called after him feeling absolutely horrible for doing that to him but he ignored me. I sighed as Nik rejoined me, "are you all right?" He questioned me softly his warm hands holding my shoulders. I sighed reaching forwards holding his hand. He smiled kissing my cheek before holding my hand and leading me into the ballroom. I held his hands as we stood side by side knowing this waltz perfectly. I noticed Damon dancing with Elena, and Stefan with the Mayor. I sighed looking up at him and he smiled at me softly. His dimples showing and I smiled back as we danced. "There's that smile I fell in love with" he winked spinning me around in a circle before up against him in a dance frame. I smiled dancing with him in a familiar circle. "Please tell me what I can do to make you smile" he whispered to me as we danced. I smiled at him. "Just be you, that's all" I whispered back at him and he smiled as we danced together only for the part to switch partners to come. I found myself in Elijah's frame. _

_My lips pursed on their own as I looked away from him. He chuckled at my behavior. "Always upturning your lips are we Sophie?" Elijah questioned me and I gave him a glare. He chuckled and leaned forwards so no one of talented hearing would hear us. "I wouldn't upturn your lips at someone who also believes that my mother is up to something" he said softly. I looked up at him sharply at his words furrowing my eyebrows. He nodded to follow him before ushering me down the hallway and into the cool night air where Nik had stables built for our horses and their enjoyment._

"_What are you talking about Elijah?" I questioned him, he sighed heavily and his brow was heavy than normal. This was deeply troubling him. "I, like you, find it hard to believe that she could so easily forgive Niklaus" Elijah told me. I bit my lip. "What do you think she's here for?" I questioned him crossing my arms. "To finish what she started a century ago" he told me. "To kill Nik?" I questioned him and he nodded, "though I fear her target has broadened" he said his eyes resting on me. I shifted on my feet sighing knowing he meant me. "She's already tried killing me once" I told him, "and she will again I fear. It is not safe for you here Sophie, you have to get out of here as quickly and quietly as possible while you still can. I have a set up and waiting for you, please Sophie" he told me taking my hands. "Elijah I'm not leaving him" I told him firmly shaking my head touched that he was once again looking out for me. "Sophie if you stay you're going to die" he told me seriously._

"_Then so be it" I said softly, but he shook his head not accepting my words. "Sophie I will not let you die" he said firmly, "that's not your decision Elijah!" I told him and his jaw tightened, eyes darkening. I knew that look. It was the look he always gave me right before he locked me in my room for bugging him when he was trying to work. "I will not leave him" I told him firmly refusing to back down. His jaw twitched and I knew I was pushing him pretty far. "Then let's hope there's something that can still be done" he said before entering the mansion once again, his voice hard and filled with to many emotions to decipher. I sighed shaking my head. Why were men so much more difficult to decipher? I barely noticed that the music had changed. A younger waltz was now playing. I sighed crossing my arms and looking out into the sky. _

_Klaus's POV_

_I walked quickly down the hallways following Sophie's alluring scent. Walking through the open back door I spotted Sophie standing in the grass, her arms wrapped around herself not for warmth but for comfort. She was troubled. She stood with her back straight, the long yellow dress flowed to the ground, the corset ties showing beautiful in the back, the straps instead of being across the shoulders rested on her arms just underneath her deltoids. Her long chestnut brown hair was up with gold bands wrapping around it though a few strands were allowed to fall though curled they were. Her bangs swept beautifully to the side to accent her face and her new yellow diamond glowing like the shining North star. For that's what she was to me, my unmovable, unyielding star that was always there._

_I walked up behind her slipping my jacket off as I did to wrap around her shoulders. She chuckled turning her head to kiss my cheek, resting her forehead against it her fingers gladly accepting mine as I held her. My beating heart against her back, "run away with me" she whispered still looking out at the stars. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would we run away love? We've just built our home here" I questioned her curious. We had everything we needed here. A home, family, hybrids, the doppelganger, everything. "You promised that you would how me the world" she reminded me and I nodded, "yes and I will love but there's still quite a few things left to tend to here." I told her, I didn't want to leave. "We have our family here, Mystic Falls is our home and will be the home of our children" I told her and she eyes grew sad as she nodded. I tiled to my head to the side staring at her. Why was she so upset for? "What's wrong love?" I questioned her and she shook her head. "I…just….thought that we could go and get everything that we wanted out of life, out of this world. You've been out into the world Nik and besides Mexico I haven't been anywhere" she said softly, "Yes I have been out into the world and you want to know what I've learned?" I questioned her smiling at her softly brushing my fingers against her cheek before holding her chin. "That I have everything" I whispered meaning it. She smiled a blush burning her cheeks as our lips met quickly, her fingers digging in my hair holding me closer. _

"_Love birds," Kol teased from the doorway. I growled breaking the sweet kisses to glare at him. "What do you want Kol?" I snapped angrily, "to retrieve you two, mother is about to give a toast." He chuckled with a smile happy to interrupt us before he left back inside. She chuckled kissing my cheek before slipping my jacket off her shoulders and held it out for me. "Don't frown love, it just might give you age lines" she teased and I chuckled slipping my arms into my jacket pulling it up before wrapping my arm around her waist holding her close as she held her skirt as we walked so she wouldn't trip going up the stairs. _

_Mother stood on the staircase holding a glass of pink champagne as she spoke. A waiter walked by and I grabbed two glasses of champagne but when it came time to toast Sophie did not sip from her drink. "Are you feeling well?" I questioned her softly, she smiled but nodded putting the still full glass down. "Dance with me" she smiled interlacing our fingers. I smiled and nodded following her onto the dance floor pulling her into my arms and holding her close._

_Sophie's POV_

_After the third dance Nik and I gave up holding an actual dancers frame and just wrapped our arms around the other. I curled my fingers around a curl of his hair and he practically purred in my ear liking the attention. I pressed my forehead closer to his throat resting it on my arm and his shoulder just enjoying the closeness of him. We haven't danced like this in forever almost. _

"_Ahem" A voice cleared their throat. We both looked over and I glared at seeing Stefan there. "Mind if I cut in Klaus?" Stefan questioned him, "I don't know Stefan, I'd rather you didn't ruin our night" Klaus smiled at him but I noticed the look of pain in Nik's eyes as he looked at Stefan now. His once best friend who now hated him. I leaned forwards kissing Nik's cheek softly, he looked down at me and nodded. "There's a house full of originals, he won't do anything" I assured him. He sighed but nodded kissing the top of my hand before giving Stefan another scornful look before going to dance with Rebekah. _

_I turned to Stefan who smiled at me but it was forced as he took my hand as we danced. "What do you want Stefan?" I question him as we dance. "You seem happy with him" he commented I turned my head to retort but I saw the general concern in his eyes. "And why would you care? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me while I was with him?" I questioned Stefan, he sighed but the hand he held he wrapped it around his forearm and led me away from the dance floor but to the bar instead where it was still busy and well crowded. He pulled my necklace out of his pocket. "Then I guess we both lied didn't we?" He questioned me offering it to me. _

_I stared at the necklace and sighed. I couldn't take that now. "I can't Stefan" I told him softly shaking my head and turning to leave. We couldn't be a family again after everything that's happened. Stefan caught my hand and I felt him press the necklace into my palm. "Then pass it down to your daughter as mother did for you and be happy Sophie. That's all I can ask." Stefan said softly kissing my forehead, "you look beautiful as always" he whispered before we heard it. The crash and a definite snap of a neck. Stefan and I exchanged glances before running to the front door where the sound was coming from. Elijah was first pushing the doors open and I groaned at seeing Damon standing over the currently dead Kol. _

_Nik's fingers intertwined with mine as Elena rushed past me. My eyes narrowed, "Damon what are you doing?" She demanded, "sorry wouldn't want to become a problem" he growled wearing that kicked puppy look but it was directed at Elena. I raised an eyebrow at her as she watched Damon walk off. "I believe it would be best if you left." Elijah said looking at Elena now. Her eyes flickered to me and I smirked at seeing fear make her shake before Stefan moved up next to her. "Come on Elena, I'll walk you home" he said taking her shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders before escorting her to his car._

_I felt eyes on me and looked over at seeing Elijah staring at me. His dark brooding eyes look to be extra brooding, "come baby sister, let's dance" Kol said talking to Rebekah as he shook himself off and trying to escape before Elijah reprimanded him. At feeling an unfamiliar hand holding mine I looked over to see Kol's hand. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and a mischievous grin was on his face. "Kol" Nik growled dangerously but Kol just smiled at him before pulling me inside. I looked over my shoulder unable to stop myself from laughing at Nik's anger at his brother._

_Kol pulled me effortlessly on the dance floor, spinning me before pulling me into a dance frame. He had a little more swag to him then his older brothers and every time he dipped me or sashayed us away from Nik made me laugh every time. "I can see why he loves you" Kol finally said after a few minutes, "To bad he's not ready to commit" Kol mused and I looked up sharply at him at that. What was going on tonight? First the mayor, then Damon, then Stefan and now Kol? What the hell was going on?_

"_But then again I can't say I really blame the guy, what with you're mixed signals and all" Kol said, I looked at him completely confused now. "What are you talking about?" I questioned him, "my brother" he said obviously. "You know before Nik stabbed me in the chest for not following his rules I heard quite a lot about you." He told me, "like what?" I questioned him, "how your beauty was uncomparable, though now I see he was blind" Kol said rolling his eyes and I swatted his arm and he grinned at me. "I've never seen my brother as happy as when he was with you" Kol told me seriously and I smiled. It made me happy to be with Nik too. _

"_But he also said you were easily influenced, especially by those of your own kind" he said, "what?" I questioned him, "I didn't understand till I saw you with Nik then I got it. How he has wrapped you around his finger is beyond me" Kol said rolling his eyes. "Wait what are you talking about? You're talking about Nik aren't you?" I questioned him confused stopping our dancing. He looked down at me and smiled, "funny how you ask me that question but you already know the answer" he mused that mishevious grin on his face again as the song ended and he kissed my hand. _

_His dark brown eyes so much like Elijah's lit up like a kid on Christmas. "If you'll excuse me, I believe you have another suitor waiting" he chuckled and I opened my mouth to argue when he quickly walked away. Confused I stared after Kol completely at a loss of what to say and I was not comfortable with that feeling. "Ahem" looking over Elijah was standing right behind me. _

_Wait a second…._


	27. Chapter 27: Pretending

_**Chapter 27: Pretending**_

_My knees bounced as I sat on the edge of the tub staring at my watch. "Sophie?" Niklaus questioned before his hand gripped the knob on the door. I jumped from my feet as the door slowly started to open. I shoved the door closed again. "Sophie?" Niklaus questioned confused. "Sorry Nik, I'm…..busy" I told him pressing myself against the door so it remained closed. "Are you all right?" He questioned concern in his voice. "I'm fine" I called back my voice a little high pitched then necessary._

"_Are you sure?" He questioned and I nodded. "I'm fine baby I promise" I called to him, "if you're sure sweetheart, I'm taking Kol into town before he destroys the house out of boredom" he said but his voice was downcast. "All right love, have fun" I called to him. He slowly left the room and I checked my watch again. Four minutes had passed. I took a breath before walking over to the sink where that little demon stick was waiting. I lifted it up with shaking hands and my mouth dropped and I felt light headed. Leaning against the counter I stared at the demonic one word that said Nik had accomplished his goal of a true hybrid. _

_I blinked rapidly. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to tell someone. I listened carefully, the only ones in the house were Elijah and Rebekah. My eyes narrowed at the thought of telling either one anything but Elijah would understand the most after everything we've been through. "ELIJAH!" I shouted leaving the bathroom quickly in search of him. He was waiting outside the door for me. "Everything all right?" He questioned me quickly entering the room his eyes scanning it entirely. _

_I closed the door. "I need your honest opinion right now, it's the least you can do after everything we've been through." I snapped, I had to know. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is the only reason Nik is with me so he can create true hybrids?" I demanded, "Sophie" Elijah said softly and I knew he was going to placate me. "No bull shitting Elijah! I want to know the truth right now!" I snapped at him angrily as my double fangs came out. He didn't tense at my threat but took my hand and sat me down on the sofa before sitting on the coffee table across from me. "That is a very appealing reason for Niklaus to be with you Sophie" Elijah told me evenly and I leaned back in my seat. I knew it. Of course that was the only reason Nik wanted to be with me._

"_But I've never seen my brother so much in love, not even with the original Doppelganger Tatia" Elijah told me evenly. I looked up at him. "He loves you Sophie and that's never going to change" he said evenly. "He'd sacrifice his life for you in an instant if he had to Sophie." He said softly gripping my hand. "So do not doubt him" Elijah told me evenly and I nodded understanding his answer. "Why do you ask so suddenly?" He questioned me softly and I looked up at him but he was smiling knowingly. _

"_You already know don't you?" I questioned him and he smiled and nodded. "Does Nik know?" I questioned him, "he has a suspicion but he's waiting for you to confirm it for him. He's afraid of getting his hopes to high" he said and I nodded leaning forwards wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "You're going to make a great uncle Elijah" I smiled into his shoulder. He hugged me back tightly. "You'll be an amazing mother Sophie" Elijah whispered against my shoulder holding me tightly against him. "Now I suggest you go tell Niklaus so he will have something to celebrate" Elijah told me patting my shoulders and pushing me towards the door. I smiled but a stab of fear hit me. _

"_What if he's not excited?" I questioned him suddenly fearful. Elijah smiled, "he'll love the news. Go! Tell him quickly!" Elijah urged pushing me towards the door. I smiled standing on the tips of my toes kissing his cheek before racing from the house. I didn't even both with a car I was too excited. If I didn't do it know I'd chicken out. Reaching the Grill I pulled the door open searching the bar first. I spotted Nik and Kol leaning against it drinking. I smiled walking towards them. Kol noticed me first and pointed me out to Nik. He looked over and a grin crossed his red lips but his eyebrows slightly furrowed probably at seeing my excited nervous appearance. _

"_Sophie is everything all right?" Nik questioned and I hugged him tightly. "Can we take a walk?" I questioned him unable to keep the nerves out of my voice. "What is it?" He questioned letting me lead him out of the Grill. I looked around before spotting the town square in front of us. I pulled him across the street and over to it. Less people were over here. "Sophie what's going on?" Nik questioned me, I spun around, how should I tell him? Should I just blurt it out or should I tease him with the information first?_

_His eyebrows were furrowed, confused as he held my cheeks holding our eyes together. "Sophie, what is it?" He questioned his soft voice rumbling in his throat causing the muscles in my lower stomach contract happily. "I don't know how to tell you" I told him, "has something happened? Is the family okay?" He questioned his eyebrows furrowing. "The family is fine" I told him shaking my head, that's not what I was trying to say. I bit my lips and took his hands off my face. "Nik" I started, and his eyebrows furrowed worry starting to weigh down his shoulders. _

"_I….uh….I…." I said not sure of how to say it. "Just say it love" he said. I grabbed his hands and pressed them against my stomach unable to say anything but pressing the flat of his palms against my lower stomach. "You're going to be a father" I told him softly. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. _

_Now it was hard to surprise Nik. It was a very rare thing. So to actually see him surprised was priceless. "Are you sure?" He questioned me and I nodded, biting my bottom lip waiting for his reaction. He started blinking rapidly shaking his head as if trying to shake something out of it. "Nik? Are you okay?" I questioned him, "are you sure you're pregnant? I mean are you sure?" He questioned his furrowed eyebrows completely disbelieving and I felt my heart starting to sink._

_He wasn't supposed to react like this. _

"_Yes Nik, the eight positive pee sticks in the bathroom will attest to it!" I snapped smacking his hands away from my stomach where they were frozen against stepping away from him crossing my arms protectively against my chest. "You know what Nik forget I told you anything!" I yelled at him turning on my heel and stomping across town square. How could he react like that? He was so supposed to be jumping for joy! He's been wanting his true hybrids for months now and I tell him he finally did it and he reacts like that! _

_Are you sure? Of course I'm fucking sure!_

_I pulled my phone out and dialed Elijah. "Sophie?" He questioned, "You're a lying ass who's full of fake, horrible advice!" I shouted into the phone, "Sophie? What happened?" He questioned me, "I told Nik like you told me to and he freaked! He was like are you sure! I already told him I was sure and he kept asking! Then that was it! No excitement! No hugs! No that's great baby! Just nothing! NOTHING!" I shouted into the phone. "Sophie calm down, did you wait to see what'd he say when the news sunk in?" He questioned, "….no…I sort of just stormed off" I told him softly, "but he completely froze up Mr. Bad advice giver!" I snapped at him, "Sophie, turn around" he said but I could hear his voice now too. _

_Confused I turned around from my stomping down the sidewalks of the small town. He was standing five feet behind me holding his phone up next to his ear. I glared at him putting my phone away and walking right up to him and punching him straight in the chest. He chuckled backing up a few steps rubbing his chest. "Give him time Sophie! He never thought he'd be a father and now you come and tell him that he is one" he said linking my arm with his as we walked. "Besides Sophie he's probably terrified that he'll turn out like our father" he told me. _

"_I hate it when you make me sympathize with him when I just want to be mad at him" I growled unhappily and he chuckled. "Now you still have a right to be mad at him and I hope you enjoy watching him grovel" he chuckled only to pause and tense. I raised an eyebrow at him, he gripped his heart. "Elijah? What's wrong?" I demanded scanning for an attacker but nothing. He gripped his heart and his knees started to buckle as his skin started to turn gray and veins to surface. I gasped terrified. "Elijah!" I shouted at him, his chocolate brown eyes met mine as he fell forwards into me as he started dying. His skin completely grayed out, "Elijah!" I shouted at him searching for the dagger but there was none. What happened?_

_He sat up gasping color starting coming back to his skin tone. "Elijah? What happened? Are you okay?" I demanded from him, he stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up next to his side before rushing back towards the Grill. "Elijah what's going on?" I demanded from him but we fell short at seeing Stefan, Damon and Nik going at it in the side alley next to the Grill. Kol lay all gray and dead on the steps, Nik holding the dagger threateningly towards my brothers before his head snapped to us. His eyes flickering to mine, down to my stomach, then to my hand that was still currently holding Elijah's. His look darkened drastically and I stuck my tongue out at him when he looked back up at me. _

_Childish I know but he was being an ass and it was unacceptable!_

"_What did mother do Elijah?" Nik growled, Elijah walked down the steps holding his phone out. "Location right now or Elena dies" Elijah threatened and my eyes widened a fraction. Elena was going to die? About time. Damon looked at the clock, "We still have half an hour" Damon argued, "and I'm sure Rebekah would be happy to start her work early" Elijah replied a smile to his lips, oh Rebekah was going to enjoy that. Kol stirred at the bottom of the steps, "witches house on the edge of the town" Stefan sighed his eyes also flickering to me as Nik came over to stand next to me. Stepping over the riving Kol. I glared at him sharply looking away from him and crossing my arms making it clear I wasn't talking to him. _

_Nik put his hand on my lower back possessively and I rolled my eyes. Oh now he was showing some sort of signs of affection. Stefan and Damon stalked off as Kol revived and tried to attack them only for Elijah to catch him. "Wait for us at the house" Nik ordered pressing his keys into my hand. I accepted the keys but glared at him. "I'll go where ever I damn where please!" I spat at him walking up the stairs. He caught my elbow on the sidewalk. "Sophie this isn't a discussion, go home and wait for me there" he said again this time more firmly and I full on glared at him opening my mouth to argue but he cut me off. "Sophie you have more than your own life to protect" he whispered but his voice was carrying the threat. "Oh so you finally believe me now do you? How long did that take?" I spat back in a hushed whisper. "As entertaining it is to see you two going at it the men have things to do so run along Sophie" Kol snickered, I spun around throwing my phone at him. _

_He didn't duck in time and it nailed him in the throat cracking the screen as it did. He chocked grasping his throat, Nik grabbed my elbow pulling me over to his car. "Go home Sophie or I swear I will drive you there myself and tie you up to make sure you stay there" he growled nearly ripping his door off the car as he pulled it open. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, go and beat on your chest and do whatever the hell it is boys do Nik! See if I give a flying fuck!" I snarled at him pushing his arm out of the way and got in the car._

_He caught the door as I tried to slam it shut. "Let go of the fucking door Nik!" I shouted at him shoving at his hip to get him to move. "Sophie stop it! I just want a kiss goddamn it!" He snarled, "no you can fucking kiss yourself you self centered egotistical bastard!" I snapped pushing him free from the door and slamming it shut pushing the lock down so he couldn't pull it back open._

"_I can just rip the door off!" Nik shouted at me through the door. I flicked him off before turning the sports car and flooring it. If he thought I was going home that bastard had another thing coming. There was no way in hell I was going home and sitting on my ass waiting for the men to return! Who the hell does he think he's talking to? Seriously? This wasn't the eighteen hundreds anymore for crying out! _

_God he was such an ass._


	28. Chapter 28: Redemption

_**Chapter 28: Redemption**_

"_You know he's probably going to have Rebekah kill Elena right?" Stefan questioned me, "Rick's all over it" I told him with a shrug as we approached the witches. "Damon, Stefan what are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned us, "waiting for the party" I replied with a smile spotting Klaus, Elijah and Kol approaching the circle. Elijah's eyes narrowed as Klaus paced from the left to the right as Kol approached the circle. The flames rising higher to prevent him from entering. "Fatal mistake you just made Stefan, Damon" Elijah growled his face stoic against the flames. I shrugged, "Doesn't matter when that bastard is going to die" I growled gesturing to Klaus and his eyes narrowed._

"_Well I hate to ruin your plans…but…" and he smiled that creepy villain smile before he disappeared in a blur. Bonnie's witchy abandoned mother screamed before it was muffled. "Tell me mother how can you channel the Bennett line of witches now?" He growled his bleeding wrist in her mouth before he snapped her neck. She fell to the ground dead. "No!" The original bitch shouted before she looked down at Klaus rage contorting her features before she attacked. _

_Klaus fell to his knees as she raised her hand to him. He clutched his chest and she pulled out a white oak stake. Elijah and Kol ran to interfere but she stopped them to. I watched happily as she pulled out a white oak stake before approaching Klaus. Finally that bastard was going to die. "This is going to fix the mistake I made a very long time ago." She told him pulling the stake back, as tears built in his eyes before slowly running down his cheeks as she tried to stab him._

_A quick flash flew by before a gasp and my eyes widened in shock and fear. Sophie stood protectively in front of Klaus, the white oak stake stuck deep in her heart. The Original bitch smirked at her, "take your baby and go to hell" she growled at Sophie. Baby? What baby? Baby? Sophie's eyes widened before she fell backwards. The mother still holding the white oak stake. Finn appeared grabbing his mother and disappearing as Klaus caught her. Her skin already turning gray and veiny. He held her as she fell to the ground. Blood staining the front of her shirt. Her eyes wide, "Sophie, look at me baby. Come on hold on" Klaus held her throat tapping at her cheeks. Elijah running over and I felt his hands on my shoulders grabbing me and throwing each one of us ten feet away from Sophie and Klaus. _

_Elijah's POV_

"_Sophie hold on baby, please hold on" Niklaus pleaded with her. She gasped her back arching off the ground slightly before her golden brown eyes slowly started closing. "Baby…no, no, no, no, no, no" Niklaus pleaded with her wrapping his arms around her holding her against him tears running down his cheeks. "Sophie please no" he begged her running his hands across her gray skin. Her head fell back and his body shook with repressed sobs. Kol reached out and gripped Niklaus's shoulder in comfort like only a brother could. I pulled my phone out to call Rebekah. We needed a family meeting now. _

_Kol bent down to help Niklaus but Niklaus bared his fangs angrily at him holding Sophie against his chest as we walked back to the cars. Niklaus held her against him as Damon and Stefan demanded to see her but we held them off. They were the last thing Niklaus needed to deal with right now. _

"_Nik? What happened? Why is she like that?" Rebekah demanded as we got out of the car. Niklaus holding Sophie tightly against him. He ignored his favorite sibling as he carried her inside no doubt to retreat to the confines of his room. "Elijah?" Rebekah questioned tears building in her eyes. "She's not dead! She can't be dead!" Rebekah argued, I wrapped my arms around her as she cried in my chest. "She can't be dead Elijah! That's not fair! What happened?" She demanded, "our bitch of a mother. That's what happened" Kol growled, "we have no mother. Only Esther" I told the two of them before leading Rebekah inside. _

_Rebekah's POV_

"_Nik?" I questioned softly tapping on the door before slowly opening it. Peeking my head inside he sat at the foot of the bed. He had laid Sophie across the top of it, her hands folding neatly on her abdomen. He couldn't take his eyes off her, his shoulders slumped forwards._

_My heart ached for him. I had never seen Nik so defeated. "Nik" I said softly approaching him. He gave no indication of my presence. I stood next to him before wrapping my arms around his neck burying my face in the side of his neck. He lifted an arm up to squeeze my arm. "She was pregnant Rebekah" he said softly his voice cracking. My head shot up, my first reaction was to smile and congratulate him. The second I wanted to curl up and cry in the corner. He had finally gotten the family he had always wanted and mother ripped that away too. "She told me tonight and you want to know what I told her?" He questioned me, but he didn't wait for a response. "I asked her if she was sure. I couldn't say anything else!" He whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. I moved so I was standing in front of him. "She probably thought that I hated the news! What else was she supposed to think? She was so irate with me!" Nik was so distraught over this. I hugged him close. "No she didn't! I'm sure of it! She knows how happy you are….were" I said not sure of the wording I should use. _

_His arms tightened around me as his shoulder shook. "You would have made an amazing father Niklaus" I whispered to him squeezing him against me. His shoulders only shook harder._

_Damon's POV_

_I sat in front of the fire just draining every liquor bottle I ever owned. "Damon we don't even know if she's dead yet!" Stefan told me wrestling the bottle away from me. I shoved him away glaring at him. "She's dead Stefan! She was gray and veiny there's no pretending anymore. There's no oh wait we were wrong she's actually alive. She's DEAD!" I shouted at him, everything, everything I had ever done to protect her wasted. Going against our father over a hundred years ago to sneak her away out of town to our Aunt to escape her arranged marriage. Protecting her from Klaus by reviving Michael, enlisting Elijah's help. _

"_No Damon, I won't believe it till I see it for myself!" Stefan argued, "no one's keeping you here" I told him holding my arms out Stefan glared at me before storming from the house._

_Stefan's POV_

_I knocked on the Mikaelson Manor's front door. Kol opened the door, "Oh come to take another crack at stabbing one of us?" He demanded his eyes narrowed as he blocked the door. I kept my hands in my pockets in a relaxed gesture. "I'm just here to see my sister" I told him, "wells he's dead mate so I suggest you move on" Kol said with a fake smile on his face as he tried closing the door only for Elijah to catch it. "Stefan, come in" Elijah said giving Kol a look. He rolled his eyes in return and wandered off._

"_Thanks" I said stepping into the door. "I'm afraid you can't see Sophie right now" Elijah told me, "Elijah I just want to see for myself" I told him honestly and he just watched me. "She's my baby sister Elijah, what would you do if it was Rebekah?" I questioned him, he sighed. "She's upstairs in her room. Niklaus will not give up her body but he may permit you to see her." Elijah told me, "thank you" I told him heading for the stairs. I could sniff out Sophie's scent. "And Stefan" Elijah called, I looked over at him. "Damon and yourself are not the only ones who lost a sister tonight." Elijah said softly, pain in his voice. I nodded knowing he was in terrible pain to at losing Sophie. They had been very close. Possibly closer than her and Damon._

_Reaching the top landing Rebekah was closing Sophie's bedroom door. Her head resting against it as a few tears ran down her cheeks. I sighed feeling sympathy for her. She had views Sophie as a sister, with only having brothers the two girls needed each other. She looked over alarmed and hastily wiping her cheeks. "What do you want Stefan?" She snapped, I stepped forwards hugging her tightly, cradling the back of her neck as I held her. She froze for a minute before her arms wrapped around my back burying her face into my shoulder like she used to crying against it. Her fingers digging into my leather jacket. I held her as she cried, "she's gone Stefan" Rebekah cried, "and Nik's so distraught! I don't know how to help him! I don't know what to do, I've never seen him like this!" She wailed, "sh" I whispered to her running my fingers through her hair trying to picture the pain that Rebekah was describing that Klaus was supposedly feeling for my lost sister._

"_He'll be okay" I supplied for her, she shook her head. "No he won't! He's going to do something rash I know it! Mother was far too cruel to take the love of his life! And that innocent baby too!" She cried, baby? "Baby?" I questioned her confused by her words. Rebekah nodded, "She was with child, she told Nik the good news tonight only minutes before mother killed her." She said, a surge of guilt welled in my stomach._

_If Damon and I had done what Elijah asked none of this would happened. Sophie would still be alive, she would possibly be even telling us the good news right now herself. She would be alive, but no we had to try to out smart him. To best him. We had to take our shot, regardless of our sister's life unknowingly hanging in the balance._

_The door opened and Klaus's eyes met mine. They were dark and tormented his jaw setting into a hard line as he saw me. "Get out" he growled, Rebekah pulled away from me to try to referee. "Nik this isn't his fault…please" Rebekah pleaded with him. "Of course it is! Tell me Stefan what do you think would have happened if you had just turned that Bennett witch when you were supposed to? Huh?" He demanded grabbing me by my jacket and slamming me hard into a wall. His double fangs coming out and his eyes glowing yellow with quivering rage. "She wouldn't be dead right now!" Klaus roared with rage, I looked up and witnessed Sophie's corpse laying on her bed. Her chestnut hair falling around her shoulder and face._

_Curled up on her side, one hand underneath her chin the other tucked under her head, knees bent slightly like she was when she was sleeping. She was dead. "Niklaus" Elijah interrupted, "do not interfere!" Klaus growled his grip on my throat tightening. Elijah walked closer putting his hand on his shoulder. "This will not bring Sophie back" Elijah told him, "no but it'll make me feel better" Klaus growled at him. "To kill her brother?" Elijah questioned him, Klaus's eyes softened for the briefest of seconds before he let me go. "Get out of my sight" he snarled letting go. I fell the two and half feet to the ground as Klaus stormed back into the room and slammed the door shut making it clear he didn't want to be bothered in the slightest._

_Nik's POV_

_I ran my fingers through her hair, caressing her high cheekbones, full dark gray lips. She was always so beautiful. She never wore that much make up, she didn't need it. Only ran a brush through her hair and wore it as is. Her light golden skin always glowed in the sun. It would have been a beautiful trait to pass on to the child. The child. My eyes closed at the pain trying to block it out as I felt the crippling pain._

"_You've been forced to suppress yourself but if you do this Klaus you don't understand what you'll be doing to yourself. You'll send yourself into a tail spin and you'll never be able to shut off your emotions again if you trigger the werewolf side of you."_

_Her words came back to me suddenly and I felt my heart crumble. Of course she had been right but I was to blind to see it. I had wanted it. To feel. Rebekah always looked so happy and in love when she had her emotions on. I was jealous. I wanted that. And when Sophie just appeared in my life, a hybrid right there, waiting for me it was perfect. But I wasn't strong enough to protect her then. Mikael almost killed her and would have if Elijah hadn't stepped in. And now…._

_I ran my finger down her cheek. "I'm sorry" I whispered resting my face against her cheek. My nose buried in her hair. It still smelled like warm brown sugar. "I love you and I wish I would have been given the chance to watch you carry our child" I whispered to her kissing her cheek softly feeling a tear run down and fall on her cheek. I wiped the imperfection from her face. "You would have made a wonderful mother" I told her running my hand down to her low abdomen. _

_There held my lost dreams. Finally I had a family who could truly accept me, understand me and they're gone. Just like that they were killed. Forever gone from the world. I lifted my head up a sudden idea hitting me. "Elijah!" I shouted adjusting Sophie off my lap, I hadn't even reached the door when Elijah came barreling in. Rebekah trailing after him. "What is it Niklaus?" Rebekah questioned him, "that witch bring her here" I snarled, "Niklaus what for?" Elijah questioned, "she brought that ghost boy back she can bring Sophie back as well." I told him, "even if she can do it again Nik she's not going to! You killed her mother tonight!" Rebekah argued, I pinned her against the wall squeezing her throat. "I don't care! I said bring her to me now!" I snarled at her, Elijah caught my shoulder and pulled me off Rebekah stepping between me and her. _

"_Niklaus, Sophie's time has gone and we have more important matters to discuss" Elijah said evenly. "More important?" I shouted at him, what was more important than bringing Sophie back? Nothing. "Nothing is more important Elijah" I snarled at him. "How can you forget that? Her body is barely cold and you're already dismissing her!" I shouted at him, how could he? He was her friend, a very close friend and he just passes her off to the side! _

"_We don't have a choice Niklaus! We're originals they will die around us and it's about time you faced it! Mourn, pick up the pieces and move on" Elijah shouted at me, I punched him hard across the jaw. He threw a punch back and I snapped tackling him across the room pinning him into the ground punching at his ribcage. Rebekah sat back and watched, not bothering to referee. "You son of a bitch! How could you just leave her like that? Just move on!" I shouted at him feeling his ribs break underneath my fist._

_He caught my fist rolling us over trying to get me to stop hitting him till I head butted him nearly breaking his skull before kicking him off. "Nik stop it! STOP IT!" Rebekah shouted grabbing at the back of my shirt but I was seeing red as I felt my spine crunch as I bent forwards. Pain shooting down my back and legs as I looked back up at Elijah who was watching me wearily, the perfect Elijah. The one that everyone loved. I had won! She had chosen me! She was going to have my child! He was supposed to be her friend! To look out for her! To protect her! And now that she's….she's….._

_I snapped barely hearing the ripping of my clothes as I launched myself at him. Long powerful jaws snapping towards Elijah furiously. "Niklaus! Stop it!" Rebekah screamed at me diving between myself and Elijah. I stopped short digging my claws into the floor leaving trenches behind. Tears were running down her cheeks. "I lost a sister too Nik! You're not the only one here that's hurting so pull your head out of your ass and see it!" She shouted at me her blue eyes flaming with pain and rage. I snorted at them growling dangerously, lifting my hind leg and kicking the door open hard making it very clear I wanted the both of them the hell out of this room right now. _

_Elijah grabbed Rebekah's arm taking the escape route. Rebekah paused in the doorway. "Don't you dare destroy anything else. Sophie will never forgive you if you damage her home" Rebekah said quickly before closing the door and leaving. I snapped my teeth just short of the door angry with her mentioning of Sophie. I turned back to the bed where my Sophie lay. I walked over and climbed up on the bed curling up behind her and resting my head over her shoulders, my muzzle pressed against her grayed cheek. I closed my eyes, my ears lowering on their own._

_My Sophie._


	29. Chapter 29: Faithfully

_**Chapter 29: Faithfully**_

_I raised an eyebrow slowly stalking through the shrubs in the garden. They come up to my mid chest as I looked very carefully straining my ears. "Sophie, I'm going to find you" I called out to her. I paused at hearing suppressed giggles to my left. Looking over I spotted the hem of her dress from the corner of the shrub. "Sophie?" I called ahead of me letting her think that I didn't hear her. She giggled again. I quickly dived around the shrub grabbing her. "Gotcha!" I shouted triumphantly. She screamed in astonishment before giving in to a fit of giggles as I ticked her sides. She rolled from side to side giggling insesintely and I couldn't help but smile laughing with her. "Damon please! Damon please stop! Stop!" She giggled but I didn't stop tickling her. She wanted to play so we'd play._

"_Damon! Sophie!" Father called. We looked up from the bush and his facial expression darkened at seeing Sophie's messed up hair and ribbons. He lifted his hand and beckoned us over with his fingers. I grabbed Sophie's hand pulling her to her feet before leading her over knowing I would get yelled at for this. Father's lips twitched into a smile when he saw Sophie emerge. Her dress was dirty and she had a twig in her hair. He pulled the twig out of her hair crouching down so they were on eye level. _

"_Sophie is this how a lady is supposed to act?" He questioned her, "no father" she pouted clutching her free hand behind her back as she teetered back and forth on her toes swaying side to side. "Go to your mother and get yourself cleaned up" he ordered, she nodded kissing his cheek before pulling me towards the house but father stopped her. "Go inside Sophie" Father told her, his hand firmly on my shoulder. "But Father it was my fault! I made Damon play with me!" Sophie put in quickly, "Inside Sophie" Father warned her an edge to his voice now. I winked at her telling her it was okay. She still frowned her blue eyes looking between father and I before she held her skirts and rushed inside to mother no doubt to tell her all about it. _

"_Damon" Father said firmly stepping off the stairs and back into the gardens. I followed him walking slightly behind him. Tall for my age I still didn't stand as tall as his chest. "I'm sorry father, I shouldn't have let Sophie get so dirty" I apologized, he looked down at me before continuing his walk. Not saying anything. This was the worst. The silent disappointment. _

"_You have much responsibility Damon" Father told me, I had heard this talk many, many times before. "You're the oldest with two younger siblings. Now Stefan he has a good head on his shoulders but Sophie…" he trailed off shaking his head. I looked up at him sharply. "What's wrong with Sophie?" I demanded, what bad thing could he possibly say about sweet Sophie? A little headstrong yes, but she was full of laughter, always there to give us a hug when we were sad, always coming up with a different idea that was fun but always landed the two of us in trouble. Stefan preferred to sit on the side lines and tell on us to father to keep himself out of trouble._

"_She has a lot to overcome before she'll find happiness" Father said, "what do you mean father?" I questioned, she was a little rough around the edges but with two older brothers that was bound to happen no matter how hard mother tried to teach Sophie how to be a lady. He looked back down at me resting his hand on my shoulder. "Always be there for her do you understand me Damon?" He questioned me and I nodded immediately. "She's family and we always protect family, you're her older brother Damon. Protect her and be there for her." He told me and I nodded. "Promise me Damon, no matter what happens that you'll protect her" He said, "I promise" I told him instantly. My chest filling with pride at feeling the weight of this responsibility. He was finally trusting me. I was finally being in the spotlight compared to Stefan. _

_He smiled down at me his hand holding my cheek before patting me on the back. "My first born, one day Damon your mother and I won't be here and keeping this family together is going to be your job." He told me keeping his hand on my back as he led me back to the house now permitting me to walk next to him and I felt myself standing a little taller._

_1863_

"_What is it?" I questioned Sophie as we danced at the Founder's Party father always enjoyed throwing. "Nothing" she said shaking her head, the maids had taken great care in choosing Sophie's hair, dress and even make up tonight. It was a very big night for her, her engagement to that Lockwood would be announced. "Nervous?" I teased her and she smiled at me. "I wish it was nerves" She replied and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Sophie?" I questioned her, she just shook her head her fingers tightening on my shoulder but she didn't say anything else. "What's wrong?" I whispered to her softly turning my head so it rested against hers. "I don't like how Mr. Lockwood looks at me" she whispered softly back to me. I sought the man out in question and found him talking to father with his son. His black hair cut short like it always was but he had a few graying hair. His eyes kept traveling back to Sophie and I furrowed my eyebrows at seeing the look in his eyes. _

_They were soft, the look of a loving parent to their child. I clenched my jaw. "It's okay, I have a plan to get you out of this" I whispered to her softly. She tensed in my arms. "What do you mean?" She whispered back, "I mean be ready to leave tonight. Dress warmly." I told her seeing her fiancé walk over to us. "Damon, Sophie" George greeted, "George" I greeted back as Sophie lifted her head from my shoulder looking over at him quickly. "Your father is ready to make the announcement" he said holding his hand out for hers. Sophie's bright blue eyes met mine and I smiled at her firmly before giving her a wink. Our tell tale sign to trust me. I had a plan._

_She smiled back before taking George's offered hand and letting him lead her over to our father. "She's beautiful" Stefan commented standing next to me as father called for everyone's attention. "As always brother" I told him. "Yes if only her smile actually meant it she'd be radiant" Stefan commented, "well Stefan, we all can't be as lucky as you to be engaged to a girl we love" I told him and he tensed. "Father's doing what's best for her, she'll be well taken care of at the Lockwood estate" he replied. "A prize possession like one of his horses" I growled as father announced his daughter's engagement. The crowd cheered happily and George got down on one knee and put the engagement ring on her finger for everyone to see. She blushed as she saw the large diamond ring on her finger but her eyes were as miserable as the day mother died. _

_We waited the appropriate amount of time that night till father was in a drunken stupor from his celebrating. I didn't knock on Sophie's door but quickly opened it and closed it behind me. "Oh Damon there you are" she said breathing softly. "What are you planning?" She demanded, she wore one of her thicker winter dresses to keep her warm. Good. I pulled off my thick wool jacket and slipped it on her and buttoning it closed. "Come, quickly and quietly" I told her, she nodded gripping my hand as I stuffed pillows under her blankets before quickly leading her out of the room. Down the servant's entrance and into the backyard. I pulled her quickly towards the stables running full blast. _

_Inside I let her breath before saddling up her horse. A buckskin stallion and he was the fastest in the stables. "Damon. What's going on?" She questioned, "You're heading down to Georgia to our Aunt. She'll home you for the night. Get what you need then I have a friend on the coast that I met in the service that will smuggle you on a ship to Europe." I told her giving her the instructions. "Europe?" She questioned and I nodded, "I know you keep those pictures under your mattress Sophie, if you marry that Lockwood you'll never see a pebble beyond this town. This is the only chance you have" I told her finishing the saddle before turning to her. Fear was in her eyes. "But I'll never see you or Stefan again" She said quickly, I gripped her cheeks. "Listen to me, I'm scheduled to go back to war soon. When I leave here I will come find you do you understand me? I don't care where you are I will find you but Sophie you have to leave her tonight. Do not ask me to watch you become a Lockwood trophy." I told her, she hugged me tightly burying her face in my chest. I held my baby sister tightly. "I love you" I whispered to her. "I love you too Damon" She cried against me. "Come now, no crying. You'll see me soon. I promise" I told her wiping her tears away grabbing her by her hips and lifting her up into the saddle. _

_I put her foot in her stirrup and she put her other in it's correct stirrup. "What about Stefan?" She questioned, "He'll understand" I told her, "tell him I love him, father too." She told me and I nodded. "I will, but you have to hurry please" I told her squeezing her thigh comfortingly. She nodded and I smacked Romeo hard on his rear end. He neighed before charging at full gallop out of the stables and into the open night air. I went to the door watching her disappearing figure. _

_She turned to look at me over her shoulder. Her bright unique blue eyes still bright in the very dark night. I smiled and lifted my hand in a wave but Romeo cleared the back garden and disappeared down the road in a full stride. There was no stopping him now. I looked up at the sky, there were no stars, no moon to guide by. On the dancing light across the sky. "Goodbye Sophie" I said softly. _

_I'll see her soon._

_Sophie's POV_

_I clutched Romeo's reigns till they were biting through the thick gloves that Damon forced me to wear. I know understood why. It was a cold night and the wind was biting. We galloped through the town, past a few of the passerby's who shouted at me but I ignored them. I couldn't stop to deal with them now. Not now. I had more important things to do. We reached the other side of the village. The only thing standing between us now was the old bridge. If I could cross that I'd be in the clear. Lightning flashed across the skies and Romeo tensed neighing at the sudden light only to sprint faster at the loud crack of thunder. "Easy Romeo, it's okay, it's okay boy" I told him softly patting him on the neck but he didn't slow down. We started the cross on the bridge and if I squinted my eyes I could spot a carriage coming towards us. I screamed as Romeo bucked up into the air as lightning struck the bridge. My thighs let go of the saddle on their own as I fell backwards as Romeo bucked, my leg hitting the bridge before I spun and hit the cold water of the river. _

_I gasped at the freezing cold of it my winter dress quickly soaking up the water and becoming quite heavy and pulling me down to the bottom of the river. I gasped twisting and turning trying to get it undone. I got Damon's jacket and gloves off as I tried undoing the strings of my dress but my fingers were becoming to numb. To cold. My brain yelling at them to operate as I tried to keep what little oxygen I had left before I passed out. I felt hands on my waist, before a long arm wrapped around my waist. I forced my eyes open my fingers gripping onto the man. Brown eyes met mine, an angular stoic face to match. _

_He was beautiful. He easily pulled me to the surface and I barely noticed when we broke the surface of the water. Soft grass resting against me. I felt his hand go to my throat turning my cheek so I faced him. I could barely see him, my eyes were closing on their own. I felt something firm being pressed against my lips before warm metallic liquid spilled into my mouth. I coughed on the liquid, he held the back of my neck not allowing me to move. "Drink love, drink" he said softly, his thumb rubbing my neck encouragingly. I was too tired to fight him. To tired to argue as I lost consciousness._

_Elijah's POV_

_I held the girl softly, brushing my fingers against her cheek as I felt her heart stop. I sighed, "I'm sorry" I whispered to her. This was not the life she needed to live, but how could I turn my back on her when she so desperately needed help. I picked her up carrying her back to my carriage. She was obviously running very quickly from someone or something. "Turn the carriage around" I told Maxwell climbing in and closing the door. Picking up my fallen jacket I wrapped it around her as she rested against the seat. Her long chestnut brown hair a shade darker from the water, her skin pale with a tinge of blue to it but she was beautiful. Even while dead. _

_I had the carriage take us to a secluded inn to wait while she woke up and went through transmission. Laying her down on the bed I took her out of her wet dress and dressed her in one of my long shirts. She only lay there for a minute or two before she sat up gasping for breath. "Easy" I told her gripping her shoulders. She looked at me instantly. "Who are you?" She demanded panic edging in her voice. "My name is Elijah, I found you drowning in the river remember?" I questioned her. Her blue eyes furrowed but nodded. "What happened? How'd I get here?" She questioned me, I sighed. I had never had to explain this before._

"_You're dead" I told her evenly. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She questioned as if she didn't hear right and I nodded. "I am a vampire and before you died on the grass next to the river I fed you my blood to heal you but you were in the cold water to long. Your heart gave out and you died with my blood in your system. You're now in transition. You either feed on human blood or you die and this time you won't wake up" I told her seriously._

_Sophie's POV_

"_You're lying" I snapped pulling my hands away from him and standing up. He was some type of lunatic. He had to be. To feed on human blood? A vampire? Father had always told us stories of vampires but that's all they were. Stories. They weren't real! "I'm afraid I'm not" Elijah said softly not moving a muscle, not reaching out for me or anything. Just waiting for me to calm down. "Yes you are! You're lying!" I snapped at him pushing past him and leaving the room._

_I pressed my hands to my forehead. A migraine ripping through my skull. My throat felt dry. I rubbed it pausing and leaning against a wall. "Can I help you miss?" A girl questioned me, I looked over at her. "Some water?" I questioned her, she nodded and it wasn't long before she returned with it. I reached out my fingers pressing against the glass, it shattered under my fingers and I heard the girl gasp. My eyes focused on the red liquid dripping from her cut fingers. My throat constricted. I reached out before she could stop me and grabbed her hand inspecting it. I brought it close to my face utterly fascinated by the liquid as it ran down her palm. I brought it closer before running my tongue up her palm to the tip of her finger where the liquid originated from. She gasped and let out a squeak of a noise._

_My stomach tightened in pure pleasure as I leaned my head back feeling a ripping pain in my gums and a tickling sensation under my eyes. I looked back at the girl her eyes widened in fear a scream building in her throat. I attacked silencing the scream my teeth sinking into her throat without hesitation, ripping the flesh open as I drank the liquid hungrily. _

_Elijah's POV_

_I waited for a minute contemplating my next move. At hearing a gasp and a glass shatter I left the room, walking down the hallway I turned a corner and froze at seeing the girl I rescued teeth deep in a young servant girl right there in the middle of the hallway. I heard the girl's heart give out and she drained the last drop out of her throat before dropping her screaming in pain. Her fingers digging into her hair as her back arched. "What's wrong?" I demanded grabbing her arm. Why was she suffering pain? The transition should be complete and she should be fine. She shouldn't be injured further._

_Her eyes snapped open and I let go at seeing her blue iris's turn a bright gold, the reds of her eyes turning a deep blue almost black, the veins showing under her eyes but a second pair of fangs emerged from her gums. I stared at her in shock, how was this possible? _

"_Elijah's what's happening to me?" She cried holding her head as it roared with pain. I grabbed her and we quickly went back to the carriage leaving full blast. "It's okay, It will pass soon" I told her keeping her from injuring herself. "It's okay" I soothed her running my hand through her hair. She needed to calm down. She'd be fine. She'd be okay. We could get through this. It's okay._

_She whimpered in my lap, her body convulsing and shivering before it just stopped. She rested against my legs panting for breath, tears streaking down her cheeks. "What is your name?" I questioned her, "Sophie" she breathed, "Sophie" I said softly testing the name on my lips. It was a very pleasant name indeed. How was I supposed to tell her that she not only was a vampire but a werewolf as well? Except for the cursed Klaus she was the only one I had ever heard of let alone seen, and she is beyond cursed. A forsaken creature from either race. _

_Her grip on my knee brought me back to myself. "Help me….please Elijah" She cried against my knee. "Sh. It's okay, I'll help you. I promise. It will be all right." I promised her bending forwards and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug I hoped. "It's okay little one, you will always be safe with me. Always."_

_Damon's POV_

_I jumped awake at the slamming of my bedroom door. Father stood in the doorway, relief flooded his eyes as he stepped forwards gripping my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug. "Father?" I questioned uncertain of his actions. What was going on? Stefan stumbled into the room behind him rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" Stefan questioned, "Father?" He questioned father. Father slowly let go of my shoulders and clapped me on them. _

_He looked so upset. "What's wrong?" I questioned him, "The storm burnt down the bridge last night, apparently it was struck by lightning. Mr. Lockwood found this on the bank near it" he said and I felt my heart stop at seeing my dirty jacket. The exact same jacket I gave Sophie last night. Father noticed the look. "Did you give your jacket to someone Damon?" He questioned me, I looked back up at him. Guilt in my eyes. _

"_Where's Sophie?" Stefan questioned and alarm crept back in father's expression. "What did you do Damon?" He demanded but Stefan turned the corner and bolted from the room to Sophie's room. He returned moments later. "Sophie's not in her bed, it was stuffed with pillows" Stefan said and Father looked back at me for an explanation as tears built in my eyes. "She wasn't supposed to die" I told him, "what have you done Damon?" He demanded from me, "she was just supposed to escape that stupid arranged marriage. She wasn't going to be happy. She wasn't supposed to die!" I defended myself, but how could I justify anything. My sweet innocent baby sister was dead and gone. My little Sophie. "How could you Damon?" Father demanded, "you killed your own sister!" He shouted and I felt my heart shatter. _

_Present_

"_I'm so sorry Sophie" I whispered sitting on the ground in front of the gravestone labeled Sophie Salvatore. It stood next to my mothers, my father on her other side and Stefan's and my own grave next to them. The Salvatore family. In the only form that we would ever be together for eternity. "I failed you as a friend and confidant" I laid the large white lilies on her empty grave "and as an older brother. I'm so sorry, I should have just killed that stupid Bennett witch when I was supposed to. I'm sorry Sophie, I'm so sorry" I whispered feeling the tears running down my cheeks. Who cares? It didn't matter anymore. Who was left to care? The only person that had always been there was now gone forever. None of it mattered anymore. I dug my fingers in the ground as I bent forwards before cursing the sky, screaming out my frustration. _

_Sweet innocent Sophie didn't deserve to die like that._

_Not Sophie._

"_Please Sophie come back…please" I cried screaming at the sky now. "Come back Sophie! Right now!" I screamed out at the night._

_Silence._

_I collapsed to my knees._

"_I need you" _

_**Okay guys, I need a caption for the picture for this cover story so please submit your favorite Klaus line to Sophie and the winner will have the line put on the picture! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Xo ashermajin**_


	30. Chapter 30: Sun

_**Chapter 30: Sun**_

_I opened my eyes slowly my arm curving around Sophie's warm back. She giggled rubbing her cheek into my chest her calves flexing slightly around my legs. I smiled at the feeling only to freeze. Sophie. I sat up opening my eyes and they widened at seeing her laying on her side on the bed. Her warm skin glowing in the mid day light streaming in through the windows. Her dark hair splayed out around her and in quite a mess. Her eyes squinted shut as she groaned her hand feeling my side of the bed looking for me. _

_Finding nothing her eyes opened a fraction and she frowned before opening them all the way rolling onto her back. Her eyes met mine and she smiled sleepily at me. "Morning" she groaned stretching across the comforter before rolling to her other side. "What do you say to some breakfast in bed?" She hummed winking at me playfully but I kept staring at her. _

_Was she real? _

_Was I dreaming?_

"_What's wrong?" She questioned furrowing her eyebrows sitting up, her fingers brushing a loose curl off my forehead before running her nails across my scalp. I caught her wrist turning my face into her hand breathing in the soft scent of lilies and vanilla. She was here. She was alive. I pulled her against me curling my arm around her waist. "Is this real?" I whispered bringing my lips to hers. She caught my head her haunting blue eyes meeting mine._

"_No" she breathed and I felt her disappear beneath my fingers. _

_My eyes snapped open with a start, Sophie still lay dead next to me. The dawn was just rising. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I knew I wouldn't sleep anymore tonight but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. I laid back down and wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly against my chest. I kissed her shoulder softly._

_I sat up at feeling a brush against my arm. Looking over Sophie's hand was resting against it. I sat up grabbing her hand examining it. The tips of her fingers were her usual light tan coloring. How? I held her neck. "Sophie? Can you hear me?" I questioned her, she didn't move but the tips of her fighters curled in my hand in response to my question. Sophie. She was alive._

"_Elijah! Rebekah!" I screamed over my shoulder. Rebekah barreled through the door. "What is it Nik?" She questioned rubbing her cheeks. "Where is Elijah?" I demanded not hearing his approach. "He left with Kol to hunt down Finn." Rebekah replied and I nodded. That was probably for the best. "What is it?" Rebekah questioned, I held up Sophie's hand showing her the color filled fingers. Gray was slowly retreating up her hand. Rebekah's eyes widened._

"_How?" She questioned stepping forwards gripping Sophie's hand. "I don't know" I said shaking my head back and forth watching the gray slowly disappear. The veins shrinking back into her skin before she gasped for a greedy breath of air. "Blood now Rebekah" I snapped at her, she nodded disappearing from the room. I bit into my wrist pressing it to her mouth, she gripped my forearm sinking her fangs into it drinking greedily. I ran my fingers through her hair as the color slowly started returning to it. "Drink love, drink" I held her against me feeling her erratic heartbeat. _

_I kissed her temple softly. How? How was she alive? How could she possibly survive the white oak stake? She slowed in her drinking before she retracted her fangs her blue eyes looking back up at me. "I'm sorry" she said immediately, I furrowed my eyebrows confused by her statement. She kissed me quickly pressing her lips tightly against mine, tears running down her cheeks. I held her tightly against me, kissing her back full heartedly before slowly pulling back._

_What was she sorry for?_

_She had nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who should be apologizing._

"_What are you apologizing for? I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that" I told her and she shook her head no. "No I should have given you time to process the news. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so angry with you and refusing to kiss you. I'm so sorry" she cried kissing me between each word as she spoke. I held her against me kissing her with everything I had. Pressing her tightly against my body before pinning her down into the mattress. Her hands roamed over my bare chest, legs wrapping around my waist pulling me in tighter. _

_Sophie's POV_

_Nik's fingers tightened on my waist, pressing firmer in my back trying to get me as close to him as possible. "Nik" I breathed against his plump lips. "Hm?" He hummed back trailing kisses down to my ear which he was nipping at happily. "Make love to me" I whispered in his ear, he froze underneath my hands. I furrowed my eyebrows as he sat up looking at me. "Is that safe for the baby?" He questioned me concern weighing down his eyebrows, the corners of his lips down. I smiled at him holding his cheeks and kissing him. "Of course it's safe for the baby" I growled biting at his bottom plump lip._

"_But not for my stomach thanks" Rebekah chimed in. Nik groaned resting his forehead against my collar bones. "No hogging her, you're not the only that mourned her you know!" Rebekah snapped smacking Nik's shoulder as she sat next to us on the bed. "Now where's my hug?" She demanded from me. I smiled sitting up only for Nik to hold me back down. I laughed, "Nik!" I laughed shoving at him. "No you're all mine" Nik argued, only for Rebekah to pout and smack at his back. She growled angrily at him and he laughed. "Nik! Quite hogging her!" Rebekah argued and Nik quickly picked me up holding me off the bed as he got to his feet. I shrieked grabbing onto his neck and shoulders as Rebekah made a dive for me. "Nik! Give her back!" Rebekah argued, "no! She's mine!" Nik argued back as I laugh hysterically at the two of them as Nik ran from the room as Rebekah chased us. "Nik!" Rebekah shouted angrily stopping her foot before she finally attacked. _

_Nik dodged to the side laughing hysterically as he ran through the house holding me against his chest as Rebekah chased after us. Nik eventually lost her and we holed up in his library. "NIKLAUS! FINE! I'M LEAVING!" Rebekah shouted and Nik chuckled kissing at my neck as we hid behind one of the couches. "That tickles" I whispered to him curling my fingers in his hair. He bit at my neck softly, tracing kisses along the skin as I giggled. "What?" He questioned softly, his blue eyes alight and sparkling._

_And I blushed, "I feel like we're two teenagers hiding away from my father to make out in a dark corner" I told him playing with his shirt and he laughed, his large dimpled grin showing up as he kissed me. "You are so adorable" he told me holding my cheek as he kissed me, his upper body blanketing mine. My head resting back on a few pillows that Nik had dragged over here, splaying out a blanket underneath us so we had our own little hide away._

_His plump lips fit mine perfectly, my lower stomach muscles clenched as my heart skipped a beat, his hands cradling the back of my neck and digging into my hair. My body arched up into him and he slipped his free hand to the base of my back holding me against him. I dug my fingers into his hair tugging on the locks kissing him back as he moved between my thighs. His hands rolling down my shoulders and pressing into my waist and ribs. His fingers caressing the fabric, but I noticed he made no move to slip his hands under my shirt. Curious I slipped my hand down the back of his collar digging my fingers in the muscles down his spine and between his shoulder blades. _

"_Sophie" Nik said softly sitting up slightly so my hand slipped out of his shirt. I raised a confused eyebrow at him and he chuckled before his face turned serious. "I just want to be close to you" he said softly, his blue eyes soft and loving. I smiled leaning forwards kissing him softly, "you" kiss his lips "are" kiss his left ear "the sweetest" kiss his other ear "guy" kiss his cheek "ever" kiss his other cheek. He chuckled. "I don't know about that love" he chuckled kissing me back slowly, savoring the touch of our lips pressing against the other's. _

"_Run away with me" Nik breathed a few minutes later, "what?" I questioned him resting back on the pillows to look at him. My arms wrapped around his neck just enjoying holding him against me. In our time. "Run away with me, you and me. We'll pack a bag get in the car and just go" he said, "what about your mom? And Finn?" I questioned him, "the other's can handle that" he waved it off. "Nik but she can kill you as long as you're linked" I told him. "Okay then give me till sunset and I'll have us siblings separated, then will you run away with me?" Nik questioned, "till sundown? Do you really think you can get it done in…" I checked my watch, "four hours?" I questioned him._

"_For a vacation with you, yes I can" he told me confidently. I smiled at him, "and where would we go?" I questioned him, "Well love. I did promise to show you Europe." He smiled and my eyes widened. Europe? Really? "Europe?" I questioned him and he nodded excitement burning in his eyes. "Like all of Europe? The UK, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, everything?" I questioned him and he smiled, his dimples showing brightly. "Well love we are hybrids and we sort of are immortal and it's going to be a few months before the pregnancy starts to interfere with your movements" he chuckled and I wrapped my arms tightly around him kissing him hard. "Then you better hurry up and separate yourselves so we can leave!" I told him pushing at his shoulders to get off me so I could start packing._

_He laughed catching my cheeks and kissed me hard. "Go pack love, but pack light you're going to end up doing a lot of shopping there" he told me and I nodded kissing back quickly before quickly rushing from the room._

_Nik's POV_

_I smiled resting on the blanket watching Sophie sashay out of the room smiling at me over her shoulder practically glowing with happiness. She left the room and I laid back on the bed pulling my phone out calling my Beta passing on the message to bring the Bennett witch here immediately by any force necessary. Pocketing my phone I went downstairs at hearing Rebekah's voice. Raising an eyebrow I stepped into the less used side of the house and paused at seeing Damon strung up in bear traps. _

_A flash of seeing Sophie in very similar bear traps coming to the forefront of my mind. I looked over Rebekah. "What's going on here?" I questioned, Damon lifted his head at hearing my voice. "Great…my least favorite original" Damon growled, he looked horrible. Like he'd been drinking straight from a bottle for days, "Nik he's my play toy" Rebekah growled possessively. I smiled at her knowing she was still upset at me for not letting her touch Sophie. "Surprised you finally left your room" she growled meaning she was surprised that I wasn't with Sophie. "Yes well my room is being packed up, taking a little trip abroad" I told Rebekah and she frowned but nodded her understanding. _

"_You bounced back quick" Damon spat, "Well Damon that comes with the territory of being the oldest hybrid, it brings a few tricks up my sleeve" I smirked at him, he frowned confused. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, "Well you see Damon" I told him clasping my hands behind my back. "That's none of your business anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I have plans" I smirked at seeing the wheels in his brain turning, Rebekah glowered at me as I winked at her leaving the room at hearing the arrival of Bonnie._

"_I can't bring Sophie back from the dead" she said immediately. "That's not why I've had you brought here" I told her, "good because I'm not helping you. You killed my mother" she growled, "technically you're mother is still alive and you will do this spell or I will kill everyone that you know and love and I'll start with your vampire mother, your boyfriend Jamie, your father, and then branch out to all your adorable little friends." I told her with a smile and her eyes narrowed._

"_What spell?" She questioned, "my mother bonded my siblings and I with a spell and I need you to undo it. Here's the spell and the vials of our blood that you'll need now do it" I told her, she looked at the spell. "It's complicated it's going to take some time." She said. I didn't have time, I checked my watch I had about three hours left. "You have an hour to get this done or heads start rolling and yes I will make you chose who I start with so I suggest you get to work" I told her pulling my phone out. I had vacation plans to set up._

_I stepped outside the room so the little witch wouldn't overhear before hearing Damon's shout. I growled, "keep it down Rebekah before you alert others" I snapped angrily. "Apologies Nik" she replied back. Sophie was too busy running around our room packing to stop to care about any other noises going on in the house. _

_I got off the phone at seeing Rebekah walking up to me. "We have a problem Nik" She told me, "what is it now Rebekah?" I questioned her, "we have a problem. The white oak stake Esther stabbed Sophie with isn't the only one" she said, I froze my eyes hardening. "What?" I questioned, "Damon and his brother found a source and have created more stakes. There's no telling how many till the vervain is out of his system." Rebekah explained, I growled. "Get the vervain out of his system immediately" I told her, "it doesn't matter unless we're unlinked" she argued back._

"_Leave the witch to me" I growled opening the door, the witch's heartbeat picked up and I smirked at that. Little witch. I smirked at her and she tensed at seeing it. "I need more time" she said, "well you're time has just run out either do the spell now or" I smirked pulling out my phone calling Kol._

_I held the phone out to her so she saw Jeremy playing with his puppy. "I will have my younger brother rip him and his new puppy to shreds and if I were you I wouldn't push Kol. He really does love to make a mess of things" I growled, her eyes widened in fear. "I'll need your blood too" she said giving in._

_I hung up the phone and bit into my hand. "Where do you want it?" I questioned her and she spread out a piece of paper. I bled on it and she poured the other four vials of blood on it before starting to chant. I watched as the pool of blood slowly started pulling in five different directions. She kept chanting and the blood distinctly made five separate piles of blood. "It's done" she said and I smirked. "Good" I gestured for her to leave the room. She quickly did and I led her to the front door. _

_She froze at seeing Damon strung up in bear traps. I looked over at him and he was pleading with Bonnie to do something. "Go ahead, take him down." I told her she looked over at me. "Take down the vampire who has single handedly destroyed every single person you care about. Go ahead" I challenged her. She narrowed here eyes before quickly turning away and leaving out the front door. That's right. Leave._

_She walked quickly out the front door before I turned to Damon. "Now let's test him" I smirked walking towards him only for the front door to open. Looking over Stefan stood there. His eyes flickering to me then to Damon and Rebekah then back at me. "Let my brother go Klaus" Stefan said walking into the room. "Or what?" I questioned him, "Don't you think you've taken enough from this family? You've already taken Sophie, destroyed my relationship with Elena, are you really going to take my brother now too?" Stefan questioned me, I clenched my jaw. _

"_You should be thanking me" I growled, "for what? What should I possibly be thanking you for?" He spat, "thanks to you my baby sister's dead! There's nothing to thank you for!" Stefan shouted at me, she wasn't dead. She was alive thanks to me. Thanks to my child that she was carrying. He saved her life, it was the only explanation for it. For her revival. Even the white oak stake is incapable of killing my Sophie as long as she's with child. "I've given you someone to hate! To direct all your energy towards so you can have a life!" I shouted back at him, hate contorted Stefan's features. "Of course Klaus, I forgot. You're such a hero" Stefan growled and I clenched my jaw._

_Could he really not see that I still considered him my friend? A friend that introduced me to the love of my life, a friend when I thought I would never have one. Why couldn't we just go back to the twenties and just stay there? "What's going on?" Sophie's soft voice questioned, Stefan froze slowly turning to look over and see her. Her eyes came to me for an explanation. "Your brother's are in cahoots with Esther. They're in possession of more white oak stakes" I told her, her eyes darkened as she looked back at Stefan._

"_Sophie?" Stefan questioned her, tears slowly building in his eyes and threatening to fall. Her eyes went back to him and she approached him. I tensed, what was she going to do? "Sophie? You're alive? But how? I saw you get stabbed, you should be dead?" He demanded reaching out to hug her but a warning growl built in her throat and he froze. _

"_How many stakes and where are they?" She demanded her voice deadly, eyes narrowed and in a don't fuck with me mood. I felt my muscles tighten at seeing the look, adrenalin and desire pumping through my veins powerfully. "Sophie…?" Stefan questioned confused looking back at me then to her. "They need to die" he argued, "they've done too much damage, hurt to many people." He said, "that's ironic coming from a ripper" Rebekah put in rolling her eyes. _

"_Let me make myself very clear Stefan" Sophie growled, "you and your little Scooby gang will not lay a finger on my family or I'll rip every single one of you limb from fucking limb" she growled warning her brother. He took a step towards her. "They're not your family Sophie. Come home" Stefan told her, "this is my home Stefan and they are my family whether you want to admit or not so hand over those stakes right now" she growled. _

_He sighed stepping back from her. "I don't have them" he said, "then get them" she growled. "No" he said evenly back. I made to step in but Sophie sent me a death glare making it clear she didn't want my interference. It made Rebekah snicker and I glared at her as Sophie turned back to her brother. "Let me make myself clear Stefan, bring me those stakes right now or…" "or what? You'll kill Elena? Don't have any new threats?" Stefan challenged her and she smiled. _

_I felt a shiver at seeing that dark, challenging smile as she approached Stefan, the wolf underneath the skin salivating at seeing his mate so forceful and threatening. "I'll do you one better, I'll turn that uptight skinny prude into a vampire, force feed her human blood much like you did to Damon. Watch as she realized what she is and enjoy the show as that little bitch is so tormented about being a vampire that she kills herself because we both know that she'll rather die than be a vampire. Face it Stefan, she doesn't want to spend eternity with you. Guess she doesn't love you as much as you though huh?" she questioned him getting straight in Stefan's personal space. Her face dead serious, she'd do anything she had to, to protect her family. To protect our child._

_The two stared each other down before he left the house, his eyes softened and hurting. His tail tucked firmly between his legs. Her hands were clenched as she stared down Stefan's retreat, daring him to try anything. I approached her from behind slipping my hands in hers and kissing the crown of her head softly. Her fingers tightened over mine. "So I suppose we're putting off the trip?" She questioned her eyes sad as she looked at me. "No love, we'll be on the plane by sundown I promise" I reassured her. She smiled softly but it was a doubtful smile._

"_I've even brought in some extra help to take care of this" I told her and she raised an disbelieving eyebrow as I heard his approach. "Elijah, so glad of you to join us"_


	31. Chapter 31: Rising

_**Chapter 31: Rising**_

_I turned and couldn't fight the grin off my face at seeing Elijah. He stood there in his dark suit and dark colored shirt and tie. His hair still short, thick and styled perfectly. His strong face stoic as his eyes landed on me. A smile slowly pulled at his lips as I walked up to him wrapping my arms around him unable to stop myself. "I missed you" I told him, he chuckled wrapping his arms tightly around my back lifting me against him. "I missed you too" he whispered softly tucking his face into my throat. _

"_I thought I lost you this time" he whispered softly in my ear. I felt the tear rolling down my cheek before I knew why. "I'm sorry" I whispered, I felt my heart constrict at the thought of hurting him. He had been there for me through everything. He was as much as part of my heart as Stefan or Damon. _

"_Ahem, if you two are done with your little show we have things to be doing." Nik growled angrily. I rolled my eyes. He was so jealous. Elijah slowly let me go letting my feet rest on the ground again and I suddenly felt lonely. "How many stakes are there?" Elijah questioned Nik, "well now that Damon's out of vervain I say we ask." He said turning to Damon. I glared at Nik's approach to him. Damon lifted his head and pain was etched on his face. His light blue eyes meeting mine, disbelief and shock hadn't left his eyes once and I felt my heart breaking. I moved before realizing it putting myself between Nik and Damon. He paused assessing me. "Love…" Nik started. "No, he's been through enough" I told him, his eyes darkened. His back stiffening at the challenge. He stood right to my face. "Move" He growled the order evident in his voice._

"_He's my brother Nik, you've done enough damage to him." I growled angrily at him. His jaw clenched his eyes turning dangerous. I refused to back down to him. He snapped reaching out, his hand a blur as it wrapped around my throat. My eyes widened as I grabbed onto his wrist, his finger's tightening. "Move" He growled, "no" I gasped back, Elijah flashed over to us immediately, his hand on Nik's shoulder, his other on Nik's arm pulling it off my throat. I gasped clutching at my throat staring at him in shock, his eyes dark and dangerous as he stared me down. "Let her tend to him, he's been trapped here. It's doubtful he even knows how many stakes there are" Elijah put in. Nik looked over at him his glare still in place before he ripped through a desk smashing it against the wall before stomping from the room. I flinched at the loud noise before sighing. Turning back to Damon I reached up undoing the bear traps._

_They were all to familiar to me. I couldn't let Damon go through this torture at Rebekah's hand. It was to familiar, to painful. Damon groaned and sagged under his legs, they were too weak to hold him up. I wrapped my arm around him holding him reaching up to undo the other one but Elijah undid it for me. "Thanks" I told him softly carrying Damon out of the room and resting him on a chair in the kitchen. I damped a cloth in the sink and took off Damon's shirt before slowly wiping the blood off. Letting him drain a blood bag, "Hell of a pick you got there Sophie" Damon commented. "He's not usually like that Damon and trust me he will get his ass kicked for it later." I told him lifting his arm to clean it better. _

"_How many times has he done that?" Damon questioned me, "that was the first time" I told him honestly setting his other arm down and cleaning off his chest and stomach. He groaned as the towel went over his still open wounds. "Here's another shirt" Elijah came in carrying one his button down shirts. I took it off the rack thanking him before helping Damon slip it on giving him another blood bag. _

_Damon caught my hand his soft blue eyes looking up at me. So vulnerable, the walls were down, like they were when we were human when he was just a protective carrying older brother. He stood up and pulled me against him tucking me under his arms and against his chest like he's done so many times. "You're alive" he whispered in my ear and I nodded my head hugging him back. Elijah let us have our moment. "Please don't ever do that to me again" he breathed running his fingers into my hair and tightening on the warm dark locks. He just held me against him and I swear I heard him start to cry. My arms around him tightened. _

"_But how?" He demanded pulling me back to look him straight in the eye. I blushed and adverted my eyes. "Sophie, how did you come back from the dead?" He questioned me, "I…uh…" how was I supposed to tell my older brother who hated Nik that I was pregnant? "Um…well…you see….what happened was…." I started playing with my fingers. "Sophie." Damon's stern voice came out. "How did Klaus save you?" He questioned, "he didn't" I told him honestly shrugging my shoulder. "Then who did?" He demanded, "the baby" I said softly. He froze._

"_What?" He questioned, I sighed crossing my arms around my middle. "The baby did all right?" I told him, "wait a second you're pregnant?" He questioned me completely shocked and stuck on that subject. "Yes I'm pregnant you ass" I snapped punching his chest. It didn't even phase him. "So I'm going to be an uncle?" He questioned me and I nodded crossing my arms. "But don't tell anyone all right? I don't want everyone to know" I told him, he nodded his head. "Damon I'm serious, pinky promise me that you won't tell anyone" I held out my pinky knowing that if he did pinky promise with me then he won't tell anyone. _

_Stupid I know but it was always our thing. It's how he got me to do anything I didn't want to when I was little was by pinky promising something he didn't want to do in return and he always held up his side of the promise. All of my secrets were safe with Damon. He reached out and took my pinky with his and shaking it. "Fine but who else knows?" He questioned, "well Elijah and Nik know obviously, and Rebekah but that's it." I told him ringing out the towel in the sink trying to get the last of the blood off it. _

"_So you're fine with that?" He questioned me, "fine with what?" I questioned him, "with Klaus dictating what you do every single day." He explained, I sighed exasperated. "Damon he doesn't do that" I argued, "really?" He questioned and I nodded. "Then what was with the whole interrupting your and Elijah's moment there? I'll tell you what jealousy. And even when he snapped throwing the furniture around can you honestly tell me that you're not the slightest bit worried that he'll snap one day and attack that innocent little child growing in your belly?" He questioned me and I gave him a look. "Stop Damon" I told him and he held his hands out. "I'm just pointing out some facts" he argued with a shrug. The feeling of Nik's hand wrapped around my throat was to new still. I couldn't wrap my head around it._

"_Besides he's just trying to get the stakes to protect this family" I told him, "you mean there family" Damon argued, "whether you like it or not Damon I'm apart of their family as will this child be" I argued, he rolled his eyes. "Fine but don't be surprised when Klaus has your child on a murderous rampage before it's two" Damon commented and I gave him a look. "Besides we're not trying to kill the entire family anyone" Damon muttered, I raised an eyebrow at that. "When we killed Finn we found out that when one vampire dies it's entire line dies." Damon told me and I froze in fear. _

"_Who are you trying to kill?" I questioned him, "whoever didn't sire my line, or yours. So Elijah is safe by default." Damon told me carelessly with a wave of his fingers, a wash of relief went through me. "And if Klaus didn't sire yours, Stefan's line then you'll kill him?" I questioned him, he looked over at me and nodded. I clenched my jaw. "Why do you guys always have to try to kill him?" I shouted at him, "because whether you see it or not Sophie he has a hold over you! He's been able to bend you to his will since you first met him in the twenties!" Damon argued, "he does not!" I argued back. "Really? Tell me are you even allowed to leave the house without his permission?" He demanded, "of course I can!" I shouted at him outraged at his accusation._

"_Really? Because I seriously doubt it! You're not even allowed to hang out with your old friends! You haven't seen Caroline since her father died, you haven't even bothered trying to talk to me at all!" He shouted, "why should I talk to you when you're always choosing that skinny bitch Elena over me? You did at the witches house! You chose to save that stupid whore instead of just risking it and look what happened Damon! I almost died!" I shouted at him, "Don't remind me!" Damon shouted back raw pain and tears in his eyes. _

"_Don't" he growled, his voice low and dangerous. I was knocked speechless by the pain in his eyes and the tear that ran down his cheek. "Don't you dare remind me what it was like to watch my baby sister die. To watch as her skin turned gray and cold and knowing that I was the cause of it. I've killed you twice now Sophie" he said softly running his fingers through my hair as if reassuring himself that I was here, and that I was alive._

"_I failed you as an older brother and for that I'm so sorry, please, please don't remind me" he begged pressing his forehead against mine. I sighed slipping my arms around his neck and cuddling him against me running my fingers through his hair and scratching at his scalp. Looking behind him Elijah was standing in the doorway and he looked like he wanted to say something but was waiting to give us our moment. "What is it Elijah?" I questioned him announcing his presence to Damon who wiped his tears away quickly so Elijah wouldn't see them._

"_Stefan's returned with all but two stakes" Elijah told me. I nodded and Damon tensed slightly. I held Damon's hand and led him back into the living room with me where Rebekah was tossing the stakes into the fire place and Nik was demanding that Stefan bring the other two stakes here immediately._

"_Ah Sophie right on time, why don't you accompany Stefan here to get the other two stakes?" Nik questioned me, I raised an eyebrow. "Told ya" Damon muttered and I gave him a look. "No thanks, I'm going out. Elijah?" I questioned him grabbing a coat and purse. Nik's face darkened into disbelief as he watched me. Elijah's lips twitched before he stepped up to me and gestured for me to go first. I smiled at him, "Damon, Stefan. Coming?" I questioned my two brothers and nodded for them to leave the room. They exchanged looks but slowly left the room glancing back and forth between myself and Klaus trying to determine who exactly was in charge. As soon as they were out the room Nik flashed straight to my face._

"_What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, "What I want to, for the first time in a long time." I told him and a hurt look crossed his face. He reached out grabbing my arm when I turned away from him spinning me back around. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned me, "not Europe! Like you promised! So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go spend time with people that I hardly ever get to spend time with! Because I fucking want to!" I shouted at him pulling my arm out of his grip and stormed out the front door. Stefan was in his car while Damon leaned against the outside of it. Elijah was next to his own car. _

"_Want a ride?" Damon questioned me and I shook my head. "Just want to cool off, hang out without pressure you know? Besides you two have stakes to find" I told him pointing a dangerous finger at them. He held his hands up winking at me in that familiar way that always said I got your back. I hugged him tightly before going over to Elijah, he opened up my door for me and I got in._

"_Where do you want to go?" He questioned me, "the Grill" I told him. I hadn't been in forever and I missed the place. He smiled and nodded and drove into town. "Want to talk about it?" He questioned me and I smiled at him. He knew. "I'm just confused" I told him shaking my head rubbing it even. "About what Damon said?" He questioned me, "Do you think I've changed?" I questioned him, "everyone changes Sophie" he told me parking his car. We got out and went inside, "but more than the usual change though?" I questioned him, he raised an eyebrow at me. _

"_Do you think that I listen to whatever Nik say's and do it?" I questioned him, "I think that Niklaus can be very controlling especially of the one's he cares most about." He said and I gave him a look. "Thanks Elijah, you could have just said yes" I told him and he smiled. "He cares for you Sophie" he said, "and he's controlling and manipulative" I told him, "all things that you knew before you became involved" he said his eyes flashing down to my stomach and I bit my lip turning my face away._

_I knew Niklaus was a control freak. I knew he was manipulative and angry but I also knew that he was hurt inside and he was just a big kid and he could be so sweet and adorable. But it wasn't just about me anymore. It was about this baby. "Sophie" Elijah called me out of my musings. "Yes?" I questioned him as our food arrived. I gratefully dug in. "You ultimately have to do what's best for you and that baby you're carrying." Elijah told me plainly. "It's a little late to try to figure out if Nik would be a good father Elijah" I told him, "no it isn't. You still have nine months." He told me, "and?" I questioned him, "and you have other options if you find that he's not a suitable father" he said and I tilted my head to the side._

_What was he talking about? What was Elijah suggesting? "Elijah look I love you I do, but I'm not interested in reliving the whole Tatia situation" I told him and he laughed, "that's not what I was talking about" he chuckled. "I know you told Damon about your pregnancy and if you wanted to…" he paused thinking of the right wording. "To live a life free of Niklaus and everything that comes with him to spend with your child I can make that possible" he told me. I sat back in my chair at a total loss of what he just said. "Are you suggesting that I leave Nik?" I questioned him, Elijah had unlimited resources._

_I could completely disappear with Elijah's help if I wanted to. If I wanted to. "You're suggesting that I leave your brother" I said softly, "I'm suggesting that you stretch your own wings Sophie" Elijah told me, "You're being stifled by him, he's suffocating you and you know. Look at how much you've given up to be with him." Elijah pointed out, "your friends, your family, your life" he said and I looked up at him. "Can you honestly tell me that right now you are one hundred percent happy with everything you've given up?" He questioned me, I sat back in my seat. "I love him Elijah" I told him softly._

"_Just because you love someone doesn't mean you get to be with them Sophie" he said softly, I bit my lip. "All I'm saying is take a night off. Go home, spend time with your brother's, get out and about. Take a breather" he said using different phrases to describe everything. "A break? From Nik? You know he's not going to go for that" I told him, "no he won't like it but you need your space" he told me, "you need time to think and figure out what you want to do for the good of you and that baby" he said softly and I sighed. This would not be a fun conversation with Nik. _

"_Caroline Forbes reporting for duty!" Caroline said ecstatically mock saluting Elijah. "Caroline!" I shouted jumping from the table and hugging her tightly. She laughed hugging me back tightly. "Oh I missed you" I sighed, "I missed you too! Now I say finish dinner then I'm kidnapping you!" She said with a large grin. "Kidnapping me huh?" I questioned her and she nodded. "Kidnapping me where?" I questioned her, "my house, where we're going to gorge ourselves on ice cream and cookie dough and watch movies and catch up!" She smiled and I looked over at Elijah who was smiling at me. "You planned this didn't you?" I questioned him and he nodded. "But I don't have any clothes" I argued, "you'll use mine." Caroline put in and I sighed._

_Nik so wasn't going to like this._


	32. Chapter 32: Solstice

_**Chapter 32: Solstice**_

"_So" Caroline said painting her nails as we sat on her couch. Popcorn in a bowl next to us as we painted our toe nails. "So?" I questioned her knowing she was dying to ask me something. "What happened for Elijah to intervene?" She questioned me, and I sighed. "He's trying to encourage me to spend time with other people other then Nik, and he's bugging the hell out of me anyway. I mean it's just hard you know? Everyone has to put their two cents in on the relationship and Nik's been controlling lately what with his bitch of a mom out there." I told her sighing. "Yeah how are they taking that?" Caroline questioned, "it could be better. But pretty good for the situation I think" I told her and she nodded._

"_So what do you mean by Klaus being controlling?" She questioned, "well like you know how he had Damon strung up in bear traps and torturing him to get him off vervain to compel him about the stakes?" I questioned her and she nodded, "he got mad at me for interfering when we were supposed to be going to Europe before sun down and he's my brother for crying out loud! Of course I would interfere!" I told her, "Damon thinks that I do whatever he tells me too" I told her. "Well you love him so you're going to do what you need to too make him happy" she said. "Yeah but he's making it sound like slavery" I told her, "well it has been a while since I've seen you" Caroline put in and I sighed. "I know and I'm sorry…" I told her but paused at hearing Nik's car pull up. Caroline also paused and looked at me and sighed. "Has he been invited in?" I questioned her and she shook her head no and I smiled. "Good" I winked at her getting up and going to the front door, walking on my heels so not to smear my freshly painted nails. _

_Nik was waiting for me at the front door his hands tucked behind his back. I opened the door, his face practically glowering. "Hi" I greeted him leaning against the door, his eyes narrowed slightly. "All right love you made your point, come on home now" he said nodding towards his car. I looked over at it before shaking my head no. "I'm staying here with Caroline for the night. I really need a girls night." I told him, he sighed heavily. "You can have a girl's night, safely at home" he growled trying to sound as civil as possible. "No I can't Nik, I need time away from home, and away from your family who has a thing for stringing my family up in bear traps" I snapped at him. "And Rebekah didn't realize your sensitivity to the bear traps and she apologizes profusely" he said through clenched teeth. "Then good for her, at least she knows how to apologize" I growled back at him forcing a sweet smile on my face. He tilted his head to the side at my words taking in all possible meanings to them. "What do you need me to apologize for to get you in that car?" He questioned me gesturing to his waiting car and my eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" I demanded, he tilted his head noticing the sudden anger in my voice._

"_Do you really think that I'm going to just going to sweep all this under a rug and go home with you just because you tell me too?" I demanded from him, "that's sort of the idea love" he told me. "God Nik you're so impossible! I don't want to go home with you!" I shouted at him, he moved forwards only to get held back by the barrier. His look darkened. "I just want one night to myself Nik considering we're not going out of town like you promised" I growled at him "that wasn't my fault!" He argued, "of course it wasn't your fault Nik! It's never your fault!" I shouted at him, "what was I supposed to do love? Let your brothers to continue to run around with stakes that can kill my entire family?" He argued back, "no Nik! We're supposed to figure this out and do it together! That's what couples do Nik!" I shouted at him "then we can work on this at home!" He argued pushing against the barrier again, "No Nik, I need this one night" I told him. "Fine you want to play human with a vampire that would stab you in the back first chance she gets then fine." Nik growled, "stop it!" I shouted at him, "not everyone is going to stab me or you in the back for that matter! Some people out there are good Nik so pull your head out of your ass so you can see it!" I shouted at him slamming the door shut hard in his face before spinning on my heel and stomping down the hallway and back into the living room. "Sophie! Come on love! Don't be like this!" Nik shouted, "Sophie!" He shouted again and I ignored him._

_Caroline raised a concerned eyebrow and I just crossed my arms, for the first time both of us were completely lost for words. We both jumped as the front door was broken down and a garden gnome shattered on the hallway floor. I walked into the hallway staring at him in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded glaring at Klaus who is heaving with fury at the bottom of the patio stairs. His shoulders just heaved and I stormed outside and pushed him. "This isn't your house Nik! You can't just go around throwing a temper tantrum because you don't get your way!" I shouted at him, he caught my arm and started dragging me to his car. _

_I pulled on my arm but he tightened his grip. "Nik let go!" I shouted at him but his grip tightened biting into my arm. "Nik! Stop it! Let go!" I shouted at him, Caroline flashed down and kicked Nik straight between his legs. Grabbed me and started pushing me towards the house but Nik recovered to quickly and grabbed Caroline his hand around her throat. "Nik no!" I shouted at him but he snapped her neck quickly. I reacted, punching him hard across the jaw sending him into his car. We stared at each other in shock for a moment before he reacted, his hands grabbing me like vices as he spun me around slamming me hard into the trunk of his sports car. His hands wrapped tightly around my throat tightening around my esophagus. "You are coming with me in that car whether you like it or not love" he growled his tone even and harsh._

_I dug my heels into his thighs pushing trying to get him off, adrenaline pumping loudly in my veins as the need to take flight overwhelmed me. I dug my head back in the trunk trying to break his grip around my throat, he pulled me off the trunk and I got slammed hard on the pavement of Caroline's driveway. I clutched at my throat on my hands and knees as I tried to stand up quickly but he attacked again. I felt his hand smack the side of my cheek hard before he grabbed me pulling me to the passenger side of the car. "I said get in the car!" He shouted at me, I shook my head trying to keep myself from bursting in tears in front of him. _

_His look softened, his fingers softening slightly as his free hand slowly contoured against my cheek as I cried, my tears running over the knuckles of his fingers as I cried silently. "Sh love, I didn't mean it" he purred softly his eyes softening, even turning painful as he turned fully towards me pressing his forehead against mine. But I didn't move, didn't embrace him, didn't touch him, didn't whisper it was okay. Nothing. "I'm sorry love, I'm sorry" he whispered pleading with me to tell him it was okay and that I forgave him. He kissed me softly but I didn't kiss him back, he slowly fell to his knees, hands gripping my arms as he pressed his face into my stomach. "I'm sorry" he whispered to our child. "I'm so sorry love" he whispered wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly against him. His face flat against my stomach and I felt his tears soak my shirt._

_When he gained control of himself I didn't fight him as he put me into the passenger seat of his car. His jacket wrapped tightly around my shoulders. He watched me out of the corner of his eye as he drove. I held my arms tighter around me feeling a tear running down my cheek. I reached up and wiped it away as he pulled into the airport. I furrowed my eyebrows, why did he bring us here? _

_I sighed leaning back in my seat. _

_What did it matter anymore?_

_He drove up to a private jet, turning the car off he got out and walked over to my side opening my door for me. Holding his hand out to help me get out. I put my hand in his standing up out the car noticing that I was still barefoot and in Caroline's pajama's. He put his hand on my back and led me forwards to the jet. His hybrids were flying, of course. He led me up the stairs and into a comfortable looking jet. He obviously had spent a lot of money on it to make it extremely comfortable. _

_I sat down in a large plush chair, pulling my feet into the chair with me and looking out the window. Refusing to look at him even slightly. He noticed it but that didn't stop him from tucking in a soft warm blanket around my hips to cover my legs. He leaned forwards kissing my temple softly. "I love you" he said softly. "That doesn't give you an excuse to do what you do Niklaus" I whispered still looking out the window. "No it doesn't, but I will not sit idly by and let the woman I love and my unborn child be threatened." Niklaus defended himself before getting up and leaving the room. _

_So much for your plan Elijah._

_At feeling fingers brushing my arm I forced my eyes open. I was stretched out on a very comfortable bed that contoured against every curve. Furrowing my eyebrows I found what was touching my arm, Nik was sitting next to me, his hand holding mine and his free hand running up and down my arm gently coaxing me awake. At seeing he accomplished his goal he smiled at me, "good morning love" he cooed kissing each of my knuckles softly. "Where are we?" I questioned him, "why don't you get up and look for yourself?" He questioned nodding his head to the windows. I raised an eyebrow but stood up slowly anyway and made my way to the windows. Grasping the very thin fabric I pulled it back and my eyes widened._

_Beneath us for miles was a vineyard, beyond that rolling hills that fell into the sea. I looked back at Nik questioningly, a mischievous smile on his lips as he came up to me putting his hands on my shoulders kissing the crown of my head softly. "I thought you might like to see your homeland" he said softly. "Italy? You took me to Italy?" I questioned him and he nodded, "I promised I would show you the world Sophie, one country at a time. After all we don't know when the little one will join us so I thought why not here? And if you chose to stay here, have the child here instead of Mystic Falls. I would understand" he said softly. I looked up at him sharply. Mystic Falls was his birth place. I was positive he would want to start his new hybrid line from his birth place. _

_He noticed the look, "what is it?" He questioned, "I thought that…" I said softly and he chuckled understanding my thoughts. "No love, I told you. You're far more important to me then some stupid stake. My siblings and myself are now separated and they can handle the rest of the stakes while I on the other hand would like to spend some quality time with the woman I love" he said softly using his romantic dimples and smiles to his advantage as his blue eyes started pulling me in. "You still have quite a lot to make up for" I warned him, "and I shall" he promised wrapping his arms tighter around me pulling me closer against him his lips quickly hovering over mine waiting for me to give in to him. _

_His deep voice rumbling and strong muscled chest pressing against me, starting to feel lightheaded I had to get out of this. I wasn't ready to forgive Nik, he had really scared me. "Come on love? How can I acquit myself?" He rumbled and I groaned looking up at him, letting my lips get closer to his. Our noses brushing against each other. "You'll figure it out" I whispered before disappearing from his arms to see the rest of the villa. Nik's growl was still audible two rooms away as I walked, exploring every single nook and cranny of the villa before my stomach grumbled. _

"_Then how about some breakfast to think it over?" Nik questioned walking up next to me, his loose white shirt becoming more noticeable as the light shined through it. Highlighting his delicious frame and dark blue jeans hugged his hips and ass just right. "Hm, depends how good breakfast is" I challenged him and he smiled back, his dimples heavy as he led me outside where a table waited with plenty of food and all my favorites as well as quite a few I didn't recognize. I figured they must be native to Italy. _

_He pulled my chair for me and acted the perfect gentleman as he sat across from me encouraging me to try at least a bite of everything but even when I finished I was still hungry. But not for food. My fangs were itching to come out and Nik noticed it immediately. He held out his arm to me, "Nik" I gave him a look. He just wanted to blood share some more. "Sophie our child needs the strongest blood out there and that is mine. Drink up" he said, his muscled forearm right in front of me. I gave him a look. "For the baby?" He questioned softly knowing that would work and it was playing dirty. My eyes narrowed but the smile didn't disappear from my face and he smiled back and he smiled back as I gave in._

_I ignored his forearm and instead slipped into his lap, straddling his thighs. He watched me as I leaned down missing his lips and kissing at his ears gently. He groaned, his hands tightening on the armchair. We both knew exactly how sensitive his ears were. His chest heaved when it bit it gently rolling it between my teeth before letting it go and running my tongue over it. Nibbling on his earlobe, my nails skirting over his shoulders and chest as he gripped my waist, his hands sliding over my behind and giving it a hard squeeze as I slowly moved down his neck to his jugular. Letting my fangs rip through my gums and I dug them into his neck not giving him a warning as I fed. _

_Adrenalin. It tasted euphoric. I was always partial to the taste of seduction then striking. It always did something to the blood that made it extra delicious. My gut growled happily at the added nutrition before I pulled back licking my lips of his blood as he watched me. Blue eyes heavy with lust and need as they looking into my own amber. He didn't waste time, grabbing my hips he slammed them down into his and I saw stars as our tongues fought for dominance. Our hands ripping at each other's clothes in a hurry to get them off the other as he pulled me down onto him. "Ah, God Nik" I growled as he kissed my throat, his hands lost in my hair gripping it tight mashing our lips together. _

"_You're still not forgiven" I told him making the both of us laugh. He currently had his head resting on my diaphragm as I rested back on the table. His arms tightened around me as he chuckled, trailing kisses along my slight protruding stomach. I giggled stretching back on the table only to feel a nudge. Furrowing my eyebrows I lifted my head looking down at my stomach, pushing Nik's face away and putting a hand on my stomach. Again a felt a soft nudge. "What is it?" Nik questioned, my head fell back in shock._

_I mean I knew I was pregnant, hell that's what got me into this mess in the first place to actually feel it. I felt the tears swell in my eyes. "What is it love?" He questioned, "I can…I can feel the baby" I said softly, his head shot up at that. "The baby? Is he moving?" He questioned pressing his face against me and I nodded. "The baby kicked" I said softly trying to feel another nudge. Nik frowned, "I don't feel anything" he frowned. "Of course you won't, the baby is still too small for you to feel the baby" I told him and he pouted. I raised an eyebrow. "Niklaus Mikaelson are you pouting?" I questioned him and he glared at the use of his full name. "I am not pouting" he argued._

"_Yes you are!" I argued and he rolled his eyes pulling me off the table and into his lap holding me tightly against him. I curled my arms around his neck, "are you that upset that you can't feel the baby?" I questioned him, "no" he said immediately and I smirked. He was upset he was just trying not to show it. "Don't worry love, you'll feel the baby kick soon enough" I assured him kissing his temple softly. He looked up at me. "So you forgive me?" He questioned, I pressed my forehead against his. _

"_Not even close"_


	33. Chapter 33: Day Dreams

_**Chapter 33: Day Dreams**_

_Klaus spent the next two weeks trying to win me back over. Dancing, vineyards, beach trips, swimming in the ocean, cliff diving and of course the sightseeing, but I had been dying to see the Levi Fountain. Nik had promised to take me today, I had even woken up early, bouncing all through breakfast ready to go but Nik was where to be found. Furrowing my eyebrows I walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom, hearing the deep rumbling of his voice as he whispered. Curious I moved to the tips of my toes sneaking to the door. Pressing my ear against it I strained to listen. _

"_I do not care that he is boring Kol keep an eye on him" Nik growled into the phone, Kol? Why was he talking to Kol for? Who was Kol keeping an eye on? "That's easy for you playing house with your little hybrid" Kol mocked and my eyes narrowed. Kol and I hadn't gotten along that much. "Watch what you say Kol" Nik warned, "just do your part and keep an eye on that Gilbert boy, Damon and Elena will be showing up soon, once you've put them in their place kill Crazy Mary" he said, "oh with pleasure brother" Kol hung up the phone. I quickly turned tail and flashed downstairs, sitting down on the couch and flipping through a magazine. _

_After a few minutes Nik came down the stairs, "ready to go love?" He questioned me, I rested my head back on the couch. "Who's crazy Mary?" I questioned him, he paused tilting his head to the side. "An old acquaintance" he said immediately. I turned so I was kneeling on the couch cushions my arms crossing over my chest as I leaned against the back cushion of the couch. "Then why are you having Kol kill her?" I questioned him, "she knows to much" he shrugged as if it wasn't important as he picked up my jacket. "Are we ready to go love?" He questioned me clearly changing the subject. _

"_Something that Elena and Damon are trying to find out? Like what?" I questioned him standing up on my feet so I could run if I had to incase he attacked again. Nik noticed it, his fingers tightening on the jacket before he set it down. "It's a long story love" he said, "then start telling" I told him. "Your brother's girlfriend killed my brother" he said and I froze. _

_Elijah._

_Please, please not Elijah._

_Nik's lip curled at seeing my expression. "Don't worry love Elijah is safe." He growled, with Elijah safe, Niklaus with me and he was just on the phone to Kol that only left….Finn. "I'm sorry" I whispered, Nik waved it off immediately. "The point is when they killed Finn they realized that if you kill an original then everyone in their line dies as well." He said, "what does this have to do with that Mary?" I questioned him, "they're trying to find out which one of us turned her thus knowing who created their line" he said, "and kill the rest" I said softly and he nodded. "And you're having Kol watch Jeremy so if Elena steps out of band you'll kill him" I said quickly connecting all the dots, he nodded again pouring himself a drink knowing how this was going to end. _

"_Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I questioned him crossing my arms over my chest. "It's not important" he said and my mouth fell open in shock. "Not important? My brother's hate you and they have at least three more white oak stakes Nik! If you didn't create their line they're going to kill you" I shouted at him, "but it's not important?" I demanded, "no it's not because I'm taking care of it" he said and I glared at him grabbing my jacket. He stepped forwards but I glared at him pulling my own jacket on. "No I'm going on a walk by myself" I snapped angrily at him reaching the front door I ripped it open slamming it shut behind me furious with him. _

_Was it so hard to tell me things? To just keep me in the loop? After a few hours I sat down at a café enjoying the warm fresh air. Pausing I felt a familiar presence, a scent on the wind. I knew that scent. Turning my head I looked around me finally spotting him on the other side of the café, his short dark hair, sunglasses concealing his dark brown eyes and a loose white button down shirt, the top few buttons undone exposing his hard muscled chest. He looked breath taking as he read his paper. _

_After everything we've been through he was still watching out for me. He turned to look at me, pulling his sun glasses just down enough for our eyes to lock, a smile tugged at his lips but when I blinked he was gone. I jumped as Nik sat in the seat across from me. "Jesh give me a heart attack why don't you?" I snapped at him, "you're being dramatic love" he informed me and I gave him a look. "Says the man who can't tell the mother of his own child anything" I snapped at him. "It's not like that love and you know it" he said, "then tell me what it is like Nik?" I questioned him, "because I thought we were making real headway here but once again you kept secrets from me. If you don't want to be equal partners in our relationship Nik then tell me now because I don't want to find out you changed your mind down the road" I told him, "is that what you're afraid of? That I'm going to change my mind?" He questioned me, I clenched my jaw looking away. _

"_When you don't tell me everything Nik it feels like you're creating a separate life from me, from us" I corrected bringing our baby into the conversation, "and it makes me question if you're even ready to have a life with us? That maybe this separate life you're creating is where you're happiest and it's a safety net in case we don't work out" I told him honestly, "and if this what you're planning, if that's what you want then tell me now and I will get up and walk away and you'll never hear from me again" I told him seriously fully prepared to get up and walk away. _

_He reached out taking my hand in his, interlocking our fingers. "You are all I want, all I need" he said softly tears in his eyes as he spoke with conviction "there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or our child." "Then don't keep secrets from me" I told him he nodded his head, "say it Nik" I told him softly. "I will not keep secrets from you love" he said softly leaning forwards kissing me softly. I nodded kissing him back softly knowing he was lying._

_We decided to go back to the villa and cuddle on the couch watching a movie but our happy bubble that we had entrapped ourselves in for the past two weeks has burst. His phone went off again and he answered it wrapping his arm tighter around me as he spoke to Rebekah who was begging Nik to come home that something had happened and his presence was needed immediately. He looked over at me and I sighed and nodded my head. "Rebekah you know I can't…" he started but she interrupted him. "Mother's here" she said and he froze. "What?" He questioned moving his arm from around me as he stood up, I glared at being jostled and removed from his side where I was more than comfortable to talk to Rebekah. "What do you mean mother's here?" He questioned her, "she's dead" Rebekah said and I sat up straighter at that. "What?" Nik demanded, "she's dead Nik, with her connection to the witches gone they could no longer support her body. She's dead" Rebekah said nearly in tears and my heart broke for her. She just wanted a mother who loved her unconditionally. _

"_I'm on my way" he said hanging up the phone before turning to me. I sighed turning the TV off. Picking up the blanket I folded it into sections. "Love" Nik called softly, "no need to explain Nik" I said putting the blanket down. He needed to go to his family. Rebekah needed him right now. "Sophie" he said softly coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his fingers into my protruding stomach, a distinct small bump had formed there. During our trip I was forced to switch to maternity shirts and it was quite upsetting. He trailed kisses under my ear. "I said it's fine Nik, really. You're needed at home" I told him squeezing his arm as he had his hybrids pack the house as we left for the airport. _

_I idly wondered if Elijah would follow us back to Mystic Falls since he had obviously followed us here. Waiting in the wings incase Nik attacked again. I slept most of the flight back home. Getting back to the mansion we stepped inside, I groaned stretching going up to our room while Nik looked for Rebekah to find his mother's dead body. I was exhausted. Going into the bedroom I had just slipped out of my jacket when the hairs on the back of my neck rose. I turned quickly seeing Alaric standing in my doorway. _

_I sighed in relief. It was just Alaric. "Alaric what are you doing here?" I questioned him curious, "I've actually come to see Klaus, know where he is?" He questioned me and I shook my head. "Downstairs I think" I told him shrugging grabbing a hanger and putting my jacket on it, turning around he was now blocking my path. I furrowed my eyebrows, something was different about him. "Tell me Sophie, do you hate yourself for being with a murdering hybrid like him?" He questioned me, I took a step back. "Alaric what has happened?" I questioned him, something was wrong. Really wrong._

"_What Sophie? Can't recognize change when you see it?" He taunted, my gums itched, my fangs wanting to creep through in defense at the threat that was rolling off him. Where was Niklaus? Alaric slowly pulled out a white oak stake, I tensed even though that couldn't kill me. "That won't kill me Alaric" I growled, "no but it will kill him" he said sure enough Nik flashed into the room and my eyes widened to shout at him to leave when I froze. It wasn't Niklaus now wrestling with Alaric over the white oak stake. _

_It was Elijah._

_Elijah had come._

_Again._

_Elijah pulled back grabbing a chair and impaling Alaric with it pinning him to the floor before turning to me, grabbing me and disappearing from the house as fast as he could. I pulled him to a stop. "We have to go back! He's going to kill Nik!" I shouted at him, "we have to do something!" I shouted nearly hysterical. "Niklaus has already been taken care of, he's fine" Elijah said pulling me through the woods towards his dark sleek car. _

"_What do you mean he's been taken care of? I demanded, "he's safe" Elijah repeated, I dug my heels into the dirt ripping my arm out of his. "What do you mean he's safe Elijah?" I snarled at him, Elijah took a steady breath looking at me with sympathetic brown eyes. "I mean he's safe" Elijah growled, I clenched my jaw feeling tears spring up. "I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks after all" I sighed shrugging my shoulders trying so hard not to cry but a chocked sob came from my throat. Elijah's determined face melted immediately as he lifted his arms wrapping me up against him immediately. One arm wound tightly around my upper back, his other hand cradling the back of my head against his shoulder as I dug my fingers into his back. _

"_How could he just take off Elijah? After everything we've been through?" I demanded from him, "sh Sophie, sh" Elijah soothed for a few moments before pulling back and wiping my tears away quickly. "We have to go now, Esther's monster will not stop till every last vampire is destroyed" he said his hand moving curve around my belly. I clutched his hand there as I felt the baby kick softly. Elijah's eyebrows furrowed hand tightening pressing further against my stomach at feeling the kicking. I looked up at Elijah curious of his reaction. Not even Niklaus has felt the baby kick._

_His brown eyes met mine and they glowed with awe, "we have to move now" he said softly. I nodded, I had to protect my child. He quickly ushered me to his car opening my door for me once inside he closed it getting in himself as fast as he could before revving the engine and pointing the car straight out of town. I relaxed back in my seat as he drove. "Where are we going to go?" I questioned him, "I have a safe house set up" he said. "When did you set it up?" I questioned him, "for some time" he said. "You were waiting in Italy just in case weren't you?" I questioned him, he looked over at me and nodded. I smiled reaching out holding his hand, hooking my free hand in his elbow and resting my head against his shoulder. _

"_I do not deserve you Elijah" I told him honestly, he had done so much for me when all I had done in return was be with his brother. I closed my eyes, I couldn't be with the both of them. I refused to be like any Petrova. I had seen the damage it had done to my own brothers, I would not put them through that again. If I wanted to be with Elijah, then I had to put Niklaus behind me. But could I? "Rest, you don't have to decide anything tonight" Elijah whispered to me kissing the top of my head softly. I nodded knowing he was right. Taking a deep breath I let the hum of the car put me to sleep._

_Nik's POV_

_I turned at hearing a scream of pain from upstairs. Eyes widening I sprinted upstairs ripping open our bedroom door. I froze at seeing Alaric laying on the ground impaled by a chair, vampire fangs ripping out of his mouth as he saw me. He ripped through the chair grabbing the white oak stake on the ground but I disappeared in flash assessing that Sophie was not in the room. _

_What the hell was happening? Getting a safe distance away from the house I went straight to the Salvatore Boarding house. I ripped through the house but no one was home. Growling I went to Caroline's house. "Oh look the psychotic bastard is back" Caroline snapped opening her door. I forced a smile on her face. She was a friend of Sophie's. She's a friend of Sophie's. "Caroline, is Sophie here?" I questioned her, Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Even if she was, I still wouldn't tell you" Caroline responded before slamming the door shut hard in my face before raising her eyebrows mockingly through the glass on the door. I glared at her listening carefully. Sophie definitely wasn't inside._

_Where the hell was she?_

_Checking the grill she wasn't there either and by that point I was now kicking myself that I had taken her phone away from her. Pulling my phone out I called Elijah, maybe he knew where she was. "Niklaus, funny hearing from you. Thought Sophie would have confiscated your phone" he mocked but his tone was quiet. I paused, "where is she Elijah?" I demanded knowing he had her. "Who Sophie? Lost her again?" Elijah taunted and I clenched my jaw. "Where is she?" I growled "shush Niklaus before you wake her" Elijah warned dangerously and I heard a soft sigh, her soft sigh before Elijah shushed her and left the room, a door closing softly. I clenched my jaw. _

"_Where is she?" I snarled pacing furiously next to my SUV. "Safe, which is more then you've been able to give her or the child" Elijah growled, "Elijah do not test me, where is my family?" I snapped, "I told you Niklaus that we are going to leave you behind, to be a family without you." He said, I remembered that conversation. It was the night that he had pulled the daggers out of Rebekah, Kol and Finn and Elijah proclaiming that they were going to be a family without me._

"_Then take Rebekah and Kol but give back Sophie, she is no family of yours" I snarled, "I changed her Niklaus, I held her as she put her life back together over and over again and if you had not interfered I would have again. She is more my family than yours" Elijah retorted, "that is not your child in her womb, he is mine. She is mine" I snarled my temper flaring at Elijah's show of dominance. _

"_And I will raise her child as my own. We both know you are not capable of being a father Niklaus. It just took Sophie a little longer to figure it out. Goodbye Niklaus" Elijah said, "I will hunt you down and rip out your heart myself!" I snarled into the phone my fingers crushing it underneath my hands, my fangs bared. Elijah would pay dearly for this._


	34. Chapter 34: A Chance

_**Chapter 34: A Chance**_

_I groaned slowly opening my eyes, I loved this bed. I stretched pressing myself further into my bed, my arms curling around the pillows as I sighed. How Elijah always found the softest beds was beyond me, not to mention he had an amazing taste when it came to decorating. Simple, clean cut and gorgeous. Opening my eyes Elijah had been in here. He had pulled the curtains back allowing light into the rooms and a beautiful view of large snow capped mountains. _

_I slipped out of bed slowly grabbing a robe I slipped it on and tied it close leaving the room I could smell a delicious breakfast cooking. "That smells amazing, and here I forgot just how well you can cook" I teased him smiling at seeing Elijah completely relaxed, his pajama pants hanging off his hips and a wife beater hugging his defined muscles. His hair was messy and relaxed as he cooked my favorite omelet. "And how can I forget just how picky you are with your food?" He taunted me, I couldn't help but grin. "What can I say, I'm used to getting pampered" I teased back and he chuckled._

_Every time Elijah and I lived together I was doted on, I was quite used to fluffy blankets, sinkable beds and couches and breakfast in bed. Elijah spared no expense when it came to that. I grabbed a plate as he turned around and placed the omelet on it, grabbing a fork I sat on a bar stool eating my breakfast. "You're in a good mood this morning" he commented and I smiled. "Surprisingly yes I am" I told him with a mischevious grin, "and here I thought you would be more upset after yesterday" Elijah commented and I frowned, "thanks Elijah I was trying to avoid thinking about it" I snapped at him angrily and he tilted his head to the side putting another omelet on my empty plate. _

"_Eat up, you're eating for two now" he said pouring me a rather large glass of fresh blood. I sipped at it slowly. I rested my elbow on the table, my hand supporting my neck as I swished the blood in the glass in slow circles. "I still can't believe he just took off" I whispered softly fresh tears filling my eyes. Elijah sighed, "do not think about it Sophie, put Niklaus far from your mind." He advised I raised an eyebrow sitting up straight. "Well that's a change of tune" I commented and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?" He questioned, "before you couldn't be happier for Nik and I being together and how much you encouraged me to tell him about the baby and…." I paused at seeing the look in his brown eyes._

"_You knew Nik would react like that didn't you?" I questioned softly, "how could I have known that?" Elijah questioned waving off my questioned as he poured himself a drink. "Answer the question Elijah, you knew he would be speechless and you knew it would hurt my feelings" I accused standing up from the bar stool immediately, my eyebrows narrowed at him. He sighed, "yes I knew how Niklaus would react and yes I know that he is not ready to be a father. That child is fast growing in your belly, there is no telling when you will give birth. Do you really intend to give birth in his home with your brothers trying to kill him? With him trying to kill your brothers?" Elijah demanded from me. "He is not ready to be a father Sophie and you know it" he said flatly._

_I just stared at him._

_This wasn't the Elijah that I knew. This wasn't the man that forced me to face my humanity, to stop the massacre. "Niklaus didn't leave me back at the mansion did he?" I questioned him, Elijah didn't answer me. "Answer me Elijah!" I screamed at him, he looked up at me. "No he didn't" Elijah told me and I glared at him, I felt so stupid. "I thought I could trust you Elijah" I said softly and he just watched me. "I thought you were a better man, someone to aspire to." I told him confessing how I felt about him for all these years. "At least with Niklaus I know what kind of a man he is and Elijah I wish I could say the same for you" I said softly feeling a tear roll down my cheek before I stubbornly wiped it away. _

_He stood up straighter at my confession before I turned to leave the room. I had to go back to Niklaus, to tell him what happened. That I didn't know, that I thought….God I was such an idiot! Changing into a loose t-shirt and jean shorts I pulled knee high length boots on before running my fingers through my hair to straighten it before leaving my room. "And you just plan to walk out?" Elijah questioned me as I stood in the hallway. "Do you really expect me to stay?" I questioned him back, he adverted his eyes glancing at the ground before looking back up at me. His eyes hardened as he quickly approached me, his hands holding the sides of my face as I watched his eyes dilate._

"_You will stay with me" he said, "you will stay, you will give birth in MY home and you will be happy about it and stop loving Niklaus this instant" he said before leaning in pressing his lips firmly against mine, I froze. Completely shocked that he would try to compel me again and that he was kissing me! Elijah was kissing me! What the hell? I reached behind me feeling the banister to the stairs as he pulled away his eyes meeting mine again as he tried to compel me again. "You will forever stay by my side" Elijah emphasized is this what he had always wanted from me? Why he had put up with me through all these years? Because he wanted a mate? Because he wanted me to stay with him as a docile little hybrid, would he still have compelled me a second time, back in the mansion when Niklaus had revealed that Elijah had once compelled me, if I had freely chosen to be with Niklaus? How could I have known his feelings all these years when he had never made them clear? How could I have known that he cared for me like this? "Stay with me, forever" Elijah repeated softer this time as he caressed my hair. It doesn't matter anymore, all those years ago, the feelings I had for Elijah as a friend, protector, mentor they were gone. Forever I refuse to stay here and be his little slave girl. My eyes narrowed as I quickly attacked punching him hard across the face before kicking him back against the wall. His back slammed hard against it as I launched forwards shoving the make shift stake deep into his heart. "Goodbye Elijah" I snarled as his eyes widened, skin quickly turning gray as he head fell forwards and his eyes closed. "You do not own me" I kicked him hard right between the legs huffing at my work before turning around and leaving the house. _

_Too bad…..it was a pretty house._

_First place I sprinted to was the mansion. The front door banged against the wall in my hurry as I ran to the living room first. He was probably there. "Niklaus!" I shouted turning the corner only to freeze at seeing Damon and Tyler holding Niklaus at bay, Stefan in front of him, his hand buried deep in his chest next to his heart. Nik's skin slowly started to turn gray as his eyes moved to mine. Tears built in them as I gasped in horror. Reacting I grabbed Stefan pulling him hard off Nik before throwing Damon and Tyler off him. Catching him halfway as he fell to the floor. Sitting next to him, his head fell in my lap. "Nik….no Nik please" I begged feeling his chest there was no wound besides where Stefan's fingers were. His back was also not injured. No stake wound? How did this happen then. I cradled Nik's lifeless head as I looked up at them accusingly. "What did you do to him?" I snarled angrily at them._

"_Sophie…you're back" was all Stefan could say while Damon crouched protectively in front of Elena. "He was going to drain and kill Elena, we did what we had to!" Damon shouted at me, I looked over at him, my fangs ripping out. This was all her fault. Rage ripped through me as I attacked, Damon caught me trying to roll me over and away from Elena but I attacked snapping his neck effectively as he dropped to the ground. Stefan attacked next, I grabbed the chair breaking the legs using a piece I shoved it hard through his neck pinning him to the ground. He gasped clutching the stake as blood poured out, choking him. Tyler moved protectively in front of Elena. "Don't do this Sophie, please. I still consider you a friend. Don't do this" Tyler said holding his hands up defensively. I snarled at him. "I don't care anymore" I growled grabbing him and throwing him hard across the room sending him through two walls and into the front yard as I turned to Elena._

_Her eyes wide, fear ripping through her. I snarled viscously at her with a hate I didn't know that I could ever possess. This was all her fault. They had done all this because of her, "Sophie….please….please don't" she begged, "you're really going to beg me for your life? You pathetic helpless little bitch" I snarled grabbing her by her arm snapping the bone under my fingers. She screamed out in pain. "I hate you" I snarled grabbing a handful of her muddy brown hair pulling her neck back causing the muscles in her neck to rip at the sheer force. She screamed out again as I bit hard into her neck. She whimpered, I pulled back after more than my fill dragging her over to Klaus and shoving her neck over his slightly open mouth. _

_Her blood poured over his full gray lips. I looked up at hearing footsteps. It was Jonathon, one of Nik's hybrids. "Sophie, Niklaus…what's happened?" He questioned, "it's nothing of importance. I'm taking care of it. Call the other hybrids. I want them all here now" I snarled at him, he nodded his head quickly pulling his phone out as I looked at my two brothers. They'd pay for this. I looked down at Elena's helpless brown eyes as she cried begging me to stop. I smirked at seeing Nik's hand twitch before he grasped Elena's neck, fangs ripping out of his gums and he sank them into Elena's neck completely draining her before letting her collapse to the ground. _

_His gray blue eyes watching me, "Sophie….you came back" he said softly. I reached out running my fingers through the curls of his hair right above his ear. His eyes closed briefly at the sensation before they met mine again. "I love you" I told him softly, "and I want to make this family work" I told him, he reached out grabbing the back of my neck pressing our lips together as our tongues battled for dominance, Elena's blood still on our lips and I had to admit doppelganger blood did taste pretty good. _

_We pulled back for air as he looked around seeing the gasping Stefan, I reached over pulling the stake out grabbing Stefan by his jaw lifting him off the ground, crushing it as I did. "Take them and get out before that bitches blood stains my carpet" I snarled throwing Stefan on the ground next to Damon and Elena's dead body. He just watched me not sure of what to say or do. "I'd listen to her if I were you mate, after all a pregnant woman's hormones are legendary" Nik taunted, Stefan grabbed the pair before bolting as Jonathon walked in with the rest of Nik's pack. _

"_Has Alaric been put down yet?" I questioned him, "his life was tied to Elena's, since you so effectively snuffed hers out it's over" he said. "And the stake?" I questioned him, "right here" he said producing it for me to see. "Good, let's destroy it" I told him picking up the full bags of Elena's blood. Nik watched me warily as I turned to him and held them out to him. "Create as many hybrids as you want" I told him, "I'm sick and tired of them coming after us" I snarled at him, his eyebrows furrowed for a minute before he slowly approached me. _

"_I refuse to live in fear that my brothers will one day find a way to kill my child, or his father" I said softly holding his cheek. He turned his head into the attention. He gripped my wrist kissing it softly. "I love you" he whispered softly. "I love you too" I said softly, "now what have you summoned my hybrids for?" Niklaus questioned me and I smirked. "For a meeting, I say it's about time this vampire council was put to rest thought Caroline's mother will not be harmed. But a deal, if they step out of line and attack one of us hybrids in the slightest way this entire town will burn" I snarled, Nik's eyes were alight with a fire I hadn't seen in quite some time. _

"_There's my girl" his deep voice rumbled, his fingers running over my neck as his lips met mine. "I have something to show you" he groaned pulling out of the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. "I'm sure it can wait" I bit at his earlobe. "Then I still have to take care of this council" he told me and I pouted, he smirked. "I'm going to get that lip" he growled nipping my bottom lip. A smile immediately broke out on my lips. "You have ten minutes while I go slip into something more…comfortable" I rolled the word on my tongue and Nik growled at hearing it. His hand quickly reached down and around grasping my bottom firmly. "Then hurry up love" he smacked my bottom as I giggled quickly jogging up the stairs past Jonathon and the other hybrids, "oh" I paused turning to look at them. "I don't care how many of you it takes. Clean up that mess" I told them, they nodded and quickly went to the task. I smirked, I had forgotten how good it felt having a bunch of hybrids listen to you immediately. _

_Turning back around I sprinted up to our room deciding to quickly take a bath, wrapping a towel around me I dried my hair first, deciding to make the natural curls come out more, adding a little eye fuck me make up and a little lip gloss I went to my dresser to find the perfect lingerie that would leave Nik begging for it. I furrowed my eyebrows at finding nothing suitable I slammed the drawer frustrated. "Now love don't take your sexual frustrations out on the furniture" Nik purred closing the door behind him. "After all why take it on the furniture when you can take it on me?" He teased approaching me slowly and I frowned, "I have nothing to wear" I mumbled, he paused tilting his head to the side. "What's the point of wearing anything love when I'm only going to take it off you again?" He teased and I frowned, "because…." I started but he interrupted. "You do not need sexy clothes love, you do it all on your own" he said matter of fact holding my chin so I would look at him as I spoke. "Do you mean that?" I questioned him feeling extremely self conscious. He pulled me tightly against him where I could feel his hard groin against my stomach. An impish grin crossed my face and he smiled. "See love you do that all on your own" he told me, I looked up at him leaning on the tips of my toes and kissing him. He held the back of my neck kissing me back pinning me back against my dresser. I held his neck my other hand moving to his soft shirt, I ran my hand over the soft fabric before slipping my hand underneath feeling the hardened muscles and groaned in satisfaction._

_No matter how many times I had him. I always had to have more. Another taste, another lick or bite. He was consuming. Feeling his hard abs, strong pectorals I crossed to his back digging my hands into his thigh twitching shoulder blades. Hurriedly I pulled his shirt off as he tossed my towel aside before picking me up, my thighs automatically wrapping around his hips, ankles crossing at the small of his back, the tip of my tongue running over his as he gripped my thighs before tossing me backwards on the bed. I bounced on it slightly before settling back, my head resting on the pillows as I watched him a grin on my face as I giggled at seeing his iris darkening with lust as he looked at me. _

_He slowly unbuckled his belt as he watched me. I groaned pressing my feet down into the mattress and rubbing my thighs together in need of friction as he jeans and boxers were pushed off his hips, my tongue curled as he exposed himself to me, biting my lip with excitement as he leaned forwards and slowly crawled towards me on the bed stopping at my ankles as he trailed kisses up each let, ghosting over my hips and across my lower stomach before he trailed his lips over the slight swell that had developed there. I groaned as he kissed the area reverently his body hovering over mine, the only contact between us were those adorable full lips that were currently driving me insane as he trailed them up the valley between my breasts. "Niklaus you're a tease" I groaned reaching out to touch him, gripping his shoulders, nails scratching down his back. My legs separating and hooking over his hips pulling him closer. "Always so eager love" he teased arching his upper back as he pushed into me and I groaned, letting out a moan of ecstasy as my head fell back in the pillows._

"_You try having this raging hormones all the time and sharing a bed with a very sexy hybrid and see what happens" I groaned rolling my hips and a moan escaped him at the friction. He slowly started to pull out and I couldn't help but whine, he chuckled pressing his lips against mine. "We have eternity love" he moaned slowly pushing back in. I groaned pushing back against him trying to set my own thrusting rhythm. He quickly moved and I gasped being repositioned and reentered from behind. His chest pressed against my back, arm circling my hips to keep me in place as his other hand held my thigh draping it backwards over his thighs as he thrusted a bit harder as he growled in my ear making it a point. I growled in frustration reaching back digging my fingers into his curls. _

_His lips quickly found my throat running his blunt teeth over it, lips and tongue attacking the sensitive flesh as his thrusting quickened. "Nik" I groaned tightening my leg around him. I wanted my legs hooked over his waist. I twisted around rolling him onto his back thrusting back onto him, fingers contracting over his abs. Bending over I found the dip between his collar bones. He groaned as I thrashed my tongue against his smooth skin before trailing open mouth kisses down his ribcage, slowly rolling my hips over him. His fingers digging into my hips as he pulled them higher, bringing them down sharper. "Niklaus" I moaned looking up and meeting his eyes. His had turned a dark, dark blue. Sitting up quickly his arms circled me, hands holding the back of my head pushing our lips together with bruising force as his hips bucked harder upwards, gripping his shoulders I pushed down over and over again with as much strength as I could muster before he rolled us over pinning me down into the mattress, his hands grabbing my knees pulling my legs up higher to hook over his shoulders. His hand buried into the mattress on either side of me keeping my body tightly wound as his hips lost control._

_I dug my fingers into his hair moaning into his mouth as my body snapped underneath him. Screaming out his name I lost all sense of what was around us, I could feel was his sweat covered body thrusting into me, his fangs coming out as his own body shook, his forehead resting against mine as sweat slowly started to form a small droplet on the tip of his nose. I reached out licking it away. His eyes snapped open meeting mine as I grinned up at him like a Cheshire cat. _

_He grinned back leaning forwards kissing me softly, lovingly. I reached up digging my fingers into his thick gorgeous hair. "I love you" He whispered softly, "I love you too" I whispered back immediately as he rolled to his side pulling me tightly against his chest, letting my legs slide down so I could hook one over his leg as he pulled a blanket over us. His arm tightly wound around my back keeping me tight against him._

_This was perfect._


	35. Chapter 35: Routine

_**Chapter 35: Routine**_

"_What are you doing?" I froze looking over my shoulder at the sleeping Niklaus. He was stretched out on his back, the covers down by his hips barely covering him. His dirty blonde curls all over the place with his serious bed head going on. "Going to school" I told him, he furrowed his eyebrows confused. "What?" He questioned me, "I'm going to school" I told him like it was the most obvious thing. "To school?" He questioned and I nodded. "Why?" He asked trying to catch my hands. I dodged his attack pulling my boots on. "Because Nik I miss Caroline" I told him honestly he sighed, "then have her over for a girl's night you don't need to go to school" he said. "But I want to!" I told him and he sighed catching my hips and pulling me against him kissing my shoulder. "Are you sure love?" He questioned me and I nodded. "Fine but you'll need this" he said handing me my phone back. I smiled leaning forwards kissing him softly. "I'll be back later" I told him kissing his cheek before getting up and leaving the house. Slipping into my car I drove to school parking in my old spot next to Caroline's car. _

_She furrowed her eyebrows getting out of her car, obvious having just gotten here as well. "Hey Caroline" I greeted her, she raised an eyebrow at me before turning her nose in the air and walking towards school. I furrowed my eyebrows and chased after her. "Caroline! Wait up" I called catching up to her. "What's wrong?" I questioned her, she froze turning to look at me. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" She shouted, "you turned Elena!" She growled at me in a whisper. "No I didn't" I said immediately. "You're the only vampire I've ever turned Caroline" I told her honestly. "You killed Elena who had Damon's blood in her system! She's now a vampire thanks to you" she said, "so she won't complete the transisson!" I argued, "then you've killed her twice" Caroline growled walking up to her locker. _

"_Please like you haven't wanted to kill her!" I snapped and she glared at me. "That's different" she snapped, "why because you didn't actually go through with it?" I demanded and she sighed in frustration trying to open her locker for the fifth time. "No because it's wrong Sophie!" Caroline growled at me, "do you have any idea what Stefan's going through right now do you? The pain he's in?" She demanded and I just stared at her. "Really Caroline? You want to go there?" I growled, "fine let's go there." I snapped, "yes I know exactly what I did to that self righteous asshole Stefan and let me say it's been a long time coming. But let's revist some of the highlights that's happened thanks to Elena. Let's see oh I know Damon repeatedly raped you over and over and over again but that didn't stop Elena from being playing both of my brother's like fiddles, thanks to her Bonnie's mother is now a witch and has left her all over again, Jeremy's lost both of his parents aunt and uncle and let's not forget that Alaric's dead thanks to her, Matt lost his big sister thanks to her and let's not forget that you watched your own father die all as a direct result of that little bitch stringing Stefan and Damon along so if you're looking for me to apologize for killing that little skank then keep looking." I snapped turning on my heel leaving a shocked Caroline behind me. _

_I just wanted to be a normal teenager for a day! Was that to much to fucking ask for? _

_I slammed the front door turning the corner throwing my jacket and book bag into a seat in the living room. Nik quickly grabbed a blanket throwing it over something in the middle of the floor. I raised an eyebrow at that. "What's wrong love? The normal teenagers of Mystic Falls to boring for you?" He questioned me, and I glared at him flopping down into a seat putting my feet up. "What are you working on?" I questioned him nodding towards the concealed lump behind him. "Nothing, now what happened?" He questioned me sitting on the coffee table pulling my feet into his lap as he rubbed at my calves. _

_I frowned up at him, "Caroline doesn't like me anymore" I pouted at him trying not to show that my feelings were hurt when inside it was killing me. He sighed, "you know she's only jealous love" he said softly, "no you weren't there Nik! She was furious with me for killing Elena!" I told him, "no one likes me anymore" I wanted to curl up and cry in the corner. He sighed leaning forwards pulling me out of the couch and into his lap. "I like you" he told me holding me against him. "You have to like me, it doesn't count" I pouted, "ah love I like you for a multitude of reasons and none of them are because I have too" he soothed. I rolled my eyes at him, "you're only trying to cheer me up" I frowned, "yes I am" he said and I punched him in the chest. "Just because I'm trying to cheer you up doesn't mean what I'm saying isn't true" he said and I raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. "I'm serious love, so what if these small town people are upset with you? You've never been a small town girl love and frankly I don't understand why you're trying so hard to fit in when you're born to stand out" he said shrugging. "You mean it?" I said softly, "I mean it love. I know what'll cheer you up. Come on" he said taking my hand, I raised an eyebrow at him as he led me out to his SUV before pulling back into town. _

"_Where are we going Nik?" I questioned him holding his hand as he drove. "Now it's a surprise love" he winked at me playfully before pulling up in front of a store. It was child clothing store. I looked at him. "Really?" I questioned him, "really" he said back getting out of the car and opening my door for me. I smiled taking his hand as he led me inside and to the baby's section. I couldn't help but grin._

_Nik was baby shopping with me._

_Half an hour later I raised an eyebrow at Nik. He had an armful of baby toys and stuffed animals just grinning. "Nik I don't think we need this many stuffed animals." "Baby's need lots of stuff all the books say it!" Nik argued, "you read books?" I questioned him and blushed lowering is face as he looked up at me with those big blue eyes. I sighed, "you're lucky you're loaded" I chuckled kissing him softly and he grinned walking right up to the cashier and dumped all of them onto the counter. I put my face in my palms shaking my head of him. By the time we finished shopping we nearly bought the place out of everything. _

_Shaking my head at all the bags I looked around for Nik. He was worse than a five year old in a candy store. Finally spotting at him looking at bicycles. I walked over grabbing his hand pulling him away from them. "Nik a baby can't ride a bicycle" I told him, "but who knows how fast the baby will grow and everyone says that the time just flies right by" Nik said easily carrying the handfuls and handfuls of bags as he put them in the back of the SUV before he turning around to look at me. "Exactly how much research have you done about this?" I questioned him curious. "Enough" he said and I raised an eyebrow as he took my hand spinning me in a circle before leading me back up the sidewalk and into another store. "Anything I can help you two with today?" A girl questioned, "yes we're actually looking for some maternity clothes" he said and I glared at Nik, "you saying I need maternity clothes?" I demanded, he noticed the dangerous edge to my voice. "Of course not love, the baby says you need some maternity clothes" he said. I hit him and walked out. _

"_I still don't think I need maternity clothes yet!" I snapped at him and he rolled his eyes, "love it's a perfectly natural thing" he said as we sat down at The Grill for some lunch. "Nik I suggest you stop talking while you're ahead" Rebekah commented smiling at me. "Oh thank you another girl!" I sighed bending forwards and hugging her tightly. She smiled hugging me back, "now since I missed the baby shopping thanks to someone being overzealous" she said giving Nik a pointed glare and he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here to take you shopping" she said sitting down next to me. "So you think I need maternity clothes too?" I questioned her, "no but I'm curious to see what they have besides you can't pull the look off yet" Rebekah said and I frowned. "I can pull off any look" I argued, "not maternity. I guarantee it" she said, "I wouldn't feel bad though, not a lot of people can pull off maternity." She said and my eyes narrowed. "You know what, I can to pull it off." I spat angrily, "and after lunch I'll prove it to you!" I snapped turning back to my chocolate milkshake with sprinkles not noticing the look Rebekah and Niklaus shared. _

"_Now I will leave you two to do your shopping" Nik said, "why so you can go back to whatever it was you were working on when I came home earlier that you're not telling me about?" I questioned him with a grin and he smirked. "No I just know better than to go shopping with her" he said pointing at Rebekah before leaning across the table kissing me softly. I smiled melting as he pulled back, he smiled softly. "Enjoy your girl time sweetheart" he said affectionately tucking my hair behind me ear before he left. Rebekah faked threw up all over the table. I laughed rolling my eyes as we left The Grill to get some new clothes. _

"_I don't understand why Nik says I need new clothes, it's not obvious I'm pregnant yet" I told her, "tell that bump on your belly something different" Rebekah teased pulling out a new shirt before holding it up to me. "It's not that obvious is it?" I questioned her, "please you're already getting some dirty looks from others and rumors are flying about the teenage knock up with the rich man in town" Rebekah teased and I laughed. "Really?" I questioned her and she nodded with a grin. _

_I rolled my eyes trying on the shirt. I had to admit I looked cute with it on. "Fine, maybe you guys were right" I muttered and she smiled, "see it was only a matter of time before you gave in" she chuckled as we spent another hour going through clothes. "So what exactly is Nik doing that you're having to babysit me?" I questioned her, she smiled at me. "You'll see" she grinned and I raised an eyebrow as curiosity started to burn at me. She checked her watch. "He should be done by now, want to see what the daddy hybrid has been working on?" She questioned and I nodded my head excitedly as we drove back to the mansion._

"_So I'm moving out" she said, I looked over at her. "What?" I questioned her, "I'm getting my own place. I found it over the weekend and I'm signing the paper today" she said, "Why?" I questioned her. She sighed, "I need a life away from Niklaus, it'll be better for us" she said and I nodded. "You know you and Matt made a cute couple" I commented and she looked over at me. "And here I thought you didn't want Matt around vampires, that's why you compelled him after all" she said and I sighed. "He needs to be happy and if that's with you then be happy with him" I told her with a smile and she smiled back pulling up in front of the house but she stayed in the car. "Go" she said and I grinned at her grabbing the bags. _

"_Can't wait to see your new place Becs" I told her with a wink before running inside as quickly as I could. "Nik?" I shouted out into the house listening for him. "There's my girl" he greeted taking the stairs two at a time before bounding over to me kissing me hello. I giggled kissing him back. "You look completely ravishing" he purred and a stupid grin crossed my face. "So I hear you have a surprise for me" I giggled swinging back and forth on the balls of my feet. He gripped my hands. "I do, but first" he smiled pulling a bandana out. I giggled closing my eyes and he tied it around them just to be sure before he picked me up and carried me upstairs. Finally setting me down I figured out we were on the hall that our bedroom was on. He set me down on my feet before leading me forwards through a doorway but I had no idea of which one he brought me through. _

"_Ready?" He whispered suddenly behind me, "yes" I told him and he pulled my blindfold down. It took a second for my eyes to adjust before I saw a gorgeous hand crafted crib in front of me. It looked like it was built from solid wood with full moons and double fanged wolves. He even had little wolves, moons and stars carved out of small pieces of wood hanging down so the baby would be amused by them. "It's gorgeous" I whispered running my fingers over it. It was beautiful. "Take a look around love" he whispered, I turned slowly taking the room in a full circle. All of the toys and stuffed animals were here, hand carved toy chests, handmade rockers beautifully soft blankets. The room was even painted different shades of blue and grays. It was gorgeous. _

"_You did all this?" I whispered and he nodded, "do you like it?" He questioned his voice showing his vulnerability. I looked up at him, he was showing me his belly. Nodding I walked up to him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck kissing him hard. "I love it and so will the baby" I whispered to him. He smiled wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I was hoping you would like it, though I couldn't finish it without you're help shopping" he said showing me the dresser and how he had put all of the baby's things. He had even stocked up on diapers, baby wipes, and all different types of creams and powders. He was fully prepared and excited about this. "Though it's going to be a while before the baby comes" I told him and he shrugged, "at least it's ready for when the baby does decide to come" he said with a shrug. I wrapped my arms back around as he slowly started to move us in a slow circle as we danced. "How did I end up with an amazing guy like you?" I questioned him, "just lucky I guess" he chuckled with a shrug making me laugh. "Oh I guess that's it" I told him and he winked down at me._

_Knock, knock_

"_Who could that be?" Nik growled lifting his head for a moment before lowering it back down to pepper my bare neck and shoulder with kisses. "Nik" I giggled uncurling my body from around him. "Someone's at the door" I giggled, "let them wait" he rolled his eyes, "maybe they'll even leave" he chuckled and I swatted at his shoulder as he rolled us over pinning me underneath him again trying to realign our hips, I blocked him twisting my hips to the side. "And what if it's important?" I questioned him, he sighed. "Then my hybrids will take care of it love" he teased biting at my earlobe. "Nik" I giggled allowing his hands to move my hips back as he pushed forwards only for a knock on the door to halt his motions. He growled in annoyance resting his head on my collar bones. "I told you" I giggled brushing his curls back to kiss his forehead, his salty sweat on my lips and it caused my fangs to elongate. _

_He noticed it kissing him softly, "hold that thought sweetheart" he winked getting out of bed taking the sheet with him wrapping it around his hips as he went. I grabbed the blanket covering myself as he opened the door just enough for him to look out and to keep me completely hidden behind him. "What is it Jonathon?" He demanded, I giggled at him being so grumpy. He was like a dog who got his favorite toy taken away….which I guess was the case. _

"_Stefan Salvatore wants to see you. He says it's important" he said and I sat up straight at that. What did Stefan want? Nik sighed, "I'll be down in a minute, don't let him out of your sight" Nik said snapping the door shut before grabbing his clothes and pulling them back on. "Excuse me love, got some business to take care of" he growled and I smiled at him. "Don't take long love or I just might have to start without you" I winked at him playfully. He grinned showing off those panty dripping dimples. "Oh now that sounds like an interesting idea" he purred leaning forwards to kiss me softly. "Unless I finish without you too" I teased and he gave me an upset look. I giggled kissing him softly. "Hurry up love" I winked and he disappeared in a flash. Shaking my head I slipped out of bed pulling on one of Nik's shirts shivering in pleasure at feeling the so soft material rub against me before I left the room not even bothering to do anything about my sex hair as I took the stairs two at a time. _

"_Elena's having problems being a new vampire. She can't seem to keep any blood down" Stefan said, "I really don't see how this is my problem" Nik told him, "it's your probably because there's a new hunter in town. Really knows his stuff and he almost staked Elena yesterday" he said, "still don't see how this is my problem mate after all I'm invincible and as long as Sophie has my child in her belly she is too" Nik told him. "Well it's only a matter of time before he starts coming after your hybrids not to mention Sophie won't be pregnant forever. She will eventually give birth and once she does she's vulnerable. It'd only take a simple decapitation or ripping out her heart to kill her and do you really think this hunter is going to think twice about killing her or trying to kill the baby?" Stefan questioned him, my hand went to my stomach protectively. _

"_And what are you suggesting?" Nik demanded, "I'm suggesting that we kill that hunter before he kills all of us" Stefan said, "and why would I want to work with you again? After all only yesterday you tried killing me and let's not forget how Sophie reacted to that" Nik growled fully pointing out that I killed Elena and I would go after Stefan and Damon if they double crossed us again. "Because we have a common interest, you want to protect Sophie and I want to protect Elena." Stefan reasoned, "and what after this hunter is gone we what? Go back to ignoring each other? After all it's only a matter of time before you and your Scooby gang make another half ass attempt at my life." Nik argued, "not if you help us kill the hunter. We'll call it a truce. We leave you two alone and you'll leave us alone. After all this town is the big enough for all of us." He said, "oh I sincerely doubt that Stefan. After all we both know your brother only has half a brain and it's only a matter of time before he screws things up again." He reasoned, "and I'll make sure he doesn't" Stefan argued back. _

_Nik pondered it for a moment. "I'll tell you what Stefan, I'll help you take care of this hunter on one condition" Nik said, I raised an eyebrow at that. What condition would Nik ask of him? "What do you want Klaus? Another decade of servitude?" He questioned him, "no Stefan you can't cut it anymore. What I want is all of you to leave Sophie alone" he said. Stefan tilted his head to the side pondering Nik's words. "What the whole cold shoulder treatment?" Stefan questioned, "no I mean all of you quite being mean to her or I'll rip out your livers" he threatened. "That's not my problem Klaus. She burned her own bridges and you helped her quite a bit with it and she has to deal with the consequences" Stefan said, Nik glared at him and it was only a few moments before Nik carried out his threat. "It's all right Nik" I called out to him and both men looked over at me. Stefan's eyes widening slightly before they moved down to my stomach before back to my eyes. "Stefan's right, besides I'm not interested in being friends with people who try to kill us." I told him, Nik sighed. "Then I suggest we take care of this hunter" Nik said to Stefan, I frowned catching Nik's arms. "Please be careful" I begged him. He smiled nodding pressing his forehead against mine. "I will love, I'll be back before you know it" he promised kissing me softly before leading Stefan out of the room. _

_His soft hazel eyes met mine and he looked sadder then I had ever seen him. He must be having a really hard time with Elena being in transition. I felt the urge to comfort him but I pushed it aside, instead choosing to just stare him down as he walked out of the room. Letting out a breath I felt the urge to cry again._

_Fucking hormones._


End file.
